Acuerdo Diplomático
by Raystrid
Summary: [ AU ] Callum no nació para convertirse en el próximo Rey. Rayla no pidió ser elegida por el nuevo rey dragón, de hecho, no sabía porque había sido elegida por el rey Azymondias. Pero ambos compartían un destino, se casarían con el otro para forjar la paz entre humanos y seres mágicos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen **_

_**Esta historia es algo cliché, pero esperamos que les guste. Estamos escribiendo dos historias y vamos a actualizar más regularmente… pero recuerden que somos dos personas las que escribimos y aveces los tiempos y horarios no están de nuestro lado.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

Con la muerte de tres reinas y el Rey de los Dragones que condujo a una guerra rápida pero devastadora de 3 años, el Príncipe Azymondias solicitó que se detuviera la guerra, antes de su coronación.

El nuevo Rey de los Dragones sorprendió al mundo de que, en lugar de derramar más sangre, llegaran a un final pacífico a través de una alianza. Para Katolis, fue una propuesta específica lo que pidió; un matrimonio arreglado a cambio de las vidas de ambas partes.

Y el rey Harrow estuvo de acuerdo.

Callum no había dormido mucho esa noche y terminó perdiendo sus lecciones de lucha con espadas con Soren (no es que fuera bueno en eso de todos modos). Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus lecciones con Opeli, terminando espaciado o mirando por la ventana recordando la charla que había tenido el día anterior con su padrastro.

Él sabía. Él sabía.

No significaba que doliera menos.

—_Príncipe Callum—, todavía podía recordar cada palabra, cada momento vívido, cuando el Rey Harrow de Katolis lo convocó. Aún recuerda cuando el rey, su padrastro, dudó, deseando no tener que hacerlo: —Hay ... algo que necesito decirte._

_Comenzó la conversación con la reunión de paz que él y los otros monarcas de la Pentarquía tuvieron con el nuevo Rey de los Dragones. Durante esas largas y tensas horas, todo el mundo parecía contener la respiración, incapaz de escuchar a los gobernantes antaño en guerra que estaban encerrados en una habitación._

—_Hubo ... muchos errores que ocurrieron en ambos lados. Soy responsable de algunos de esos errores— continuó el rey Harrow, deteniéndose y tal vez tratando de suavizar el golpe que Callum parecía anticipar, — El rey Azymondias fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverse las mareas de la guerra que nos rodea ... pero en cambio, él era más fuerte. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar el hecho que mate a su padre solo para detener la guerra _

—_Entonces, ofreció ese tratado de paz— Callum asintió._

_Nadie sabía lo que sucedió, pero lo que se discutió, logró detener con éxito la guerra. Eso había sido exactamente hace 6 meses._

—_Callum— su padrastro respiró hondo antes de exhalar, —Esto no es fácil. Tenía la esperanza de darle una opción. Una oportunidad. Había sido ciego. Había sido tonto al no darme cuenta de que tal guerra ... podría afectar a la generación posterior debido a las acciones que tomamos ahora _

_Comenzó a sentirse más nervioso y luchó por mantener la calma, pero su voz tembló ligeramente cuando preguntó: —¿Qué pasa, rey Harrow?_

_El Rey de Katolis lo miró con ojos doloridos antes de evadir su mirada, casi avergonzado: —El Rey Azymondias quería detener la guerra. Pero había ... ciertos arreglos que hacer._

_Harrow deseaba haber consultado a su hijo antes, pero no había podido salir de la habitación hasta que se había decidido y firmado el tratado; una reunión que había sido estrictamente de todos los gobernantes. El hecho de que el rey Azymondias estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo de lado por la paz, no significaba que estaba a punto de dejar a Harrow fuera del apuro. Para ser el rey que dirigió la guerra y causó la muerte de miles, tuvo que pagar ese precio a través de su propio hijo._

_Y por el bien de la paz, Harrow lo firmó._

—_Te casarás con una emisaria elfa como parte del acuerdo de paz— dijo su padrastro. —Lo siento tanto._

_Callum sabía que ese era su destino, ser usado como carta política, el no pidió entrar en la realeza, ni que su madre se enamorara del rey. _

_Entonces no discutió. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos, sentía que su padrastro lo había vendido._

—_Ella llegara mañana._

_Los gobernantes de la Pentarquía, los representantes élficos y el Rey de los Dragones acordaron tener 6 meses para retirar sus tropas de la frontera y comenzar a reconstruir antes de que el Tratado de Concordia pudiera entrar en vigencia. Ahora, ese plazo se acerca._

—_En unos días, el resto de la Pentarquía sabrá lo que sabes ahora— le dijo el rey._

Callum Suspiro. Su destino ya ha sido sellado y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Llegó el momento en que iba a encontrarse con la elfa con la que iba a casarse. Y todavía estaba en su habitación, básicamente escondiéndose cuando la ansiedad lo atacó con toda su fuerza. Tenía sentido casarse con una elfa si se tratara de una alianza de paz entre los humanos y Xadia, pero la idea realmente no lo tranquilizó. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los elfos querían matarlos ... ese día hace un año no podía olvidarlo, habían escapado por poco del ataque sorpresa.

"Respira" oyó una voz que aparentemente le susurraba: Callum, solo necesitas respirar.

Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera.

«Estás ... estarás bien, Callum. Todo estará bien» se dijo, tomándose su tiempo para respirar. Finalmente, exhaló profundamente, —Voy a estar bien.

Estaba agradecido de no preocuparse por no tener una cama caliente o cuándo tendrá su próxima comida como muchos otros habitantes del reino, la guerra había llevado miseria a la raza humana y una parte Callun estaba bien con ese acuerdo, él podía ser un héroe que ayudará a la paz. Pero cuando miró por la ventana y vio las distantes figuras de tres criaturas voladoras en el cielo, Callum no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, ¿estaría mejor como un chico libre y común que como una carta de cambio? príncipe que no nacio como tal, solo un príncipe de paso.

Si no hubiera sido por él, ¿tendría Ezran que tomar su lugar? ¿Ser encadenado por un matrimonio arreglado debido a las consecuencias de una guerra de odio y venganza? ¿Un ciclo del que nadie puede quedar libre?

Callum respiró hondo y luego se enderezó con una sensación de renovado propósito, — Hagamos esto

Si no fuera por el bien de la paz, podría hacerlo por su hermano. Salió de su habítacion hasta la sala de trono.

—Príncipe Callum— Escucho a su padrastro llamarlo. — Ella es Lady Rayla, será invitada en el palacio un tiempo junto a los embajadores de Xadia

— ¿Hola? — Dijo a modo de presentación, la chica intimidaba y lo veía como si quisiera matarlo. — Hola — Repitió más seguro de él mismo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la chica, parecía que se había olvidado de toda la etiqueta de ser príncipe. — Soy el príncipe Callum, un placer conocerte — Dijo entre dientes, estaba seguro que ella estaba igual o más tensa que él. Ninguno quería ese compromiso.

* * *

Rayla suspiro mientras iba con destino al reino humano de Katolis, aún podía recordar lo que pensó y dijo

_—Debes estar bromeando ¿Casarme, yo? ¿Y con un príncipe Humano? No, sabes, creo que ese golpe que te dí con el arma te dejo algo lastimado —dijo con ironía a su mentor._

_Era absurdo solo volver a reproducir en su mente la noticia que Runaan, el líder de los «asesinos de la sombra de luna» le dio segundos atrás luego de terminar con su habitual entrenamiento. Desde que era una niña pequeña e inquieta, Rayla recuerda estar siempre entrenando con Runaan, saltos por aquí, piruetas por acá, giros por allá y espadas siempre en sus manos... O ramas, para fines prácticos y de seguridad, recuerda con vergüenza que sus primeras armas fueron dos ramas con las que Runaan le enseño el arte de las espaldas dobles corrigiendo su postura, cuando ella creía estar en una posición equilibrada y en cambio con un solo dedo él terminaba tirándola cuál peso muerto. Rayla conocía a su mentor desde Entonces; siendo el mejor amigos de sus padres, creció viéndolo y jugando con él hasta el momentos que sus padres murieron en aquella fatídica guerra, cuando el antiguo Rey de los dragones Avizandum murió a manos de los humanos, y sus padres también murieron al proteger a la reina Zubeia y el huevo del actual rey dragón, Azymondias._

_Por eso sabía que Runaan no estaba bromeando, que de hecho era de lejos una broma que él haría._

_— ¿Por qué yo? — Exige saber con un rostro confuso llevando una mano a su pecho autoseñalandose — Hay... Muchas otras que estarían capacitadas para esa vida de sonreír, asentir y vivir con un humano — Ella lo admitía, no era justamente la elfa que se queda callada sin cuestionar o decir lo que pensaba._

Y ahí estaba ella, en una de los tres Fénix de Luna, volando directo al corazón de tierras humanas donde habría de casarse con un humano como símbolo de paz y alianza entre ambos territorios. La razón que Runaan le dio a su pregunta algunos días atrás aún retumbaba en su mente, y era motivo suficiente para aceptar sin rechistar.

Confiaban en ella.

Se supone que debería sentirse completamente honrada, halagada de que el Rey de los dragones y los líderes de los elfos la eligieran a ella. Era la mejor de su generación, pero cuando se trataba de hacer algo, una simple acción como matar a uno de los humanos que se habían metido a Xadia tiempo atrás ella simplemente no pudo matarlo. Cuando fue cuestionada de porqué, ella solo dijo que vio el miedo en los ojos humanos. ¿Miedo? Esa no era una respuesta que ninguno de los asesinos de Runaan habría dicho.

Y solo por eso también estaba segura que ella fue la elegida como medio de castigo, ¿Qué mejor castigo que atarla a un humano? Ningún otro dado que para algunos elfos ella era la que no podía matar humanos, era una deshonra y quizá ese era su castigo por mostrar su debilidad.

El castillo de Katolis estaba ante ellos y Rayla no pudo encontrar punto de comparación entre el castillo humano, los bosques, las calles y ese pueblo con Xadia. Una vez bajaron de los Fénix de luna —que de noche a la luz de la luna podían resistir distancias más largas de viaje, fueron recibidos por una comitiva de Katolis. Al tener en frente al príncipe con el que debería de contraer matrimonio arqueó una ceja... ¿era bajito? Contuvo una sonrisa burlona por eso.

Escucho su saludo, si es que eso era un saludo, él parecía bastante nervioso

Miró la acción del príncipe humano, de reojo mira a quienes la acompañaban y solo atina a asentir con una reverencia (esa que usa cuando estaba ante la presencia del rey dragón)

—Hola príncipe Callum —responde lo mejor que puede con una sonrisa antes de agregar algo que seguro sería imprudente pero que le era imposible no decir—, Rayla, miembro de los asesino de la sombra de la luna —y de inmediato siente un codazo discreto, pasa saliva, humedece sus labios y sonríe—, ex miembro.

Ante las palabras de la chica, Callum vio destellos de sorpresa en algunas de las miradas de los soldados, pero algunos parecían haberlo sabido de antemano o sospecharlo. Algunos de los miembros del consejo de Katolis se susurraban los unos a los otros mientras la miraban como si escudriñaran por cualquier defecto oculto. Callum sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Elfos de luna, según decían eran de los peores.

Aunque ver la cara que el príncipe hizo, bien valió ese pequeño momento de desliz. Lo que más la tranquilizaba es que, así como ella estaría un tiempo en Katolis, después ambos irían a Xadia como muestra de buena fe y voluntad de los humanos.

—Debe perdonar el sentido del humor de Lady Rayla— dijo uno de los elfos tratando de arreglar lo que la chica había hecho.

«¡Un símbolo de paz y unidad mi trasero!» Pensó Callum

— Es un honor conocerte, Rayla,— el joven príncipe también podía jugar sucio como ella — Ohh, puntiagudas... Lindas — Sonrió al referirse de sus orejas.

¿Puntiagudas? Oh.. ese chico acaba de hacer una broma o algo parecido con sus orejas de elfo. ¿Se sintió ofendida, molesta o algo por el estilo? No, sorprendentemente no. Más bien ahora sí permitió que su sonrisa se viera un poco más, no cualquiera hace chistes y después halaga sus orejas.

—¿Puntiagudas y lindas? Parece que tiene gustos algo diferentes a los demás humanos

El Rey Harrow sintio la tensión entre ambos y se apresuro a intervenir

—Todos deben estar cansados. Hemos preparado habitaciones para ustedes, y si hay algo que necesitan, solo tienen que preguntar. Podemos preparar rápidamente algo para los fénix también si es necesario—. Dijo el rey tratando de recomponer la situación. —Príncipe Callum, por favor escolta a Lady Rayla, no olvides mostrarle sus haposentos.

Callum asintió, hizo una reverencia al rey mientras veía como se alejaban para darles espacio para conocerse.

— Lo siento, por lo de... Puntiagudas. — Dijo rápido cuando los dejaron solos... — Yo... Yo no quise parecer un raro de las orejas. Es decir, si son lindas, pero no es que… — comenzó a tartamudear. Callum prefiero callarse, él representaba a la familia real, no podía mostrarse patético

Vio para todos lados, estaba nervioso, enojado y se sentía abandonado por su propia familia en ese momento. Sentía que estaba siendo entregado a esos asesinos, estaba enojado con su padrastro. Pero tampoco quería que su hermano menor tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

— Rayla es un nombre muy original... — Señaló para que que lo acompañará a caminar o recorrer el castillo en su defecto.

Mientras camina, Rayla iba atenta a cada pared y pasillo que se encontraba, cada puerta y ventana por la que pasaba. Siempre recordaba que los humanos no eran de fiar, no eran sinceros, eran peligrosos y mentirosos.

Aún no terminaba de entender el porque ese acuerdo de paz, mucho menos ella. Entendía, si, pero ese lado adolescente era el que le decía que no entendía. Era como un "si pero no", su subconsciente era el que la hacía entrar en ese estira y floja. Solo estaba segura de algo, en esta misión no fallaría, no después de pasar la vergüenza de ser señalada como la que no pudo matar un humano, un guardia.

—¿Lo es? Para nosotros es un nombre más, pero.. ¿Callum? ¿Si se pronuncia así, Verdad? —indaga tratando de hacer plática, tenía que poner también de su parte para que eso funcionará de menos hasta que pudieran irse a Xadia—, y... ¿Que es lo que haces para, no se, pasar el rato?

— ¿En serio es raro? Bueno también pienso que mi nombre es un poco raro.— Aseguro tallando su nuca varias veces. — Entonces ¿Realmente eres una asesina? ¿O solo lo dijiste para causar que la corte comenzará a susurrar?

—Lo soy, o lo era, no sé en realidad en qué situación me deja ahora el estar aquí comprometida, aunque también era para ver la cara de la corte, justo lo que esperaba.

Callun trato de hacer plática, de sentir una conexión, después de todo estaban comprometidos. Trato de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa a su pregunta sobre las labores de las personas. Él dibujaba y trataba de sobrevivir a las clases de armas.

— Bueno, es diferente con cada persona. Pero muchos gustan del entrenamiento con armas. — Básicamente no mentia. Mientras avanzaba por el castillo hasta los jardines Callum vio la figura de Claudia al otro extremo caminando mientras leía un libro. Justo lo que no necesitaba, sentía tantas emociones en ese momento, por un lado siempre le gustó, y no sabía si estaba enamorado, pero si disfrutaba de la compañía de la hija de Lord Viren, justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de sentirse miserable, no quería que ella lo viera así que se giró para ir en otra dirección.

— Deja que te muestre más parte de este castillo, además que quisiera saber algo... ¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con todo esto? — Tanteo el terreno, porque era algo que necesitaba saber. Después de todo era la única persona con la que estaría por algún tiempo. — Sobre el compromiso, sobre estar aquí y... Y tener que casarte con un humano — Vio de reojo hasta que se aseguro que Claudia no estaba cerca. Se sentía estafado por la vida, no podía decidir con quién estar, aunque jamás antes pensó en decirle sobre lo que sentía, ahora menos, no podía

— ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? ¡Ya sé! podemos jugar diez preguntas para conocernos mejor — Propuso el príncipe.

¿Acaso se estaba esforzando mucho? Sentía que ella lo veía como si fuera una molestia.

De repente Rayla se vio girada en otra dirección, estaba segura que iban en dirección correcta y de repente ese humano la giraba a otro lado, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso cree que puede aprenderse pasillos, puertas y ventanas así con movimientos bruscos? No, pero tampoco podía decirle "oye ve lento, necesito aprenderme todo para pasar el dato a Xadia". No, no podía hacer eso.

—No importa si estoy o no de acuerdo, es algo que tengo que hacer, que tenemos que hacer para que haya paz y esas cosas entre nuestros mundos —por la pregunta ya se imaginaba que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo y peor aún, al ser hijo del rey debía seguir esas directrices que dictaban que hacer por el bien del pueblo y todas esas cosas más—, por lo menos creo que te gustan las orejas puntiagudas, eso debe ser un avance —ironiza con tono bromista— ¿Preguntas? bien, y como tú lo propusiste tu empiezas, así que, ¿Que quieres saber príncipe Callum?

Ahora de sentía estúpido, bueno ella no era la elfa asesina, sedienta de sangre que había imaginado, antes se escuchaban muchas cosas sobre los habitantes de Xadia.

— ¡Ohh sobre eso, ya me disculpé, en verdad! Es decir, si me gustan, pero no me gustan así. — Hizo un movimiento con las manos. — Ahora parezco un idiota ¿Verdad? — preguntó mientras se ponía algo deprimido por su actitud algo tonta, mientras más se esforzaba por dar la impresión de un príncipe estoico su torpeza solo estropeada todo

Rayla sonrió, él sin duda no era el príncipe humano que esperaba, algún chico engreído que tratara de mostrar cuan dotado y buen prospecto a esposo podía ser.

Eso podía ser interesante, mucho si sabía cómo hacer sus preguntas.

— Bueno ¿Que edad tienes? — preguntó rápido — Pareces joven, tengo dieciséis años...

Básicamente los cumpliría en unos días, pero al parecer eso no le importaba al rey Azymondias, lo consideraba en edad para casarse. De repente algo hizo click en su cabeza ¿Esperaban que ellos dos tuvieran descendientes? Era algo lógico si querían fomentar cosas de paz, un hijo mestizo, se negaba a qué su descendencia fuera a ser tratada como una carta política o como fenómenos, además ¿Era posible algo así entre ambas especies?

Se sonrojo de golpe al darse cuenta que tendría que besarla, su primer beso sería para esa chica a la cual no conocía y que se volvería su esposa en unos días, después que los demás reinos lo supieran, lo cual básicamente podía pasar al siguiente día.

— Rayla ¿No tenías un novio elfo en tu hogar? Es decir ¿Nadie me va a querer matar más de lo normal cuando vayamos a Xadia? — Rasco su nuca, ahora el título príncipe le caía mal, sentía náuseas, comenzaba a hiperventilar solo de pensar que eso era real, lo habían vendido al Ray Azymondias para que más gente no muriera. Estaba enojado, apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, no podía simplemente escapar, su hermano sin duda sufriría. Además ¿Sabían que él no era hijo biológico del rey? ¿Que pasaba si no lo sabían? Quizás Azymondias había creído que Harrow entregaría a su hijo y no un falso príncipe, cada vez se sentía asustado y nervioso.

No es normal en ella, pero sonrió. Ese hablar y hablar del príncipe humano era un poco irritante pero divertido. Además eso le daba a entender que era curioso, preguntón, alguien que sin duda respondería lo que le preguntara y tomando en cuenta ese juego de las preguntas es que levantó toda su palma, después de todo ella solo tenía cuatro dedos.

—De acuerdo, acabas de gastar cuatro preguntas, principie Callum —sonrie orgullosa de su conteo—, no pareces un idiota, solo alguien muy curioso y de buen gusto; bueno, tengo Dieciséis, los cumplí cuando me dijeron que tendría que venir a casarme contigo, aunque creo que no es lo mismo que aquí, nosotros no celebramos los nacimientos sino el día que fuimos engendrados, ¿Me entiendes verdad? Y esa no cuenta como pregunta mia —aclara antes de continuar respondiendo la pregunta tres—, no, no hay ningún novio elfo que vaya a querer matarte cuando vayamos a Xadia, como te dije, soy o era asesina, así que no tenía tiempo para esos asuntos del corazón, aunque tal vez mis dos mentores te puedan ver feo, más uno, fue quien me enseñó a pelear y usar dos espadas. Y por reflejo llevó ambas manos a su espalda baja, se sintió enormemente vulnerable al no sentir sus armas con ella. Le habían dicho que tenía que dejarlas, que si querían de verdad dar esa confianza de paz tenía que ir sin arma. Y ella nunca había ido a ninguna parte sin sus armas.

—Hace un momento giraste con rapidez.. ¿Había algo que no querías que viera o que nos vieran?

— ¿Lo notaste? — preguntó rápido, aunque sabía que esa no contaba como preguntaba. Rayla era buena esquivando preguntas que revelarán más sobre ella, era difícil para Callum seguirle el paso. — Solo estaba nervioso... Yo... todo esto — Finalmente la vio, su mirada era la de alguien triste, alguien que se sentía condenado y sin escapatoria.

— No es que no crea en todo este asunto de la paz y que está alianza quizás logré algo. Pero antes de esto no sabía en qué era bueno y sigo sin saberlo, hay una chica, ella me gustaba, solo como algo platónico, jamás podríamos estar juntos.

No sabía porque estaba diciéndole todo eso a la chica, quizás porque después de todo ella se convertiría en su esposa, bien podían llevarse bien o ser cordiales el uno con el otro. — Solo no quería verla ahora. No es que no quisiera que te viera, creo que la verás en la cena. Dime Rayla ¿No estás desilusionada por conocerme? — Hablo sin títulos, sentía que se cansaba de eso y que ella no era adepta a ser tratada de esa manera.

Rayla asintió, claro que lo notó. No por nada gran parte de su vida había recibido cierto entrenamiento. No era buena como otros, pero si la mejor de su generación, eso ya era algo. Ahora bien, saber que el príncipe estaba enamorado de otra, no sabía si eso facilitaba o no las cosas. Ella no pasaba por esa situación, pero ahora se sentía como la otra, la que se metió en donde no debía y ahora por su culpa no estaría con la chica que quería. Aunque eso debería importarle menos, en retrospectiva le estaban haciendo lo mismo tanto el rey Harrow como Azymondias, que para fines prácticos fue cosa de ellos dos.

Callum jamás ha tenido la mejor autoestima del mundo, eso se debe a qué no es Realmente un príncipe y siempre se lo han recordado. — No soy el mejor pretendiente. Creo que te han estafado

Había dicho demasiado, no podía dejar al descubierto que no era hijo del Rey — Es que no soy un buen príncipe. — Corrigió rápido.

—No me desilusionas si es lo que te preocupa, ¿pero porque dices que no eres un buen príncipe? —eso si le generaba curiosidad a la aprendíz de Runaan, debería prestar atención a porqué dice eso, tal vez todo era una trampa y el no sabía mentir y por eso era mal príncipe; o era uno muy bueno pero quería hacerle creer lo contrario, como fuera, siempre se recordaba las palabras de su mentor: los humanos siempre mienten.

— Como habrás notado Lady Rayla —Callum dijo eso último con un tono algo divertido, solo como un chiste personal entre ambos — No soy muy bueno siendo tu guía, se supone que los príncipes sean buenos con la espada, los modales, la etiqueta, recordar mucha información "valiosa" pero soy malo para todo eso, así que no soy el prototipo de príncipe, creo que te han timado en ese sentido, la naturaleza no me doto con ninguna de esas habilidades Principescas.

—Asi que no eres el típico príncipe del que se escucha hablar —Extrañamente no se sentía decepcionada, sino todo lo contrario, era como saber que el príncipe humano no era como imaginaba, sino que tenía, tal vez, sus propias opiniones y pensamientos.

— Ven Lady Rayla — Dijo con un tono bromista — Es hora de que te lleve a tus aposentos para que te prepares para la cena.

— ¡Oh genial, la cena yeeeei! —fuerza una sonrisa y hace un movimiento con sus manos como si fuera alguien relamnente emocionada por eso, ¿Y si envenenan la comida?—, tengo entendido que ahí estarán los demás líderes humanos, ¿Verdad? ¿Ellos no saben de este acuerdo?

Callum noto el sarcasmo en la forma que había hablado y también el acento que tenía ella al hablar

— Los demás deben saberlo, el rey me dijo que en estos días también se enterarían, si están de acuerdo es algo que desconozco... por cierto ¿Que clase de criatura es esa? — Señaló a uno de los fénix en los que había llegado, era primera vez que veía algo así y le causaba curiosidad.

— ¿Hay muchas criaturas así en Xadia? Esa puedes contarla como otra de mis preguntas. — Levantó su dedo pulgar y sonrió como animandola a qué también siguiera preguntando más y más. Aunque claro que había cosas que sabia no podía responder.

—, ¿Eso? Es un fénix de Luna, es como un gran pájaro que está conectado a la luna, pueden renacer después de morir al consumirse en sus llamas azules, hay otros parecidos, pero son jinetes de luna, creo que sería el equivalente a los caballos para ustedes, pero por la distancia larga entre Xadia y Katolis era más conveniente un fénix de luna para viajar —sonrie con una mueca encogiendose se hombros—, quien sabe, tal vez cuando sea tu turno de ir a Xadia puedas subirte a un jinete de luna, veremos qué tan bueno eres montando.

Callum trato de imaginarse montando una de esas aves, parecía emocionante. Quizás no sería malo haciendo eso.

— ¿No hay dragones? — Observo a los elfos de sol de la comitiva que habían ido con ella, todos eran diferentes, pero compartían los cuernos, se preguntaba sí llevaban a tener hijos tendrían cuernos

«Alto, no ¿Por qué pienso en hijos?» Sonrió tratando de no ponerse nervioso por sus propios pensamientos.

—Claro que tenemos dragones —La ex asesina dice con sincera diversión, riendo de esa pregunta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; ella no podía siquiera pensando en como sería Xadia sino hubiera dragones, sino tuvieran a Azymondias como el nuevo rey dragón—, ¿Quien crees que estuvo de acuerdo con esto? —los señala a ambos con uno de sus cuatro dedos, niega acomodando un mechón de su cabello—, el Rey Azymondias es un dragón, su madre la reina Zubeia también, y hay otros dragones más en Xadia, no son los únicos que existen, pero no salen de Xadia, ellos nos protegen, y ahora Azymondias tiene fe en que este acuerdo podrá traer paz y acabar con la guerra de forma definitiva.

Callum se sonrojo, había olvidado eso ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?.

— Cierto, si, es verdad…El rey Dragón.

Rayla estaba pensativa mientras trataba de que no se notará su inquietud, en su mente daba vueltas el que apenas se enterarían los demás líderes humanos, ¿Porque no sabían? La única respuesta que veía era que sabían no aceptaría, que se opondrían, y que mejor forma de hacerlos decir sí que teniendo ya a los elfos de luna y a la que se casaría con el príncipe. Fuera quien fuera que se le ocurrió eso, sin duda había planeado bien como dar la noticia a sus congéneres.

Uno de los fénix de luna alza el vuelo, luego le siguen los demás y solo se quedan dando vueltas al rededor del castillo; le gustaba ver cómo se veían a la luz de la luna, esa combinación de colores era como al estar ellos bajo el baño de la luz de una luna llena.

—¿Seguro que no hemos pasado por aquí? Siento como que rodeamos y volvimos a dónde veníamos —o tal vez no y solo eran sus nervios, Rayla observó el camino, al príncipe humano y pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a él, le convenía aprender lo más que pudiera sobre ese joven si la idea era que pasará su vida a su lado.

El joven príncipe se detuvo, por un momento sintió que quizás se había perdido, pero no era así. — Nop, aunque parezca distraído, justo aquí son tus aposentos. Creo que después de un rato todos los pasillos se ven iguales, tarde un año tratando de no perderme desde mi habitación hasta el comedor. Asi que pasaré por ti cuando esté lista la cena.

Señaló algunos pasillos y hacia donde llevaban, sabía que en ese momento su padrastro estaba haciendo los arreglos para presentarla ante la corte y quizás mañana todo el pueblo de Katolis estaría sabiendo que estaba comprometido, su vida ya estaba decidida, escucho a Claudia del otro lado del pasillo, jamás le dijo nada a la chica, siempre fue solo su amiga, además era mayor que él.

— Bueno, puedes seguir preguntando lo que gustes, trataré de responderte con sinceridad.

El castillo de Katolis tenía tres grandes torres, una para el rey, otra para los príncipes y una especial para los invitados. Justo ahora estaban en el edificio para los invitados.

Rayla alzó una ceja al ver a la chica, ella parecía leer algo mientras caminaba sin prestar atención, según la información que Runaan le había otorgado, había un hechicero oscuro y su hija también practicaba esa magia.

Trato de que el príncipe quitará esa cara, parecía que estaba en un momento de verdadera preocupación.

—Veamos... ¿Que te gusta hacer entonces? Si no eres el príncipe que dices debes de ser, ¿Que haces para pasar el rato? ¿Algún secreto que creas deba saber? Digo, con esto se espera que pasemos lo que nos queda de vida juntos, conviviendo, ¿Algo secreto que deba saber a parte de que no querías esa otra chica te viera conmigo?

Rasco su nuca cuando la escucho, no era que no quisiera que la vieran, y quizás debía de decirlo bien para evitar futuros malos entendidos

— Me gusta dibujar, soy bueno en las cosas de arte — Respondió con orgullo, era obvio que ella lo sabría en algún momento, pero era bueno que él se lo dijera — Sobre eso de la chica... — Callum tomo aire — No es así. Realmente jamás hubo nada, solo estaba algo nervioso, no sé, supongo que esto es real, nosotros dos, siempre creí que me casaría por amor como mi madre y espero que al menos no me odies por atarte a mi lado — Hizo una especie de mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa sincera, — Supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo después de la boda para conocernos.

Había extendido el tiempo permitido a solas y cerca de su habítacion, aquello podía verse mal de muchas maneras.

— Yo vendré en unas horas, puedes descansar un rato, tengo entendido que hay vestidos para que puedas elegir uno para la cena y quizás mañana se anuncie el compromiso

Posiblemente se casarían en esos días, así que estaba asustado, tenía Dieciséis años y estaría casado en cualquier momento con una elfa de luna. Misteriosamente no odiaba a su padrastro ahora, ella era agradable, no era un monstruo como Soren había dicho, era linda y quizás podrían ser amigos.

Cuando el principe terminó de hablar Rayla se quedó en la puerta y asintió a lo que escuchaba salvo la parte de los vestidos; nunca había usado vestidos, de hecho no sabía qué era aún vestido o como se usaban... En Xadia los elfos no usaban vestidos, ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que vestirse con una cosa de esas cuando nunca había visto una?

—Antes de que te vayas me toca a mí hablar —amenaza con la voz como si fuera algo importante—, que dibujes es interesante, tal vez no hagas las demás cosas príncipescas pero haces otras que te hacen otro tipo de príncipe, ¿Que príncipe sabe dibujar? Callum, y ¡oh sorpresa, eres el único, eso te hace único! —levanta entonces un segundo dedo de cuatro que tenía—, Yo.. no esperaba casarme, no así, no ahora, tenía otros planes o ideas en mente, seguir entrenando y cosas así, pero esto, casarme no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, no te voy a mentir, me siento atada, pero no por tu culpa, ni te culpo por esto, eres tan obligado a hacer esto como yo. Pero lo hacemos por un bien común —estira los brazos como alguien que recién despierta—, no es justo lo que queríamos hacer con nuestras vidas, pero podemos hacer por llevarnos bien —¿Ella había dicho eso? Vamos, que ni siquiera quería casarse y ahora decía todas esas cosas, tenía que observar al príncipe y asegurarse que no era una trampa, no podía fallar otra vez; abrió la puerta del cuarto, de solo pensar en vestidos sentía escalofríos—, ¿Es necesario que use vestido? Nunca he usado uno, ni siquiera sé en realidad si podría ponerme uno yo sola.

Se quedó en silencio escuchándola, ella intimidaba, pero no era miedo, era respeto. Callum sentía respeto por ella en ese momento. Ambos estaban tan metidos dentro de aquel acuerdo, eran compañeros de desventura — No creo que sea el único príncipe que dibuja, solo se que no tengo las demás aptitudes de príncipes.

Ahora sentía un poco de pena por Rayla y que estuviera atrapada con él.

Se quedó en silencio. Eso era algo nuevo, algo que desconocía sobre los elfos de luna, al parecer ellos no usaban vestidos, ahora tenía curiosidad, sabía que sus reyes eran dragones o archidragones, del tipo que usaban magia muy poderosa. Y por estar nervioso se había olvidado y preguntado si tenían dragones «Que tonto eres aveces» se dijo

— ¿Sabes? mandaré a alguien para que te ayude ¿Que te parece eso? — preguntó rápido.

¿Era normal que los humanos fueran así de amables? La disyuntiva sobre todo lo que le han dicho y lo que ella ha visto entraban en conflicto en esos momentos, aunque bien podía ser una táctica de los humanos para hacerlos bajar la guardia.

«los humanos no son de fiar, siempre mienten», es lo que su mentor le decía, y lo que todos los elfos y criaturas en Xadia decían, y de repente llegaba ese príncipe siendo amable y todo lo contrario y por momento la hace dudar.

—Sabes, eso sería excelente, así no haré algo que pueda ofenderlos o algo por el estilo —se encoge de hombros dándole una sonrisa—, entonces envías a alguien y tú.. ¿Vendrás por mi? ¿O como es esto de esa cena de los humanos? ¿Tenemos que llegar juntos?

— No tenemos que llegar juntos, pero creo que sería lo apropiado. — Rasco su nuca, lo cierto era que se estaba esforzando mucho en agradarle, Ya que estaba atado a ella por un acuerdo firmado por el rey. Además no quería que supieran que no era el verdadero hijo de Harrow y su hermano Ezran se viera forzado a ser un prisionero político, porque eso era lo que estaba pasando, él sería llevado a Xadia como prisionero, el Rey Azymondias era astuto y eso Callum lo había entendido al momento de hablar con su padrastro. Lo mínimo que podría hacer era hacer lo que se le pedía y jugar por la paz, rogar que el rey de los dragones tuviera piedad por lo que habían hecho a su padre y que en verdad quisiera la paz.

— Entonces te veré en unas horas. — Hizo una reverencia y se alejó, le mandaría a una mucama, tardo un poco, ya que nadie quería atender a un elfa de luna. Finalmente una chica un poco más grande que él acepto, la muchacha fue guiada hacía la habitación de Rayla.

Rayla aprovechó que la habitación tenía ventana se acercó viendo en dirección donde muchos kilómetros de distancia a lo lejos estaba Xadia, los rayos de luz de luna apenas podia ver parte de lo que era Katolis, que dicho fuera pudo ver algo mientras sobre volaban en los fénix de luna. Apoyó la frente en el cristal, las palabras de seguían sonando en su mente

—_Escucha, los humanos dicen que quieren la paz, que el Rey está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo en Xadia, pero sabes perfectamente que matar a nuestro antiguo Rey fue un gran golpe —Rayla tragó pesado, sabía que en esa ocasión no solo habían perdido al Rey de los dragones, sino que sus padres también perdieron la vida, asintió a las palabras de su mentor—, sabes que no pueden simplemente matar a alguien y luego decir que está arrepentido varios años después cuando la guerra estaba a punto y nosotros teníamos la ventaja sobre ellos, ¿Eso no se te hace raro?_

Claro que sí, si lo veía desde el punto de vista que Runaan era más que obvio que algo había ahí y los humanos solo buscaban un medio para buscar como atacar probablemente... Pero también, ¿Y si de verdad el rey Harrow quería la paz? Esa era otra posibilidad que sonaba en su mente, pero no podía decirlo. Suficiente tenía con ser señalada como la asesina que no pudo terminar con una vida humana y sobre todo ser doblemente señalada como la ahora prometida de uno de esos humanos.

—Lady Rayla, estoy aquí para servirla— dijo la mucama haciendo una reverencia.

Rayla dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando una chica humana llegó; le ayudó a vestir, incluso a lavarse, ¿Quien necesitaba ayuda para lavarse? Eso fue lo más vergonzoso del mundo, la chica le mostró los perfumes y le enseño como usarlo.

—¿Que ustedes no se bañan y por eso necesitan todos estos olores? —pregunta arrugando la nariz, casi sentía que ese olor la mareaba, no esperó respuesta, cuando estuvo lista, a lo que los humanos llamaban vestir con vestido la chica se marchó, esperó a que Callum llegará por ella.

Se puso a recorrer el cuarto, en realidad no lo había visto bien luego de estar viendo por la ventana y ese martirio de vestimenta humana, pero ahora sentada en la cama con una mano apoyada en el colchon veía a ambos lados observando. No era tan diferente a una habitación de Xadia, solo con algunas cosas de costumbre humana diferentes a otra cosa. Escuchó la puerta tocar, seguro era Callum que iba por ella.

* * *

Callum paso parte de la tarde en su estudio tratando de dibujar para relajarse, pero después de un rato aventó las hojas.

—¿Cómo era ella? — Su hermano menor entro a su estudio con su mascota en brazos, —¿En verdad te vas a casar?— Preguntó pequeño príncipe.

— Ella es agradable, y si Ez, me voy a casar, es lo que papá quiere, además esto ayudará a qué Xadia y Katolis dejen la guerra, es bueno para todos

—¿Tú quieres casarte?

Esa pregunta lo hizo sentir incómodo y prefiero no responderla, solo volvió a dibujar, jamás le dijo a nadie sobre su enamoramiento por Claudia.

— Debo vestirme — Dijo después de un rato.

Paso el resto de su día vistiéndose, aunque al final solo se quitó el saco azul por una camisa azul, su padre y hermano usaban rojo con bordes de oro, pero a Callum le gustaba tener un poco de azul en su ropa, simplemente le gustaba ese color

Cuando llegó por Rayla no esperaba para nada verla así, tocó su puerta

—Adelante, ya estaba creyendo te habías olvidado de mi —dice al abrir la puerta para Callum y por un breve momento se cuestionó si se veía bien, si él la vería bien o se reiría de ella.

— Hola... Woo, tú, te ves increíble. — Dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Sin darse cuenta que la estaba viendo sorprendido — ¿Lista? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios — Nos están esperando.

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sonrojó, o si, pero ni por esa razón que no sabe describir. Por ejemplo, estaba esa vez que se puso roja de tanto llorar cuando supo la muerte de sus padres a manos de Katolis, tuvo el rostro rojo por mucho tiempo como todo niño al llorar; o aquella cuando Runaan se rió de ella al ser una pequeña intrépida y terminó cayendo al lago, el mayor tuvo que sacarla de ahí con una Rayla asustada y molesta; o la más reciente, la vergüenza que había sentido al ser señalada por su debilidad por los humanos. Y por eso es la elegida para casarse con uno. En esas ocasiones su rostro había estado rojo por diversos motivos, pero nunca una situación como esa de ahora donde las mejillas le arden y hormiguean solo por haber recibido ese elogio.

—Gracias, yo.. solo deje que la chica que enviaste hiciera todo, y por tu cara creo que lo hizo bien —sin mencionar que con solo ese hecho de quitar la chaqueta azul se veía diferente el príncipe humano—, supongo que ahora tenemos que irnos

Callum guío a Rayla por los pasillos, muchos guardias la veían y era obvio que no estaban a gusto, al igual que muchos nobles que estaban ahí. Los monarcas de la Pentarquia no estaban del todo felices, así que se podría decir que todo estaba tenso debido a como Callum la llevaba del brazo.

Se sentía observada, observada hasta por las paredes del castillo, los guardias eran el menor de sus preocupaciones, pero en su mente, ese mantra de que todo podía ser una trampa seguía sonando una y otra vez. Vio de reojo a Callum, y por increíble que pareciera el pensamiento él no se veía como alguien que hiciera una trampa para dañar, más bien parecía del tipo que sacrificaría lo que fuera por proteger.

—Espero de verdad que esto funcione —menciona para ella misma pero en voz alta, sabía que fue escuchada, y de cierta forma fue un comentario indirecto para el chico a un lado suyo—, la verdad está guerra es innecesaria, si, mataron a nuestro rey dragón, pero ojalá esto funcione.

* * *

Viren estaba molesto, cuando salió de la sala del trono sentía que algo había cambiado con su amigo. Su hija Claudia lo observo

—El rey se ha vuelto loco, está pensando ceder ante las condiciones del Rey Dragón, esa tal Rayla, la elegida de Azymondias no me da buena espina

—¿Es porque es una elfa de luna?— Preguntó Claudia —son los peores en su clase, no puedo creer que obliguen a Callum a estar con una.

—Paciencia hija, pronto nos encargaremos de ese estúpido acuerdo.

El hechicero no podía estar feliz con la decisión del rey Harrow, sobre todo porque Azymondias había pedido el cese de la magia oscura. Claudia tampoco estaba feliz. Debían de buscar la manera de convencer al rey de que eso sería una tontería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí con la actualización de está historia.**

**Cómo siempre los personajes no nos pertenecen, si les gusto el capítulo dejen un comentario para hacernoslo saber.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Banquete real**

Callun trataba de no pensar mucho en ese momento, solo debía hacer su parte del trato

—Príncipe Callum, Lady Rayla, por favor— El Rey Harrow sonrió y les mostró su lugar. El joven príncipe se sorprendió por no ver al gran mago o Claudia. Soren puso una cara rígida al ver a Rayla—. Es bueno verlos, quizás podamos hablar de algo que los afecta ¿Cuando estarán listos para la presentación? Junto el consejo y los emisarios hemos creído que mañana sería apropiado y disponer de una boda esta semana, así las noticias sobre la buena voluntad de ambos reinos llegará pronto al Rey Azymondias y el pueblo de los reinos Humanos.

Los representantes de los reinos que aún estaban en el palacio los observaron. Callum sentía que le faltaba el aire, oía todo a la distancia, tomo su copa y sintió que su mano temblaba, en su mente seguía la pregunta de Ezran ¿te quieres casar? No, no quería, quería huir de ahí, no es que ella fuera una mala persona, parecía agradable, el corazón de Callum latía a mil por hora. Parecía que los emisarios elfos y los representantes de los cinco reinos habían estado hablando mucho sobre ese asunto durante la tarde.

—Genial. Sí, creo que ya está todo decidido — volteó a ver a Rayla—, solo tenemos que estar ahí, pararnos juntos y sonreír, ya han arreglado todo. Su expresión era la de alguien enfermo, Ezran lo vio y Callum supo que diría algo, pero antes de que su hermano metiera las manos al fuego por él, Callum se apresuro a levantar su copa, no quería que su hermano se arriesgará a decir algo, no quería que expusiera que no era un príncipe real, él haría eso por su hermano, por la paz que haría que dejarán de pelear ambas razas—. Hay que hacerlo ¿Que opinas, Lady Rayla?

Rayla sintió varias cosas, la primera, la tensión. Pese a las palabras amables de parte del rey Harrow y esa sonrisa que seguro buscaba transmitir seguridad, no lo estaba logrando del todo. Tanto los humanos presentes como aquellos elfos que venían con ella tenían rostros tensos, tal vez uno que otro humano mostraba rostro afable abierto a un ver qué pasa, de ahí en más no. Y no los culpaba. Era lo mismo de parte de Xadia. Sin olvidar sintió la tensión de ella misma y Callum, la sola mención de la boda, los planes y hasta la fecha establecida hicieron que tensara sus músculos y enderezara la espalda.

¿Ella quería eso? No.

¿Creía que funcionaria esa locura? No.. o tal vez.

¿Confiaba en esa desición? Tiene que, el mismo rey la tomó.

¿Los humanos son malos? Si, todos, aunque Callum parecía ser esa excepción a la regla.

¿La estaban mirando mal? Con toda intención y descaro.

¿Porque sentía que Callum buscaba a alguien con la mirada? Porque lo hacía, su sentido ágil se lo decía.

¿Se supone que ese es el guardia? Rodó los ojos, tenía cara de tonto.

¿Ella quería decir algo? ¡No, por la reina Zubeia que no! pero ese humano que será su esposo le acaba de abrir camino a hablar.

¿Quería quitarse el vestido? Oh si, contaba el tiempo de regresar y quitarse esa cosa que la había ver ridícula.

Vaya alivio.

—Mañana es perfecto —logra decir tomando la copa por igual, en esos casos de etiqueta humana lo mejor era imitar a los demás—, estoy segura que el Rey Azymondias y su madre la reina Zubeia estarán complacidos al saber tienen toda la intención de cumplir con su parte de paz.

El rey lo vio y Callum estaba seguro que había cierta tristeza y lamento en la mirada de su padrastro.

Pensó en su madre, ella encajaba perfectamente con la realeza, pero él jamás fue así, quizás se parecía a su padre, aquel que no recordaba. Volteó a ver a la chica ¿Se notaría que detrás de su sonrisa se escondían unas ganas de llorar?

Soren observaba a Rayla fijamente como si ella fuera a robar algo y Rayla quería golpear a ese guardia pero la voz del príncipe Callum la hizo distraerse

—Entonces mañana será el dia—. Callum levantó su copa de vino hacia la elfa que se convertiría en su esposa en unos días. «Corre» le decía su mente, debía correr, escapar de eso, pero justo cuando estaba por levantarse y decir algo la imagen de su madre vino a su mente "solo respira Callum, debes respirar"; los emisarios elfos del océano comenzaron a hablar de enviar una flecha a la reina diciéndole sobre la noticia y también diciéndole a Callum que tendrían una boda en Xadia en el hogar de Rayla, un pueblo llamado Silver Grove.

—Lady Rayla, por favor, encargese de instruir a su alteza en las tradiciones de los elfos— pidió un elfo de sol con toda la seriedad que le era posible transmitir, era obvio que no estaba del todo feliz con estar entre tantos humanos.

— Estaré en tus manos — Dijo Callum aún con un tono triste, quizás no era tristeza, solo estaba asustado se todo lo que debía hacer. No quería ser el causante de una nueva guerra.

—No sé si sean las mejores manos pero haré el intento —responde con algo de diversión, era mejor eso que pensar todo pasaría en cuestión de días, lo único que la dejaba tranquila era saber que irían a Silver Grove, ahí se sentiría más segura y, no sabe porqué, presentía que él también.

Rayla era algo observadora, gajes del oficio, así que podía notar como había cierta mirada entre el chico y el rey, pero no sabía bien qué, tal vez era por tener que ver a su hijo casado con un elfo, que si se fijaban bien no se parecía a su padre, eso en definitiva la dejaba pensando que entonces Callum se parecía a su madre. Nada raro, uno se parece al padre otro a la madre, ella en cambio sentía tenía cosa de ambos padres.

—Callum— su hermano le hablo.

—¿Estás bien?

— Ez, estoy bien, ella es Rayla

La chica dejo de pensar sobre el parecido o en su defecto, el no parecido del príncipe con su padre.

El príncipe heredero sonrió y le ofreció una de sus tartas de mermelada como muestra de amistad y le mostró a su sapo luminoso. Realmente Ezran era mucho mejor siendo sociable que el mismo Callum, sería un buen partido cuando tuviera edad, su hermano sería como su madre, se casaría por amor.

Pero si eso pensaba ¿Porque se sentía tan mal? Era el príncipe que podían usar, del que podían deshacerse por no ser realmente de la realeza. Esa realidad dolía, amaba a su Rey, pero justo ahora sentía que su padre jamás lo había amado como su hijo.

—Es un gusto príncipe Ezran —ese niño tenía algo que la hizo sonreír, a su vista no despedía peligro alguno, hasta le parecía agradable; tiempo después el pequeño se alejo con una risa sonora y algo sobre unas tartas que tenía que robar del panadero.

—Lo siento, mi hermano es muy activo, espero no te haya molestado su charla.

—No, para nada, es algo diferente a ti, es muy activo, no sé como llamarlo, pero no me molesto y tiene un sapo que brilla, ¿Lo haz visto brillar? ¿Es cierto que encandila? O eso dijo tu hermano.

—Si, Cebo es una mascota extraña, cambia de colores segun su estado de ánimo, aveces está enojado o con hambre, hambrienfadado diría mi hermano.

Los miembros de la corte comían despacio entre charlas triviales, aveces veían y señalaban de manera nada discreta hacía ellos

—Creo que podrían pagarnos por ser los bufones de la corte —dijo Callum en tono irónico—. Podría incluso bailar como una gallina sin cabeza y seguro no harían ni la mitad de esos gestos graciosos que tienen ahora. Espera ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Comida... lo que sea... Algo que pueda explicar por qué me están viendo tanto —Pregunta Callum, trataba de espantar sus nervios, aunque si podía pasar que tuviera algo en la cara, lo cual sería vergonzoso en todos los sentidos.

Rayla niega inclinando el rostro a un lado.

—Tienes algo, no mentira, no tienes nada en el rostro ni entre los dientes, creo que más bien me ven a mi, ya sabes, la extraña elfo que llega de Xadia para llevarse al príncipe

Callum tuvo que esconder su rostro para que no se notará su sonrisa, seguro los nobles tendrían alguna opinión sobre porque reírse de lo que la elfa dijera era alta traición.

— No creo que estén enojados por qué me lleves, ya te dije que no soy el príncipe ideal, no le agrado a la mayoría.

Rayla sonríe con toda intención, pero evita reírse, todos estaban tensos, serios, mirando de un lado a otro como si buscaran algo que no está, algo que no ven, como por ejemplo una trampa o cosas similares. Rayla entonces admite que el príncipe Callum es inocente y divertido

—¿Y es importante agradarle a la mayoría? No me respondas eso, lo sé, tampoco soy algo como la preferida de todos, no después de lo que hice..

Murmura para ella esperando no haber sido escuchada. Desde que dejó vivo al humano no pasó día que no fuera señalada o hablaran de ella entre dientes, probablemente sea una de esas cosas que tenía en común con el castaño a un lado suyo.

Callum sabía que ella lo estaba viendo mucho.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Los platillos no son de tu agrado? El Rey consiguió frutas de Xadia y los emisarios elfos al parecer ayudaron con esta comida.

Rayla se sonrojo al darse cuenta que si lo estaba viendo mucho, rápido niega.

—No te veía, es que pensé que quizás no había visto una mancha de comida —arruga el entrecejo con diversión al estar jugando con eso señalando en sus propios dientes—, lo siento, no quería verte fijamente, solo pareces muy tenso. Mira, estás son moras, son muy ricas, de mis favoritas en Xadia —toma unas cuantas con la mano comiendo unas así, con la simpleza que el gesto de comer con la mano era, entonces le ofrece una a Callum—, pruebalas, te van a gustar, también se hace un jugo delicioso con ellas, lástima que no hay pero esto basta —comiendo las moras asiente, niega, se encoge de hombros —, deberías relajarte—, sugirió ella.

Callum la Observo y por más que quiere odiarla por ser ella con quién lo obligarían a casarse no puede. Rayla no tiene la culpa. Comió de las moras, eran tan buenas que entendía porque le gustaban.

—Es verdad, esto es delicioso, supongo que cuando vaya a Xadia podré probar ese jugo de moras y más cosas que no hay aquí.

La charla con la chica era algo que fluía y aunque en verdad estaba feliz de no tener que odiarla una parte de él quería hacerlo. Porque así podría justificar estar triste y enojado

—¿Estás siendo castigada conmigo? — pregunta rápido, había estado prestando atención a lo que decía, pero realmente no se imaginaba a nadie aceptando por voluntad propia casarse con un desconocido, de cierta manera él estaba siendo castigado por no ser de la realeza. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero así lo sentía.

Que un príncipe humano disfrute de las cosas que hay en Xadia era algo nuevo para ella. Sin duda ese príncipe humano era alguien que estaba llamando su atención, tal vez, solo tal vez, no era mala idea esa unión. Su pregunta fue otra cosa, de esas que no se espera y come una mora pensando qué decirle, que responder a eso. No esta segura de querer responder en realidad.

—Depende de lo que consideres castigo, ¿Tú lo estás? —indaga antes de asentir en respuesta a su pregunta—, no de forma oficial, pero algo me dice que es por cierta cosa que hice, o no hice, que me eligieron a mi, aunque mi mentor dice otra cosa, lo presiento, pero mira, eres.. —se encoge de hombros—, eres agradable, y hasta el momento no haz hecho algo que me haga sacar mis habilidades de elfo asesina —bromea comiendo otra mora—, en Xadia habrán más cosas que te van a gustar.

Callum quería decirle que no era hijo del rey, le agradaba, pero no podía exponer a su familia. Además algo le decía que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él.

Uno de los elfos del océano se acercó a ellos.

—Mañana será un día importante, por favor traten de descansar —después observo a la elfa sombra de luna — No lo echen a perder, hay muchas cosas en juego.

— Bueno, eso fue aterrador. — Dijo el príncipe con una mueca.— ¿Todos son así en Xadia?

— Bueno algunos lo son, creo que es más bien por lo que está reunión significa, el acuerdo y todo lo que conlleva, pero en general creo que está saliendo bien.

* * *

*n*n*n*n*n*n*

Lord Viren maldecía mientras investigaba los antecedentes de la elfa, así fue como llego al comedor, casi al final de la velada.

— Lamento no haberme presentado — Dijo viendo a la elfa — Pero estaba ocupado, el rey Azymondias ha pedido muchas cosas. Lady Rayla ¿Que clase de noble es usted?

El Rey Harrow se levantó — Lord Viren, está siendo algo grosero con nuestros invitados

— ¿Es así? — preguntó — No me gustaría acusar a nuestros invitados de algo, pero es raro que pidan a un príncipe y el rey de los dragones elija a un elfo de luna sin título ¿Quienes son sus padres Lady Rayla? ¿Son gente importante en Xadia? ¿Eres hija de algún rey elfo?

Por puro instinto Callum tocó la mano de la chica, pero las palabras del gran mago lo habían dejado intrigado.

La interrupción por parte de ese hombre le dio mala espina. Despedía un aura que le daba tanto intriga como duda, y la forma en que la miraba era diferente a la de todos los demás, diferente incluso a la de los demás humanos y el rey mismo. Las preguntas tenían respuestas, respuestas que tal vez para ese hombre serían algo de tomar como negativas a la unión, y eso es algo que no tomaron en cuenta. Su rostro se relajó al sentir el toque de Callum, algo simple, tan sencillo como su mano rozando la suya para verlo de soslayo.

—Creo que lo que importa es que con esta unión habrá paz entre Katolis y Xadia, no.. —duda, mira a los emisarios elfos antes de continuar—, no creo que esté en situación de hacer preguntas si ustedes son quienes pidieron paz para compensar el daño que han hecho en Xadia y a la familia del Rey Azymondias

— Te equivocas querida — Dijo Lord Viren. — Fue su rey quien pidió la paz, pidió muchas cosas

Viren parecía querer seguir hablando, pero el rey lo interrumpió

— Gran mago, por favor, es un momento alegre, nadie pone en duda las intenciones del Rey Dragón. — el Rey Harrow hizo saber a los emisarios, que no dudaban de las intenciones de su soberano.

— Es por la magia oscura — Susurro Callum a la chica — El Rey Dragón ha pedido que los humanos dejen de usarla. —Tarde o temprano se enteraria. — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi padre piensa que esto es un honor.

Aquello era mitad cierto, mitad mentira, Harrow quería alejarlo de la corte, sabía que mientras más tiempo pasará le pedirían que se casara de nuevo y que a él lo mandarán lejos para que no quisiera usurpar la corona de su hermano, algo que jamás ha pensado, pero el rey no puede permitir que la gente lo señale como un posible traidor que desea las cosas de su hermano y si su padrastro se casaba de nuevo el sería enviado al exilio o peor, sería usado por los nobles para sus propios intereses

La ex asesina volteó a ver al príncipe de forma repentina, casi estaba segura que se habría notado la forma abrupta en que lo hizo; hablar de magia oscura era algo delicado, en Xadia todos tenían magia, desde un simple arbusto hasta los elfos y el rey de los dragones, pero los humanos no podían usar magia, no debían hacerlo y sin embargo encontraron la forma de llevarlo a cabo valiéndose de la vitalidad de seres que si poseían esa habillidad.

Eso era, eso era lo que no le había agradado de Viren, sabía que había algo mal en él, y hasta ese momento entendía el qué. Era el mago de Katolis, usaba magia oscura. Sintió un trago amargo.

Lord Viren salió del lugar diciendo que esa unión era un error

El rey trato de hacer que los invitados volvieran a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la velada.

— Lady Rayla ¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres seguir con esta frivolidad? — Preguntó Callum, sabía que el rey no se opondría a qué se retiraran antes, aquello había dejado un sabor amargo en Callum.

Rayla asintió al principe para salir de ahí, de repente se le había quitado el hambre o las ganas de estar ahí, formó su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno, soy nueva aquí, prefiero me sigas enseñando más de este lugar o de las cosas que ustedes hacen —y eso era verdad, tenía esa curiosidad culposa por querer aprender y tratar de conocerlos un poco más

Se disculpo con el rey y salió del comedor, su hermano lo vio, pero sabía que era mejor que se quedará ahí, sentía que todo eso era una especie de responsabilidad que su padrastro le había confiado a él.

— ¿Estás lista para ser princesa? —pregunto una vez que estuvieron afuera. Era difícil para él ser un príncipe, no podía imaginar que ella fuera feliz con la frivolidad de la corte, además que seguramente sería sometida a lecciones de etiqueta, él odiaba eso. Pero sobre todo, había algo que lo dejo pensando— ¿Que clase de persona eres Rayla? Me refiero ¿Por qué el rey dragón te eligió si no tienes un título?

Ella sería princesa de Katolis, probablemente obtendría algún título relacionado, si el rey se casaba de nuevo Callum estaría en posible peligro de muerte, suponía que era una de las cosas por las que lo estaba comprometiendo. Enviarlo lejos de la corte. Pero ¿Que clase de persona era ella?

—¿Los elfos tienen títulos? Se que hay varias ¿Formas? Elfos de sol, de tierra, de aire, de luna ¿Ustedes tienen una monarquía? Los elfos que te acompañan parecen muy cultos, como si fueran personas importantes —no quería parecer ansioso, pero ahora que Viren había dicho todo eso, estaba tan confundido de que pasaría con él una vez que se fuera a Xadia—. ¿Que clase de persona seré en Xadia? ¿Un rehén político? Creo que eso es lo que seré. Piénsalo ¿Por qué otra razón el rey pediría un matrimonio? Quieren llevarme a Xadia como rehén, pero no a la fuerza.

Ahí estaba, diciéndole sus miedos a una desconocida que acababa de conocer hacía apenas unas horas.

—Lo siento, quizás son los nervios, por qué seguro el rey dragón solo piensa en la paz — Ni él se lo creía, pero era mejor que no hiciera que ella desconfiara.

El príncipe humano hablaba mucho y era hasta cierto punto demasiado sincero para su propio bien. Revelaba mucho de sus pensamientos. Pero había preguntado algo importante. ¿Que sería Callum en Xadia? ¿Su humano? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si lo miras de esa forma entonces ambos somos rehenes políticos para fines políticos de una guerra que comenzó desde antes que naciéramos y que quieren terminar con nosotros como un matrimonio —dice sin tacto al escucharlo, no estaba molesta con él, pues a lo que ha visto y escuchado él es tan victima como ella, ambos usados como herramientas para un fin común en un acuerdo entre ambos reinos

Responder la otra pregunta era algo complicada, estaría revelando la forma de gobierno, si es que podía llamar así, que tenían en Xadia.

—No soy nadie, no mentí cuando dije que era el miembro más joven de los asesinos de la sombra de la luna —comienza a decir sabiendo que no los estaban escuchando, lo cual agradecía, porque una cosa era comenzar a abrirse de cierta forma con el principe Callum y otra que fuera escuchada por terceros—, el porqué me eligieron no lo sé, simplemente me lo dijeron hace unos días mientras entrenaba con mi mentor, pero tengo la teoría de que es porque hace tiempo... —suspira y como tick cruza los brazos—, un miembro de la guardia de aquí entró en territorio de Xadia antes de que siquiera se hiciera este acuerdo, mi deber era eliminarlo —dice esperando sabiendo él sepa a que se refería—, y es lo que se esperaba de mi al ser la mejor. Pero... no pude hacerlo, lo vi y vi que tenía miedo.. solo lo dejé irse —Se encoge de hombros al terminar de hablar—, supongo que se enteraron de eso porque ahora estoy aquí, no puedo matar humanos. Eres un humano muy extraño. En todo caso yo voy a cuidarte.

Callum se detuvo de golpe cuando la escucho. Aquello era nuevo, no sabía porque lo hizo sentir extraño.

—Un sueño hecho realidad, ser el humano de una elfa de luna, si... un sueño.

—Lo sé, se nota en tu cara, no te preocupes tonto príncipe. Te cuidare allá donde vayamos

No mentiría, se había sentido bien escuchar que ella lo cuidaría y saber que no había matado a nadie. Por qué ¡Oh sorpresa! Él era un humano, y no es que eso lo consolara, ahora tenía muchas más preguntas, pero ya era tarde y el siguiente día sería agotador, aunque seguro no podría dormir nada. Callum se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no saber nada, solo estar ahí, verla y no meterse en su camino y así, solo ser cordiales, porque saber sobre ella solo había traído una serie se sentimientos mezclados, se recordó que eso solo era un acuerdo, un papel que se había firmado y que ella no debía amarlo, ni él a ella, solo... Bueno solo ser una mentira disfrazada de paz.

— Entiendo, bueno, me alegro que no puedas matar humano, — se señaló — Dormiré mejor, es decir. No es que tuviera miedo de ti, quizás un poco porque se escuchan cosas raras, pero nada malo, porque bueno no pensé que vinieras a matarme, solo un poco cuando dijiste eso de asesina, pero por un minuto — Callum rasco su nuca. — Será mejor que te deje dormir, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación, mañana será algo complicado.

Ese hablar y hablar del humano era entretenido. Rayla no sabe exactamente porque, pero su monólogo la hizo arquear una ceja y sonreír con sus acciones, aunado estaba el hecho que acababa de confesar a un humano que no podía matar humanos, o de menos no pudo hacerlo en ese momento, ¿algún día podría hacerlo? tenía sus dudas, todos tenían ya sus dudas sobre ella, incluso con este papel de novia política donde estaba segura algunos en Xadia dudaban pudiera con esa simple tarea.

—Mientras no me des motivos para hacerlo creo que seguiré con esa racha hasta nuevo aviso —bromea mientras lo sigue, que aunque ya había estado en su habitación, el castillo era un laberinto aún para ella, seguía sin aprenderse del todo cada pasillo, cada puerta y redoble que tenía que hacer—, mañana... —repite con la mirada fija y perdida al frente como si su mente fuera todo un lio de cosas sin ver nada en realidad, nada en especial. Cuando llegan a su habitación Rayla sonríe para Callum.— Callum, no eres un mal príncipe, y no eres extraño. — Dice antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar tras ella.

Callum sintió esas palabras reconfortantes.

* * *

Opeli no podía seguir ignorando el hecho que se habían violado demasiadas reglas básicas de etiqueta esa noche

—Solo déjalo pasar —Dijo el rey, —Sí el príncipe Callum quiere comer con las manos puede hacerlo, es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo lo estamos mandando a Xadia.

—Es precisamente eso, el príncipe Callum irá representando a la familia real de Katolis, sinceramente los modales de la muchacha dejan mucho que desear.

—¿Entonces? —El rey Harrow alzó una ceja—, ¿Que estás pensando, Opeli?

—Unas lecciones intensivas de etiqueta — respondió la mujer—. Al menos para que no pasen vergüenza frente a los nobles y demás reyes durante el baile de compromiso mañana.

—Eso… eso no suena tan mal, me parece una gran idea —El rey sonrió, quizás había sido su imaginación, pero su hijo no parecía particularmente preocupado por la presencia de la elfa de luna.

* * *

Callun no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todo, su mal humor se había transformado en resignación y quizás se sentía un poco feliz de que su prometida fuera diferente. Ella tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño, justo como el suyo. Observo la luna, pensó en Claudia. A esas alturas no estaba seguro de nada salvo que ya no sentía esa aprensión en su pecho, en pocos días se iría de Katolis y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de su hogar. Entonces pensó en Rayla, en que seguramente ella estaba asustada por estar ahí, de las miradas desdeñosas que todos le le lanzaban como si ella fuera una ladrona. Eso no era justo, ninguno pidió eso; entonces ahora tenían que enfrentarse a cosas para las que no estaban listos. Mañana sería un nuevo día y debía estar listo para lo que se avecinaba. el único consuelo era que no estaría solo en todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, regresamos con un capítulo más de esta historia, esperamos les divierta tanto como a nosotros nos divierte escribirlo. **

**Nos disculpamos por algunos errores de ortografía, aunque intentamos revisar el documento lo mejor posible aveces el tiempo no está de nuestra parte. **

**Si les va gustando la historia no duden en dejar su comentario, nos entusiasma leerlos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Baile de compromiso.**

Opeli sin duda estaba consternada por la posición del príncipe Callum en Xadia y sobre lo que significaba que se fuera, pero también por la chica. Después de todo ella representaría también a la familia real de Katolis, era algo inusual y debía prepararlos un poco. Quizás tenía una semana antes de su boda, menos si todo salía según los planes de ambos reyes. Tendría que darles lecciones intensivas de comportamiento ante las personas para que parecieran más una pareja feliz y no solo una fachada**.**

Callum estaba sudando frío cuando vio a Opeli entrar con Rayla, la chica no tenía la mejor cara del mundo y es que Callum conocía bien a esa mujer. Opeli era intimidante aveces.

— Muy bien ustedes dos — Dijo Opeli señalandolos para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes — Están aquí y está noche será importante para todos.

El príncipe suspiro quizás por décima vez en esa mañana, no solo habían despertado temprano, había comido poco, ahora estaba en la sala de baile y sabía bien lo que significaba. Observó a su alrededor buscando alguna salida pero solo se topó con la mirada de dos elfos de sol que lo veían con curiosidad. _«Esto no va a salir bien»_ pensó, trató de recordar cuando fue que bailó algún baile formal en alguna fiesta. Claro, jamás había bailado nada así, Callum dudaba que el baile de Jerkface que hacía para su hermano contara como baile para Opeli. Por otro lado Rayla parecía tener una especie de revelación, su cara estaba pálida y sus músculos tensos.

— ¿Qué… que se supone que espera que hagamos? — preguntó la joven elfo de luna

— Bailar, todos esperan que lo hagan está noche, además deberán bailar en su boda, quizás en Xadia no bailen, pero aquí si.

Rayla frunció el ceño ¿La acababa de llamar salvaje?

— En Xadia … en Silver Grove se acostumbra a bailar — Dijo con un tomo serio. — Andando príncipe durmiente — Dijo Rayla señalandolo. Callum quien estaba bostezando se quedó pasmado ¿Ella se estaba tomando enserio aquello? Para sorpresa de Callum ( o disgusto) Rayla captó más rápido los pasos del baile mientras él apenas y podía coordinar sus pies

— Muy bien Lady Rayla — Dijo Opeli viendo a la joven, después vio al joven príncipe y trato de imaginar un escenario donde se vieran bien, pero nada venía a su mente.

Rayla vio fijamente a Callum cuando la piso la primera vez, luego la segunda vez fue mas como querer matarlo. Callum hacía una cara de preocupación después de un "lo siento, lo siento"

Una hora después Rayla no podía soportar tantos pisotones

— En verdad, lo siento. Te dije que estás cosas no son lo mío.

— Bien, pensaba que estabas siendo modesto, pero en verdad eres pésimo en estás cosas. ¿Cómo es que eres un príncipe?

Callum tallo su nuca mientras se movía nervioso

— No me han interesado estás cosas, el arte es para lo único que sirvo un poco — Tomó un poco de agua, Opeli realmente les había dado un descanso. — Aún así ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena bailando? Pensé que eras asesina. ¿Ustedes bailan?

Rayla cubrió su rostro, era algo que su pueblo valoraba

— La mayoría de los rituales de los elfos de sombra de luna son bailes de pareja. Es sobre confianza, y manejar armas es un arte, hay que tener movimientos sutiles

El príncipe Callum escucho algo así de Soren, pero no sé lo había explicado realmente, solo había jugado con él y se había burlado de su falta de cordinacion. Se pregunta si bailar, junto con todas las demás expectativas principescas, era algo con lo que él había luchado y se había negado si quiera a intentarlo, solo porque no se sentía cómodo siendo príncipe.

—Nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo... Bailar… bueno sabía que si, pero trato de evitarlo lo más que puedo.

Rayla se ablanda ante sus palabras y levanta la mano.

— Bien, no quiero hacer el ridículo, así que príncipe triste, solo sigue mi ejemplo— dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, y lentamente, Callum le devuelve la sonrisa, antes de colocar su palma más grande contra la suya.

— Los pasos son bastante simples: un pie como este y el otro retrocede — Explicó ella, el baile humano no era muy complicado después de todo. Ella se mueve mucho más lentamente, incluso si el baile no es uno de los más rápidos para empezar. Los ojos de Callum están atentos y trata de memorizar. Tal vez sea lo suficientemente artístico como para seguir.

— Ahora tu mano en mi cintura, y diriges lentamente. ¿Quieres que yo diríga el baile frente a todos. — Por mucho que le guste meterse con él, ella no se reirá cuando él se equivoque. Él lo sabe, ¿no?

Callum hace lo que ella le indica, su sonrisa un poco nerviosa pero dulce mientras lo intenta, con solo un poco de torpeza. Rayla ofrece algunas correcciones, y luego lo juzga adecuado, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Ella es mejor enseñando que Opeli, quizás porque la consejera no tiene paciencia, bueno, realmente nadie le tiene mucha paciencia. Por primera vez Callum sonríe de una manera tan sincera que hace que Rayla se sonroje un poco

—Parece que estás mejor coordinado de lo que pensabas.

—Tienes talento para hacer que lo imposible suceda—, dice Callum, con un tono tan lleno de admiración que el calor florece en su pecho y en su rostro. Ella lucha contra otra sonrisa; Dios, ¿alguna vez sonrió tanto antes de conocerlo? No, ella no sonreía de esa manera antes de conocerlo.

— Solo recuerda los pasos— , murmura la elfa de luna

Callum pasa la mayor parte del tiempo observando sus pies antes de levantar la vista, sus ojos alegres y radiantes la vean fijamente.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo! Estoy bailando y no te he pisado

Ella no puede evitar retroceder cuando él capta el ritmo, una suave risa burbujeante de él, y su corazón crece tres tamaños cuando él la mira y sigue sonriendo orgulloso por ese logro. Él es un humano extraño, sonríe por pequeñas cosas que son triviales para la mayoría de las personas, cualquiera podría burlarse de su compartamiento. Pero parece que a él no le importa eso, solo disfruta del momento. Rayla se pregunta si siempre será así, el poniendo una cara alegre, Callum disfruta la vida, mientras ella está lista para morir, por primera vez piensa que quizás no es un humano mentiroso, solo tal vez este humano es diferente.

A Rayla no le gustaban las sorpresas. Como asesina en entrenamiento, ella creció enfocándose en sus sentidos y manteniéndose alerta. Las sorpresas eran la especialidad de los asesinos, por lo que nunca se sorprendió. Runaan le enseñó eso religiosamente. Pero ahora está sorprendida, al terminar de practicar y cuando la mujer llamada Opeli les dice que al menos no harán el ridículo el príncipe hace una reverencia y besa su mano

— ¿Es… es esa una costumbre humana? — pregunta algo sorprendida

— ¿Eh? Bueno … no, si, es decir… es por cortesía — Callum se sonroja, quizás había sido demasiado hacer eso, pero le pareció correcto, aunque Callum jamás había besado la mano de nadie, ni siquiera la de Claudia ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Solo había nacido, apenas la conocía de un día pero había sentido que era algo correcto. Y es que ella había logrado hacer algo que nadie más, en solo unas horas había logrado que el bailará y que se olvidara de toda su aprensión por ser un príncipe. Era como si a ella no le importara si realmente era torpe y eso le quitaba mucho estrés, sinceramente sentía una opresión al pensar que debía de comportarse como un príncipe con estilo. Pero ahí estaba con la chica que debía casarse sintiéndose más cómodo de lo que espero al inicio

Rayla se dio cuenta que quizás lo había hecho sentir mal, él parecía serio después de sus palabras.

— No me molesta, solo no me gustan las sorpresas — Dijo — Eso fue sorpresivo. Solo te lo digo porque si intentas sorprenderme podrías terminar lastimado, podría lanzarte volando o peor — no mentía, era algo que podría pasar realmente y era lo último que necesitaba.

— Ok, si, lo entiendo, nada de sorpresas. Nunca, jamás… si, anotado.

Rayla reprimió una sonrisa, en verdad era fácil de molestar. Quizás eso era uno de las cualidades del príncipe, era divertido.

Soren no era fan de que los elfos estuvieran en el castillo, se sentía inquieto, siempre estaba en guardia.

— Soren — La voz de su padre lo distrae — No bajes la guardia, nunca se sabe cuándo un elfo te traicionara, debes cuidar al Rey.

Soren entiende, la gente cree que solo es un montón de músculos, pero se toma muy enserio su papel de guardia de la corona.

— ¿Que ha estado haciendo el… príncipe Callum — Viren no era muy feliz de llamarlo "Príncipe" algunas veces decía mestizo cuando nadie lo escuchaba.

— Bailando — Respondió Soren — El medio príncipe no sabe bailar. Es inútil — Se burló. — No tiene cordinacion.

Claudia escucho eso, no es que le gustara cuando su hermano se burlaba de Callum, él era su amigo, habían crecido juntos y se percataba de cómo él aveces la veía; bueno ella no lo veía de esa manera, al menos no lo había visto así hasta hace unos meses cuando se percató que Callum estaba creciendo. Pero él siempre se ponía tenso cuando ella hablaba de magia oscura y solo decía: Tu tipo de magia.

A Claudia le molestaba que el juzgará que hiciera magia oscura ¿Que tenía de malo? Si podían hacerlo ¿Por qué no iba a practicarla? Claudia eventualmente pensó que se casaría con Callum en un acuerdo entre sus padres, no le disgustaba la idea. Callum es amable y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo y la viera con desaprobación, respetaba que ella siguiera los pasos de su padre, pero ahora eso no podía ser, bueno no es que ella fuera ambiciosa de esa manera; solo estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su amigo, un elfo estaba a su lado, no entendía porque el rey Harrow haría ese trato, ellos podían pelear, podían ganar, habían matado a Trueno y si se lo proponían también podrían matar al nuevo rey. Su padre le había explicado eso, pero entonces el rey llegó con aquella noticia. Claudia no lo entendía de ninguna manera ¿Por qué querría renunciar a la victoria de una manera tan ridícula? Tenían magia, un ejército, debían usarlo y ponerle fin a esa guerra. Ellos debían hacerle saber a los elfos que los humanos no era insignificantes, su padre tenía razón, el rey no estaba pensando adecuadamente.

— Parece que el rey no escucha razones, pero no dejaremos que ceda ante esa petición ridícula del nuevo Rey Dragón ¡¿Renunciar a la magia oscura?! Seguramente es una trampa, quieren someter a la humanidad, no podemos permitirlo

— Pero… ¿Cómo planeas hacer que el rey entienda? — preguntó Soren. — Es el Rey, puede decidir lo que quiera.

Viren suspiro, su hijo no era alguien que pensara a largo plazo.

— De momento existe está fachada de paz, pero descubriré las verdaderas intenciones, le demostraré a Harrow que no puede confiar en esta falsa mentira. Se dará cuenta que cómete un error al casar al... príncipe Callum con esa elfa, todos ellos son asesinos, si todo resulta bien, podremos hacer que el rey revierta está decisión.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y aunque Soren pensaba como su padre y desconfiaba de los elfos, aún se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Por un lado era un guardia real, debía su lealtad a su rey, por otro lado quería la aprobación de su padre. Aveces quería ser como su hermana, ella parecía saber lo que era bueno o malo, no dudaba, siempre tenía esa cara de determinación y era divertida, a pesar de todo Claudia tomaba las cosas de una manera más relajada, no parecía dividirse entre el deber y sus creencias.

— Bueno — Soren se estiró — Mi descanso terminó. Es mejor que regrese a mi guardia, quizás pueda enterarme de algo importante que ayude a evitar todo esto, ese medio príncipe es algo raro, ni siquiera intenta defenderse de la orden del rey, ni siquiera es un príncipe de verdad.

— ¡Soren! — Claudia volvió a verlo sería — No hables así de Callum

— Uy, lo siento, no hablaré mal de tu novio… espera no — Soren negó y se rió antes de alejarse de su padre y hermana

— Aveces quiero darle un golpe — Claudia hizo una mueca y una especie de puchero

— Tu hermano es diferente, solo déjalo ser. Aunque lo veas así, aveces es útil. Ustedes serán importantes para el futuro de este reino.

* * *

El rey Harrow recibió la noticia de Opeli con una sonrisa, al parecer su hijo había logrado bailar, algo que ningún maestro de baile del palacio había podido lograr.

—¿Que dices, está listo?

— Bueno, al menos no pasará vergüenza con los demás reyes. — Dijo Opeli — su Majestad, no soy nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones ¿Pero está seguro de que esto es lo mejor?

Harrow se levantó de su asiento y vio por la ventana, tenía los brazos es su espalda.

— No, pero aveces es necesario confiar, esto… tanta guerra no puede seguir ¿Sabes que me dijo Ezran? Que esa chica le agradaba, que era amable y no era un monstruo como le habían dicho, eso me da esperanza que quizás algún día esta paz sea duradera y ambos reinos puedan coexistir

— Los niños tienen inocencia, sería bueno que el mundo fuera como ellos creen.

Harrow asintió, vio a su hijo Ezran correr por el patio con Cebo en brazos, la inocencia de los niños era algo que quería compartir; el rey Harrow sonrió al recordar a Saraí, ella seguro hubiera estado en desacuerdo, lo hubiera regañado, le hubiera dicho que buscará otra manera de buscar la paz... pero ella no estaba y Harrow aveces sentía que sin ella no tomaba las mejores decisiones. Quería a Callum, le dolía haber firmado ese tratado y se había arrepentido momentos después pero era tan peligroso, él era también el Rey de Katolis, debía velar por su pueblo.

_«Por favor, perdoname Saraí, no soy el rey que debería ser, ni el mejor padre»_

— Mi Rey — la voz de un soldado interrumpio los pensamientos del Rey.

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó el rey volteando a ver al joven soldado, lo recordaba, se llamaba Marcos

— Lamento interrumpir pero ha llegado una carta de la general Amaya.

El Rey Harrow asintió indicándole al soldado que le entregará el pergamino.

— Bueno, no todos son felices con mi desición

— No es su deber hacer que todos sean felices, simplemente es imposible — Dijo Opeli

— ¿Lo dices por Viren?

— El gran mago… él es alguien que no aceptara la reforma de buena manera, toda su vida ha sido el estudio de la magia

El Rey Harrow recordó a su esposa y que jamás le gustó la magia oscura, siempre trato de que Harrow entendiera que solo era un atajo. Pero él no había querido entender. Harrow aún recordaba como la perdió, como se perdieron muchas vidas, incluidas las reinas de Duren. Todo por su decisión de usar magia oscura, después eso llevo a un ciclo de venganza que solo llevo muerte y destrucción en ambos lados, ver a los saldados caer uno tras otro en el campo de batalla, las madres, esposas e hijos que no verían a un ser amado ¿Y todo porque? Por qué él tomo un atajo. Pero sus hijos no, ellos aún estaban a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que Callum o Rayla hubieran deseado, después de las clases de baile y del almuerzo no se habían visto, básicamente ambos se estaban evitando lo más posible.

Ella siempre corre.

Desde que era una niña, ella siempre corre. Su primer recuerdo de hacerlo es cuando regresó a la escuela, cuando tenía cinco años, después de golpear a un niño que la había estado tomando el pelo. Había escapado al prado adoraburr y no había salido hasta que Ethari finalmente la encontró, mucho después del anochecer. Él y Runaan habían estado tan preocupados que ni siquiera había recibido un regaño adecuado, aunque más tarde se vio obligada a disculparse con el chico. (Ella no lo decía en serio)

Es una parte de ella que la asusta, sobre todo cuando escucha la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Se queda y entrena con Runaan más tiempo, más duro, trabajando a través del agotamiento y las lesiones para demostrar que no correrá.

Ella corre cuando Runaan le dice que se quede quieta. No es lo mismo; ella corre hacia su destino en lugar de irse, hasta que su destino cambie. Ella no sabe hasta qué punto cambia en ese momento; Todo lo que sabe es que no puede correr, aunque todos sus instintos le dicen que corra, que aquello solo le traerá problemas a largo plazo. Observa la ventana, sería fácil, solo tendría que escalar y sería libre. Pero no lo hará, no puede correr. La misma mucama la ayuda esa tarde, ella parece feliz por mostrarle todos los bellos vestidos que habian elegido para ella. Pero a Rayla realmente no interesa saber sobre vestidos. Ella evita ver al príncipe más de lo necesario. Aun así, ella sabe que está corriendo de nuevo. Pero está bien, porque ella está haciendo lo correcto, el chico ya está sufriendo por tratar de verla, seguramente él la odia, aunque cada vez que lo ha visto él trata de ser amable, está bien, a ella jamás le interesó agradarle y realmente no quiere agradarle, ella no es amante de los humanos. Si el príncipe le agradaba todos tendrían razón en decir que ella no pertenecía a los asesinos.

— Lady Rayla ¿Esta bien?

Rayla desvía la mirada hacía la chica, no se ha dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban brillosos. Cómo deseaba escapar, correr. Pero no puede, no puede decepcionar a Runaan, a esas personas que la criaron como su hija. No podría volver a casa sabiendo que ella había defraudado a todos los elfos de sombra de luna una vez más.

— Estoy bien — Miente mientras trata de limpiar sus ojos. Estúpido aire de Katolis que le causa alergia, ya quiere regresar a Xadia y sentirse en casa. Termina de vestirse y espera que el príncipe vaya por ella

Ella no entiende como alguien puede cambiar su expresión solo con un cambio de ropa. El príncipe Callum se ve diferente; ahora que lo veía con un chaleco rojo con bordes de oro, el color de la realeza de Katolis, el príncipe llevaba una corona que parecía de plata, combinaba por completo con su atuendo. Aquello se sentía real. Él extendió su mano para ella y Rayla la toma. No solo es la ropa, todo en él a cambiado. Es como si lo estuviera viendo realmente por primera vez, más confiado, más sincero. Evita verlo fijamente, le agrada y no quiere ser su amiga, prefiere la sútil indiferencia entre ambos.

A Callum le gustaba tomarse de las manos.

Lo hace sentir seguro y conectado a tierra. Caminar alrededor, tomar la mano de alguien, lo hizo darse cuenta. Consciente de que no estaba caminando solo. Consciente de que el camino por el que caminaba era compartido. Le hizo darse cuenta de que, independientemente de lo pequeño que era el gesto, el contacto entre sus manos y las de los demás era tranquilizador. Se sintió seguro.

Las manos de su madre lo hacían sentir seguro. Cuando ella lo paseó por el castillo, exponiéndole su nuevo hogar, se sintió más seguro. En un lugar nuevo, más grande y algo más frío, sus manos le calentaron la preocupación A pesar de que había memorizado todo el lugar hasta la piedra, le gustaba sostener sus manos y caminar. Fue refrescante mientras duro.

Tomarse de la mano con Ezran fue dulce. Se sintió reconfortado, y se dio cuenta de que Ezran también. Se sentía bien caminar y tomar la mano de su hermano menor, sabiendo muy bien cuánta fe tenían en sus manos. La forma en que Ezran aguantó cuando era más joven y preguntaba por su mamá, sintió que toda su vida se le había confiado. Era tranquilizador saber cuánto confiaba su hermano en él y que aún tenía esa confianza. Las manos de Ezran eran agradables y suaves, frágiles pero firmes cuando estaban asustadas. Como durante una tormenta eléctrica o una tormenta de nieve, caminar a altas horas de la noche para cansarlo era la estrategia de Callum. Por supuesto que tendría su mano todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, aceptó fácilmente su confianza y lo guió, totalmente en guardia para cualquier cosa. El toque de Ezran era de confianza.

Ahora se sentía extraño tomando la mano de alguien más, sostuvo la mano de Rayla cuando el rey los presento de manera formal frente a los reyes de la Pentarquia. Callum noto el temblor en la mano de la chica, como todos la veían y entendió lo asustada que debía estar, así como él estuvo asustado cuando su madre le dijo que vivirían en el castillo. Lo asustado que estuvo cuando ella murió.

Aplausos forzados se escucharon, el ambiente era tenso y eso solo lo hacía sentir ansioso de sujetar la mano de Rayla, en el otro extremo estaba Claudia viéndolo fijamente. Él jamás tomo la mano de Claudia, siempre fantaseo en como sería hacerlo, pero cuando la veía hacer magia oscura sentía algo extraño, como si no fuera correcto. El sonido de la música hizo que dejara de preocuparse, se dio cuenta que todos se habían quedado en silencio esperando que abrieran el baile. ¡El maldito baile! Por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que había aprendido en la mañana. Entonces Rayla sujeto su mano un poco más fuerte y él sintió confianza para avanzar al centro de la pista.

«Respira, solo debes respirar» Se dijo «adentro, afuera, uno, dos tres» se repitió.

— Respira — Rayla susurro, — Solo adelante y hacia atrás — Ella estaba tan nerviosa que parecía que todo su coraje de asesina se había desvanecido, la mirada severa de los elfos del sol que la acompañaban la hacían sentir incómoda. Rayla sabía que ellos la veían como algo menos que un elfo, no les gustaba que ella bailara con un humano, aunque trataban de disimularlo, por su rey, por Azymondias.

Después de unos minutos para suerte de Callum otros nobles se unieron al baile, así que nadie notaría si lo hacía bien o solo se movía de un lado a otro sin ritmo.

— Lo siento — Dijo al pisarla, hasta ese momento había demorado su concentración. Ahora que nadie lo veía realmente no sé estaba obligando a contener la respiración. Ambos se alejaron para sentarse

— Rayla, Callum. — Ezran corrió sonriendo hacía ellos — Eso fue…

— ¿Lamentable, patético, mal cordinado? — preguntó Callum con un tono melancólico.

— Iba a decir que fue increíble, pero si, eres descordinado, pero Rayla, ella estuvo increíble.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Callum esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

— Claro, porque… ella es buena con un arma, al parecer eso ayuda mucho.

Ezran tomo una tarta de gelatina y Rayla se preguntó cómo ese pequeño siempre tenía uno de esos postres cerca.

— No importa, todos están sorprendidos. Y Rayla — Ezran sonrió — Gracias por no dejar que Callum hiciera el ridículo.

— ¡Ohhh! Eso...no fue nada, pequeño príncipe.

Callum frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa con eso? — Preguntó algo molesto

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué pasa con qué?

—¿Odias mi intento por no pisarte unas diez veces?—, Preguntó, rodeándola con un dedo acusador.

— Quizás, es que mis pies extrañaron que un príncipe torpe me pisará — Rayla suspiró pesadamente, realmente era un humano tonto.

Ezran sonrió, era raro ver a su hermano intentar bromear, era mucho más extraño que alguien entendiera sus bromas. El príncipe heredero sabía que su hermano tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, uno que rayaba en molesto para la mayoría, pero Rayla lograba entenderlo y no solo eso, hacer que realmente fuera divertido.

— ¿Están coqueteando? — Preguntó Ezran alzando una ceja

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, era evidente que no lo estaban haciendo. ¿De dónde sacaba Ezran aquella teoría? Ezran les dedico una sonrisa y volvió a irse corriendo diciendo que debía volver a asaltar al panadero.

Callum estaba en estado de shock. Él no estaba coqueteando, él no sabía hacer eso.

— Callum — Claudia se acercó lentamente acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja — Vaya, felicidades por… esto — Aunque se esforzaba en sonreír era obvio que estaba incómoda. Al menos para un ojo experto como el de Rayla. Bueno la incomodidad no podía crecer más, así que la elfo de luna decidió que ignoraría el hecho que ella era la chica que le gustaba al príncipe.

Callum mordió su labio inferior, era tan extraño tener a Claudia frente a él felicitandolo y sonriendo. Extrañamente eso no lo hizo sentir triste, tampoco deprimido, solo fue normal, su corazón no se aceleró, sus manos no sudaban como el día anterior. ¿Era porque ya había aceptado su destino?

— Que lindo vestido, aunque los cuernos — Dijo Claudia — Bueno, te ves bien a pesar de…

— ¿A pesar de qué? — Rayla alzó una ceja, ahora estaba interesada en su plática trivial, era conciente de como la estaba viendo ¿Acaso esa chica estaba celosa? Bueno, aquello no era su culpa, podía ir y culpar a su rey si tanto quería buscar a alguien a quien odiar.

— De ser un elfo. — Terminó Claudia, luego sonrió de esa manera peculiar cuando decía algo extraño y no se daba cuenta.— Bueno, ya sabes, se dicen tantas cosas que parece que son mentira. Porque viendote bien eres bastante linda. Callum que suerte tienes

Rayla estaba segura que tenía una expresión asesina, quería matarla ¿La estaba insultando con palabras bonitas?

— Si, Rayla es muy linda, gracias Claudia — Callum le dio su mejor sonrisa afable, aunque quizás su amiga se había pasado un poco, pero aún no entendía que había usado palabras maliciosas. Cuando Claudia se alejó escucho un sonido proveniente de Rayla

— Pareces tan desdichado justo ahora. Lamento que tú "amiga especial" tuviera que verte así... Con una elfa. Debe ser duro para ti

Callum frunció el ceño, no entendía de que hablaba, Claudia había sido amable. Pero Rayla parecía molesta y el ambiente agradable entre ellos había cambiado.

"-"-"-"

* * *

Saleer hizo una evidente cara de molestia, algo que Lord Viren tomo como una muestra de disgusto con aquel acuerdo. Eso era bueno, mientras más personas del consejo se opusieran podrían hacer que el rey Harrow pensara mejor las cosas. Pero ahora que el rey había anunciado formalmente el compromiso esa puerta se estaba cerrando.

— Gran mago — El rey Ahling se unió a Viren — He escuchado que su posición no está segura en Katolis — El rey de Neolandia sonrió — Katolis tiene los mejores guerreros, esto — Señaló — No es…

— ¿Correcto? — dijo Viren — Es un error.

— Pero el rey Harrow tiene argumentos muy convenientes, hasta ahora el nuevo rey dragón ha cumplido su palabra. Las tropas se han retirado de la brecha.

— Por ahora. — Dijo Viren. — No podemos confiar en que mantengan sus fuerzas alejadas. — ¿Rey Ahling a hablado con los demás reyes?

— Solo digamos que Duren es el único reino que no tiene una postura

— No podemos esperar nada diferente, después de todo es una niña, ella no sabe nada. — Viren suspiro, ver tantas cabezas con cuernos lo ponía de mal humor, su hijo Soren estaba detrás del Rey, su hijo era buen espadachín, podía confiarle la protección de Harrow, pero no era suficiente. — Aunque… quizás sea mejor que Duren se mantenga al margen. No sé necesita de personas inseguras, se necesitan líderes.

Lord vienen ya tenía una idea de lo necesario para poder convencer al rey que lo que hacía era una tontería. Pronto los humanos tomarían las armas y finalmente reclamarían su lugar en el mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí una nueva actualización de esta historia, esperamos les guste, este es un AU algo cliché. Cómo siempre esperamos sus comentarios, eso nos ayuda a saber si la historia les gusta **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Boda real **

Una semana había pasado desde el anuncio formal, ahora todos en Katolis sabían que el príncipe Callum se casaría con una elfo de Luna y las reacciones de los ciudadanos fueron variadas, desde duda, molestia y miedo.

Suspiró viendo la ventana, Callum evitaba a Rayla desde la cena salvo para los eventos programados antes de la boda, como por ejemplo, el día anterior habían salido en el carruaje solo para hacer acto de presencia; con esto Callum había comprobado al salir a las calles de la ciudad que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como decir "acepto".

_«¿En qué piensa la familia real? Meter a una elfo al castillo. Seguro el príncipe está en edad de solo querer divertirse, la usará y se casará con una humana» _

Rayla había dicho que no le molestaba lo que decían sobre ella mientras regresaban en el carruaje, incluso cuando algo impactó contra el cristal y se escucharon insultos. Pero Callum estaba asustado y molesto, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados; ella no se merecía ese trato. No había hecho nada malo salvo ser elegida por el Rey Dragón, e incluso ella le había confesado que no había podido matar un humano cuando en teoría ella era una asesina entrenada. Vio que ella se colocaba la capucha del abrigo que llevaba, sentía tanta pena por Rayla que quería reconfortarla. Pero lo cierto era que él también estaba asustado de ir a Xadia ¿Qué dirían de él? Sabía que eso no era justo, que la estaba dejando sola en todo ese asunto, que debería apoyarla más pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Seguro todo será mejor. Esto es para lograr que todo cambie —dijo Callum, aunque sus palabras no eran tan seguras como él quería que fueran.

Rayla asintió, pero realmente no prestaba atención, estaba asustada de los humanos, no tenía armas y aunque trataba de ignorar los insultos todo había sido demasiado para ella.

Después de ese viaje a la ciudad no volvió a ver al Príncipe Callum, era como si ambos prefirieran la soledad, solo alejarse mutuamente porque estar juntos solo los hacía sentir incómodos. Y Rayla entendía eso. No lo culpaba, estaba bien, ella era fuerte, había sido entrenada para soportar ese tipo de cosas _«Estaré bien, solo debo resistir unos días»_ Ella siempre se caracterizó por su fortaleza, aunque en el fondo aún era una jovencita y estaba asustada… estar lejos de casa la hacía sentir más sola de lo que físicamente estaba. Había una soledad en su corazón, ahora no sabía a dónde pertenecía.

-/-/-/-/-

Callum dejo de dibujar ante el recuerdo del día anterior, como ella trataba de parecer valiente, como trataba de sonreír y decirle que no importaba. Pero en el fondo sabía que si importaba y que él debió de defenderla ante esas personas, ¿Qué clase de amigo deja que insulten a su amiga? Porqué eso era lo que serían, amigos. Compañeros de viaje.

—¿Por qué no eres más valiente? —Callum se vio al espejo justo antes de que su hermano entrara, odiaba como se había comportado el día anterior. La puerta se abrió y su hermano menor entro sonriendo, Ezran sin duda sabía cómo hacerlo sentir cómodo, era su hermano y lo amaba.

—Si un humano se casa con una elfo, ¿eso traería paz entre nuestras razas? —Callum mira a su hermano de manera extraña, ¿Por qué su hermano haría esa pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta al tiempo que ambos se sientan en la cama. Callum sabe que su hermano es bueno haciendo preguntas que luego puede usar en su contra.

Ezran tira de Cebo contra su pecho, su rostro iluminado por la suave luz azul que emana del sapo resplandeciente hace que se viera más misterioso.

—¿Por eso te vas a casar? Para terminar la guerra ¿No es así?

—Ez, ¿qué te hizo pensar en esto justo ahora?

Los ojos azules de Ezran son sinceros.

—Rayla te mira de la misma manera que ves a Claudia cuando te da la espalda

—¡Espera! ¿qué? —¿Cómo es que su hermano sabe acerca de enamoramiento por Claudia?

—Si. A Rayla le gustas —su hermano asiente.

Callum se ríe esta vez, casi cayéndose en la cama.

—¡Ajá, bueno! Casi me atrapas, hermanito.

—No estoy bromeando —Ezran frunce el ceño. Su risa es cortada. Desconcertándolo. —¿Entonces? ¡Te casarás con Rayla y tendrás bebés con dedos extraños! —El príncipe sonríe ampliamente, disfrutando de burlarse de su hermanastro mayor.

_«¡Sobre mi cadaver!»_ Piensa Callum.

—Escucha Ez, así no funciona.

—¿Por qué? Rayla es bonita.

—¡Ese ... ese no es el punto! —Callum se sonroja más fuerte. —Rayla me da miedo ... Demasiado miedo cuando está seria, ¿No la has visto?

Ezran inclina la cabeza.

—¿Sigues esperando que Claudia te note? Porque eso nunca va a suceder

_«Agrega más sal a la herida, ¿por qué no?»_

—¡Sé que nunca le voy a gustar! Solo esperaba... tal vez solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran así. Escucha, Rayla solo ve aún príncipe desesperado que ni siquiera puede sostener una espada recta o bailar como se debe y tal vez... si fuera mejor...— Callum se encogió contra la pared, la amargura se filtraba en sus palabras. —... Tal vez ella pensara que soy fuerte si mejoro y quizás no sienta que soy un estorbo, pero no le gusto, solo está siendo amable conmigo.

—¿Por eso has estado dejando que Soren te entrene, o más bien terminar en el lodo?

—No, bueno si, es difícil de explicar —aquella charla lo estaba poniendo ansioso; tomó su libro de bocetos, dibujar siempre lo calmaba y él necesitaba mucha calma porque el día estaba cerca, ¿Cuántos faltaban? ¿Dos, uno? No sabía y eso lo estaba matando lentamente.

—Rayla ya piensa que eres fuerte —Ezran sonrió, realmente su hermano era fácil de leer y también de molestar, la chica le gusta, bueno, le agrada lo suficiente como para bromear sobre su nula falta de coordinación, algo que jamás hace con Claudia, porque Callum siempre trata de aparentar que es buen príncipe con Claudia, pero con Rayla es más relajado, pero ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Ezran ve a Cebo, el cual hace un sonido extraño

—Lo sé, es algo torpe. Por eso debemos ayudarlo antes que se marche.

—¿Estás tratando de jugar o algo así? —Callum vio a su hermano hablando con el sapo luminoso y supo que trataba de molestarlo de alguna manera.

—Un poco. Me gusta Claudia y todo... pero me gustaría que Rayla fuera mi hermana —Los ojos de Ezran brillan al pensarlo. —¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Realmente seríamos una familia!

—Hey, ya somos una familia. Tú, papá y yo.

—Si, Callum, pero me refiero a alguien más, ella me agrada mucho, le gusta escucharme hablar sobre mi día y me ayudó a robar pan el otro día. Además, a ti te gusta.

Callum garabatea el animal que estaba dibujando, frustrado de repente. Su rostro se sentía más caliente que cualquier arma que un elfo del fuego solar pudiera calentar. ¿Él enamorándose de Rayla? ¡Apenas se conocían! Seguro que es bonita y fuerte y podría derribarlo fácilmente, pero no diría que la ama, quizás siente aprecio o lástima, la línea que divide esas emociones es muy tenue.

_«No. No, No está pasando. Nunca»_

Cebo de repente croa, el brillo se desvanece gradualmente cuando sus ojos caídos se abren. Ve a Callum fijamente y cambia de color

—¡¿Qué?! —El chico se pone a la defensiva, todavía garabateando su boceto—. ¡No me mires así! ¡No hay forma de que sea verdad! —Grita al sapo

—Cebo es quien me lo dijo —Ezran señala a su mascota

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo dijo?! —preguntó, su hermano estaba siendo un poco odioso y eso no era algo que viniera gratis, sin duda algo había pasado, pero Ezran no quería decirlo —¿Que está pasando? —suspiró, sin duda necesitaba tener una charla con su hermano antes de irse—. ¿Por qué quieres que Rayla sea de nuestra familia?

— Cal, estás en negación.

—¡NO estoy en negación! —la punta del lápiz de Callum se vuelve más opaca con cada inconveniente que hace en el papel—. Solo me gusta Rayla como amiga y nada más y nunca, jamás, consideraría casarme con ella incluso si nuestras razas dependieran de eso, de no ser por este acuerdo… es algo que debo hacer... Ahora me dirás porque dices todo esto.

—Callum, se lo que dicen sobre nosotros, que tienes que irte. Papá me dijo que no se volverá a casar pero he escuchado que muchos piensan que debería mandarte a la brecha con tía Amaya. No quiero que estés solo.

Callum no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y al mismo tiempo triste, su hermano menor estaba preocupado por él, porque al final se quedará solo.

—Escucha Ez —habló lento—. No importa si voy a la brecha o a Xadia, yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Es que no es justo lo que dicen solo porque mamá murió; Cal, eres lo único que tengo de mamá. Yo no la conocí, no sé cómo era y solo te tengo a ti y papá, incluso si te vas tendré a papá. Pero Cal, no quiero que te quedes solo.

Callum sintió una opresión en el pecho, había estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos en cómo se sentía mal por no ser un verdadero príncipe, pero eso a su hermano nunca le importo; para Ezran solo era su hermano mayor. Y no quería verlo solo, supuso que Ezran aún era un niño, no se había dado cuenta que había crecido y también tenía presiones. Quizás presiones mayores a las de él. Su hermano estaba destinado a ser un Rey. Eso quería decir que debía afrontar problemas y críticas peores que las que él mismo enfrentaba. Ezran ya no era un niño, había crecido y era mucho más sabio de lo que el mismo Callum podría ser.

—Estaré bien, incluso si Rayla no me ama ella será de la familia ¿Verdad? Así que igual se convertirá en, ¿qué dijiste?, tu hermana, aunque admito que siento celos que quieras una hermana, ¿no soy suficiente para ti? —Callum despeinó a su hermano. En verdad a veces no entendía lo que Ezran pensaba, pero eso no importaba. Lo amaba de cualquier manera

—Es verdad, será mi hermana aunque no le guste, pero sería mejor si ella te amara, y así quizás ella no tendría miedo de los humanos. No lo sé, piénsalo

Callum suspiro, no podía ganarle a la lógica de su hermano

—Claro, intentaré que una ex asesina se enamore de mí, porque mírame, soy el príncipe soñado.

—Callum, tú ya eres un príncipe soñado, deja de pensar que Rayla espera eso de ti —Cebo vuelve a croar— tú ganas una esposa y yo una hermana, todo es ganar. Solo date la oportunidad y deja de querer parecer un príncipe encantador, porque me asustas y apuesto a que a Rayla también, esas cosas quizás le gusten a Claudia, pero no eres tú realmente cuando te portas así.

—Ok mejor sal de aquí. Suficiente charla, aún tengo que terminar de empacar algunas cosas, ya sabes, jamás sabré que día pase eso.

—Como sea —Ezran caminó hacia la salida—. Solo piensa en que sería increíble sí ustedes dos se enamoran.

—Si, si… —Callum resoplo cuando su hermano salió de la habitación, sin duda debía dejar de prestar atención a todo lo que decía ese sapo.

-/-/-/-/-

Rayla se despertó esa mañana sola en la cama en una habitación desconocida. Esa no era su habitación. Es aquella en la que solo había dormido apenas un par de veces y que, durante esa última noche, apenas si concilió el sueño unos cinco minutos antes de despertarse y pensar _«acábalos a todos y huye»_ fue mucho. Se levantó acercándose al ventanal, recorrer apenas un poco la cortina gruesa que impedía el paso de la luz para poder ver hacia afuera y lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a captar dada la repentina claridad la dejó muda y con la respiración entrecortada, eso solo podía significar que el día había llegado. Rayla tragó pesado, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, sabía que esto pasaría, pero realmente no estaba tan consciente que realmente "pasaría" pues aquello parecía un festival. Decir que la ceremonia sería impresionante habría sido una gran subestimación.

Parecía una fiesta aún más grande que lo que vio y se experimentó en Silver Grove. Rayla tuvo que admitirlo, se sintió un poco abrumada.

—Era de esperarse —dice para sí misma soltando la cortina y volviendo a dejarse caer de espalas en la mullida cama, encogerse y hacerse bolita de lado—, no todos los días un príncipe humano se casa con un ex asesino elfo de la sombra de la luna por un acuerdo de paz

La tarde-noche anterior llegó a escuchar a la gente que servía en el castillo de Katolis, de cómo hablaban sobre los últimos preparativos. Desde los girasoles comunes hasta los lirios Xadianos incandescentes y extrañamente hermosos que pudo medio ver colgados del techo cayendo en cascada por las paredes por todo alrededor para dar la ilusión de que están rodeados de lava. Anoche mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaría a su habitación observó como cargaban con una especie de horno que ahora conoce como una réplica de la Forja del Sol al tiempo que otros más ayudados por escaleras adornaban los pilares unidos por cintas rojas de Katolis y amarillas de Sunfire. Pero, lo más importante de todo, la sala estaría llena de gente; humanos y elfos que se sentarían en hileras de sillas, todos esperando juntos armoniosamente.

Volteó con un jadeo de frustración, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada y segundos después entró la misma chica que la ha estado ayudando a cambiarse ese par de días, voltea y ve como esta se dirige con otras dos a donde el vestido, un atuendo tradicional de sombra de luna para su boda, estaba colocado.

Rayla suspiró sentándose en la cama, había llegado el día en que con su acción y la del príncipe humano pondrían fin a una guerra de años.

-/-/-/-/-

Callum suspiro profundamente, sintió sus músculos tensos, no había dormido mucho repitiendo las palabras de su hermano en su mente una y otra vez.

**«A Rayla le gustas»**

Callum pensó que si fuera bueno con las armas o en actividades físicas podría escalar por la ventana y escapar… pero solo asomarse por la ventana hacía que sintiera vértigo, y no era a causa de la altura, era el día, aquel día que tanto había temido desde que su rey le informara sobre el tratado de paz y los requisitos para dicho tratado. Callum había estado teniendo miedo de que ese día llegara. Se levantó de la cama justo cuando Ezran entraba. El atuendo real que su hermano menor usaba se veía eclipsado por la corona que llevaba en la cabeza.

—No, no —Dijo Callum al darse cuenta que esperaban que usara una corona.

—Es tradición —Dijo Ezran, el príncipe heredero le dio a su hermano una mirada que decía que lo apoyaba—. Puedo mostrarte como escapar del castillo si tanto deseas huir

Callum hizo una mueca mientras enterraba su rostro entre las almohadas, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, en cualquier momento despertaría.

—Gracias alteza —Dijo con un tono irritado—, pero no creo que tus pasadizos secretos y clandestinos sean suficientes para evitar esto.

Callum tomo la corona, era de plata y tenía la forma de la corona del rey con la diferencia que no tenía una banda roja como la de su hermano.

—Supongo que es el día. ¿Podrías... Ayudarme? —Callum pensó por un momento que aquello no estaba tan mal, lo vería como una aventura. Saldría del castillo y vería Xadia ¿Cuántos humanos habían visto Xadia y vivido para contarlo? Quitando al explorador Phineas el maldito dudaba que hubiera más humanos que hubieran logrado algo así.

Tomo su ropa real, una camisa roja de exquisita seda con bordes de oro. Los colores de Katolis, un pantalón negro y un cinturón con una hebilla dorada; por primera vez Callum se colocó una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello que combinaba con la capa negra con el escudo de Katolis. Se detuvo un momento antes de tomar la corona.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó a su hermano

Ezran hizo una mueca, la verdad era muy extraño ver a su hermano vestido con tantas joyas. Callum siempre fue muy sencillo al vestir y rara vez estaba sin su chaqueta azul. Aquel atuendo sin duda era digno de un príncipe, pero no parecía algo con lo que Callum se sintiera cómodo.

—¿Realmente? —preguntó Ezran—, no pareces tú, hasta te ves incómodo, supongo que es por tu cara de estreñimiento, trata de sonreír.

Callum hizo una mueca, era cierto, incluso no se sentía como él mismo en ese momento.

—Gracias, supongo que esa es la intención, no ser yo mismo este día. Deja mi cara, me veo normal.

—En verdad puedo mostrarte como salir del castillo y conseguir tartas en el proceso.

—¡Lo sabía! Solo quieres que consiga tus tartas. Pero estoy bien, estaré bien. No te preocupes.

Ezran sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero dudaba que realmente estuviera bien.

—Está bien, estaré con papá en el jardín, solo no tardes, y recuerda, yo sé cómo salir de aquí.

Callum se vio en el espejo, realmente parecía el tipo de príncipe que siempre quiso ser frente a Claudia, pero no sé sentía cómodo.

Si tuviera que vestir y comportarse todos los días de su vida como el príncipe encantador que pretendía ser frente a la hija de Lord Viren sería algo agotador. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Siempre pensó que por Claudia podía ser ese chico, el chico que llega en su caballo blanco listo para arriesgar todo por la chica, pero al verse frente al espejo no sentía que fuera ese chico.

Cuando salió de la habitación se topó con los guardias postrados por todo el camino, cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez más pesado y parecía que le faltaba el aire. Comenzó a ver a varios invitados, muchos llevaban atuendos muy ostentosos y parecían ser nobles, se detuvo un momento dudando si continuar.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —mencionó una voz femenina, Callum se quedó en su lugar, aquellas voces lejanas no se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí—. Podría ser una trampa de los humanos, quieren que los líderes elfos estén aquí para poder atacar.

Callum no sabía qué hacer con eso, al parecer no era tan fácil como creía y la desconfianza entre ambos bandos se podía sentir incluso ese día.

—No importa lo que digan, siento pena por la chica, los elfos sombra de luna son muy especiales, después de esto no será bienvenida en casa —aquel elfo de Tierra parecía incluso triste al decir esas palabras—. Pero es lo que el rey dragón quiere. Supongo que sus motivos tendrá.

—Lux Aurea se mantendrá alerta, nuestra reina no cree en todo esto.

_«Paz entre ambos reinos, ¡si cómo no!»_

Callum se debatió entre salir de su escondite en ese momento o seguir esperando. La información sobre el estado de Rayla en Xadia era nueva para él, ¿ella sabía eso? ¿Por qué el rey Azymondias había elegido un elfo de luna si su destino era ser rechazada después? Y peor aún, ¿Que destino le esperaba a él? No tenía caso seguir escondido. Callum Salió de su escondrijo, de inmediato los elfos se callaron al verlo e hicieron una leve reverencia.

—Alteza —dijo uno de los elfos; Callum lo había visto, había ido con Rayla pero no recordaba su nombre. El príncipe humano devolvió el saludo y fue hasta el jardín donde su padrastro lo esperaba

—Príncipe Callum —Harrow tocó su hombro—, ¿Estás bien? Aún estás a tiempo de… si tú quisieras yo… podría encontrar otro camino para…

Callum entendía lo que su padrastro quería decirle. Le estaba dando una salida, aún si eso costaba la paz entre ambos reinos.

—Mi rey —Callum hizo una pequeña reverencia—, está bien, en verdad haré esto. ¿Acaso no es eso lo mejor para todos? Se que si hubiera otra manera de no llevar a Katolis a otra guerra lo habría intentado, no cuestiono las decisiones que ha tomado —sonrió para su padrastro—. Estaré bien.

Harrow sintió esas palabras como un puñal clavándose en su pecho, Sarahi seguramente lo estaba juzgado. Quería decirle tantas cosas a su hijo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, disculparse por lo que estaba haciendo. No, incluso hacer eso no sería suficiente.

Callum sentía los nervios a flor de piel, ahí parado mientras los invitados se acomodaban y esperaba a la que sería su esposa en unas pocas horas. Lo mejor sería relajarse hasta ese momento.

—Príncipe, debo decir que se ve más… real — Lord Viren sonrió y le ofreció una modesta mueca.

Claudia hizo una reverencia, luego le dedico a Callum una mirada triste.

El príncipe trato de sonreír para ella.

—¿Que es eso que llevas? —señaló la bola que ella llevaba

—Es una piedra primaria. —La joven hechicera dibujo una runa y susurró "Aspiro", entonces una corriente de aire salió de sus labios

—Woo, magia. Pensé que los humanos no podían hacer magia… ¿Crema de cacahuate? —preguntó, a lo que Claudia sonrió

—Los humanos si pueden hacer magia, solo que tú no prestas atención, y crema de cacahuate fue lo que desayuné. ¿Estás listo Callum? —Claudia tomo sus manos—, ¿hay algo que…?

—Príncipe, debe disculparnos —Viren toco el hombro de su hija, no podía permitir que interviniera ahora, la entendía, él tampoco estaba feliz con todo aquel asunto—, debemos tomar nuestros asientos.

Callum no sabía que pensar, su corazón no se aceleró como pensó que lo haría cuando Claudia tocó su mano; antes habría deseado tanto ese tipo de contacto, pero ahora no sentía nada.

Solo agradecimiento por su amistad.

_«Estoy loco» _

Sin duda algo estaba mal con él. Volvió a su lugar en espera de que todo comenzará. La música lo hizo ponerse tenso, había llegado el momento.

Fue con pasos nerviosos cuando la joven mujer elfa caminó por el pasillo. Estaba vestida con el atuendo tradicional de sombra de luna para su boda, un vestido holgado con los colores verde oscuro, menta claro y negro cuidadosamente mezclados que creó un aspecto vehemente, lo que para su gente significa un gran cambio. El vestido en sí era un símbolo de la belleza de cambiar la vida. El día en que una novia élfica viste uno es sagrado, pues solo se permite hacerlo una sola vez. Rayla nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que ella fuera la elfo con suerte, que algún día se casaría en lugar de entregarse, ya sea a la guardia dragón o al gremio de los asesinos de la sombra de la luna, pero lo estaba haciendo. Era ella la que se casaba, pero no con un elfo como había, tal vez, llegado a imaginar cuando era una niña, en su lugar se iba a casar con un humano, con Callum. Uno de los dos príncipes del reino humano. Sería conocida como la primera elfa de la sombra de la luna en casarse con un humano en más de mil años, la primera novia con el vestido sagrado de su especie mientras se casaba con un humano.

En muchos sentidos, esta boda ¡SU BODA! cambiaría la historia. Pero conocía el modo de pensar de los altos mandos en Xadia, estaba segura que llegando allá se realizaría la boda como marcaban las tradiciones en la tierra élfica. Y después… bueno, no sabía que se esperaba de ellos después.

—No puedo aceptar que mi vida será un gran espectáculo —murmura para sí misma, sin embargo, ella debería haber estado esperando eso; estaba por casarse con Callum, el hijo del Rey, el hermano mayor del príncipe Ezran.

Siempre iba a ser así. Parte de su noche de insomnio la pasó pensando en todo lo que ese matrimonio significaría a partir de ahora, pensar cuánto de su vida dejaría de ser de ella e incluso se politizaría. Cualquier hijo que pueda tener en el futuro sería un gran espectáculo público, por ejemplo. No podría salir del castillo sin cientos de personas inclinándose ante ella. Ella no quería la atención. No quería la vergüenza de obligar a la gente a respetar un título que no debería ser suyo en primer lugar.

Y sin embargo al ver a quien en cuestión de minutos sería su esposo de cierta forma envió algo tranquilizador; no lo conocía de mucho tiempo, más bien se conocieron de la forma menos convencional posible, pero si sus instintos de elfo de luna no le fallan, podía asegurar que Callum podría ser príncipe de Katolis pero no ser mala gente. No lejos de ahí justamente lo vio junto a su padre, ella inhala profundo, escuchando como todo estaba por comenzar.

La música sonó más y más fuerte. Rayla sabía que los humanos tenían tradiciones diferente en cuanto una boda, lentamente llegó hasta donde el príncipe Callum lo esperaba.

—Woo —Callum no supo que decir, frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez vio, sabía que Rayla era hermosa, pero verla con ese vestido fue algo diferente. Fue como si entrara en una especie de trance, no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, incluso cuando le dio la mano—. Te ves… Estas muy bella. —Incluso decir eso le había costado mucho trabajo.

—Gracias —a Rayla los halagos nunca le importaron, pero era alentador que al menos no la encontrará fea—, también te ves bien. Diferente, no pareces tú mismo, te ves incómodo

Callum hizo una mueca, casi se ríe por sus palabras pues minutos antes su hermano le había dicho algo parecido, así que tenía sentido que Ezran la quisiera como su hermana, ambos parecían disfrutar meterse con él

—Bueno, lamento decirte que aún es probable que te pise los pies.

Ambos sintieron la tensión desaparecer por un breve momento, volvieron sus rostros hacía donde comenzaba a hablar el sumo sacerdote de Katolis.

Todos los invitados guardaron silencio. Lord Viren sonrió, aunque no estaba feliz por asistir a lo que él llamaba "aberración", pero como miembro del consejo estaría al lado de su Rey, aún si este estaba cometiendo un error.

La ceremonia no fue algo muy complicada o quizás lo hicieron así para apresurar las cosas.

Callum mantuvo su vista al frente, apenas y era consciente de lo que decían. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba frente su futuro. Después de un rato prestó atención a las palabras de quién los casaba, pero no había puesto mucho interés hasta que escucho al hombre pedirle que dijera sus votos.

La voz del hombre que los estaba enlazando lo hizo salir de su trance.

—Príncipe Callum, acep...

—Acepto —no dejó que terminara la pregunta porque sabía que si dejaba que siguiera hablando diría que no, se conocía tan bien que sabía que en algún momento sus principios ganarían y tendría que oponerse a seguir con aquella boda. Callum sabía que debía decir algo como amar y cuidar, tal como su madre había prometido al rey cuando se casaron. Pero Callum apenas y se podía cuidar solo como para decir una mentira tan descarada; así que decidió que no mentiría diciéndole que la amaría eternamente cuando aún eran dos desconocidos, diría sus votos y serían verdad—. Yo, Callum príncipe de Katolis, te prometo que estaré para ti, seré tu amigo, tu compañero y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. —Colocó el anillo, era el anillo que su verdadero padre le había dado a su madre, era sencillo a comparación con el anillo que el rey Harrow le había entregado y tenía más valor sentimental para él, claro que jamás pensó que se lo daría a esa chica.

En cuanto a Rayla ella no sabía que decir, todo era nuevo, los humanos eran extraños.

—Lady Rayla, acepta al príncipe Callum como…

—Acepto —Rayla interrumpió nuevamente al hombre, si ese tonto príncipe podía ser valiente y decir esas cosas por el bien de su pueblo, ella también podía hacerlo—. Yo, Rayla de los elfos de la sombra de la Luna prometo cuidarte y ayudarte —No, ella tampoco podía prometer amor. Y había entendido que él tampoco se lo prometía, era realmente un humano tonto.

Colocó el anillo en el dedo del príncipe, en verdad no sabía para que servía el quinto dedo de los humanos si hasta ese anillo iba en el cuarto. El sumo sacerdote continúo hablando hasta que ambos escucharon las palabras Marido y mujer.

_Marido y Mujer._

Ahora lo importante, ambos se quedaron viendo, se suponía que aquello iba acompañado de un beso. Ella era ligeramente más alta que él. Callum sintió la mirada de todos, así no es como esperaba que fuera su primer beso. Ella lo sorprendió solo uniendo sus labios con él, fue solo un toque sutil, aquello no podía ser considerado un beso realmente.

_¿O sí?... _La voz del sacerdote lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando hizo el anuncio que todos en Katolis y Xadia estaban esperando, una unión, una alianza que terminaría con la guerra entre ambas naciones… o eso pensaban.

—Den un saludo al príncipe Callum y la princesa Rayla de Katolis —anunció alguien detrás de ellos.

_«Está hecho»_ pensó Callum después de escuchar los aplausos forzados por parte de los invitados. Se dio cuenta que podía tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento, eso sería horrible... Estaba comenzando a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

_«¿Cómo se camina?»_ sentía sus piernas débiles, como si apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie…

_«Joder, no me puedo desmayar, no ahora, no aquí, quiero vomitar»_ Se dio la vuelta y sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos dos. ¿Porque habían accedido los reinos humanos y elfos si serían así? ¿No se supone deberían estar felices? ¡Al menos deberían fingir que estaban felices!

Lo estaban haciendo porque ellos habían prometido paz y los rostros de los invitados solo mostraban desaprobación.

—Por favor, el banquete está esperando… —la voz calmada del rey hizo que tratara de no temblar. Callum sabía que Rayla se había dado cuenta de aquel temblor en sus manos, después de todo ella se mantuvo sosteniendo su mano.

Avanzaron lentamente por el mismo pasillo por el que la joven elfo de luna había entrado minutos atrás.

—Lo hiciste bien —uno de los elfos de sol habló, mientras la que se llamaba Janai parecía enojada, y no solo ella, los demás elfos y humanos estaban tensos. Callum solo quería salir de ahí, quitarse la ropa y descansar, le dolía enormemente la cabeza

—Está hecho... —Finalmente Callum le dirigió la palabra—. Nosotros, esto… —No dijo nada más durante unos minutos.

—Si, supongo que sí, es… es oficial ahora ¿Te vas a desmayar? —preguntó Rayla.

—No ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Por qué tienes esa cara de príncipe miedoso. ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Eso hizo reír a Callum, vaya ella cargándolo, ¿No era al revés?

—¡Otro sueño hecho realidad! Que me carguen el día de mi boda… ¿Tú vas cumpliendo fantasías a dónde sea que vayas? — Preguntó Callum.

Rayla evito reírse, al menos Callum ya no temblaba y parecía que el color había regresado a su rostro.

-/-/-/-/

El gran mago sonrió en complicidad hacía el rey Florian y el rey de Neolandia.

—Por favor, debemos dejar que los novios abran el vals —Lord Viren hablo más fuerte de lo normal, Callum estaba seguro que había detectado cierta burla en sus palabras.

El gran mago encontraba aquello como una aberración al orden natural, pero debía ser pragmático, no podía dejar que vagas emociones estropearan sus planes, debía esperar y su hija debía aprender que a veces las emociones se interponen, debía pensar a largo plazo y no solo dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, por eso, mientras caminaba hacía el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete habló con ella.

—¿Has visto tu misma como el príncipe se ha dejado enredar? No ofreció resistencia, está de acuerdo con todo esto. Pero está bien, lo salvaremos —Lord Viren susurro en voz baja hacia Claudia cual forma de convencimiento—, vamos a ayudarlo.

Claudia asintió, entendía a su padre, entendía que no podía dejar que ese pequeño detalle la alejara de sus verdaderas intenciones y eso era rescatar a Callum de las garras de esa elfa. El rey debía de haber enloquecido, después de que los elfos de luna tratarán de matarlo hacía un año ahora había entregado al pobre Callum a uno de esos salvajes. Pero su padre tenía un plan, y ella lo ayudaría para salvar al príncipe.

Soren no sabía que pensar, estaba tenso por toda la situación ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Decirle al rey que sabía algo que ponía en peligro su tratado? Él era un guardia de la corona, se supone que su obligación y lealtad eran con su rey, pero su padre decía cosas que eran convincentes; después de todo los demás reyes también apoyaban las ideas de su padre, así que seguro estaba bien, estaba ayudando a su rey guardando silencio.

Callum y Rayla abrieron el baile nuevamente, esta vez Callum no la piso y sabía que debía agradecérselo después.

— Entonces ¿Estás lista para ser una princesa? — preguntó Callum

— ¡Por Zubeia, no! — Dijo con un tono teatral.

Callum sonrió, sin duda tomaría aquello como una aventura, por primera vez estaba feliz de emprender ese viaje al lado de Rayla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí tenemos otra actualización de está historia, esperamos sus comentarios**

* * *

** Capítulo 5 **

**El día después.**

**.**

Él tiene ataques de pánico a veces.

No a menudo. El último que recuerda haber tenido fue un poco después de que su madre se hubiera casado con el rey Harrow. Ser hijo de una mujer noble era una cosa, pero ser hijastro de un rey era otra.

Ahora no puede recordar exactamente lo que lo desencadenó, pero tiene la sensación de que tuvo algo que ver con la repentina comprensión de lo que significaba ser un príncipe. Las reuniones, el entrenamiento, las tradiciones; él piensa que puede haber sido demasiado en un momento dado, y su respiración se detuvo, y fue como si se estuviera ahogando bajo el peso de tal título. Él recuerda a su madre a su lado, la suavidad de sus palabras, la forma en que su mano frotó suaves círculos en su espalda recordándole que estaba bien sentirse abrumado y que todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era respirar.

Justo eso último es lo que intenta recordar ahora.

Callum sabe que han bailado, que ha hecho todo lo que se le ha pedido, ha sonreído, ha saludado a todos los reyes, incluso salió al balcón del castillo cuando su padrastro los presento como el príncipe y la princesa de Katolis. Hubo de todo, desde comentarios de desacuerdo y aplausos forzados. Pero ahora es como si todo evento hubiera sido borrado de su mente al saber que compartirán habitación. Eso y el hecho que su padrastro le dijera al terminar la fiesta que su tía Amaya llegaría pronto, eso lo tenían en un estado de estrés. Su pecho se había apretado y el ruido, y la gente había sido demasiado. Su respiración se había quedado atrapada en su garganta y se había quedado allí mientras Callum veía la cama frente a ellos.

Mientras tanto, Rayla sabe lo que son los ataques de pánico, ha tenido algunos durante toda su vida. Por eso sabe qué hacer, lo sentó en la cama para que pudiera recuperarse y simplemente respirar.

Callum la ve y se siente mal, quiere estar bien, no recuerda porque ha tenido aquel ataque de pánico. Lo único que sabe es que se siente mal. Pero su madre no está ahí esta vez para ayudarlo a recuperarse, e incluso ahora es demasiado estresante. Se tapa las orejas con las manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido para que pueda seguir el ritmo e intenta respirar, pero es irregular y poco profundo y el aire no llega a sus pulmones. Cuando abre los ojos los adoquines se vuelven borrosos y la oscuridad comienza a arrastrarse por los bordes de su visión, siente una mano en la parte trasera y una voz "respira, Callum, solo debes respirar"

—Callum, hey, soy yo. Estoy aquí, mírame, estás bien.

Rayla nada en su visión. Sus uñas se clavan en sus hombros mientras él hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en ella y el sonido de su voz.

—Respiraciones lentas —dice ella—, solo una a la vez. Estás bien, lo prometo, solo respira por ahora. Mírame, respira.

Lo hace. Su respiración se presenta como un jadeo, pero es la primera respiración completa que toma en lo que parece demasiado tiempo, y cuando trata de nuevo, es pesado y desigual. Hay lágrimas que pican en las esquinas de sus ojos, se da cuenta, pero está respirando de nuevo y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Ahí tienes —oye decir a Rayla. Su propia respiración es temblorosa y preocupada, piensa Callum que ella parece asustada. Rayla presiona su frente contra la de él y toma su próximo aliento a la par; una inhalación lenta y relajante seguida de una oleada de exhalación. Sus dedos se aflojaron en sus hombros, pero se deslizaron por sus brazos para agarrar sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo siento —murmura—, no debería haberme reído de los bailes humanos.

—Está bien —gruñe Callum agarrando sus manos lo mejor que puede. Sus propios dedos están resbaladizos por el sudor, sus uñas teñidas de azul por la falta de oxígeno, pero ella las sostiene de todos modos, sus manos encajan perfectamente dentro de las suyas—. Estoy bien ahora que estás aquí. Y en verdad… lamento esto, no es… no es la mejor manera de comenzar esta relación.

Su respiración engancha en la garganta ahora, y demasiado tarde; Callum se da cuenta de lo que podrían haber significado sus palabras. Vagamente él registra la contracción en sus dedos, como si sus reflejos estuvieran tratando de alejarla, pero ella no se mueve, y él tampoco. Tenerla tan cerca es reconfortante, y él está demasiado concentrado en respirar de nuevo como para preocuparse por cómo pudieron haber sonado sus palabras. Lo había dicho en serio de todos modos. Ahora está bien, y está más bien sabiendo que ella está ahí con él

—¿Ya estamos en una relación? Pensé que solo estábamos casados ¿Cuándo entramos en una relación, príncipe tonto? —Bromea, aunque hay algo en su tono que hace que parezca que no es del todo una broma.

Callum se ríe a pesar de sí mismo.

—Un poco, una relación —se las arregla. Él quiere burlarse de ella a sus expensas, pero en su estado suena como algo completamente diferente—. Claramente estoy en una relación unilateral.

Ella ríe pero nota que Callum está nervioso y tímido, entonces mantiene sus manos en las de él y no se aleja.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta con evidente tono preocupado

Callum notó que ella había ignorado su mal intento de broma, seguramente la había asustado al decir que estaban en una relación. Lo cual no era una mentira como tal.

Besó su mano y noto como ella se ponía tensa por su acción.

—Estoy bien, gracias por estar aquí, creo que solo te he mostrado lo peor de mí en estos días. Solo es… no sé, todo parece real ahora, y nosotros aquí… es solo extrañó y malo — Callum vio la cama y se sonrojo.

—Creo que lo peor de ti es precisamente lo mejor de ti, no tratas de ser alguien diferente, solo eres tú, ya sabes, eres realmente torpe y malo en muchas cosas, pero está bien, eso es lo que te hace precisamente un humano interesante, pero ahora dime, ¿Por qué eso sería malo? —preguntó Rayla y señalo la cama, estaba un poco confundida por la manera que él parecía preocupado por tener que compartirla con ella—. Hasta donde sé es solo una cama ¿Te asusta compartir una cama? ¿Piensas que te haré daño?

Callum evita reírse y nota que se su respiración se ha regulado, que ya no le cuesta trabajo atrapar cada bocanada de aire. Ahora está mejor y es gracias a ella; no toma su mano de nuevo, pero es gratificante solo estar juntos.

—No, no me asusta, pensé que a ti si

—No me asusta, no es como si planearas algo ¿Lo haces? —Rayla lo vio con su mejor mirada asesina

Callum casi se ahoga con su saliva, lo cierto era que no planeaba nada, ¿que podría planear? Entonces se dio cuenta, era su noche de bodas y… se supone que ellos deberían consumar el matrimonio. Siente que su rostro se pone caliente, comienza a caminar nervioso por la habitación, se da cuenta que han dejado comida así que se sienta frente a la mesita tomando un par de uvas y moviendo su pierna nervioso.

Rayla lo observa, no entiende porque está tan nervioso, incluso evita verla cuando minutos atrás estaban teniendo una charla amena.

—¿Tendrás otro ataque de pánico? ¿Tanto miedo te doy? —Callum voltea a verla ¿Ella había pensado que estaba así por temor a ella?

—No, no me das miedo y quizás me de otro ataque de pánico… ¿Es que sabes lo que significa la noche?

—Si, hay que dormir, estoy cansada —de repente la elfo se da cuenta lo que significa y observa a su alrededor; la cama es grande, lo suficientemente grande para que ambos duerman y no se topen en la noche, pero también tiene sábanas de seda y hay velas y todo ese ambiente íntimo—. No, no, nada de eso pasará —levanta su mano—, no pasará… escucha, me agradas un poco. Pero realmente no te conozco, ¿acaso estás esperando algo más? Porque no pasará

— ¿Qué? No, no esperaba nada más, solo pensé que sería incómodo compartir cama con un desconocido —ahora él estaba ofendido por sus palabras, podía decirle que no era agradable o que a ella en especial no le caía bien de mejor manera—. Dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes, no quiero que pienses que soy una especie de pervertido que espera aprovecharse de ti mientras duermes.

Rayla levanta una ceja, lo que decía no tenía sentido, ¿por qué dormiría en el suelo cuando la cama era enorme? sobre todo, él parecía ofendido y decía que ella lo veía como un pervertido, lo cual era ridículo. Rayla podía decir muchas cosas del Príncipe Callum, pero que fuera un pervertido era algo que ella jamás diría.

—Deja de ser ridículo. Puedes dormir en la cama, es grande y no quiero que me culpen de que te enfermes por el frío o amanezcas dolor de espalda, que hasta donde sé, los humanos son frágiles y gustan de la comodidad de una cama, y no, no creo que seas un pervertido —la chica solo suspira mientras caminaba hacía el baño para quitarse ese vestido, porque no iba a dormir con esa prenda, era importante para su cultura y no quería estropearlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no había llevado ropa al baño.

_«Genial, ahora pensara que trato de seducirlo»_ aunque ella parecía molesta, lo que realmente la molestaba era la manera que Callum había usado para dejar en claro que no quería nada con ella, como mujer eso era un poco vergonzoso. Pero lo que a Rayla la molestaba más era que le importara algo como esa trivialidad, a ella no debería importarle nada si él tenía pensamientos impuros. Salió de nuevo y busco entre sus cosas ropa más cómoda, su habitual traje de asesina estaba descartado, en su lugar las mucamas habían dejado un par de prendas para ella. Había un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, los humanos eran extraños, ¿por qué usaría eso? Sería mejor salir desnuda al menos en su noche de bodas real con alguien que amara, eso hubiera sido algo romántico, el dejar que su esposo le quitará el vestido lentamente mientras se besaban listos para unir sus vidas. Pero en su lugar buscaba ropa para ponerse después de quitarse ella misma el vestido.

No era como Rayla había imaginado que sería su noche de bodas cuando era niña, aunque tampoco había esperado casarse algún día realmente.

Además, le había dado a ese humano su primer beso, lo cual lo hacía estar enojada. Regresó al baño, se cambió la ropa lentamente esperando que él no pensara que algo iba a pasar entre ellos. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que incluso el príncipe se había cambiado su atuendo real y ahora vestía una camisa y pantalones diferentes.

Callum la vio, llevaba pantalones cortos que dejaban que sus piernas se notarán y también una camisa de mangas cortas, ella era linda, trato de no verla fijamente o se diera cuenta que veía sus bien torneadas piernas o como aquella camisa caía por uno de sus hombros. El príncipe observo como la chica guardaba el vestido con sumo cuidado, Rayla no le habló, no habían comido mucho durante el banquete principalmente porque estaban tensos y su estómago no había aceptado casi nada, ahora que todo había terminado sentía el hambre pegar de golpe. Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa donde estaba la comida, la observo comer un poco de fruta. Las moras que a ella tanto le gustaban estaban en un tazón de plata, se dio cuenta que de noche Rayla se veía diferente, incluso estando enojada mantenía una expresión linda, su piel parecía suave. Si tuviera que describirla Callum usaría la palabra resplandeciente. Quería dibujarla, quizás si le preguntara lo dejaría hacer un dibujo de ella, pero justo ahora seguro sería una mala idea.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella al atraparlo observando hacia ella

—Nada, solo… solo parecer más relajada —sin darse cuenta se levantó para buscar una hoja y tiza, comenzó a dibujarla lentamente.

Rayla noto como el rostro del príncipe se relajaba, como se concentraba en el dibujo que hacía. Ella siguió en su lugar dejándolo que dibujara, la expresión del príncipe era relajante y por alguna razón a Rayla le gustó ver esa expresión en el rostro de Callum.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Viren no aprueba aquella imagen del príncipe tomando la mano de un sucio elfo, ellos son salvajes, podrían traicionarlos en cualquier momento.

—Harrow, ¿estás seguro de esto?, es el hijo de Sarai, piensa en lo que ella pensaría sobre tu decisión.

Harrow soltó un gran suspiro, realmente no estaba feliz, no se sentía bien y entendía las palabras de Viren. Incluso él se sentía extraño por hacer que Callum tuviera que hacer eso, pero también sabía que las personas de la realeza rara vez pueden elegir. Incluso él mismo había tenido suerte al casarse con una mujer que si amaba, su unión fue en parte algo político, pero jamás le había dicho eso a sus hijos, él amaba a Sarai y eso hizo una diferencia.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que ya está hecho

—Harrow, aún te puedes retractar, ningún rey lo verá como una traición, buscaremos otro método para lidiar con esta guerra, derrotamos a trueno, podemos derrotar a este nuevo rey.

Harrow Frunció el ceño, se quitó la corona un momento, después vio por la ventana.

—¿Que estás diciendo? —preguntó con un tono de voz serio.

—Nada, pero debes saber que haré lo necesario para ayudarte a salir de esto. Habrá una manera, solo necesitamos…

—¡Basta! —Harrow levantó la voz—. Creo que he dejado que hagas demasiadas cosas, no solo insultaste a la chica en la fiesta de compromiso, te he dejado pasar demasiadas faltas de respeto, creo que eso te ha vuelto arrogante.

Viren agachó la mirada tomando una posición más sumisa ante su rey, parecía que aquello sería más difícil, pero podría hacerlo.

—Me disculpo, Harrow, yo solo...

—Su majestad —dijo Harrow—, te dirigirás a mi como es apropiado, soy tu rey

Lord Viren se sorprendió cuando escucho el tono en el que su amigo le había hablado, nunca antes había usado un tono tan autoritario. Harrow siempre se caracterizó por su carácter amable. Incluso cuando Sarai murió no tuvo una actitud tan hostil.

—Me disculpó si me he propasado, jamás ha sido mi intención socavar su autoridad, su majestad. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender, a menos que usted me requiera para algo.

—Puedes irte…

Viren hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, el rey parecía decidido. El gran mago avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del castillo

—Papá —Soren lo llamo. Pero Lord Viren paso de largo, no tenía tiempo para trivialidades, tenía cosas que resolver.

El tiempo se agotaba, con la renuencia del rey para dar marcha a esa alianza la humanidad estaba condenada. Porque Viren piensa que es un servidor leal de Katolis. Que él debía ayudar a la humanidad en momentos tan oscuros. La historia les había enseñado de que eran capaces los habitantes de Xadia. Elarion era la prueba viviente del desprecio de los dragones y criaturas mágicas por la humanidad. Pero el rey estaba cegado por aquella falsa moral. A Viren jamás le interesó ser alguien carismático, solo era un servidor de la corona, siempre fue un servidor de la corona. Por eso debía servir a su reino incluso si eso iba en contra de los deseos del rey mismo. Viren recordó todo lo que había hecho por su rey. Pero también por el bien de Katolis, para la humanidad incluso cuándo lo presionaron, como cuando usó el corazón del titán de magma, beneficiando tanto a Duren como a Katolis, incluso si otros tuvieron que pagar para que esto fuera un éxito.

Siempre se decía esto, estaba en lo correcto y estaba haciendo lo correcto para el reino.

Después del incidente en la frontera, uno de sus objetivos era asesinar a la bestia, a Trueno, ya que ayudaría no solo a su reino sino a la humanidad en general y debilitaría a Xadia, tal vez incluso debilitándolos lo suficiente como para que la Pentarquía se uniera como una tormenta. Juntos atacarían Xadia para conquistarlo y usar hasta la última gota de magia, de cada elfo vil y criatura mágica.

Entonces, unos años después de la muerte de Sarai y las reinas de Duren, Viren finalmente tuvo la oportunidad. Claudia, su dulce hija y futura Gran maga de Katolis había logrado lo que él no pudo; rastrear y encontrar uno de los últimos unicornios en las tierras humanas y quitarle el cuerno. Después de obtenerlo de ella y colocarlo con los otros ingredientes necesarios, pensó para sí mismo que con esto finalmente podría matar a Trueno. Ni siquiera había podido comenzar a imaginar qué podría hacer con las partes del cuerpo de la criatura después de que lo mataran, solo tenía que convencer a Harrow.

Eventualmente pudo convencer a Harrow. Gracias a su larga amistad y al hecho de que Harrow todavía estaba secretamente de luto, sabía lo que debía decir, solo tenía que presionar los botones correctos.

"_Sarai no pudo ver crecer a sus hijos, pero ella __**DEBERÍA**__ haberlo hecho" Botón #1. _

_"Ella necesitaba justicia, ¡necesita ser vengada!" Botón #2 _

_"Ella era tu mundo y tú el de ella" Botón #3 _

_Y el botón final…_

_"¿Qué hay de tus hijos? También les robaron el amor de su madre". _

Finalmente, con la gota de sangre, se agregó el componente final. La lanza estaba lista.

Harrow había sostenido la lanza de Sarai muchas veces, cuando se la entregó para que entrenara o para discutir sobre qué hacer o no hacer, cuando intercambiaron armas o la desarmó, incluso la sostuvo durante semanas después de su muerte. La lanza y él fueron inseparables durante todo el tiempo, al igual que él y Sarai lo fueron durante toda su relación. Ahora él sostenía su lanza corrupta de Magia Oscura y se sentía mal. Se sentía malvado y poderoso y simplemente desagradable. Podía sentir la magia oscura que se extendía desde la punta de su cabeza hasta sus dedos, y lo odiaba, estaba completamente disgustado. Pero tendría venganza.

No se encontraron truenos en la frontera. Ni un alma, salvo ellos y sus caballos. Entonces cabalgaron hacia los campos de la torre tormenta, la casa de Trueno. El dragón le dio la oportunidad de irse. Viren comprendió lo que pasaba, pero no sé lo dijo a Harrow, necesitaba que el rey siguiera con el plan.

La Reina Dragón había ido a buscar comida para todos. Harrow estaba enfurecido, enojado más allá de todo sentido, porque no se les dio la oportunidad de irse pacíficamente antes, a ella no se le dio la oportunidad, a ella nunca se le mostró misericordia. A Sarai no le dieron una opción, ¡así que Trueno tampoco la tendría!

Harrow, normalmente el hombre y rey amable y gentil, arrojó la lanza corrupta directamente a la región del pecho de Trueno y el dragón lentamente comenzó a convertirse en piedra. Pero el segundo justo antes de que la lanza alcanzara su marca, se escuchó el gemido y el llanto de una mujer.

Un grito fantasmal y roto.

Un lamento que asustaría a la mayoría de la Guardia del Dragón.

Uno que llegaría hasta Lux Aurea y a cada criatura y persona que estaba a muchos kilómetros.

Harrow no lo escuchó, pero se sintió mal en el momento en que golpeó, acababa de hacer algo que lo condenaría de por vida y podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, eso fue seguido por un orgullo enfermizo cuando los zarcillos oscuros se movieron alrededor del cuerpo de Trueno mientras lo convertían en piedra, mientras la bestia intentaba desesperadamente volver a su guarida. ¡Sí, había vengado a Sarai! Su asesino lentamente se convirtió en piedra para siempre ante sus ojos. También había vengado a las reinas de Duren, 4 pájaros de un solo tiro. Después Viren dijo que debían matar al huevo del dragón, que debían de acabar con él antes de que naciera y se volviera la venganza misma en contra de la humanidad

Lord Viren hizo una mueca al recordar lo que había pasado después, su plan se había echado a perder. Bajó lentamente las escaleras que iban hasta la habitación secreta en su estudio.

La luz no producía reflejos en las húmedas paredes; estaban entretejidas a partir de la noche por medios mágicos. Viren el mago lanzó un hechizo que iluminó su mano con una bola de fuego.

–Apágate.

La bola murió. Viren se sentó en las tinieblas haciendo crujir los nudillos. Observó el espejo frente a él. Aquella reliquia que había obtenido de la montaña tormenta el día que mataron a Trueno y él debía matar al príncipe de los dragones asegurándose de proteger a la humanidad. Pero los elfos se habían adelantado y lo habían escondido, solo encontró a dos guardias cuidando el nido vacío, elfos que terminaron en las monedas de magia oscura.

—¿Que eres? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras tocaba el cristal. Aquello seguro era algo especial si estaba en ese lugar. La mano derecha del Rey hizo un hechizo revelador, pero aquel espejo se quedó inamovible. Intento un último hechizo, él lograría ver las cosas que escondía, colocó aquella posición negra en sus ojos—,_"sterces ruoy eveiler"_ —parpadea un par de veces tratando de obtener algo, ver cualquier cosa—. ¡Revela tus secretos! —aquellas paredes impregnadas de noche y del nombre de su creador no escuchaban, no oían—. ¡MUESTRATE ANTE MÍ! —levantó ecos que volvieron hacia Viren resonando en sus oídos hasta que murieron en las paredes.

Se sentó en una silla, observo los pergaminos frente a él, levantó una ceja al ver los sellos, los reinos habían respondido a su petición. Era sabido que Neolandia y Evenere eran los reinos que más perderían con la paz, aunque era sucio la guerra era a veces algo necesario.

Había algo en los reinos humanos, algo que muchos sabían, pero nadie decía, y que por años ha sido así, y este tratado de paz atentaba contra un estilo de vida. Pasaba en todos lados; aunque hubiera reformas, aunque los propios reyes se opusieran, los nobles con poder ocultaban este hecho.

Los señores de la guerra convertían a aquellos a quienes conquistaban en esclavos, y aquellos a quienes contrataban eran realmente esclavos que servían a sus señores únicamente para que los protegieran de los rivales que se apoderaban de las tierras, de los piratas que atacaban los puertos por sorpresa, de las bandas y las hordas de hombres anárquicos y miserables

quienes, desposeídos de su medio de vida, habían sido impulsados por el hambre a asaltar y a robar.

A Viren no le importaban estás cosas, después de todo eran humanos tratando a humanos como quisieran, era el poder siendo expresado de esa manera, pero una cosa era humanos haciendo esclavos a otros, y otra cosa era que los elfos quisieran tratarlos como si fueran insectos, eso sí no podía suceder.

El gran mago sonrió, realmente había algo que no le había dicho al rey cuando conjuro el hechizo para matar al rey de los dragones.

Lo que Harrow no sabía, y no sabría hasta el día de su muerte, era que lo que Viren dijo que fue el último aliento de la reina fue en realidad el Alma de Sarai... porque ella no había muerto, sí había sido lo suficientemente rápido y pudo haberla curado, pero no lo hizo. Había esperado como si un buitre acechara su comida agonizante mientras esperaba su último aliento, porque cuando su alma dejara su cuerpo no iría al más allá, a los Salones de los Ancestros. No, iría en un frasco de vidrio encantado por la magia oscura gracias a Viren.

Luego, años después, su alma fue utilizada para corromper su propia lanza y matar a Trueno. Un rey, un esposo, un padre y un hijo y, en última instancia, un ser vivo, que respiraba y era sensible. Sarai nunca mató a una criatura inteligente en toda su vida, quería evitar el dolor tanto como fuera posible y Harrow lo sabía, sabía que nunca lo hubiera querido y lo hizo de todos modos. Su propio esposo había usado su alma y lanza corruptas para asesinar a un ser vivo. Él también pudo haber empujado la lanza a través del propio corazón de su amada con este acto.

Por venganza.

Su alma pura fue corrompida y utilizada para este horrendo acto en el nombre de la VENGANZA, y el deseo de poder de cuidar al reino.

Pero su Rey estaba mandando todos sus esfuerzos por la borda, ahora Harrow había decidido que se arrepentía de lo había hecho, después de haber dejado morir a Sarai, Harrow le decía eso. Viren apretó los puños y lanzo las cosas frente a él.

Había condenado el alma de Sarai a la estatua de Trueno y todo sería en vano.

—¡Por sus malditos sentimientos! Va a destruir a los humanos por sus emociones. El rey no está pensando con claridad.

Estaba por irse cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo se movía en el espejo. La figura se giró, observó a su alrededor y después vio hacia donde Viren estaba como si pudiera verlo a través del espejo y con un movimiento de mano las velas se apagaron

—¿Que eres? —Preguntó el mago, pero no hubo respuesta. Quizás esa criatura era algo poderoso que podría usar en su camino para salvar a la humanidad.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Callum sintió algo cálido al abrir los ojos, se habían dormido tarde después de que comieron y que ella fingiera que no sabía que la estaba dibujando. Bostezó fuerte, entonces noto que tenía a Rayla entre sus brazos, en algún momento de la noche la había abrazado como si fuera una almohada.

El cerebro aún adormilado de Callum no terminaba de procesar las cosas. Salvo que tenía a una elfa de luna entre sus brazos. Cuando Rayla despertó sintió un pequeño peso contra su cuerpo. Callum la estaba abrazando, las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas y en un movimiento rápido se levantó logrando que sus cuernos golpearan a Callum en la cara.

Callum se hizo hacia atrás, el golpe le dolió.

—¡Auch! —se queja mientras esconde su rostro contra una almohada—. ¿Por… porqué me atacas?

Rayla le aventó una almohada

—No te ataqué, ahora sí lo hago ¿Porque me estabas abrazando? —las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, nunca creyó que el humano fuera capaz de tratar de aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, se había confiado y había bajado la guardia

—Lo siento —Callum levantó la cara, justo para recibir aquel almohadazo por parte de Rayla—. No te abrazaba a ti, bueno si, pero no quería abrazarte, probablemente pensé que eras una almohada.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda? —preguntó Rayla.

Callum negó rápido, no sabía de dónde sacaba que la había llamado gorda. Pero sin duda jamás entendería a las mujeres.

Rayla no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de susto del príncipe.

—Realmente eres fácil de molestar.

—¡Hey! estaba asustado, pensé que usarías uno de tus trucos de elfo de sombra de luna asesina. Algo como ¡Flash, Woof, Zap, Slash!

—Lo siento, te prometo que no usaré mi Zap y Slash —observó el rostro de Callum—. Déjame ver eso —acercó su rostro para poder ver si lo había lastimado mucho, jamás pensó que sus cuernos podrían ser usados como armas.

Callum podía sentir el aroma de Rayla, sus labios estaban tan cerca de él, que si se estiraba lo suficiente podría solo besarla. Vio sus labios un momento ¿Estaría mal si la besaba?

—No es nada grave —Dijo en voz baja.

Había muchas hojas con sus bocetos en el suelo, anoche había estado dibujando a Rayla, también la Luna y en la puerta estaba Ezran y… _¿eh?_

—¿Eh? —los ojos de Callum se abrieron de golpe, y efectivamente, estaba Ez parado en la puerta con Cebo sobre su cabeza y una mirada muy, muy presumida en su rostro.

De repente, Callum se dio cuenta de lo que parecía aquello, parecía que estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo y Rayla solo llevaba ropa de dormir. Seguramente Ezran había ido a despertarlo como solía hacer siempre. En cambio, lo había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con su ¿Esposa?

La cara de Callum estalló en lo que seguramente era el sonrojo más furioso que jamás había experimentado. Rayla, que también había visto al joven príncipe parado frente a ellos, estaba congelada.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —dijo Ezran con demasiada energía en su voz—. ¿Durmieron bien?

Rayla se levantó, su codo se conectó bruscamente con las costillas de Callum en el proceso. Tiró del cobertor y antes de que su cerebro medio dormido y totalmente mortificado pudiera alcanzarla, se envolvió todo a su alrededor y salió de la cama. Jamás nadie la había visto en ropa para dormir.

Callum evitó por poco una de sus rodillas, ya que también amenazaba con conectarse con su costado. En cambio, la observó luchar para abrir su armario, meterse dentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Esto dejó a Callum solo en la cama con su ropa de noche y nada más que costillas doloridas y pensamientos de pánico arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Cuando cumplió trece años, Harrow había sentado a Callum y le había explicado sobre la forma especial en que las personas enamoradas a veces muestran su afecto y cómo, a veces, eso llevaría a concebir bebés.

Harrow había usados palabras como panadería y pan listo para entrar al horno.

Había sido a partes iguales informativo y mortificante. Se preguntó si Ezran ya había tenido esa charla, después de todo Ezran ya tenía una edad donde pudiera entender sobre ese tipo de cosas, aunque siendo francos no había hecho nada como para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Callum a su hermano—, ¿que se te ofrece?

—Solo avisarte que el desayuno está listo —respondió Ezran—, y pensar que Opeli decía que era demasiado inapropiado que ambos compartieran habitación, pero papá dijo que no tenía nada de inapropiado.

Callum era escéptico de la ingenuidad de hermano.

—¿Uh huh ...? —Dijo cuidadosamente, comprobando la expresión de su hermano solo para estar seguro. Era un buen chico, pero podía ser un mentiroso tortuoso cuando se lo proponía. Su historial casi perfecto de robar tartas de gelatina de las cocinas era más que una prueba de eso. Además, Ezran era sumamente astuto.

—¿Por qué ella pensaría que es inapropiado? —preguntó Ezran genuinamente curioso—. Ella sabe que ustedes son... una cosa, y le dije que ustedes se gustan, incluso Papá dijo que sería normal si algo pasaba.

Callum se quedó helado, escuchó una maldición proveniente del armario donde Rayla estaba escondida. Incluso él quería decir alguna grosería, ¿por qué Ezran diría algo así? ¿Por qué su padrastro diría algo así? Callum hizo una mueca cuando otro fuerte golpe vino del armario. No podía culparla. Honestamente deseaba tener algo contra lo que golpearse la cabeza también. Pero al menos Ezran parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Parecía curioso más que nada.

Eso estuvo bien, Callum podría trabajar con eso. Parecía que Ezran aún no tenía la conversación y eso lo alivió de muchas maneras

—Uhhh... —dijo alargando la palabra todo el tiempo que pudo mientras consideraba qué decir. Finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Desviación, podía desviar el tema.

—¿Sabes qué, Ezran? —dijo finalment permitiendo que su voz se aclarara—. No tengo idea. Psh, ¿por qué ella pensaría que no es apropiado? Opeli siempre ha sido tan rara y estricta con las reglas ¿eh?, Iremos a desayunar, así que puedes regresar primero —vio el armario—. Quizás después puedas ayudarme a empacar las demás cosas, ya sabes, que llevar y que no llevar a Xadia

Los ojos de Ezran se iluminaron, aunque también era triste que su hermano tuviera que irse. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, su padre se lo había prometido, solo debían mostrar que si se podía tener una convivencia entre humanos y elfos.

—Entonces los veo abajo chicos… adiós Rayla —se despide viendo el armario donde se había escondido.

Callum se acercó y tocó la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, esto es vergonzoso. Todo el asunto... tu hermano pensará cosas extrañas y pronto todos dirán que aquí ocurrió algo, posiblemente todos esperaban que aquí ocurriera algo.

Callum simplemente encontraba adorable el acento que tenía en ese momento al hablar. Parecía que realmente estaba consternada por el hecho de que Ezran pudiera mal interpretar la situación.

Callum suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la madera.

—Es algo bueno, me refiero a que es mejor que fuera Ezran y no una mucama

—¿Cómo puedes llamar _bueno_ a esto? Van a pensar que realmente algo pasó, que este matrimonio es algo… Real

—Si sales de allí, tal vez te diga porque es algo bueno —tira ligeramente del mango, hubo una pequeña avertura—, te aseguro que no es algo malo

Rayla la cerró de nuevo.

—No —dijo rotundamente.

—Vamos, Rayla. No es que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo y aunque así fuera no tendría por qué ser realmente "malo", hubiera sido algo normal —el hermano de Ezran trataba de que abriera la puerta del armario

—Ezran no lo sabe.

—Ni siquiera sabe lo que podríamos haber estado haciendo, lo juro —dijo Callum, tirando de nuevo de la puerta.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Rayla dejó que se abriera un poco y vio su cara confundida aún envuelta en la manta y un pequeño círculo rojo en la frente, donde se había golpeado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó, su mano todavía se movía hacia la puerta.

Callum sonrió. Estaba tan listo para terminar de hablar de ese asunto.

—Quiero decir, él no ha tenido... la conversación todavía… me di cuenta que aún no sabe sobre lo que pasa entre… — La señaló y luego a él y por último a la cama, como si eso explicará todo.

Rayla parecía atónita.

—¿Estás bromeando? tiene casi doce años.

—Oye, no me enteré hasta que fui mayor que él. Así que sal, te aseguro que Ezran no pensara nada extraño.

—Ve tu primero, te alcanzaré después

Callum suspiro, después asintió

—Bien, solo sal de ahí.

El joven príncipe busco ropa para cambiarse, aunque él podía ser algo cínico no era un completo descarado, imitó lo que ella había hecho la noche anterior y se cambió en el baño. Se sentía mejor, la última semana lo había sumido en un estrés mortal, pero ahora que todo había acabado podía relajarse

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude con los vestidos?

—No gracias, creo que he aprendido lo suficiente, puedo vestirme yo sola.

Callum noto que su acento se marcaba más cuando estaba enojada, tendría que anotar eso después.

—Correcto, entonces… te veo en el comedor —aunque dijo eso no se movió de su lugar

—Callum, puedo ir sola, no es como si tuviera miedo a que algo me pasara

—Es solo que… — Callum había notado la tensión de los soldados apostados en los pasillos, como sutilmente llevaban su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

—Callum, soy una elfo entrenada —Rayla entendió por qué él parecía algo preocupado, salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama—, además ¿No sé supone que soy algo como una princesa ahora?

Callum podía ver el humor en sus palabras. Después de todo, no había nada malo o peligroso en los elfos, todos deberían saberlo.

Pero sí entendía de dónde provenía la mentalidad, él mismo había sido criado por los cuentos antes de acostarse que representaban a los elfos como espíritus malignos de la noche que festejaban con sangre humana, y lo había creído completamente como hechos puro.

—De acuerdo, te veo en el comedor —Callum salió de la habitación. Pero no se fue realmente, solo se quedó de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

Observo el pasillo y los guardias que estaban ahí, todos lo veía fijamente, incluso podía notar como parecían molestos con él. Eso lo estaba fastidiando mucho, antes escuchaba los comentarios que hacían sobre su estatus. Callum había escuchado todo tipo de comentarios maliciosos contra él; medio príncipe, príncipe falso, usurpador y muchos otros apodos, todos lo decían cuando creían que no escuchaba o quizás sabían que él estaba escuchando y por eso lo decían, para recordarle su lugar en el castillo, jamás sería algo más que un príncipe de paso, el príncipe hermanastro. Y estaba bien, Callum jamás se ha sentido cómodo siendo un príncipe. Así que no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, incluso si lo hacían a espaldas de su padrastro, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora no solo era él, ahora estaba con Rayla y eran una cosa, aún no sabía que eran exactamente, pero estaban en el mismo bote. Talló su cuello, sentía como volvía la tensión a su cuerpo

Callum creé firmemente que todos tenían una oportunidad. Por supuesto que había elfos malos, no se podía negar eso, pero también había toneladas de humanos malos. Ser malo no era exclusivo de una sola especie, sino que era una elección que cada persona hacía por sí misma. Entonces estaba ahí de pie esperando por Rayla, mientras veía la cara de disgusto y... ¿Acaso era asco lo que veía en la cara de los guardias?

Rayla se vistió rápidamente con uno de sus atuendos de sombra de luna habituales, un recambio limpio que no había usado debido a todo el protocolo y los eventos a los que había tenido que asistir durante los últimos días. Mientras miraba uno de los muchos espejos que tenía la habitación vio que su cabello estaba desordenado. Estaba demasiado hambrienta para gastar energía cuando se trataba de cepillarlo por lo que rápidamente lo ató. Parecía algo profesional, y al menos era mejor que una melena sin cepillar. Su cabello tampoco estaría en el camino para el desayuno, odiaba cada vez que encontraba mechones de su propio cabello blanco por todos lados. Sí, eso fue lo suficientemente bueno. Entonces rápidamente abandonó los aposentos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Callum recargado contra la pared esperando por ella.

—Pensé que te dije que podía irme sola

El príncipe solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo pensé que sería bueno que ambos fuéramos juntos —no espero que ella dijera nada, tomó su mano y observó a los soldados, notando a aquellos hacían una cara de sorpresa e indignación. Era justo como el sospechaba, ellos tenían miedo de Rayla. No, la palabra no era miedo, ellos creían que ella no pertenecía ahí, la veían como una criminal, con ojos severos y llenos de desconfianza que eran algo que Callum comenzaba a odiar—. Me gusta lo que traes puesto, es más como la verdadera Rayla, aunque Lady Rayla también te queda bien.

La elfo de luna encontró familiar el toque del príncipe, al parecer a él le gustaba tomar su mano solo para guiarla. Pero Rayla podía sentir como se sentía Callum por su agarre, como en ese momento, ella estaba segura que algo estaba mal, su agarre era tenso y cada vez que daban vuelta en un pasillo él se ponía más tenso.

—Te golpearé si me dices Lady Rayla de nuevo.

—Lo siento, su alteza real, su excelencia real ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? Tengo muchos apodos así.

—¿Quieres morir? —preguntó Rayla sorprendida por su propio tono de voz

—No, jamás haría algo que atentara contra mi integridad

—Dioses, realmente eres insoportable.

—Ya dijiste que sí, no hay devoluciones, lo siento por ti — el joven príncipe mueve la parte superior de su cuerpo relajando los hombros.

—Voy a odiar tanto que me digan Princesa.

—Bienvenida al club —Finalmente Callum se relajó, era algo increíble como una simple charla de unos minutos lograra hacer que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones.

**-/-/-/-**

La general Amaya llegó temprano al palacio de Katolis.

No estaba feliz con lo que el rey había hecho, y lo que más la enojaba era que no había tenido la consideración de avisarle que había comprometido a su sobrino con una elfo asesina. El comandante Gren la acompañaba, era su traductor ya que ella se comunicaba con señas. Era más fácil si lo hacían así, para no tener que esperar que la entendieran. El hecho de tener una discapacidad jamás impidió que Amaya floreciera como la mejor guerrera de Katolis después de su hermana, la difunta reina Sarai.

_"¿Por qué lo ocultaste de mí?" _Tradujo el comandante Gren cuando estuvieron frente al Rey Harrow.

—No lo oculte —Respondió Harrow—. Todo paso tan rápido. Te enteraste el mismo día que los demás, solo que tú deber en la brecha es importante.

_"Parece que con este acuerdo no hay trabajo en la brecha ¿No es ese el propósito de unir a mi sobrino con una… Xadiana?" _Gren tradujo, aunque realmente se había contenido de usar las palabras con las que la general se había referido a la elfo. "_Sabes que Sarai no lo aprobaría ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es porque Callum no es tu hijo? Si ibas a venderlo debiste entregármelo cuando mi hermana murió, ella te confío a su hijo y tú la traicionas así"_

Ahora el comandante Gren se sentía incómodo estando ahí.

—Soy tu Rey, ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de no amar a Callum? No te permito tal insolencia.

_"No le estoy hablando a mi Rey, le hablo al tutor de mi sobrino, y él no es tu hijo, no tenías derecho a decidir su vida. De todos en este reino Callum es el único al que tú no podías usar. Lo sabías, sabías que Sarai no quería ir a Xadia esa vez, usaste magia oscura… todo fue tu culpa y ahora haces que Callum pague por tus errores" _

—Yo… —Gren se dividía entre traducir y ver a los ojos al rey, en verdad esperaba que eso terminará pronto.

Las palabras de Amaya dolían, y Harrow sabía que tenía razón, no tenía derecho de usar a Callum, no era su hijo, sabía cómo todos en la corte veían al hijo de Sarai y aun así él quería que todos lo vieran como un príncipe, porque era el hijo de Sarai, porque lo amaba como un hijo aunque ahora no lo pareciera.

_"Quiero verlo, no puedo ir en contra de tus deseos, eres mi rey, pero él sigue siendo mi sobrino y quiero verlo antes de que lo mandes lejos de Katolis" _

—Podrás ver al príncipe en el desayuno, por favor, siéntete libre de quedarte hasta que él se marche a Xadia.

_"Esperaba algo mejor de ti, su majestad" _

Cualquier otra persona que se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así hubiera recibido un castigo considerable a tal delito, pero la general Amaya no era cualquier persona, era la lanza del reino de Katolis, la mejor guerrera. Ella se había encargado de fortalecer al ejército. Además, el rey sabía que sus palabras eran verdad. El rey se dirigió al comedor, sus hijos estaban ahí.

—Príncipe Callum, princesa Rayla ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Rayla se tensó ante aquel título.

—Muy agradable —respondió rápido—, fue… adorable.

El rey Harrow los vio fijamente, ¿Ellos habían…? No, no creía que Callum fuera capaz, él era muy tímido «Es un adolescente» Pensó rápido, el rey se apresuró a servirse un poco de vino

—Callum, la General Amaya ha venido, se unirá a nosotros en unos minutos.

El mencionado había servido en una bandeja pollo frito, un poco de queso y por inercia había tomado un poco de moras y fruta de Xadia para Rayla, a comparación de su bandeja de comida la de Ezran era menos variada, ya que solo tenía dulces y tartas de gelatina. Callum le dio la bandeja a Rayla haciendo que esta lo viera fijamente, Callum jamás hacía algo así por nadie.

—¿Tia Amaya ya está aquí? —Callum comenzó a servirse comida al azar terminando con tartas de gelatina, fruta y lo que parecía una chuleta de cerdo; estaba nervioso, su tía era una mujer fuerte e intimidante.

Ama a su tía, pero también sabe que ella no es fan de los elfos, de ningún tipo de elfo o criatura de Xadia para ser exactos.

Su pregunta se responde cuando ve entrar a su tía, Ezran se levanta de su lugar seguido de Callum. Amaya era una mujer muy cariñosa, así que tomo a sus sobrinos en un abrazo de oso.

_"Lamento no haber estado aquí contigo" _

Tradujo Gren cuando ella los soltó

_"Pero ya estoy aquí, así que…"_

Callum carraspeo, aquello era incómodo, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que presentar a Rayla frente a las demás personas, quizás comenzar con su tía no era tan malo.

—Ella es Rayla… la princesa Rayla… mí… mi... —no podía terminar la frase "Mi Esposa"

Amaya observo a la elfo, era una elfo de sombra de luna, nada de eso le terminaba de gustar; vio como la chica de cabello blanco se acercaba y hacia lo que parecía una reverencia, Amaya alzó una ceja.

_"Un placer, excelencia" _

El rey podía decir que era por la paz, su sobrino podría estar de acuerdo. Pero ella juzgaría que tan buena era esa elfo de sombra de luna, si ella planeaba algo para herir al príncipe la detendría sin dudarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Este fic contiene ciertas interpretaciones de personajes, su historia y magia que pueden resultar no canónicas, y tiene algunos Ocs y varios elementos propios para hacer la trama más interesante.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Preparando el viaje**

Callum no podía apartar la vista de Rayla, en como parecía danzar mientras sostenía una espada. Sin duda ella era fuerte, incluso se encontró dibujandola mientras la veía darle una paliza a Soren. Realmente Rayla era una persona que no se tomaba a bien los comentarios sobre ser una medio príncipesa, así que antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a practicar con Soren

— Wooo — Dijo Ezran sonriendo — Es increíble, mira como hace que Soren caiga al suelo. ¿Es por eso que sabe bailar bien?

Callum apartó la vista de su dibujo y de Rayla

— ¿Que? — preguntó a su hermano

— Tú me dijiste durante el baile de compromiso que usar armas ayudaba a bailar mejor

Callum volvió a dibujar, recuerda que le había dicho algo así, aunque realmente estaba bromeando en ese momento. Ver cómo ella se movía le da una idea de lo que decía sobre la confianza y el arte de blandir una espada, ella lo hacía parecer como algo fácil, además tenía una sonrisa que Callum jura que no ha visto antes en ella y eso lo hace sentir extraño. Trata de no pensar en eso, pero es difícil, cada día descubre una nueva faceta de la chica que encuentra fascinante. Tenía casi todo listo para su viaje, los emisarios elfos se había ido el día anterior. En los últimos dos días Ezran se había entusiasmado diciéndole que ropa llevar y que no llevar, aún así los nervios se apoderaban de Callum con forme pesaban los días. Pero se estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía de Rayla. Callum comenzaba a querer que todos se dieran cuenta que no era una mala persona.

— Suficiente — La voz del Comandante Gren hizo que Soren bajara su espada, detrás de él estaban la General Amaya y Lord Viren

_"¿Qué crees que hacés?" _ Amaya se cruzó de brazos observando a ambos jóvenes "_Apuntar tu espada a alguien de la familia real es un crímen" _

Viren hizo una reverencia hacia Ezran.

— Mis disculpas General, estoy seguro que mi hijo no sabía nada de eso y que la Princesa Rayla tampoco sabía nada sobre eso, después de todo ella también está sosteniendo una espada de verdad en lugar de una de entrenamiento como dicta la ley.

— Solo estábamos entrenando — Dijo Rayla, al ver cómo todos parecían alterados por verla usar un arma, no sabe bien que estaba pasando pero notó como todos se habían puestos tensos, bajo el arma y la dejo en el sueldo. Callum se acerco a ella. No fue sorpresa para Rayla cuando tomo su mano, tampoco le molestaba que lo hiciera.

— Nosotros seguiremos nuestro recorrido. — Menciono Ezran, jalo del la mano a su hermano. — Hasta luego tía Amaya, Lord Viren.

Amaya los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban, después volvió a ver a Soren y su padre.

— Parece que no soy el único que está en desacuerdo con esto, me rompe el corazón ver al príncipe Callum tener que afrontar esto, trate de hablar con Harrow, decirle que había otras maneras. Es el hijo de Sarai después de todo.

_"¿Otras maneras?" _

Incluso Gren quien había traducido tenía curiosidad por las palabras del gran Mago.

— La guerra, seguro lo sabe, nuestros soldados son los mejores de todos los Pentarquia, los Xadianos están débiles, el nuevo rey no es más que un joven Rey. Si su majestad no se hubiera retirado podríamos hacer ganado la guerra.

_"Entiendo, pero su majestad ha tomado una sabía decisión, no me gustaría ser la persona que dijera que se equivocó o mandar una carta urgente trayendo a alguien desde la brecha, eso podría ser considerado traición" _

Quizás Amaya no era fan de los elfos y no estaba cómoda con la decisión del Rey Harrow, pero había algo más que Amaya detestaba, la magia oscura y Lord Viren, Amaya no confiaba en ese hombre.

— Por supuesto, nadie traicionaría a su majestad. Quizás esto sea bueno, podrá regresar a Katolis y pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos.

_"Quizás es una buena idea estar más tiempo en el palacio, parece que las cosas están poniendose interesantes"_

Viren sonrió al verla marcharse, después volteó a ver a su hijo, el semblante relajado del gran mago cambio radicalmente al ver a Soren

— ¿Que crees que hacías?

— Solo entrenaba, esa elfa salvaje creía que podía ganarme, como si eso fuera posible.

— Soren. — Viren levantó la mano y tocó el hombro de su hijo — ¿Acaso no entiendes que trato de hacer algo importante?

— Lo sé, papá, solo pensé qué…

Viren alzó una ceja, no es que creyera que su hijo no pensaba. Soren era bueno para muchas cosas, era útil, pero no era como Claudia. Soren no veía el panorama general, solo vivía en el momento. — Escucha Soren, tienes una misión, cuidar al Rey, no me sirves si eres arrestado. La General Amaya tiene razón, pudo arrestarte.

— ¡Espera! ¿Estamos tratando a esa elfa como un miembro de la realeza? Pero si Callum no es un príncipe real.

— Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso donde alguien pueda escucharte. — Sentenció Viren. — Debes aprender a guardar tus opiniones personales, más ahora que Amaya está aquí.

— Entiendo. Aún así...

— Aún así, Callum es tu príncipe y… esa elfa su esposa, por ahora. Dejemos que jueguen a la unión y paz. Se astuto, no bajes la guardia, tu cuidas al rey. Recuérdalo.

Soren vio a los príncipes doblar en una esquina y asintió. Soren encontraba su trabajo de guardia real como el trabajo más solemne, quizás no le agradaba Callum, pero su trabajo era protegerlo, aún de él mismo. Porque eso hace un guardia de la corona.

Mientras observaba a su padre darle la espalda Soren pensó en cuanto había querido ser un caballero desde que es un niño, tenía cinco años cuando supo que sería caballero algún día y luego por el resto de su vida.

La emoción que sintió en el momento en que llevó su primera espada fue solo combustible para el fuego que era su ambición. Mientras pudiera mantenerse erguido y sus brazos pudieran sostener la espada, sería un caballero.

Su familia lo apoyó a pesar del leve desdén de su padre porque su hijo mayor no tenía compatibilidad con el tema de su propia pasión. Su hermana Claudia fue su mayor apoyo; siendo la más ruidosa cuando se trataba de animarlo. Él también era quién la apoyaba. Al menos hasta ahora, Soren sentía que algo no estaba bien. Ser un caballero que sirve a la corona no es guardar secretos a tu Rey, apoyar a su familia comenzaba a sentirse mal, la magia oscura comenzaba a asquearlo de alguna manera. No podía explicar por qué, pero siempre había algo en él que decía que estaba mal; que tal atajo no podría existir sin pago. Claudia siempre lo convencería de creer que la magia era buena. La magia podía hacer cualquier cosa y el precio era práctica. Mientras más practiques, menos costará, dijo ella. El cerebro de Soren no tenía la capacidad de razonar con ella, pero la pequeña voz que decía que estaba mal nunca disminuyó. Sin embargo, él nunca negó sinceramente su forma de vida; solo dejando que algunos comentarios cínicos se escapen de vez en cuando. Y no podía negar que algunas de las razones pueden estar en el hecho de que la afinidad de Claudia con la magia le valió un lugar mejor en el corazón de su Padre.

Harían lo suyo; él como guardia y ella como practicante bajo la tutela de su padre. Eran algunos de los más jóvenes en su campo de elección y eran muy respetados por eso, ganándose el título prodigio. Tal título llegó con la presión y las expectativas de que ambos estaban cargados pero también orgullosos de tener tal responsabilidad. El futuro solo tenía un camino para ambos, y estaban felices de llenar ese camino con todo lo que podían.

Soren era un hijo leal, su padre confiaba en él, al menos ahora se mostraba interesado en su trabajo. Soren anhelaba esas la palabras de aliento y aprobación que su padre no le había dado desde que fue nombrado guardia de la corona, a lo mucho le dijo: Haces un buen trabajo, pero no había escuchado un: _"Estoy orgulloso de ti" _

Volvió a ver el lugar donde los príncipes se habían perdido, recordó como el rey Harrow había palmeado la espalda de Callum un día cuando esté se cayó durante el entrenamiento con armas y había visto a ese chico que no era su hijo con amor y le había dicho que estaba bien, que estaba orgulloso de él, que tenía muchos talentos y eso era suficiente.

Soren trataba de no ser mezquino como alguien que sirve a la corona, pero Callum no era el hijo del rey, en su mente no debía respeto por ese mocoso, aún así una parte de él quería ser como Callum. Enorgullecer a su propio padre.

-/-/-/-/-

Ezran vio de reojo a su hermano y esa manera tan natural de tomar la mano de Rayla en pequeños momentos.

— ¿Harán bebés con dedos raros? — Preguntó de manera no tan inocente. — Ya saben, ustedes el otro día

Callum se tenso ante esa pregunta, estaba seguro que su hermano no tenía esa charla, pero ahora sé dio cuenta que realmente Ezran si sabía sobre panes en el horno. Había subestimado a su hermano menor. En un momento Rayla estaba con ellos y al siguiente ella había avanzado una gran distancia viendo para todos lados, desde donde estaba Ezran podía notar que estaba sonrojada.

El príncipe heredero sonrió al ver cómo ambos parecían incómodos

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — preguntó Callum, de repente sentía calor, lo cual era extraño, jamás antes había sentido que su bufanda acalorara tanto

— Chicos, es una broma. — Finalmente hablo Ezran, en verdad era divertido verlos incómodos, pero sabía que su hermano mayor tenía límites. — ¿Que tal si vamos al pueblo?

— No creo que sea una buena idea, las cosas están tensas.

— Pero, sería bueno, además Rayla podría ver Katolis antes de que se vayan. Vayamos encubiertos

La joven elfa de luna entendía el ánimo del pequeño, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera una buena idea, no con las personas tensas. Pero no podía tener miedo todo el tiempo, después de todo Callum se iría en pocos días y quizás no volvería a su país en algunos meses.

— Podría funcionar. — Dijo Rayla— Solo ir un momento no suena mal.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Callum, jamás pensó que Rayla apoyara a Ezran, pero quizás había subestimado el poder de los ojitos de cachorro de su hermano. — De acuerdo, vayamos al pueblo, es tu momento de brillar más que Cebo, muéstranos esos pasajes secretos.

Ezran sonrió animado — Se los aseguro, esto será divertido.

-/-/-/-/-

Claudia sabía a dónde debía de ir en el pueblo, su padre le había dado indicaciones. La joven se dijo que cuando regresará al castillo iría a la biblioteca. A Claudia siempre le ha encantado la biblioteca. No solo por el ansia de nuevos conocimientos que podía aprender de cada libro nuevo que tomó prestado, también era un lugar especial para ella y su Padre. Pasaban horas y horas en la biblioteca, leyendo en silencio juntos y mostrándose mutuamente su descubrimiento. Si alguna vez tuviera preguntas, su padre le daría las respuestas con paciencia. Lo que más amaba era la expresión de su rostro cada vez que le daba respuestas; tan consumado y orgulloso. ¿Y cuando ella le dio respuesta a su pregunta? Dios, aún mejor. Claudia amaba a su padre y sabía que hacía lo mejor, porque así era su padre, un hombre entregado a su pueblo, a los humanos. Ella admiraba la gallarda manera que su padre tenía para buscar siempre ayudar a las personas, la magia oscura se lo permitía y ella quería ayudar a su padre. Odiaba cuando las personas como Callum no entendían que no era algo malo, ellos usaban lo que tenían para poder sobrevivir, no eran como los Xadianos que tenían tanta magia como quisieran, los humanos tenían que aprender a adaptarse y entender que no tenían porque vivir sufriendo el desdén de los elfos ¿Que se creían? No eran mejores que ellos. Así que Claudia haría todo para ayudar en los planes de cuidar a su reino de aquellos que solo querían lastimarlos. Claudia entro a la herrería, tal como su padre le había dicho ahí encontraría a Lord Roderick, un conde que no estaba a favor de la reforma.

— Así que es verdad. — Dijo un hombre dejando de lado el arma en la que estaba trabajando — Nuestro rey en verdad esta pensando en dejar que esos monstruos entren en Katolis. — El herreros escupió al suelo.— Jamás se había visto tal atrocidad. — El herrero volvió a trabajar en el arma del conde.

Roderick sonrió al ver a la hija del gran mago. — Supongo que Lord Viren está preocupado. ¿En qué podemos ayudar al gran mago?.

Claudia no se sentía bien con aquella tarea. — Solo hablar, saber lo que el pueblo quiere.

Roderick sonrió, claro que entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, Lord Viren era una persona inteligente, jamás haría algo que atentara contra el rey de manera directa. Así que una revuelta causada por la preocupación del pueblo quizás lograría que el rey entendiera que aquel acuerdo era un error. Muchos años de guerra eran difícil de olvidar. Los humanos no querían tener nada que ver con los elfos. Ninguna paz de ningún tipo podría romper el odio que había entre ambas razas.

— Claro, nosotros escucharemos y si algo surge, se lo haremos saber.

— Mi padre estará muy agradecido por su servicio.

— Dile a Lord Viren que no lo olvide, cuando este asunto este acabado espero me devuelva el favor.

Claudia trato de sonreír y mostrarse amable, pero odiaba a los hombres como Roderick, solo usando un título y siendo oportunistas, no había amor real por el pueblo, solo esperaba dinero y un poco de poder, un desperdicio de aire. Katolis estaría mejor sin personas como ese hombre.

La joven maga regreso por las calles llenas de personas alegres. Le gustaba Katolis cómo era ahora, como las personas podían salir con seguridad a la calle. Claudia imagino el miedo de todos si los elfos llegaban a causa de aquel tratado. Los elfos siempre habían visto como algo menos que insectos a los humanos, llegarían queriendo conquistarlos. No, algo así no podía pasar en su hermoso país. La joven maga no pensaba permitir algo así, por eso era necesario que el rey viera que las cosas estaban mal. Claudia arreglo su vestido negro, debía volver al palacio, pero antes quizás pasaría por un poco de pan para Soren

La panadería de Barius era sin duda una de las mejores, si no era que la mejor de todo el reino de Katolis. El panadero real era el único que mantenía la tradición de tartas de gelatina que tanto amaba la reina Sarai, Claudia pensó que podría llevarle un par de tartas a Ezran y quizás hablar con Callum.

Vio dos figuras conocidas y supo que eran los príncipes, pero también. Vio quien iba con ellos; aunque ella trataba de esconderse con una capucha, Claudia podía decir que era aquella elfa de luna. Observo a Callum y la manera que sonreía

¡No, no, no! Ella conocía esa sonrisa y manera de buscar acercarse, él solía verla así, aunque era diferente, Callum parecía más confiado.

Claudia se mantuvo a una distancia prudente escondiéndose entre los pilares cada vez que Rayla se giraba. La hechicera casi olvida que ella era una asesina entrenada. Ya podía imaginarla tratando de matar a Callum ¿Por qué el príncipe no se daba cuenta? Algo estaba mal, así no es como debía ser, la joven maga alzó una ceja ¿Callum intentaba tomar la mano de la elfa? Observo mejor la situación. El Príncipe sonreía mientras hablaba y señalaba hacía algunos lugares, después rozaba la mano de la elfa. Claudia sintio un pequeño malestar, realmente aquello era algo que no se esperaba por parte de su amigo.

Rayla giró su cabeza algo nerviosa, estaba segura que alguien los seguía, sus sentidos no estaban estropeados por estar en el palacio.

— ¿Que pasa? — Callum noto que ella parecía tensa. Se colocó detrás de ella para guiarla y tener un pretexto para tocarla. Se sentía ridículo buscando pretextos solo para una interacción, días atrás la había estado evitando lo más posible.

— Entonces ¿Eres un príncipe popular? — Rayla había notado como las personas sonreían al verlo, como todos decían "buenos días príncipe, por favor, regrese pronto" al principio pensó que era porque era el príncipe. Pero después se dio cuenta que había mucho más que solo eso.

— Es por mamá — Respondió Ezran aunque el príncipe heredero no recordaba a su madre, sabía por las historias que contaban que era una gran mujer, todo Katolis amaba a la reina Sarai, era una mujer increíble y bondadosa

— Las personas hacen una especie de fiesta en su cumpleaños y él aniversario de… a ella le gustaban las cosas dulces. — Callum trato de sonreír, pero Rayla se dio cuenta que su voz había temblado y que le costaba mantener ese ánimo que lo caracteriza.

— Es aquí — Ezran sonrió — De aquí vienen las tartas que roba… que probamos el otro día

Callum alzó una ceja, Barius vio a Ezran y alzó una ceja — Príncipe Ezran, sabe que no puede traer ese animal a mi tienda. — el panadero señaló a Cebo. — ¡Príncipe Callum! que sorpresa agradable

— ¡Oye! ¿Porque estás feliz de ver a Callum? — preguntó Ezran cruzándose de brazos

— Quizás porque yo no me robó sus panes.

— ¿Quién es su acompañante? — Preguntó el panadero.

Rayla no sabía que hacer.

— Ella es… mi… mi… — Que difícil era para Callum decir "esposa" lo sentía tan irreal, como si no fuera correcto. — Lady Rayla.

Barius trago saliva, no es que tuviera miedo, solo era un poco extraño ver a un elfo tan cerca, la chica era alta y tenía una belleza exótica. — Excelencia — El panadero hizo una reverencia — Perdone mi falta de tacto

— No, por favor, solo soy Rayla. No use honoríficos.

— No podría hacer eso — Dijo Barius — Es por el cambio, si las personas no comienzan a mostrar el respeto jamás habrá un cambio… — Sostuvo su rodillo al ver que cebo se acercaba peligrosamente a sus tartas. — Príncipe Ezran, controle a ese sapo.

Ezran volteó a verlo con la cara cubierta de mermelada. Haciendo que ambos jóvenes se echaran a reír.

Barius fue atento con los tres jovenes, incluso Rayla se había olvidado de esa sensación de ser observada. Bajo la guardia un momento y se permitió disfrutar de aquellas delicias. Había panes de tantos sabores, incluso uno que le recordó a los panes Moonberry.

Roderick sonrió desde su lugar, gracias a la señorita Claudia sabía que hacer. No era difícil provocar el pánico, la gente es propensa al miedo, solo necesitan un poco de motivación para dejar libre todos sus prejuicios.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó, una familia había entrado, los príncipes se quedaron en silencio mientras Barius atendía a los clientes.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde. — dijo Callum al darse cuenta que la pareja trataba de alejar a su hijo que sentía curiosidad por Rayla.

— Príncipe Ezran — dijeron los padres del Niño haciendo una leve reverencia

— Eres linda — El pequeño se acercó a Rayla, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse la madre del pequeño lo tomo en sus brazos. — Lo siento alteza, nosotros ya nos vamos. — La mujer hizo una reverencia rápida.

Rayla veía el miedo en los ojos de la mujer. Vio como temblaba cuando el pequeño se acercó a ella. ¿Que creían que le haría al niño? Volvió a subir su capucha y esconder sus manos

El ambiente agradable se volvió tenso de golpe, Ezran era un niño, pero incluso él sabía lo que había pasado y eso lo hizo sentir mal por Rayla.

— Gracias por todo Barius — Callum se despidió del hombre quien les dio una bolsa de pan y les hizo prometer que volverían a ir una vez que el príncipe Callum regresará se Xadia. Rayla le prometió que le llevaría uno de los panes de Moonberry. — Hombre, eso fue divertido — dijo Callum tratando de romper el hielo.

— Sí, Barius no me corrió está vez — Ezran sonrió nervioso mientras sostenía a Cebo en sus brazos, ambos hermanos se vieron. Fue Callum quien se acercó más a Rayla

— Esto tomara tiempo, no es algo malo. — Aunque Callum trataba de sonar tranquilo, algo se agitaba dentro de él, las calles estaban más vacías de lo normal, Katolis al atardecer siempre estaba llena de vida, había puestos de comida callejeras y familias que iban hasta la fuente. Pero ahora se respiraba una tensa calma que lo ponía ansioso.

Rayla pensaba decir algo cuando sus instintos se activaron, sus orejas se movieron

Roderick lo había preparado todo, las piezas estaban listas. Una piedra fue el fósforo que inicio el fuego de la revuelta

_**"Monstruo" **_

Los jovenes escucharon esa palabra y una piedra paso cerca de ellos.

_**"Maldita zorra elfa" **_

Más palabras maliciosas acompañadas de varias caras, Callum jamás antes tuvo miedo caminando por las calles de Katolis, mucho menos espero que una multitud los rodeara. La bolsa de pan se resbaló de sus manos.

— ¿Que significa esto? — preguntó Ezran con un tono de voz autoritario sorprendiendo a su hermano.— Somos los príncipes de Katolis

Esas palabras lograron que las personas se callaran un momento. Roderick maldijo que ese pequeño fuera tan elocuente. Entonces pensó en algo, escondido entre las personas comenzó a susurrar y recordarles que Callum no era hijo del rey, solo era un adorno de la corona.

_**"El amante de elfos no es un príncipe, él es el hijastro del rey y esa es su zorra, no los queremos en nuestra ciudad"**_

Rayla sabía que sería difícil, no tenía miedo de los humanos, sabía que podía con ellos, pero estaba con Ezran y Callum. También que no podía lastimar humanos. Vaya broma de mal gusto, ser una asesina entrenada y no poder matar humanos, Runaan sin duda estaría muy decepcionado de ella.

Rayla apartó a Callum cuando una piedra rozo cerca de él logrando que golpeara su hombro

_**"Zorra" **_dijo alguien y pronto una oleada de insultos cayó sobre Rayla

Callum siempre ha sido alguien pacifico, jamás se considero una persona de armas o de golpes. Pero cuando escucho esas palabras algo en él se encendió. Sujeto al hombre de la camisa — Ella es tu princesa — Dijo serio.

— Tú no eres un príncipe — Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa antes de escupir el rostro de callum.— Solo eres un adorno, no perteneces a la familia Real, todos lo saben, solo estás en el castillo porque tú madre fue alguien importante ¿Quién eres tú? No eres nada.

Rayla sujeto el brazo de Callum, muchas cosas cobraban sentido sobre sus dudas con el parentesco con el rey, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Incluso ella podía percibir el olor a alcohol que salía del cuerpo del hombre.

— Debemos volver, tu padre estará preocupado.

Las personas siguieron llegando y Rayla comenzaba a pensar como huir de ahí sin poner en peligro a Ezran y Callum.

— ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ÉSTO? — La voz del Comandante Gren resonó por todo el lugar, las personas se hicieron a un lado dejando que la General Amaya pasara frente a todos

_"Atacar a la familia real es un acto de traición" _ firmo Amaya y Gren tradujo.

Los soldados de Amaya ya habían acordonado el lugar para que nadie pudiera escapar.

_"Deben volver al castillo, su majestad está preocupado" _

Callum observo como los soldados se encargaban de arrestar a varias Pero, entre ellas un joven

— ¿No es esto un poco…?

_"Hay que apagar el fuego desde el inicio, esto no es nada, ¿Lo entiendes príncipe Ezran?" _firmo Amaya, entendía que para sus sobrinos era algo nuevo ver a las personas arrestadas.

— Tenemos dos caballos para ustedes, lo siento, tendrán que compartir — dijo Gren a Rayla.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, no veía problema en compartir el caballo.

— Correcto, caballos — Callum suspiro, odiaba montar a caballo. Generalmente él no podía subir a un caballo. Vio a Rayla, ella estaba sería viendo a cualquier lado menos a él. Callum quería tomar su mano, pero sentía que eso sería inapropiado dado los eventos que habían acontecido hacía unos minutos. Observo a su alrededor, las personas se habían dispersado y no había nadie en el centro. Intento subirse al caballo pero solo se resbaló, Callum maldijo en voz baja.

Rayla suspiro apiadandose de él. Subió con una ágil movimiento, estiró su mano había Callum.

— Realmente no eres el príncipe que cabalga en caballo blanco, pobre de mí — Rayla le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

Callum no pensaba rebatir aquella afirmación, tomo su mano y subió detrás de ella abrazándola — Lo siento

— No es tu culpa — Respondió Rayla. — Solo sujetate fuerte.

Ezran observo a su hermano y Rayla en el caballo, el veía esperanza al verlos, pero también de sentía mal por lo que acababa de pasar.

_"Ya no pueden salir solos sin un guardia, esos días han acabado ¿Lo entiendes? _ Preguntó Amaya a Ezran antes de acercarle su caballo

— No es justo — Susurro Ezran — Rayla no es mala persona.

_"No importa, los prejuicios son algo difícil de dejar de lado, esto solo fue el inicio, pero es verdad, ella no es mala persona"_

Amaya observo a su sobrino charlar con la elfa de luna, lo cierto era que jamás antes había visto a Callum tan relajado al lado de alguien que no fuera Ezran, le recordaba un poco a su hermana cuando comenzó a cortejarse con Harrow y si bien Amaya no aprobaba esa relación tampoco podía oponerse, solo vería como se desarrollaba los eventos y cuidaría de sus sobrinos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Ezran coloco su frente contra su caballo antes de que Gren lo ayudará a subir para regresar al castillo.

Ezran vio la espalda de su hermano, no recordaba que fuera tan alto. El joven príncipe sentía que su hermano estaba avanzando lentamente alejándose de él. Ezran sabía que eso pasaría, que un día Callum encontraría lo suyo, solo que no estaba aún preparado. Ese día se dio cuenta que su hermano realmente siempre había tenido ese complejo de no ser un príncipe, aunque el bromeaba sobre ese asunto las palabras de ese hombre dolieron, Ezran lo entendió, entendió como se sentía su hermano. Era como un ave enjaulada teniendo que vivir bajo los estándares de la nobleza, él no nació como príncipe, pero tuvo que aprender a vivir con ese título. Era diferente a él. Ezran siempre supo que sería Rey, ser llamado príncipe era normal, jamás lo cuestionó. Después estaba Rayla, ella estaba menos acostumbrada a las atenciones y miradas de los nobles.

Se disculparia con Rayla cuando llegaran al castillo.

-/-/-/-

Claudia tuvo que contenerse todo el tiempo, sabía que aquello había sido provocado por aquel hombre. Ella había querido ayudar a sus amigos, pero se tuvo que recordar que no podía dejar que sus emociones intervinieran. Sintió un odio irracional cuando aquel hombre escupió a Callum, pero Callum había defendido a esa elfa, había dicho que era la princesa. Algo dentro de Claudia se había roto un poco ante esas palabras.

— ¿Y que le pareció? — El conde sonrió detrás de Claudia — Espero que el gran mago este complacido

Claudia tuvo que hacer una sonrisa forzada, era una maestra en sonrisas falsas, solía hacer eso con Callum cuando quería sonrojarlo — Sí, fue increíble, pero no tenía que meter a los príncipes.

Roderick soltó una carcajada — Mi Lady, todo tiene un porque, aunque es una lástima, usted sería una gran princesa, es una pena que esa puerta se haya cerrado para usted, pero si todo esto resulta quizás aún tenga esa oportunidad.

— ¿En verdad? — preguntó la maga — jamás he sido ambiciosa. — incluso Claudia sabía que era lo que muchas hijas de nobles esperaban, cuando Callum cumplió los dieciséis años entro oficialmente a la lista de posibles prospectos para matrimonio, ella era una de las chicas elegibles, todas querían ser una princesa y fantaseaba con ser como la reina Sarai, pero ahora que Callum se había casado muchas hijas de nobles estaban con el corazón roto y con las esperanzas de volverse princesas deshechas. — Después de todo, Lord Roderick, yo seré la Gran maga de Katolis un día.

— Claro, solo si su padre logra hacer que la reforma del rey no se lleve a cabo — Roderick observo a Claudia, ella era hermosa, el conde tenía veintidós años, Claudia podría ser una buena esposa, Claro, él podía esperar unos años, la chica solo se volvería más hermosa y tener como esposa a una hechicera sería tener un poco más de poder. El conde podía esperar, mientras tanto solo vería como se desarrollaban las cosas en el castillo, como la Balanza del poder se inclinaba hacía algún lado.

— Mi padre espera que asista a la siguiente sesión del consejo

— No me la perdería por nada, Lady Claudia, espero verla pronto

Claudia sintió náuseas, se dio media vuelta, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a ese hombre. Aún recordaba a Callum y la sonrisa que le daba a la asesina, aquello la irritaba demasiado.

-/-/-/-/-

Callum nunca fue particularmente hablador si no involucraba el arte, él podía hablar de arte durante horas; eso es lo que hacen los introvertidos. Hablar con Rayla no fue difícil; los últimos días habían sido divertidos, ella era amable y tenía una forma de hablar que le parecía encantadora, con ella estaba descubriendo que hablar y bromear era algo que hacía de manera natural. Él nunca fue realmente del tipo que oculta sus emociones. No era un llorón ni nada, más bien era alguien que no tenía miedo de mostrar cómo se sentía realmente, aunque no hablara las personas notaban que algo estaba molestándolo o si estaba feliz, esas cosas eran las que hacía que fuera tímido la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás eso no era necesariamente una fortaleza, pero ciertamente no era una debilidad. Su demostración de emoción era simplemente ... humana. No es una carga, no un revés, simplemente normal. Y como él y Rayla se habían acercado infinitamente en los últimos días. La revuelta del día anterior había hecho que ella no saliera de la habitación y Callum se había sentido extrañamente solo durante todo el día, había querido respetar su silencio, incluso en la noche solo se había limitado a verla dormir, no habían hablado, ella lo estaba evitando de nuevo y por alguna razón eso hacía que callum se sintiera triste. Nunca ha tenido una amistad o relación antes como la amistad que tiene con ella. Nunca ha podido tocar casualmente a alguien y acurrucarse con nadie y compartir secretos con alguien que no sea Ezran, pero Rayla no se siente como una hermana para él. Ella tampoco se siente como solo una amiga, pero él no está seguro de qué más hay detrás de todo eso. Lo que tienen es algo especial, algo único solo para ellos. No puede definirlo dentro de una caja. Pero seguro todo eso es una tontería y está pensando de más como siempre. Es amistad, debe ser solo una amistad lo que hay entre ellos.

— Rayla — Entro a la habitación que compartían, ella estaba en la ventana viendo hacia el pueblo. Verla así era doloroso, el sentimiento que lo hacía sentir Rayla lo ponía ansioso. Era casi como si la hubiera estado extrañando toda su vida y ahora que finalmente la encontró no tenía idea de qué hacer con estos sentimientos. Pensó un poco antes de acercarse, ella tenía un aspecto serio, incluso mientras veía hacía la ventana. Callum de sentó a su lado, afuera se formaban pequeños remolinos de viento que levantaban pequeñas hojas que danzaban libremente. El príncipe había escuchado sobre pequeñas revueltas que se estaban formando en las puertas del castillo desde el día anterior. — La comida está lista, deberías comer algo. No desayunaste hoy. — El príncipe lucho contra las ganas de tomar sus manos. Y decirle que todo estaría bien.

— Ellos me odian — Finalmente hablo Rayla, siguió viendo la ventana sin voltear a verlo. — Y ellos te odian ahora. Callum ¿Por qué no querías que supiera que eres adoptado?

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Callum Sorprendido, después se dio cuenta que ella lo sabía y que todos realmente lo sabrían pronto en Xadia. — no quería que desconfiaran de mi padrastro y pensaran que está tramando algo por no entregar a su hijo biológico. Pensé que si no lo sabían estaría bien

— Creo que todos lo saben, bueno yo no, no quise saber nada de ti antes de conocerte, pensé que si no me agradabas sería mejor. Pero eres una persona agradable y ahora todos te odian por mi culpa.

— Rayla, no se de qué hablas, nadie me odia.

— Las personas del pueblo, ellos te dijeron todas esas cosas, todo por mi culpa, no me molesta si no les agrado, sabía que esto no sería un trabajo fácil, pero que te odien por mi culpa, eso no es algo que me agrade.

Callum esbozo una sonrisa triste. Su madre le había dicho una vez que las revelaciones más grandes eran generalmente las más simples. En la vida, Sarai había dicho; "a veces las cosas simplemente se sienten bien, y luego la verdad es fácil de discernir*

Así que tenía sentido, de una manera casi divertida, que se daría cuenta de cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Pero era algo diferente, Callum siempre pensó que el amor se debía sentir como una avalancha de emociones, imaginar con poder ver a su amada todos los días, fantasear con tomar su mano, él había sentido eso por Claudia, así que siempre pensó que eso era amor, que las cosas que sentía por la hija de Lord Viren era lo que todos llamaban amor. Por Rayla no sentía eso. Callum se sentía bien solo con estar a su lado, era cómodo poder ser tan torpe cómo era natural en él, poder decir comentarios inapropiados en situaciones serías. Así que no asociaba sus sentimientos por Rayla a algo romántico, más bien una amistad infinitamente estrecha, jamás antes tuvo una amiga como ella. Callum se recordaba constantemente que ella era solo era su amiga, no había nada más, se preocupaba por su amiga, porque el amor era algo diferente.

— Ray, nadie te odia, solo son ignorantes, ellos tienen miedo, los prejuicios son difíciles de cambiar, pero por eso estamos haciendo esto.

— No lo sé, creo que esto no cambio nada y solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

Callum sintió algo amargo en la boca de su estómago, que ella estuviera diciendo que no valía la pena estar juntos fue como un golpe. — Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero no podemos rendirnos, iremos a Xadia y seguro también será difícil. Pero debemos mostrarles que ambas especies pueden coexistir, somos amigos ¿No es así?

Rayla asintió, ella consideraba a Callum como su amigo, aunque sintió algo extraño al pensar en el como solo su amigo. Pero era verdad, él amaba a la hija del mago, lo sabía y eso estaba bien, solo ser amigos hacía las cosas más fáciles.

— Mejor ayudame y dime si algo de lo que tengo sirva de regalo para tus padres.

— Callum, a ellos no les importara que les lleves cosas y mis padres biológicos murieron en la guerra. Solo serían Runaan y Ethari. Y enserio, no creo que les agrade nada de lo que quieras darles. Pero es lindo que quieras causarles buena impresión, hasta pareciera que somos una pareja de verdad. No tienes que hacer estás cosas, podrían pensar que realmente algo pasa entre nosotros.

Callum tallo su nuca, no es como si sus palabras le gustarán, solo se sintió un poco enojado ¿Que tendría de mamo si pensaban eso?. La puerta sonó salvandolo de decir algo estúpido.

— Chicos — Ezran se asomo lentamente — ¿Hacen bebés?

— No, Ezran, no hacemos bebés con dedos raros. — Dijo Callum viendo a su hermano

— Papá los busca, me pidió que les dijera que fueran a la sala del trono… — El príncipe heredero observo a Rayla, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

— Gracias Ez, por mostrarme tu lugar favorito — Rayla habló acercándose al príncipe. — Me divertí mucho.

Ezran la abrazo sorprendiendo a la elfa.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento

Rayla sonrió y acaricio el cabello del joven príncipe — Está bien, no fue tu culpa

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí, también estuve ahi ¿No hay abrazos, Tampico hay disculpas para mí?

— ¿Estás celoso? Lo siento, no puedes competir contra Ezran, mira estos ojos — dijo Rayla. — No puedo decirle que no

— Genial, mi hermano me roba los abrazos, eso es muy extraño.

— ¿Están coqueteando de nuevo? Porque debería irme ahora y dejar que hagan bebés con dedos extraños — dijo Ezran saliendo de la habitación. — Quisiera ser tío — Les grito desde la puerta

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, realmente Ezran era muy astuto. — Él ya tuvo la charla. — Dijo Rayla buscando meterse al armario de nuevo.

— Al parecer sí. Mejor vamos a ver qué quiere mi padrastro. Y no Rayla, no puedes esconderte en el armario

— Eres un tirano

— Pero soy lindo y eso te gusta, solo estás en negación.

— Mas bien eres tonto — Rayla apretó las mejillas de Callum.— y demasiados suave ¿No te lo han dicho? — la chica se sonrojo y lo soltó rápido. Rayla acomodo su cabello antes de salir de la habitación, a esas alturas ya no le importaba las miradas de los guardias y estos ya no buscaban sus espadas, era una tensa calma que Rayla apreciaba.

Ambos llegaron a la presencia del rey quien los vio serio, la situación no era la mejor y Harrow estaba uniendo cabos, por eso era mejor si ellos se iban pronto, estaba dejando todo listo para su partida al día siguiente.

— Príncipes, espero sepan que no estoy feliz con lo que ha pasado en el pueblo, he mandado a la guardia real para patrullar. — el Rey Harrow volteó a ver a Rayla — Princesa Rayla, no hay excusas para lo que ocurrió

La chica se tenso ante la palabra "princesa"

— Su majestad no tiene que disculparse, ha sido nuestra culpa, fuimos descuidados

Harrow sonrió — Bueno, en vista que se van mañana he preparado algo. — El rey hizo que abrieran la puerta. — Él es el pintor real, el señor Wiggins, él se encargará de hacer su retrato real.

Callum no estaba feliz con eso, conocía al hombre, había tratado de enseñarle cuando era más joven, si bien era un buen artista, a Callum no le gustaba mucho su manejo del óleo y los colores. Pero claro que admiraba al hombre, jamás diría nada contra alguien que disfrutará del arte.

— Pero eso solo es para la familia real, para los reyes. — Dijo Callum sin entender que pretendía el rey

— Eres parte de la familia real, además es un regalo — Harrow sonrió — No olvides tu corona — Señalo antes de salir del lugar.

Callum se quedó sin palabras

— Príncipe, por favor — Wiggins trato de hacer que ambos posaran — Podría subirse en ese escalón — Señaló. — Y princesa, podría quitar esa mirada asesina.

— Eso no pasará — Respondió Rayla, la ex asesina estaba segura que tenía una especie de tick nervioso, donde alguien más le dijera princesa gritaría.

Callum lucho contra las ganas de gritar, subió al escalón, que le dijeran que era más bajo que Rayla era algo vergonzoso y solo era bajo por sus cuernos, él estaba seguro que sin ellos serían casi de la misma estatura.

— Príncipe por favor, podría sonreír

Aquella imagen no combinaba, el pintor real hacia lo mejor que podía con aquella pose tan forzada, él con cara de sorpresa y ella con cara de querer matar a alguien, sin duda aquel cuadro sería de los peores que alguna vez tuvo que dibujar.

Tres horas después el pintor se rindió, les dijo que no los necesitaba, que podría terminar el retrato sin ellos. Callum agradeció eso.

— Creo que ahora sí tengo hambre — Dijo Rayla — ¿Me acompañas a comer?

— Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Callum extendió su mano esperando que ella la tomara. Rayla pensó un momento antes de aceptarla y caminar con él hacía el comedor.

-/-/-/-/-

Harrow cerró la puerta tras de él.

Se quitó la corona y la dejo en su escritorio. Tomo una copa de whisky. La puerta sonó

— Adelante — Harrow se sento en su silla detrás del escritorio viendo hacia la puerta

— Majestad, me he encargado de los disturbios, tal como sospecho alguien le pago a muchas personas. — Gren tradujo rápido

— Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido. — El rey hablo despacio — Necesito que hagas algo por mi, necesito que busques un lugar seguro para mis hijos.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Hay un traidor en el palacio?

— No lo sé, solo se que no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti para cuidar de ellos.

Amaya observo al rey

_"¿Porque no lo ha arrestado si sospecha de él?" _Firmo rápido _"podrías hacerlo y nadie podría decir nada"_

— Es porque soy el rey, una vez le dije a Sarai que la dama de la justicia me visitó, no tengo pruebas para acusar a nadie. No usaré mi poder para acusar a nadie sin tener la certeza de que es culpable.

_"Realmente eres tonto, es por eso que mi hermana te amaba, me encargaré de todo, regresaré a la brecha" _

Amaya hizo una reverencia seguida de Gren, cuando salió de la habitación espero un momento observando a los guardias, no confiaba en los guardias del castillo y ahora entendía porque el rey no podía decir nada, todos escuchaban.

_"Has que Corvus siga al príncipe Ezran" _ Amaya pidió, aveces era una gran ventaja que pocas personas supieran el idioma de señas, podía hablar con los soldados de confianza sin el peligro de que se filtrara la información.

Gren asintió sin decir nada, aunque el Comandante no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, sabía que algo grande estaba por pasar en Katolis.

-/-/-/-/-

Evenere era uno de los cinco reinos humanos que pertenece a la Pentarquia. No era el más grande y no tenía muchos buenos magos oscuros como los otros reinos, en su lugar los magos vendieron sus habilidades al mejor postor, enfrentando sus poderes uno contra otro en duelos y combates de hechicería, indiferentes a los males que estaban causando, o peor aún que simplemente indiferentes. Plagas y hambruna, la pérdida de manantiales de agua, veranos sin lluvia y años sin verano, el nacimiento de enfermizas y monstruosas crías de ovejas y de ganado vacuno, el nacimiento de enfermizos y monstruosos niños de la gente de la isla.

Por lo tanto, la práctica de hechicería se convirtió en algo peligroso. Fue entonces cuando la hechicería que se practicaba en las aldeas, y sobre todo la brujería de las mujeres, adquirió popularidad.

Las brujas pagaban gustosamente para practicar las artes que pensaban eran las suyas propias. El cuidado de las bestias y de las mujeres embarazadas, los nacimientos, la enseñanza de gestas y ritos, la fertilidad y el orden de los campos y de los jardines, la construcción y el cuidado de la casa y de sus muebles, la extracción de minerales y metales, estas grandes cosas siempre habían estado a cargo de las mujeres. Una rica tradición popular de hechizos y encantos era compartida por las brujas para asegurar el buen resultado de tales tareas. La brujería estaba ganando terreno sobre la magia oscura en el reino de Evenere.

La reina Fareeda estaba harta de todos aquello magos de segunda categoría, ninguno podía compararse con los magos de Duren, Katolis e incluso Neolandia.

— El consejo de magia se reunirá está semana para hablar sobre el tema de la prohibición. ¿Esta segura que está bien con esto? — preguntó el guardia real de la reina.

— Deja que el gran mago de Katolis haga sus movimientos. Realmente no puedo creer que El rey Harrow renuncie a todo lo que significa el poder conquistar Xadia, los humanos estamos al límite.

La reina enredo sus brazos al rededor de su guardia, quizás Katolis tenía un gran mago oscuro, Duren tenía esos jardines envidiables, pero ella tenía su propio tesoro. Aquel guardia, un mestizo; mitad Elfo de Sol, mitad humano, una adquisición que había obtenido por pura suerte varios años atrás.

Rostro humano pero dos cuernos delataban su naturaleza, dos cuernos que mantenía ocultos bajo su casco de guardia real.

— Si alguien se acerca con magia lo sabré al instante.

— Eres un buen sabueso, siempre has sabido detectar a las personas que usan magia oscura.

El guardia sonrió. Era una rara habilidad poder saber quién había estado en contacto con algún hechizo. — Solo hay algo que me molesta — dijo Farrah el guardia real — En la boda del falso príncipe de Katolis, había un olor diferente, un olor que no provenía del gran mago o su hija. alguien olía a una magia diferente.

— ¿Hay otro mago en el castillo de Katolis? — preguntó la reina

— No lo sé. Y no me gusta no saber esas cosas.

La reina le mostró el pergamino del gran mago de Katolis. — A partir de ahora las cosas podrían cambiar para Evenere.

La guerra era inevitable, ya fuera contra Xadia o contra Katolis, los magos oscuros no dejarían que les quitarán su estilo de vida y eran muchos magos los que existían en las sombras. Seguro el rey Harrow ya se había dado cuenta de eso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, regresamos con un nuevo capitulo. **

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no sabíamos si la historia les agradaría, y aunque no son muchos comentarios nos alegra saber que les gusta. **

**Cómo ya hemos aclarado, hay muchos elementos no canónicos en esta historia así que los capítulos difícilmente salen cortos, y corregirlos siempre es un trabajo, aunque tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible, siempre se nos van algunas palabras ya que la mayoría de esta historia se escribe desde un celular, por eso podemos tardar un poco, pero no abandonaremos este fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**El consejos de magos oscuros.**

Del Bar había sido el lugar elegido, los magos oscuros llegaron de todos los lugares de la Pentarquia. El reino de Del Bar ha forjado un hogar entre los valles helados y los riscos de las montañas occidentales. Reconocidos por sus habilidades en la caza y la herrería, la gente de Del Bar disfruta de una vida simple y práctica cerca de la naturaleza.

El Rey Florian ha estado de acuerdo en esta reunión, aunque finje que esta a favor del tratado de paz con Xadia, secretamente apoyaba a los magos oscuros.

«Hombres astutos» era como llamaban a los magos en aquella época. Uno de los dones del poder de la magia consiste en reconocer el poder. Un mago reconoce a otro mago, a menos que la ocultación sea muy hábil. Ninguno de los miembros del consejo de magos tenía esa capacidad. Ni siquiera el gran mago de Katolis podía decir si alguien hacia magia oscura, básicamente el consejo de magos era una organización que se mantenía en secreto, pero que todos sabían que existía. Los miembros eran discretos, con sus claras excepciones. El arte de la magia, a pesar de poder ser utilizado con fines falsos, trata con lo que es real, y las palabras con las que trabaja son las palabras de la verdad. Por lo tanto, a los verdaderos magos les resulta difícil mentir acerca de su arte, pero muchos magos oscuros se habían concentrado solo en el poder, en obtener beneficios y se habían olvidado del porque existía realmente la magia oscura.

El clima es pésimo. Hace frío, y no el frío limpio y tranquilo de los bosques de montaña a los que está acostumbrado, sino un frío y gris frío que se arrastra desde la bahía y roba la energía de sus huesos. Derick jamás antes había ido a un consejos de magos, era muy joven, pero los tiempos lo ameritaban. Hubo un pequeño rumor de que una aldea fue destruida.

"_No es algo inusual que suceda",_ pensó Derick mientras bebía en un bar antes de dirigirse al Gremio de magos.

Fue una desgracia para la gente de la aldea, pero para una aldea pionera que era desarrollada para crear más tierras de cultivo con ayuda de los elfos de tierra, una aldea del lado de Katolis, tenía sentido que hubiera sido destruida.

Era una aldea que se construyó en una tierra en la que la gente no se atrevía a aventurarse por su cercanía a la brecha. Si el conflicto es entre seres humanos, sería un argumento sobre el derecho de residencia y propiedad. Pero dado que el conflicto era con las criaturas mágicas, eso era algo más complicado. Derick observo el clima frío que había en ese momento, las noticias viajaban rápido por los reinos, así que esa pobre aldea masacrada solo era la punta de un conflicto mayor. Derick paga su bebida, sale de la taberna, el cielo está oscuro y el aire helado golpea su rostro. A pesar de esto, no hay nieve, sino más bien una lluvia espesa que convierte el camino en una mezcla traicionera, medio congelada y hace que sea insoportable pasar tiempo al aire libre. Debería saberlo: ha estado al aire libre durante días, en la silla de montar durante gran parte de su viaje desde Evenere, lo que lleva a una congestión agravante y un dolor pronunciado en las caderas y la espalda. Cuando finalmente llega a la ciudad de Keflavík. todas las posadas, tabernas y casas públicas ya están llenas de pilgarlicios importantes, y hacen que sea casi igualmente insoportable estar en cualquier lugar.

El pueblo es el anfitrión de la Conferencia del gran consejo de Magos Oscuros, un poco mas grande que los gremios de las ciudades, es un consejo que revosa de arrogancia.

El joven mago ocupo un lugar alrededor de la gran mesa.

— Esto es una atrocidad — habló Finalmente un hombre. — El rey de los dragones ha pedido a los reinos de la Pentarquia el cese de la magia oscura.

Varios sonidos de disgusto se escucharon en la sala.

— Eso es porque la gente de Xadia tiene tanta magia como quiera, pero los humanos no, Nosotros debemos de sobrevivir con lo que tenemos

Larsa era un mago oscuro de Neolandia, su capacidad no era comparable con la de Lord Viren, pero podía rivalizar fácilmente contra cualquiera que quisiera hacer mal a su rey.

— El punto es… — Hablo despacio Larsa — Que ha crecido está nueva forma de hechicería por parte de las mujeres de Evenere, no solo tenemos que enfrentar a este acuerdo que los reyes han firmado.

— Harrow — Corrigió uno de los magos — Fue ese maldito rey de Katolis, él es quien ha decidido, se ha escudado en el hecho que su reino tiene más soldados y por si fuera poco ha vendido a su hijastro a los elfos ¿Saben que significa? Katolis es una amenazada mayor que Xadia.

— ¿Que hay de Lord Viren? Él debería estar aquí. — Dijo Derick — Es el mago de Katolis, él debería de estar más preocupado, si Lord Viren acepta eso, pronto todos tendremos que escondernos

— Además... — Larsa — Levantó una mano — Están estás mujeres que Evenere, han estado propagando su nueva clase de hechicería, se hacen llamar Wiccas, estás mujeres dicen que la magia de la naturaleza es más efectiva, si esto sigue así, no solo tendremos que cuidarnos de la prohibición, también de esas nuevas paganas, nuestros servicios no serán requeridos, tendremos que mendigar por trabajo.

— ¿Que dices? ¿Hablan de magia primaria? — preguntó el joven Derick.

— No, esas mujeres no usan magia primaria, sus rituales son parecidos a los nuestros, solo que ellas no lo llaman magia oscura. Su hechicería usa plantas y raíces.

— Por favor — Derick hizo una mueca — Evenere se está volviendo un lugar peligroso para los magos oscuros, pronto volveremos a los tiempos cuando estábamos indefensos contra los elfos y dragones

— Es por eso que lord Viren debería estar aquí. — Hablo un mago oscuro de Del Bar.

— Pero no está aquí, nuestra principal amenazada son las brujas de los paramos, según mis informantes el gran mago de Katolis se está haciendo cargo del asunto de la prohibición, nosotros debemos de detener esa brujería. — Larsa golpeó la mesa — Eso es más bien solo hacer medicinas con hierbas.

— ¿No es algo bueno? — Derick no entendía como un montón de mujeres podian ser una amaneza para ellos.

¿Acaso el gran consejo de magos Hace algo más que parlotear entre ellos? Derick pensó en tomar uno de los trabajos del tablero una vez que terminara con sus asuntos en el consejo, al final no habían acordado nada salvo su desprecio hacía estás mujeres llamadas Wiccas, pronto comenzarían una gran purga en los paramos de Evenere.

«Quiero un poco de Hidromiel» pensó el joven mago oscuro, quizás podría pasar por la posada antes de regresar a la capital de Del Bar.

— Si la Pentarquia cede ante los Xadianos pronto nos veremos como Elarion, nos destruirán desde la raíz, los Dragones vendrán y quemaran todo. — Finalmente hablo una mujer llamada Sif, por su acento era de Neolandia. — Las brujas no son el problema, las brujas siempre han Existido entre nosotros, ¿Han notado que no hay ningún mago oscuro de Duren?

Derick observo a su alrededor, era cierto, no había ningún mago de Duren.

— La niña Reina Aanya ha dicho que sus magos no participarán en ningún tipo de evento que involucre ir contra el tratado. ¿Saben que significa? Es cierto que ahora Katolis es aliado de Xadia, pero si Duren se les une. Nuestro fin está cerca. — Sif hablo despacio — Pero… ¿Que pasa si los elfos no cumplen con ese tratado? — La maga oscura sonrió — ¿No nos daría eso un motivo para no cumplir con dicho acuerdo? ¿Por qué renunciariamos a la magia si ellos atacan? Podría ocurrir lo mismo que ocurrió con Elarion, necesitamos cuidar a nuestros reinos.

Larsa levantó una ceja, entendía lo que quería decir. Entonces una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la ciudad que había sido atacada. ¿Quienes más pudieron ser? Solo elfos, esa sería la versión oficial que se daría, los rumores viajan rápido. Pronto todos los reinos sabrían del ataque.

— Esos sucios y tramposos elfos — El hombro soltó una carcajada haciendo que todos entendieran que solo debían de propagar los rumores sobre la traición de los elfos. Ahora entendía porque Lord Viren no había asistido, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. — Aún así, me encargaré de esas brujas.

— Claro, nadie aquí dice que no podamos hacer ambas cosas. — Combinó Sif — Las brujas, los elfos, al final los magos oscuros prevaleceremos.

Derick observo sin dar crédito a los que escuchaba, en verdad no pensó en estuvieran hablando de traición, bueno, no habían dicho ninguna palabra similar, pero cualquiera lo entendería. El joven comenzó a estudiar magia oscura inspirado por el hechicero de Katolis, todos sabían sobre lo que había logrado con el corazón del Titan de Magma. Era una inspiración, él no se había unido al gremio de magia oscura para fraguar complots. Todo eso lo asqueaba.

**-/-/-/-/-**

* * *

Lord Viren decidió que no valía la pena lidiar con un montón de magos incompetentes. Así que no asistiría al consejo de magos, además tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

El elfo en el espejo quería comunicarse con él, le había mostrado ingredientes.

— ¿Quieres que consiga eso? — preguntó a la figura en el espejo. Este parecía decirle que si. Viren no encontraba problemas en conseguir esas cosas. Aunque debería estar viendo otros asuntos, que la General Amaya se haya ido antes de la partida del príncipe era algo extraño y Viren no era principalmente un fan de las sorpresas. Cubrió el espejo, si tenía tiempo conseguiría esas cosas.

Viren salió de la habitación secreta, pero antes hizo una breve parada para tomar una mariposa, su apariencia después de usar magia oscura era diferente, pocos lo notaban y si lo notaban no decían nada. Abrió la puerta de su estudio topandose con su hija

— Claudia ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? — Preguntó

— Padre ¿Porque no fuiste al consejo de magos?

Lord Viren apartó a su hija del camino con su báculo — Hay otros asuntos más urgentes que un montón de magos asustados.

— Lo sé, solo son un montón de magos de bajo nivel, pero siguen siendo Magos

— ¿Bajo nivel? ¿No estás siendo muy dura con ellos? No olvides que tu aún eres una aprendiz, no creo que debas decir cosas así.

— ¿Debería ser más generosa con ellos, tal vez? Ellos son miembros del gremio, compañeros de magia, después de todo, y hay una sensación de que los magos oscuros tienen un tiempo bastante difícil de las cosas sin murmuraciones interna. — Claudia comenzó a pensar en lo difícil que debía ser para los pobres estudiar magia, sin acceso al conocimiento de las grandes bibliotecas de Katolis o un gran mentor como su padre.

— Exacto, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo una audiencia con su majestad. Claudia, estoy orgulloso de ti — Viren sonrió a su hija. Antes de darle la espalda.

Viren apreciaba a su hija y en cierta medida le recordaba a su esposa. Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo en sus labios, el gran mago había tenido a alguien a quien amaba, aunque claro que eso no había durado mucho, había desposado a una mujer de Del Bar, una hija de un noble menor con afinidad a la magia, habían sido tiempos divertidos. Se había esforzado en su cortejo, por ese tiempo Harrow era quien apoyaba dicha union. Viren siempre ha sido alguien que piensa en el futuro, tener hijos no era algo que le apasiaonara o estuviera en sus planes, pero era su deber continuar con el linaje de su familia, él no nació como un noble, se abrió camino poco a poco hasta tener su lugar en el consejo, quería que sus hijos aprendieran esa lección, nadie les regalaba nada, tenían que tomarlo, que ganarselo. Ellos no eran como todos esos nobles, si bien ahora tenía un poco de poder no era gracias a ningún apellido, incluso su amistad con el Rey no había sido algo gratis, él era alguien que servía y ayudaba a su Rey. Viren tocó la puerta, no espero respuesta y entro, Harrow estaba de espalda viendo la ventana.

— Har…— Viren corrigió rápido sus palabras. — su majestad ¿Quería verme?

— Lord Viren. — El rey se giró, tenía un semblante serio. — He leído su informe sobre la aldea que ha sido atacada.— Lord Viren observo a su alrededor, pudo ver papeles por todos lados.

— Fueron los elfos de luna — Menciono — Tal como el informe lo dice.

Harrow dio unos pasos hacia el gran mago — Ya veo, así que los elfos de luna. Que conveniente

Lord Viren observo al Rey, parecía estar midiendo su reacción.

— Probablemente elfos rebeldes, no creo que la princesa tenga conocimiento de este hecho, sería realmente una pena que algo así pasará. Después de todo el príncipe Callum se irá con ella está noche. Aconsejo reforzar la seguridad del castillo, solo por si esos elfos rebeldes deciden venir a atacarlo.

— Tu preocupación me deja sin palabras. Refuerza el castillo, pero no difundas las noticias sobre elfos rebeldes atacando pueblos, no hay pruebas de que no sean humanos, después de todo, las Revueltas han ido en aumento

— Por supuesto, también pueden ser humanos, entonces… Regresaré después si es todo

— Puedes retirarte Lord Viren.

Harrow observo al mago que fue su amigo por años salir de la habitación. Tomo papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta, se la daría al príncipe Callum esa tarde cuando partiera hacía Xadia. Sus hijos eran el futuro de Katolis, esa alianza era el futuro de lo que podía ser, estaba dándole demasiada responsabilidad a un jovencito, Callum no era un hombre en pleno derecho, aún era un niño asustado y Ezran no estaba listo para lo que se avecinaba, Harrow sabía que sus acciones tendrían un día repercusiones, desde el momento que Mato al antiguo rey dragón había estado listo para pagar el precio.

Pero si la historia seguía así, en ese ciclo de ojo por ojo, el mundo se quedaría ciego. Alguien debía de romper el ciclo, Harrow tenía la esperanza que ese alguien fueran sus hijos. El rey no tenía tiempo que perder, escribió rápido la carta para Callum, debía terminar los preparativos ese mismo día.

Lord Viren trato de ocultar su malestar al salir, se había acabado el tiempo de hablar; trato de razonar con el Rey, trato de que entendiera porque lo que hacía estaba llevando a la humanidad a la posible destrucción. Los habitantes de Xadia jamás querrían paz, había demasiado rencor por parte de ambos lados. Fue hasta la habitación de su hija, tocó la puerta

— Claudia — Viren vio a su hija fijamente, era tiempo de preparar a sus hijos para el futuro — Hay algo que necesito que hagas, necesito que trates de convencer al príncipe Callum, bueno, realmente solo necesito que lo hagas dudar, tu siempre has sido buena con él, han crecido juntos, seguro él te escuchará.

Claudia no estaba segura de lo que su padre quería. Era verdad que a ella aveces le gustaba ver cómo Callum se sonrojaba cuando ella lo veía, lo encontraba adorable, era un niño. Bueno, ahora ya no, había crecido un poco, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Callum que ella conocía desde niños. Ahora el príncipe hermanastro se sentía un poco diferente, más confiado en él mismo.

— ¿Que tipo de…?

— Hija, no tengo que decírtelo, tú lo sabes muy bien. Necesito reunir algunas cosas, el rey está en peligro — Viren vio a su hija — Él no quiere que se sepa, pero hay elfos que podrían querer dañarlo. Debemos cuidar a la familia real — Aquellas palabras no eran una mentira, al menos no una completa mentira, era sabido que no todos estaban de acuerdo con ese acuerdo, pero fuera de algunas pequeñas revueltas del lado de Xadia no se sabía quién había destruido esa aldea.

— ¿Incluida la elfa?

Viren pareció meditar — Incluso ella — Aunque después de decir esas palabras sonrió — Pero debemos estar siempre con la mentalidad que no se puede salvar a todos. Eso es trabajo de tu hermano, nosotros haremos nuestra parte de otra manera.

Viren regreso a su estudio después de conseguir los ingredientes que el elfo dentro del espejo le había pedido

Entonces siguió sus instrucciones, aunque fuera un elfo y tratara de engañarlo, Viren sentía que podía someterlo, además estaba dentro de ese espejo.

Cuando vio el extraño gusano de su lado del espejo y la voz que le decía

—_¿Cómo puedo servirte_

Viren pensó que podía aprovechar a ese elfo, después quizás se desharia de él, pero ahora realmente no perdía nada.

—_Haré que tus planes se cumplan_

El gran mago sonrió al escucharlo.

* * *

**/-/-/-/-/-**

Rayla jamás ha entendido porque a los humanos les gustan los espejos, hay al menos dos espejos en la habitación, hasta ahora jamás ha dejado que estos la molesten, los usa para peinarse y acomodar el listón en su cabello antes de salir de la habitación. Rayla quiere irse de Katolis, no porque le resulte un lugar terrible, últimamente Rayla comienza a sentir miedo de los espejos cada vez que está en la corte, cuando las hijas de los nobles están cerca las escucha hablando sobre ella. Tampoco son discretas cuando se trata de coquetear con Callum. No es que ella sienta algo especial por Callum más allá de una amistad, solo la irrita la manera que piensan que aquello terminará en una pelea con el príncipe y eventualmente ambos romperán el acuerdo, como si ella pudiera darse ese lujo, primero moriria antes de arruinar una misión más. Pero ver los espejos le recuerda las diferencias entre el príncipe y ella.

Así qué comienza a odiar los espejos, el hecho de usar esos vestidos, ha estado soportando todo ese protocolo humano, el único consuelo que le queda es saber que esa noche partirían, los Fénix de luna vuelan mejor de noche.

— Hey — Callum la ve terminar de peinarse, realmente se sorprende como puede verse bien con el cabello suelto y con aquel peinado que parece que no le gusta. — Sabes que podrías dejarlo suelto, creo que es lindo así, también tu ropa, no tienes que usar vestidos

Rayla deja el peine en la mesita, voltea a verlo. No está segura si él le está diciendo que no se ve bien con aquella ropa. Pero algo dentro de ella se siente mal. — No pensé que me viera tan mal, se que no soy como las chicas nobles del palacio y que está ropa no se ve bien en mí, no tienes que decirlo así.

Callum la ve sorprendido, él no había querido insinuar que se veía mal o que era ridiculo que tratara de parecer más formal. Desde la revuelta todo está mal, Callum lo sabe, sabe que algo entre ellos se ha vuelto extraño. Es como el primer día que se conocieron y solo había incomodidad. No, incluso cuando se conocieron ella no parecía tan distante.

— Rayla, no lo dije así. Creo que te ves bien — Callum trato de sonreír para ella — Debo ir a la biblioteca antes de irnos. Quisiera llevar algún libro. ¿Te veo en el comedor?

— De acuerdo — Rayla no volteó a verlo, no sabía porque se había enojado ¿Porque estaba tan enojada en primer lugar? Solo sabía que comenzaba a tener miedo a los espejos. Cuando Callum salió Rayla dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabía que pasaba con ella, era extraño todo lo que estaba sonriendo, quería irse de Katolis lo más pronto posible. Salió de la habitación, incluso sonrió a un guardia que siempre la veía fijamente, quizás extrañaría esa pelea de miradas desdeñosas.

— ¿La han visto? Se ve ridícula — Murmuró una de las hijas de un noble de la corte — Es una pena, Callum podrá ser solo un adorno de la familia real, pero le da posición a las personas, es hijo de la reina Sarai. Y tener que casarse con un monstruo. Lo siento por Claudia, ella era la elegida, sin duda serían una pareja poderosa.

Rayla lo sabía, sabía que Callum amaba a Claudia. Pero antes no le molestaba haberse metido en esa relación, ahora se sentía mal, sentía que solo era un adorno, justo como se lo había dicho a Runaan unas semanas antes, cuando la eligieron para esa misión. Un títere de los nobles humanos, salió del lugar donde estaba, noto como las chicas se tensaban, cómo hacían una reverencia finguida, Rayla quería irse, quería gritarles, pero los elfos de sombra de luna no se rebajan de esa manera, ella tenía su orgullo.

— Ray — Ezran la abrazo cuando la vio, el pequeño príncipe era sin duda muy alegre. Incluso Ezran había escuchado las palabras maliciosas, odiaba cuando decían cosas de su hermano, ahora odiaba más que dijeran cosas de Rayla. — ¿Estás feliz porque irás a Xadia?

Rayla trato de no sonreír, pero se notaba por la Manera que hacía sus labios que estaba feliz por poder irse. — Un día tu también podrás ir a Xadia pequeño príncipe

— Eso sería increíble. — Dijo Ezran, Cebo gruño llamado su atención. — ¿Dónde está Callum?

— Creo que la biblioteca, no lo sé realmente.

— Mejor lo buscamos, cuando va a la biblioteca se le olvida todo. No quisiera que se perdiera su transporte.

Rayla estuvo de acuerdo con el joven Príncipe para buscar a Callum. Realmente servía para que ella sacará esas imágenes de ella misma frente al espejo de su mente.

Callum tomo un libro sobre Xadia cuando llegó a la biblioteca, realmente solo quería saber un poco más sobre la cultura en la que estaría los próximos meses. Un poco de conocimiento general

— Xadia — dijo Claudia detrás de él. — Así que estás muy metido en tu papel de embajador, eso es lindo, es lo que me gusta de ti, eres tan responsable con todo lo que te ponen enfrente.

— Me asustaste — Callum cerró el libro, observo a Claudia, seguía siendo hermosa, pero no sentía nervios, quizás solo un poco de ansiedad. Pero no están seguro si era porque aún le gustaba. — Claudia ¿Conoces sobre la magia primaria?

— ¿Te refieres a la magia de las criaturas mágicas?

— Si ¿Es posible que los humanos podamos hacer magia primaria?

— No, Callum, esa magia no es para los humanos, nosotros tenemos la magia oscura, es igual o mejor que esa magia primaria. — Claudia le mostró nuevamente su roca primaria. — Puedes acceder a esa magia con este tipo de artefactos, son muy extraños y difíciles de encontrar, pero si me lo preguntas no me gusta mucho.

— Entiendo — Había cierta desilusión en el tono de voz del príncipe.

— ¿Estás bien? — Claudia guardo su piedra primaria y después tomo las manos de Callum. — Pareces triste ¿es porque te irás del castillo?

Callum observo sus manos, ante hubiera matado por ese contacto, por esa mirada, peros su corazón no se aceleraba, sus manos no sudaban, solo era un contacto frío.

— Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte, supongo que es todo esté asunto del tratado, irme a Xadia, es demasiado para procesar.

Claudia observo detrás de Callum, había visto a Ezran y a la elfa de luna, ella llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Callum.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, entiendo que casarte con alguien que no amas no estaba en tus planes. Eres tan diferente, aunque siempre haces lo correcto.

— Soy un noble, los nobles jamás nos casamos por amor, pensé que lo sabías, siempre debe haber una alianza de por medio antes de que alguien se case, así es como siempre ha sido

— ¿Incluso nosotros? — Preguntó Claudia. Se acercó más al príncipe — Siempre he creído que eres demasiado bueno ¿Sabías que la princesa de Neolandia podría haber sido tu prometida? Incluso la hija de un noble de Duren… YO.. — Claudia se acercó un poco más, ella era más alta que Callum, así que se agachó un poco.

— Woo, yo… no soy tan bueno, está bien… Eres hermosa, es Cierto, cualquier chico sera afortunado cuando sea comprometido contigo— Callum se alejó unos pasos. — Creo que debo irme, veré al rey antes de partir del palacio.

Justo cuando volteó vio a Ezran y Rayla. Ella tenía una cara triste. ¿Que había visto?

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola! — Callum se apartó de Claudia lo más rápido que pudo y saludo a su hermano. Se sentía culpable, aunque no estaba seguro del porque debía sentirse culpable.

Ezran observo el sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano, eso había sido un poco embarazoso

— Olvide algo en la habitación — Rayla dio medio vuelta. — Príncipe Ezran, Príncipe Callum— Hizo una reverencia, era la primera vez que ella usaba una reverencia y hacía todo el protocolo real.

Claudia sonrió — Que linda es. Eres muy afortunado Callum...bueno debo volver, le prometí a Soren que le prepararía el almuerzo. Nos vemos chicos — Claudia despeinó a Callum antes de alejarse.

Ezran no estaba feliz con su hermano y lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Porque no vas por Rayla? — cuestión sosteniendo a cebo en sus brazos

— ¿De que hablas? — Callum lo observo — Ella dijo que había olvidado algo.

— Callum, ¿sabes lo que parecía eso? Tú y Claudia… eso parecía una escena de adulterio

— Lenguaje, Ezran, eso no es asi, ella lo sabe. ¿Por qué estaría en una escena de adulterio? ¿Desde cuándo sabes esas palabras?

— ¿En verdad? ¿Sabes que las mujeres de la corte hablan de ella? ¿Acaso sabes cómo trata de parecer fuerte? — Ezran quería golpear su cara contra su mano, su hermano era realmente ingenuo y no es que Ezran fuera malicioso, solo pasaba demasiado tiempo por los pasadizos y escuchaba cosas que no debería de las damas y caballeros de la corte. Ezran no quería saber cosas sobre engaños e infidelidades por parte de ciertos hombres y mujeres, pero a diferencia de Callum quien vivía en su mundo de arte él tenía que vivir en el palacio real. Opeli le decía que la política siempre es algo difícil y para ganarla debe conocer a sus aliados y enemigos. Aunque Ezran aún encontraba eso aburrido, él prefería solo salir del castillo a diferencia de su hermano que se la vivía en los libros y dibujos Ezran quería verlo todo, sentirlo con sus propias manos, no solo plasmarlo en una hoja, admiraba el talento de Callum, pero ambos veían la vida de diferente manera y ambos tendrían diferentes roles cuando crecieran. Ezran siempre lo supo, su hermano era quien aún vivía sin saber que sería de él, hasta ese acuerdo. — ¿Cal, me estás escuchando? Ella no la está pasando bien.

— ¡LO SÉ! Se lo que dicen, — Callum levantó la voz, él jamás antes levantó la voz ante su hermano menor. — Ella trata de llevarlo todo sola, yo no se cómo ayudarla. Tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo? — Ezran no entendía — ¿Miedo de que?

— Que ella me rechace

Ezran solo le había dicho lo de gustar e Rayla como una posibilidad remota para que su matrimonio no fuera una carga para él, Ezran pensó si se amaban o al menos se gustaban las cosas podrían ser más fáciles para ambos, pero ahora su hermano mayor prácticamente le decía que realmente si le gustaba Rayla. — Eso es increíble, Cal, te gusta Rayla

— No, no es increíble ¿Que pasa si ella no siente nada? Si ella jamás siente nada por mí, ya fue difícil para mí superar a Claudia. Ahora imagínate que ella solo me vea como una carga, es difícil. Solo no sé cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos, extraño a mamá, seguro ella sabría que hacer.

— Eso no tiene sentido para mí — Dijo Ezran

— Es complicado, solo se que con Rayla puedo ser yo mismo, y…

— Y no parecer un tonto príncipe encantador, que admitamoslo, no te queda muy bien, lo siento hermano, te quiero, pero esa persona que siempre pretendias ser con Claudia no eras tú.

— Lo entiendo, debo...iré a ver a Rayla, gracias Ez — Callum abrazo a su hermano. — Te voy a extrañar ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó

— Lo sé, ahora ve tras ella.

Callum corrió por los pasillos, se detuvo cuando casi choco contra un hombre

— Príncipe Callum — Lord Roderick sacudió su atuendo — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Lord Roderick, lo siento, no prestaba atención — Callum acomodo su ropa, seguramente se veía extraño por como estaba despeinado gracias a Claudia.

— No pasa nada, supongo que debe estar un poco preocupado, después de todo, la princesa está siendo cuestionada después de aquel ataque a la aldea de Lost Valley

Callum no entendía lo que Lord Roderick había querido decir — ¿Cuál aldea? — preguntó el príncipe.

El conde hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una cara de preocupación. — Lo siento, pensé que lo sabía, la aldea que está cerca de la brecha, aquella que fue construida para la cosecha con ayuda de los elfos sangre de tierra. Todas esas familias fueron masacradas. Los rumores dicen que fueron los elfos sombra de luna, pensé que por eso su preocupación, ahora mismo la ciudad es un caos, todos exigen que entregen a la princesa, debe ser difícil para usted.

Callum se sorprendió y Roderick se regodeo con la cara del chico, en el fondo jamás le ha gustado tener que llamar príncipe a un chico que no nació con nada de sangre real. Sí, Sarai fue una mujer increíble, una guerrera y en su tiempo fue la más respetada entre las mujeres soldados, y tenía un título, pero jamás fue realmente de la nobleza, su familia había caído en desgracia cuando ella se embarazo de un pobre artista desconocido y Sarai había renunciado a todo lo relacionado con ser una noble por seguir el amor, después cuando aquel desdichado hombre murió ella se unió al ejército. En opinión de Roderick,Callum solo había tenido suerte que su madre estuviera en el lugar correcto cuando el rey visito a los soldados, El rey Harrow quien en ese tiempo era un príncipe quedó tan fascinado con ella que no tardó en demostrar sus intenciones de cortejo. Esto claro que ocasionó gran conmoción entre las personas del consejo real, si bien Roderick no era más que un chiquillo en ese tiempo, había crecido con las palabras de su padre y el desdén por el chiquillo que ostentaba un título que por derecho no le pertenecía. — Lamento haber dicho eso, fue desconsiderado de mi parte, con su permiso alteza. — Roderick hizo una pequeña reverencia. Debía de enviar una carta a Larsa, poco a poco la rueda del desastre se acercaba al castillo y quizás podrían purgar a la familia real de personas innecesarias. Mientras se alejaba de Callum Roderick recordó la última conversación con el mago oscuro del consejo

—_Los hombres astutos necesitamos __permanecer unidos —dijo Larsa—. Los hombres que no poseen ningún arte, únicamente riqueza, nos enfrentan unos a otros por el poder ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Si siguiéramos nuestro propio camino unidos nos iría mejor, tal vez. Por eso me volví un mago oscuro, este poder más el poder de un título es increíble, puedes preguntarle al mago de Katolis, es muy respetado aunque no haya nacido con un título, debes aprender de gente como Lord Viren. Debemos apoyar nuestro estilo de vida. Debemos de evitar que los elfos traten de quitarnos nuestra libertad. Una princesa elfa, con hijos mestizos. Imaginalo, los humanos estaremos al borde de la extinción. Así que nosotros apoyaremos a Lord Viren, el consejo de magos lo ha decidido, todo está listo._

El conde no podía estar más feliz, aquello suponía muchas posibilidades, quizás una guerra que logrará finalmente poner fin a esa guerra con Xadia, en el fondo él era un firme creyente de que los humanos deben de defenderse, que las criaturas mágicas solo están esperando el momento, los elfos son monstruos que solo quieren matar, los elfos de sombra de luna son los peores, son asesinos de élite, entrenados para no tener piedad. Que el nuevo rey dragón hubiera elegido a esa elfa significaba que algo tramaba. Los hombres astutos deben de desconfiar. El rey parecía haber olvidado como desconfiar, su juicio había sido comprometido. Roderick decidió que él seguiría y entregaría su confianza a un hombre sensato. Y en ese momento Lord Viren era el elegido. Poco le interesaba a Roderick lo que pasará con los magos oscuros, él solo quería servir a su país.

Mientras Callum veía la espalda del conde una oleada de miedo se apoderó del él ¿Dónde estaba Rayla? Él príncipe dudaba que ella supiera algo, pero la gente del palacio ya la veía con desconfianza. Así que corrió hasta la habitación. Nada, ella no estaba ahí, pero si había un espejo roto ¿Que había pasado? Salió de la habitación, Callum vio a uno de los guardias. El joven príncipe hablaba poco con los guardias, pero ese momento lo ameritaba, necesitaba saber a dónde había ido ella.

— ¿Hacía donde fue? — preguntó. Trato que no se notará el ligero temblor en su mano

El guardia observo al príncipe, realmente no entendía mucho de política, los soldados Generalmente solo seguían órdenes, por más desagradables que estás fueran. Así que cuidar la puerta del príncipe era algo que hacía aunque lo odiara.

— No lo sé, alteza, ella salió de aquí. — Menciono el soldado— Probablemente la princesa fue a los jardines, ya que camino en esa dirección. — El guardia señaló el pasillo que ella había tomado.

— Gracias — Dijo Callum antes de salir corriendo en la dirección que el soldado le había indicado, en el camino se detuvo preguntando lo mismo a otros guardias, muchos parecían incómodos por tenerlo tan cerca, pero Callum no estaba de humor para lidiar con esos asunto, necesitaba encontrarla.

Tres pasillos después supo que ella había ido hacia los jardines en el límite del palacio.

* * *

.

Rayla vio a su alrededor, se había quitado ese estúpido vestido y se había colocado su ropa de asesina de luna, se sentía mejor, era ella misma, quería volver a sentirse en control.

Realeza, racismo y política. Ella no fue construida para esto. Ella estaba destinada a ser una asesina. Pero ahora no podía ser asesina ¿Que cosa era lo que era ella? Las cosas fueron más fáciles cuando pensó que todo lo que tenía que hacer era solo soportar a un humano. Ahora, todo era mucho más complicado. Rayla puso la barbilla sobre las rodillas y rodeó las piernas con los brazos.

Necesitaba aclararse la cabeza. Por lo general, todo lo que se necesita para hacer eso es entrenar con alguien. Pero esa no era una opción, Callum no era exactamente el tipo de combate y sería difícil que la dejaran tomar un arma. Además que la última vez que sostuvo un arma la vieron como si realmente pudiera matar a alguien. Recordó lo que pasó en la habitación. Había llegado, no estaba segura porque ver a Callum con Claudia la había molestado, quizás porque pensó que no se sentiría tan falso, ellos eran amigos, pero no podían arriesgar su misión, aunque ella pensó en dejar que él tuviera lo que los humanos llamaban concubinas, los elfos no hacían eso, ellos se enamoraban de una sola Persona, aunque experimentaban algunos tipos de atracciones o enamoramientos hasta que encontraban a ese alguien que los hacía sentirse completos, rara vez había separaciones entre los elfos. Pero al parecer los humanos necesitaban diversión, algunos eran falsos en sus sentimientos. Así que sintió que Callum era demasiado sincero al mostrarse con Claudia, eso también hirió su ego, pero no debía de pasar, por eso se había ido de ahí.

Ella lo pensó por un momento mientras veía el espejo, odiaba ese maldito espejo, recordándole que era diferente de Callum, ella jamás se percató de esas cosas. Levantó sus manos y vio sus cuatro dedos. Él era diferente a cualquiera de sus enamoramientos anteriores. La diferencia más evidente fue su humanidad. Ese fue otro problema. Darse cuenta que Callum no era un enamoramiento o lo que parecía serlo cuando era más joven. Ella sentía algo más fuerte por el príncipe humano. Callum no podía ser una opción, no era un elfo de luna, no tenía cualidades de las que ella pudiera enamorarse.

Pero, en cuanto a la personalidad, era diferente. Callum no era un luchador en el sentido más básico del término. Apenas podía sostener una espada, y mucho menos lastimar a alguien con ella. Tampoco era la persona más segura de sí misma que había conocido. Tartamudeaba y divagaba cada vez que tenía algo difícil o vergonzoso que decir.

El corazón de Rayla se encogió un poco, ¿se había enamorado de él por la proximidad que compartían?

— Rayla, gracias a Lileath te encontré

Rayla alzó una ceja ¿Acaso él había mencionado a la diosa de su cultura?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de Lileath? Pensé que los humanos tenían otros dioses.

— Bueno, es cierto, pero estuve investigando un poco, en Katolis hay un poco de cosas sobre los elfos de luna. Es interesante, me enteré que está diosa es la diosa de la luna y patrona de los magos, videntes y académicos. Considerada una visión radiante de pureza es la diosa de los sueños y la fortuna

— ¿Estás recitando el libro?

— Sí, lo siento, mi memoria es buena cuando se trata de estás cosas. Me preocupe por ti, pensé que quizás estabas enojada o consternada

— ¿Porque tendría que estar así? Tú has sido muy claro sobre tus sentimientos sobre la hija del mago

Callum frunció el ceño, era cierto que le había dicho algo así, se sentó contra el árbol que ella estaba sentada. Observo su ropa — Vaya, no me había dado cuenta, pero creo que te estoy viendo por primera vez, no me mal entiendas… es decir… los vestidos y eso se ven bien... — Comenzó a sentir su cara caliente, estaba divagando como siempre que se ponía nervioso — Me gusta tu ropa.

— Un sueño hecho realidad, que a un príncipe humano le guste mi ropa de elfo de luna

— Vale ¿Que está pasando? Es obvio que algo pasa. Has estado muy rara, distante, pensé que ya habíamos logrado ser… ser más cercanos

— No se a lo que te refieres — Rayla evito su mirada.

— Nosotros, solo pensé que tú no me veías como un enemigo

— ¿De que hablas, tonto príncipe? Yo no te veo como un enemigo

— Entonces ¿Por qué me alejas y estás tan molesta? — Callum sujeto el rostro de Rayla — Yo no quiero verte molesta, Rayla, esto comenzó como un acuerdo político, pero eres más que eso.

Rayla evito verlo, ella no podía sentir esas cosas por él, sintió como él parecía desilusionado

— No puedes decirme eso. Es… si lo haces solo por compromiso, no lo hagas — Sujeto sus brazos abrazándose, todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando durante ese tiempo amenazaban con salir.

— ¿Tan malo eso es que yo sienta algo por ti? Es porque soy… bueno supongo que tiene sentido, no soy lo que esperabas — Una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar su tristeza escapó de sus labios.

— Tú… Eres un humano tonto. — Rayla tomo su mano entre la de ella, tenía miedo, miedo de decirle que sentía algo, era ridículo, no lo conocía de más de un mes ¿Cómo es que se había metido de esa manera en sus pensamientos? — Es complicado, pero no te odio, tú… eres importante.

— Rayla ¿Puedo tocar tus cuernos?

Rayla se quedó sin palabras, de pronto sintió mariposas en el estómago ¿Acaso sabía lo que significaba para los elfos algo así?

— ¿Que? — Preguntó, solo quería escucharlo de nuevo, coloco su mano sobre los hombros de Callum.

—Rayla, lo siento mucho. No quise ofenderte — Dijo rápido,

Los dedos de Rayla se estremecieron sobre el hombro de Callum, pero no lo soltó. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando te pedí tocar tus cuernos, has puesto una cara de susto ... asumí que te había ofendido o algo así.

Las mejillas de Rayla se sonrojaron nuevamente pero lucho contra el impulso de correr. Sus ojos se cerraron, abriéndose rápidamente de nuevo pero sin mirar a Callum. —Callum ... No me has ofendido.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en las hojas encima de ellos, las manos se alejaron de los hombros de Callum lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que cayera.

—Callum ... Cuando tocas los cuernos de un elfo ... Es el equivalente a ... Dos humanos besándose en la frente ... O incluso abrazándose ...—informó Rayla.

Por supuesto, esta información fue un poco impactante, pero no calmó la curiosidad de Callum ni lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—¿Es tan malo?

—¡¿Q-qué ?!— Si fuera posible que Rayla se pusiera más roja, entonces ya estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sería malo ... si fuera yo? … — Callum había descubierto algo. Ella es su otra mitad, y él es de ella, está seguro de eso.

—¡N-no! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Callum! ¡Dos elfos se frotan los cuernos como señal de que quieren salir! ¡Es antes del primer beso! ¡Es sagrado!— Ella chilló, con los brazos apretados a los costados como si fuera su propia línea de vida.

—Y no puedes hacerlo con un humano ...

—¡Callum!

—Rayla, nosotros en algún momento quizás podamos... Nuestra relación llegar a algo físico — Él sonrió todo avergonzado, pero con una mirada cálida en sus ojos. —No te obligaré. Y si dices que no, retrocederé ahora mismo pero ... ¿Sería tan malo si fuera yo? ..

La cara de Rayla se enfrió de su rojo brillante a un rosa suave mientras se calmaba. Sus brazos bajaron para agarrar la rama en el espacio entre ellos. Sus dedos temblaron un poco, pero Callum estaba allí para atraparla si necesitaba ayuda. Era un humano tonto, pero era su humano.

Una vez que estuvo a menos de unos centímetros, inclinó la cabeza suavemente, acercando su cabeza a la de Callum. —Ve ... Adelante … — Tartamudeo un poco.

Ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, Callum podía sentir su cuerpo caliente y sus dedos temblaron donde comenzó a llevarlos hasta la punta del cuerno de Rayla. Comenzó dulcemente agarrando el duro apéndice con dos dedos en la punta antes de acariciarla lentamente, pasando los dedos por todo el cuerno. Su cabello cayó hacia atrás mientras se estiraba para mirar a Callum. Ella Suspiro fuerte.

—Lo siento ... nunca antes me tocaron los cuernos así ...—Y Callum no podía decir si era su propia imaginación, pero Rayla definitivamente lo miró a los labios antes de que sus ojos volvieran a aparecer.

—Está bien. Creo que es lindo—. Ahora era el turno de Callum de sonrojarse, Rayla se unió a él mientras se recostaba contra la rama áspera de los árboles.

—Gracias...

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Callum sonrió, concentrándose en Rayla nuevamente. —Entonces ... supongo que es hora de nuestro primer beso real.

—Te golpearé.

— Eso es violencia doméstica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aquello había sido íntimo, al menos a si lo sintió Callum. No quería irse de ahí, no quería romper la burbuja donde estaban. El sol se había movido y pudo ver al fénix de luna salir del lugar donde había estado esperando — Debemos ir por nuestras cosas y yo debo ver al rey. — Callum beso su frente.— Te veo en unos minutos.

**-/-/-/-**

* * *

El Rey Harrow observo a su hijo, después lo abrazo — Hijo — Dijo… noto como Callum se tensaba, sintió que siempre había una pequeña brecha invisible que los separaba

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, se que te convertirás en alguien que traze su propio camino. Y esto, lo siento.

Callum no entendía porque el rey le decía eso, pero ahora que había pasado un poco de tiempo no lo odiaba — Lo entiendo, y no estoy molesto, creo que ha sido una gran decisión. ¿Esta todo bien?

— Toma esto — Harrow le entrego la carta con el sello real de Katolis. — Léelo cuando estés lejos del castillo. Debes de saber que todo lo que he hecho es porque pensé que era lo correcto.

Callum lo abrazo y Harrow se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Callum lo abrazaba, pero el rey también lo abrazo

— Gracias papá

Harrow sintió algo en su corazón, amaba a Callum como su hijo. — Ahora ve, debes de irte. Recuerda que no importa nada, eres un príncipe de Katolis. Jamás dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Por cierto, antes que lo olvide, por favor, antes de ir a Xadia detente en la cabaña de invierno, hay algo para ti ahí. Un cuadrado tu lo reconocerás— Después Harrow le entrego la piedra que había visto que Claudia usaba

— ¿Por qué me das esto?

— Solo tómalo como un regalo de bodas atrasado. Tu hermano debe estar esperando afuera. No lo hagamos esperar. Tus cosas ya están afuera.

Callum guardo la piedra primaria en su mochila, cuando salió del castillo se dio cuenta que Ezran estaba ahí, esperando con una gran sonrisa al lado de Rayla quien estaba sobre el Fénix de Luna, también estaban miembros del consejo, aunque estos estaban más por protocolo que por despedirlo. Quizás solo Opeli estaba realmente triste, ella le recordó que representaba a la corona y que no olvidara los modales, Claudia parecia querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

Abrazo a su hermano fuerte antes de subir con Rayla

— Volveré pronto, te mostraré todos los dibujos que haga del lugar

— Lo esperaré con ansias. — Dijo Ezran.

Callum subió al fénix, se sujeto fuerte de Rayla, estaba por comenzar una nueva aventura y estaba emocionado por hacerlo con ella.

Harrow observo a su hijo alejarse, estaba bien así.

Cuando Callum se perdió entre las nubes todos regresaron al castillo, Ezran observo la habitación que había compartido con su hermano, realmente era grande, sin Callum cerca se sentía extraño. Decidió que debía asaltar la panadería

— Vamos cebo — Ezran salió del castillo. Corvus lo siguió de cerca. Siempre siendo discreto

— Majestad — Marcos entro a la habitación donde Harrow se encontraba — Hemos colocado más guardias en el castillo

— Gracias, has hecho un gran trabajo. — Harrow palmeó el hombro de Marcos. — Parece que será una noche larga

El soldado quería preguntar que era lo que pasaba, pero una parte de él sentía que era algo malo.

Soren llevo corriendo con su padre.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Elfos de luna?

— Es verdad. — Dijo Viren — Debes cuidar a su majestad, Soren, confío en ti.

Las palabras de su padre lograron que Soren asintiera, él era un guardia de la corona y daría su vida por el Rey, ese tonto príncipe se había ido con un elfo de luna, ahora seguro estaría en una trampa.

El rey lo sabía una parte de él siempre lo supo.

— Se que estás ahí. — Dijo Harrow — No será tan fácil — Sostuvo su espada.

A varios kilómetros de ahí Larsa y Sif hacian sus movimientos, el consejo de magos se había reunido, todos sabían que hacer. Todos tenían un papel importante para los humanos y defendería su posición como guardianes de la humanidad.

* * *

**Como de costumbre, los comentarios siempre son un regalo. Hágannos saber su opinión, comentarios, correcciones, etc., y gracias por leer**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

**La noche más larga **

Soren sabía que algo estaba mal, su trabajo era cuidar al Rey, pero aquellas sombras con cara de elfos habían atacado el castillo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas; aquello era extraño, la lucha se había sentido muy rara, los elfos de sombra de luna tomaban su poder de la luna llena, pero estaba seguro que no había luna llena esa noche, incluso cuando hirieron a los elfos, estos no retrocedieron. Los elfos escaparon. Lord Viren había entrado a la habitación para luchar al lado del rey. Soren había herido a un elfo dos veces seguidas con su espada y este había arremetido contra él antes de emprender la huida.

Su padre salió de la habitación del rey, lucía pálido y estaba herido

—Han matado al rey —Soren sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no podía ser cierto. Toda su vida había querido ser un buen caballero de la corona, pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano, no había podido proteger a su Rey ¿Que clase de inútil era? No merecía que su padre le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él. Si el rey había muerto ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto?

Los soldados se apartaron. Todos estaban cansados, nadie tenía cabeza para preguntar lo que había pasado,pasaron de la conmoción al luto en unos segundos, solo se limitaron a entrar a la habitación donde el cuerpo del rey hacía inerte, herido por una cuchilla en el estómago. Había señales de una lucha, incluso si alguien preguntara nadie dudaría de las palabras de Lord Viren.

—Hijo, no hay tiempo que perder, debes encontrar al príncipe Ezran, ha desaparecido —el primogénito de Viren contuvo el aliento, aquella noticia suponía una tragedia para la familia real de Katolis, si el príncipe Ezran estaba desaparecido quería decir que el reino estaba sin un rey—. Es probable que haya escapado —continuo Viren—, quizás buscando al príncipe Callum sin saber de la traición de los elfos —El hechicero hizo que su hijo se acercará más a él.

—Pero el medio príncipe se fue a Xadia — Susurro Soren.

—Es cierto, pero Harrow me pidió cuidara a sus hijos, me confío que el príncipe Callum se detendría en la cabaña de invierno, es una posibilidad remota, que el príncipe Ezran vaya hacia ese lugares, pero de cualquier manera quiero que vayas ahí —susurró—. Es una misión importante

—Debo traer al príncipe Ezran y cuidarlo si está con esa elfa.

—Si, pero recuerda, ella es una asesina, quizás sea tarde —Viren Observo a su hijo modulando su tono de voz—, quizás cuando tú llegues sea tarde, nadie va a pensar mal de ti si no llegas a tiempo, si regresas con la noticia de la muerte de los príncipes.

Soren se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras ¿Su padre le estaba insinuando que no hiciera nada si estaban por matar a los príncipes? No, aquello no era así, su padre le había pedido que se asegurara que los príncipes no regresaran. El corazón del joven soldado se aceleró. Ser un caballero era todo lo que siempre quiso, pero también quería el reconocimiento de su padre, ansiaba escucharle decir «estoy orgulloso de ti».

—Partiré ahora —dijo Soren, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, si hacia lo que su padre le pedía estaría cometiendo traición, ¿Pero quién lo sabría?

—Tu hermana está esperando abajo con un grupo de búsqueda.

El soldado estaba seguro que todo pasaba en cámara lenta en su mente, él jamás ha sido el más listo de todos, más bien todos piensan que solo es músculos. Soren tiene una buena resolución de lo que quiere, pone todo su corazón en eso. Ser un caballero había sido su sueño desde que pudo sostener una espada.

— SorBear —Claudia vio a su hermano salir del castillo. Le acercó uno de los caballos que había preparado para salir en búsqueda del príncipe Callum—, ¿Que pasa?

—Nada —negó, luego vio a su hermana—, Clauds ¿Papá… él no te pidió algo extraño? —preguntó.

Claudia pensó un poco, antes de que todo comenzara, después de que Callum se fue, su padre le había pedido aquella serpiente Soul Fang de dos cabezas, las serpientes eran extremadamente extrañas y según la leyenda si eras mordido por una serpiente de esas te drenaban el alma, pero la que su padre le había pedido era una especie extraña de Soul Fang. Si una serpiente de doble cabeza mordía a dos personas al mismo tiempo sus almas se intercambiarian. Aquello era extraño por si solo, pero Claudia no tenía porque dudar de su padre, tenía la obligación moral de darle apoyo.

—Si, bueno, me pidió algo, pero no diría extraño, me dijo que le llevara su fruta favorita —aseguró Claudia— Café, el cafe no es una fruta.

—Sí claro — Soren subió al caballo, y antes si quiera de darse cuenta estaban marchando en dirección a la cabaña de invierno de la familia real de Katolis.

Él sabía que algo estaba mal, su instinto se lo decía, pero no podía decir nada, él quería la aprobación de su padre. El joven caballero ya había fallado cuidando al rey como para traicionar a su familia, y su padre sabía porque hacía las cosas.

Sin duda su padre tenía un plan para la nación de Katolis y su deber era ayudarlo a cumplir dicho plan.

**-/-/-/-/-**

El camino a la cabaña de Banther generalmente demoraba dos días caminando y máximo medio día en caballo, pero en un fénix de luna había sido solo unas horas.

—¿Enserio quieres detenerte? —preguntó Rayla viendo sobre su hombro.

—Solo será una breve pausa —asegura el príncipe Callum—, mi padrastro me pidió que pasará por ahí, además no perdemos nada por una hora.

—Está bien.

Callum bajo del fénix de luna, realmente tampoco sabía porque su padrastro había insistido en qué fuera a la cabaña, no es como si le interesara un cubo misterioso. Pero Harrow había estado comportándose extraño justo antes de que se fueran del castillo.

—Date prisa.

—Deberías venir conmigo, no es como si hubiera nadie, es la cabaña de invierno, no es invierno, no hay personas.

—Callum ¿Estás tratando de llevarme a un lugar solitario? —Rayla bajo del fénix, le dedicó una sonrisa a Callum haciendo que este se sonrojara—. Relájate, solo bromeo, tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras, pero no eres un pervertido

Callum sonrió al escucharla, era tan lindo que ella pensara que no tenía pensamientos subidos de tono, pero sin duda se decepcionaría de saber que si tenía algunos pensamientos sobre ella que quizás le parecerían nada sanos y que rayaban lo obseno.

—¿Que es lo que buscamos aquí? —preguntó Rayla

—Veamos, mi padrastro me dijo que era un cubo —buscó en su mochila y sacó la piedra que le había dado antes de partir del palacio, eso le hacía preguntarse como es que la había obtenido

—¿Que es eso? —pregunta la elfo de luna

—¿Una piedra mágica? —respondie Callum, después le mostró el hechizo que había aprendido viendo a Rayla—. Aspiro

—No me dijiste que eres un mago

—Yo no… no soy un mago

—Acabas de hacer magia, creo que eso es la definición de mago.

Callum proceso un poco las palabras de Rayla, después sonrió como tonto

—¡SOY UN MAGO! —grito con emoción y Rayla coloca un dedo contra sus labios silenciandolo

—A nadie le gusta un mago ruidoso.

—¡Soy un mago! — susurra despacio y después sonrió. Callum subió la escalera al salón de juegos mientras caminaba recordo a su madre.

Cuando era niño ella siempre parecía preocupada por él y que pudiera hacer algunas cosas. Callum recordó la pequeña casa en la que vivían cuando era niño, no era más que un vago recuerdo para él ahora. Luego recordó el día en que él y su madre se mudaron al castillo poco después del fallecimiento de su padre. Qué gran diferencia había sido.

Los muros de piedra del castillo siempre hacían que las salas vacías y las habitaciones grandes se sintieran frías, y a pesar de la presencia constante de guardias, el castillo todavía se sentía solo. Su madre se mantuvo ocupada con sus nuevas responsabilidades como reina y futura madre del heredero del reino. Su nuevo padre era distante incluso en su tiempo libre. Los únicos niños con los que tuvo la oportunidad de jugar eran mayores que él y no eran la mejor compañía para tener. El mayor de los hermanos, un chico rubio con un gran ego, siempre estaba más interesado en los juegos físicamente exigentes, como el combate con espadas o las carreras de caballos. Era más fácil pasar tiempo con la hermana menor del niño, pero a veces desconcertaba al joven príncipe con su obsesión con la magia oscura. No fue hasta que nació su hermanito que tuvo un compañero más constante, pero incluso entonces se sintió solo. Callum recordó a su madre, ella siempre jugaba con él, por alguna razón Callum recordó la cara sorprendida de su madre un día cuando él le dijo que había encontrado algo que ella había perdido, jamás antes lo había visto, pero le dijo donde estaba.

Las conjeturas de un mago se acercan al conocimiento, aunque él puede no saber qué es lo que sabe. El primer indicio del don de Callum, cuando tenía dos o tres años, fue la capacidad para encontrar inmediatamente algo perdido, un clavo que se había caído en algún sitio, un juguete extraviado tan pronto como entendía la palabra que designaba al objeto. Y, siendo niño, uno de sus más anhelados placeres había sido salir solo por el campo y pasearse por los caminos o sobre las colinas de la casita donde vivía con sus padres, sintiendo a través de las plantas de sus pies desnudos y por todo su cuerpo las venas de agua que pasaban bajo tierra, los filones y los nudos de los minerales, loscimientos y los pliegues de las distintas clases de rocas y de suelos. Era como si caminara sobre un gran edificio, viendo sus corredores y sus habitaciones, las entradas a amplias cavernas, el brillo de las ramificaciones de plata en las paredes; y a medida que iba avanzando, era como si su cuerpo se convirtieron en el cuerpo de la tierra, y llegara a conocer sus arterias y sus órganos y sus músculos como a los suyos propios. Este poder había sido un regocijo para él cuando eran niño Nunca había intentado utilizarlo para nada. Aquello Había sido su secreto.

—_¿Qué hay debajo de nosotros? —Su madre señaló el suelo, pavimentado con desparejas lozas de pizarra. _

_Callum se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Luego dijo en voz muy baja: _

—_Arcilla y grava, y debajo de eso la roca. Por debajo de toda esta parte de la ciudad hay este tipo de roca. No sé los nombres. _

—_Callum, jamás debes decir estás cosas a Nadie ¿De acuerdo? Solo olvidalas_

Su madre se mostró más preocupada cuando fueron a vivir a palacio, Callum no había pensado en ese hecho desde que era un pequeño y cuando su madre murió había sido fácil solo olvidar todo aquello. Observo por la ventana, la Luna estaba en lo alto. El Rey Harrow siempre lo trato bien, pero había una gran brecha entre ambos. Callum acomodo su cabello, aveces quería recordar cómo era su padre biológico, pero no podía, él tenía buena memoria, pero era como si todo recuerdo se aquel hombre se hubiera esfumado de su memoria.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó Rayla.

—Aún no

—¿Al menos sabes cómo es?

—No, bueno, sé que es un cubo, mi padrastro me dijo que lo reconocería.

Rayla frunció el ceño y tuvo que contener las ganas poner los ojos en blanco y golpear su frente. Eso no ayudaba mucho. Realmente ahora tengo ganas de cortarte una de tus manos por hacernos perder el tiempo.

—Solo si es mi mano izquierda. Esa mano es prácticamente prescindible. Si lástimas la derecha, no creo que pueda ir al baño solo

Ella se ríe y lo golpea en el hombro.

—¿Nunca piensas en las palabras que salen de tu boca?

—Mi espontaneidad es solo parte de mi atractivo. ¿De qué otra forma esperas que haga que te enamores de mí?

—¿Dijiste enamorarme?

Un segundo pasó antes de que las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir lo golpearan. Al instante, el calor se precipita a su rostro y él mira hacia otro lado.

—L-lo siento —tartamudea Callum—, no quise decir que... Esta bien si no sientes lo mismo, es... No tienes que corresponderme

—¡Para! ¡Callum, te amo! Amo tu felicidad, amo tu encanto, amo tu humanidad, amo tu desinterés. No quería admitirlo, pero te he amado por un tiempo ahora. Puede sonar loco, pero siento que te he conocido toda mi vida. No hay nada, y no quiero decir nada que no haría por ti.

Callum parecía aturdido, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Rayla lo amaba. El la amaba. Fue rápido, pero se sintió bien para él. La abrazo aunque simplemente hizo que ella cayera sobre él.

Rayla no sabía que su corazón podía latir tan rápido a causa de un humano. Rayla se encontró acostada en el pecho de Callum. Saboreó la simplicidad del momento. Todavía había mucho que discutir, y decidió seguir esa conversación mañana. Pero por ahora, se dio cuenta, la raíz de su ansiedad no había sido si amaba a Callum. Había sido si él la amaba de vuelta.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Callum dijo: —Te amo Rayla. Sé que todavía hay mucho por resolver, y quiero hablar de todo esto contigo. Pero, solo sé que, a pesar de todo, te amo.

Ella sonrió, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso rápido, —Yo también te amo.— Rayla no creía que mereciera una felicidad como esta. Pero, maldita sea, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerla.

—¿Tú realmente lo haces? Sabía que te gustaba. Pero esto es mucho... más. —Callum apenas ocultó su emoción

—Sí, humano tonto, te amo.

Ella se inclinó y, antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios se encontraron. Estaban secos por todo el nerviosismo, pero su suave contacto con la piel hizo que ambos se derritieran en el abrazo del otro. Sus labios seguían chocando en ambas formas incómodas, pero cómodas al mismo tiempo.

Después de un momento ambos se separaron. Se vieron a los ojos, ese había sido su primer beso real. Callum sonrió un cosquilleo en el estomago, había sido mucho mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, durante la ceremonia solo había rosado sus labios, pero ahora se había sentido diferente.

—De acuerdo, mejor seguimos buscando para que podamos irnos de aquí.

—De acuerdo —Callum se levantó rápido, estaba sonrojado, pero feliz, aquello había sido más de lo que esperaba.

Sonaba loco; amar a alguien que había conocido hacía poco menos de un mes. Lo que sentía por Rayla era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por Claudia; en todos sus años de enamoramiento por la hija de Lord Viren jamás se sintió tan libre de poder hablar y ser él mismo. Callum pasó mucho tiempo hurgando en su propia cabeza, pensando, soñando despierto, escuchando. Él no era exactamente la persona más extrovertida del planeta por decir lo menos. Durante el tiempo más largo que había tardado en vivir dentro de su propia cabeza más que en vivir en el mundo exterior, y había una razón para esto. Su memoria era excepcional, fue una de las cualidades que lo hicieron tan buen artista. Pero Rayla en verdad había logrado que dejara de ser introvertido, que aceptará esa forma de ser que la mayoría encontraba extraña. Había sido algo automático, como si su mente hiciera click. Y de pronto estaba enamorado de ella. Y no solo de su cara, o de como lo trataba, el amor por Rayla era por su personalidad.

—Lo encontré —Rayla le mostró un cubo—. ¿Me dirás qué es esto y por qué es tan importante?

Callum hizo una pequeña mueca ¿Cómo le decía que no tenía idea? Suspiró fuerte.

—No lo sé, mi padrastro me dijo que viniera, parecía algo importante. Nosotros… bueno no teníamos la mejor relación, él lo intentaba. Pero cuando mi madre murio fue difícil

—Callum, está bien. Entiendo, bueno ya que lo encontramos deberíamos irnos

—Si, sobre eso ¿Podríamos solo buscar algunas cosa para llevar?

Rayla suspiro, levantó sus manos rendida, Callum estaba haciendo unos ojitos de cachorro que eran difícil de ignorar.

—Bien, pero solo eso, se hará tarde. Callum los fénix de luna vuelan de noche, tendremos que detenernos en algun lugar —Había cierto toque de preocupación en su voz.

El príncipe comprendió porque estaba nerviosa, los habitantes aún estaban algo sensibles con el tema de los elfos, podría ser peligroso para ella. Para él recordar el incidente de la capital era algo amargó, no le había gustado

—Te prometo que solo será un momento —después de que dijo eso corrió hacia la cocina, quizás habría comida, sabía que llevaban cómida, pero jamás se era muy precavido.

**-/-/-/-**

Una sala de conferencias ancha. La sala se cubre de silencio. Varias sombras de hombres y mujeres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de reuniones donde una gran esfera de cristal se anida en el centro de la mesa. Desde el asiento de más baja posición cerca de la entrada un hombre estaba echando una especie de hechizo hacia la esfera.

El hombre vestido como un noble. Su nombre es Gido, él es el encargado de esta reunión, así como la persona responsable de determinado proyecto. El proyecto en el que había trabajado durante muchos años bajo el mando del consejo de magos oscuros, y ese proyecto es dar a Luz un nuevo reino solo para los magos oscuros. Por el bien de su propia ambición, el proyecto no debía terminar en fracaso. Y luego, el día final del proyecto. Tuvo éxito en invitar a los cuatro caprichosos "Señores Oscuros". Tiene que tener éxito a toda costa. Es imposible hacer que los Señores Oscuros se muevan con dinero. Necesitarías cosas que atraigan su interés, como una víctima o un difícil y raro de obtener instrumento mágico.

—¿Lord Viren no vendrá? —preguntó Larsa

—Lord Viren está ocupado lidiando con el rey de Katolis ¿Se enteraron sobre los elfos que atacaron la aldea? —Respondió Trevor, el gran mago oscuro de Del Bar

Sif sonrió, estaba muy conciente de ese incidente

—Claro, los elfos, ¡malditos elfos!

Los magos oscuros sonrieron.

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí… ¿Deberíamos ver lo que ha pasado?

Gido mostró el artilugio, un espejo mágico, había sido revestido con magia oscura, los cuatro señores oscuros observaron. Evenere era un lugar peligroso, los paramos a las afueras del Reino eran que más sufrían, de todo los reinos Evenere era el más alejado, la gente de esa nación era fuerte, curtida por años de sequías.

—Son ellas —Larsa utiliza un tono despectivo —¡Malditas brujas! —el hombre golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que casi tira el espejo.

—Caballeros —Sif habló despacio, era sabido que Larsa odiaba cualquier cosa que amenace su estilo de vida lleno de comodidades—, Nos encargaremos de las brujas después, ahora veamos que ocurre en el castillo. Todo fijaron su atención a las figuras que recorrían el castillo, era Claro que había elfos rebeldes, pero los habían matado antes de que llegaran a la aldea. Lord Viren era un hombre astuto y poderoso, ningún mago oscuro podría poder hacer un hechizo de Asesinos ahumados, un hechizo que usaba las cenizas de los elfos muertos en una vela de sangre Para invocar imágenes tardías de humo de los elfos que una vez vivieron y que siguen las ordenes del invocador.

Gido presto especial atención en el rey Ahling, las sombras Fueron certeras, aunque el viejo rey era resitente, tal como el gran hechicero de Katolis lo había prometido, haría que toda la Pentarquia se uniera contra un enemigo en común.

—El príncipe Kasef será alguien interesante —Larsa sonrió, sabía que el príncipe Kasef no era la persona más lista del mundo, era fácil de manipular.

Pronto, si todo salía como lo habían planeado ellos tendrían su propia nación de magos oscuros, les llevo muchos años de planeación, incluso habían previsto que cuándo la Pentarquia derrotara a los elfos y dragones ellos podrían tener finalmente un lugar donde poder explorar sus poderes, con todas esas criaturas mágicas a su disposición para drenar su energía y vida. Casi habían perdido todo a causa de un acuerdo, pero ahora estaban de nuevo más cerca de su objetivo.

Larsa sabía que jamás competiría contra Viren, pero estaba bien, el podía estar detrás de aquel hombre, no tenía problemas con ser el segundo, mientras Viren los dejara seguir con su estilo de vida estaría bien. Ahora al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo su objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Con los monarcas incapacitados tendrían que usar sus respuestas, aunque Fareeda había escapado, ¡Esa maldita mujer! Esa reina tenía un buen guardia, había escapado en el último momento gracias aún solo guardia Real. Pero aún si había escapado del intento de asesinato, incluso ella ahora sabía que los elfos habían traicionado la alianza. La rueda del destino había comenzado a girar y ahora solo faltaba terminar de poner las últimas piezas en su lugar para que una nación de magos oscuros se levantará.

—¿Algún otro asunto? —preguntó Sif—. Si esto es todo debemos de concentrarnos en Evenere, la reina Fareeda podría convertirse en un problema para nuestros planes.

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo, había muchos asuntos que atender, pero con Katolis contenida, Evenere era el siguiente problema en su lista.

—Mañana comenzará todo, por fin podremos salir de las sombras de nuestros señores. Pero es verdad que Lord Viren es un hombre ambicioso y muy listo, dejemos que el se quede con la Pentarquia. Has hecho un gran trabajo —Trevor palmeó el hombro de Gido—. Has servido bien, jamás has querido ser más de lo que te han dado, eres leal a la orden de los magos Oscuros.

Gido sonrió, claro que era leal como ellos, leal a sus ambiciones, si algo sabían todos, era que los magos oscuros no tenían lealtad, personas como Viren, quienes se escondían tras la fachada de ayudantes de la humanidad eran las peores. Lord Viren realmente creía en sus palabras y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso que cualquier ejército. Un hombre guiado por sus ideales corrompidos. Gido sabía eso, sabía que era mejor permanecer en las sombras, porque resaltar y querer el poder en esas circunstancias sería un suicidio y quizás él era ambicioso, pero también era paciente. La noche sería larga, mientras los asesinos ahumados cumplían su misión y los reinos humanos caían en desesperación, aquel recinto festejaba el comienzo de una nueva guerra y el inicio de un nuevo proyecto de nación.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Viren sonrió frente al espejo, realmente debía agradecerle al elfo encerrado ahí, coloco la oruga en su oído

—_¿Cómo fue? —_Susurró la voz en su oído—._ Parece que estás satisfecho con mis servicios _

—Digamos que las cosas parecen ponerse en orden, pronto todo volverá a su cause, solo debo encargarme de unas molestias.

—_¿Acaso se escaparon los dos pequeños príncipes? _

Viren encontró insolente la manera en que el elfo dentro del espejo sonrió

—Me has servido bien, pero sigues sin decirme quién eres

—_No soy nadie importante. _

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Lord Viren.

—_Aaravos _

El susurro del elfo estelar hizo sonreír al mago oscuro, después se quitó la oruga, la coloco en un frasco y se alejó de la habitación secreta. Cuando llegó al pasillo se topo con uno de los soldados

—No podemos encontrar el príncipe Ezran

Viren reprimió el impulso de golpear al hombre. Pero no podía hacerlo, debía conservar el decoro, aún había cosas que debía de resolver, como el consejo real y la muerte de los príncipes.

—Debemos de estar preparados para lo peor, Xadia nos ha traicionado. Esta afrenta será castigada. Ahora ve y busca nuevamente al príncipe Ezran.

Lord Viren camino rápido por los pasillos, hizo una mueca cuando vio a Opeli corriendo hacia él.

—¿Que es toda esta tontería de que ha muerto la familia real?

—Es la verdad, Harrow confío en los elfos, ellos lo traicionaron, tu viste bien su cuerpo, ha sido asesinado por los elfos de Sombra de Luna, a esta hora el príncipe Callum debe estar muerto. Y el príncipe Ezran, él fue secuestrado por esos malditos elfos.

Opeli contuvo el aliento, no había forma de que toda la familia real de Katolis hubiera muerto, sabía bien que Viren era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero aquello era horrible, además estaba el hecho que todos habían visto a los elfos.

—Hasta no Confirmar la muerte de los príncipes no puedes suponer que están muertos. ¿Acaso planeas tomar el trono?

Viren la vio fijamente, después fingió tristeza

—Mi amigo Harrow no querría que hiciera eso, querría que cuidara de Katolis. No tomare su lugar ¿Acaso crees que soy un traidor? —preguntó—. El trono estará vacío hasta que las investigaciones terminen, cuando se confirme que los príncipes están muertos se actuará conforme la ley ¿Estás conforme con eso?

—Viren, sabes bien que las leyes de Katolis dictan que a falta de familia real, un huérfano sin linaje noble sea quien suba al trono. Por eso existe un consejo y un orfanato destinado para eso, ha existido desde la fundación de Katolis

—La reina huérfana —Viren sonrió—. Lo sé, conozco la ley, pero… estamos en tiempos difíciles, primero aclaremos la situación de la familia real actual, antes de hablar de una nueva ¿Acaso no es eso insensible? ¿Estás planeando tomar a un niño tan pronto? No tiene ni siete horas que el rey ha muerto. Además no podemos poner a un huérfano en el trono ahora que se avecina la guerra.

Opeli no pudo ocultar su descontento con la insinuación que el gran mago acababa de hacer, sabía bien que algo no estaba bien, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero si era cierto que Xadia los había traicionado, pronto Katolis y la Pentarquia estarían en guerra nuevamente contra las criaturas mágicas y el rey Harrow y su familia habrían muerto por nada.

—Seguiremos la ley

—Por supuesto —acuerda Viren con simpleza, después se dio vuelta, debía terminar de encargarse del príncipe Ezran y averiguar quién era su amigo en el espejo.

Viren sabía bien que debía ocuparse de Opeli, esa mujer podía ser una verdadera molestia, pero incluso con el rey muerto la nobleza se dividiría en dos y pronto comenzarían a pelear por el poder. Esos malditos nobles que solo pensaban en sus intereses, apresuro sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, incluso teniendo la ayuda del elfo detrás del espejo. Lord Viren no quería dejar cabos sin atar antes de la siguiente fase del plan.

—Lord Roderick —El gran mago se detuvo al ver al conde—, he escuchado que ha sido de gran ayuda para la humanidad.

Lord Roderick hizo una leve reverencia hacia el mago. El juego del poder en el palacio era algo que había aprendido desde que era niño y sabía como jugarlo, ahora era su turno de cobrar su recompensa por elegir al ganador.

—He escuchado que pronto se celebrará una reunión extraordinaria de emergencia del consejo real—Roderick sonrió al exponente de la magia oscura de Katolis—, una vez que todo esté listo y Katolis tenga un nuevo rey… — El conde hizo una pausa — Sea quien sea, esperemos que este ataque no quede impune. Además, creo que puedo decirlo, pero tengo intenciones en cortejar a su hija.

Viren alzó una ceja, apretó su mano alrededor de su báculo ¡Malditos nobles! Roderick era alguien interesante, tenía poder en el consejo a pesar de ser joven, sus títulos nobiliarios eran extensos. Una palabra de su parte podía cambiar las cosas, Harrow siempre supo cómo lidiar con esa gente de una manera política, Viren había aprendido como fingir esa política. Él no pedía, tomaba las cosas de una manera que parecía natural

— Lo hablaremos después, si le disculpa, debo atender algunas cosas.

Roderick observo la espalda del mago alejarse, no pudo evitar sonreír. Si todo salía bien se casaría con la siguiente princesa de Katolis.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Ezran caminaba de regreso de su incursión en la panadería de Barius usando los pasadizos secretos del palacio, cebo caminaba a su lado iluminando la oscuridad, por eso cuando escucho unos pasos comenzó a correr. El joven príncipe se congelo cuando vio la figura del asesino, pero no era un elfo, Ezran vio los colores de Katolis, era un soldado del palacio con la insignia de una de las familias nobles

Un estruendo, el sonido del metal chocando entre si, y el sonido de la muerte cuando el soldado cayó frente a Ezran con los ojos abiertos y la sangre escurriendo de sus labios.

Corvus se giró para ver a Ezran, «curiosa forma de convertirse en rey» pensó el soldado de las fuerzas de Katolis, Corvus sabía que algo estaba pasando en el palacio, había soldados apostados por todo el palacio y el intento de asesinato del Príncipe Ezran eran un claro indicio de lo que había ocurrido con el rey Harrow.

—Shhh —Corvus susurro hacía Ezran—, debo sacarlo de aquí, este lugar no es seguro.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño príncipe dando un paso hacía atrás. El miedo se instaló en su rostro, debía correr de ahí, no era seguro, un soldado lo había atacado.

—Soy Corvus, su tia Amaya me ha pedido que lo cuide, no puede volver al castillo.

—Pero mi padre está ahí además un… me ha atacado un soldado.

—El rey sabe que no puede volver, todo estará bien, su tía tiene todo preparado para que escape a salvo, además aún tenemos que encontrar al príncipe Callum.

—Callum está en Xadia

— Es probable. Aún así, tengo órdenes de llevarlo hasta un lugar seguro —Corvus extendió su mano hacia Ezran—. Lo sacaré de aquí, príncipe Ezran.

El joven explorador llevo al príncipe Ezran lejos del castillo, sabía que la general Amaya había previsto esto, si no, no le habría pedido que siguiera al príncipe ¿Que estaba pasando en Katolis? Los elfos eran extraños, más parecidos a los monstruos que relataban en los cuentos de terror. Corvus pensó un momento en todo lo que significaba un ataque de elfos en el castillo de Katolis, asesinos de Xadia, aquello solo llevaría a la Guerra y si el rey Harrow había muerto, como estaba seguro había pasado, el príncipe Ezran subiría al trono. Pero primero debía llevarlo con la general Amaya hasta el punto de encuentro.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Los pájaros cantaron una canción de la mañana mientras el sol se arrastraba por el horizonte de un nuevo día. Los rayos del sol primero besaron las onduladas colinas verdes y los campos de cultivo dorados de Katolis. El fénix de luna se precipitó hacia el suelo, el escape había sido difícil, casi los atrapan. Rayla cayo al suelo con un golpe fuerte y seco. Pero Callum rodó hasta el precipicio, ella se apresuro a sostenerlo, le costó trabajo pero lo ayudo a subir.

Callum tosió un la de veces, aquello había sido una pesadilla, Soren había usado su espada contra ellos. Siempre supo que no le agradaba al caballero real, pero jamás pensó que usaría un arma contra él.

—Callum ¿Estás bien? —Rayla sujeto su hombro—. Yo no… no quería.

—No es tu culpa, ellos nos atacaron —Callum abrazo a la chica, recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y como habían escapado de la cabaña de Banther hacían que su respiración se acelerará—. No fue tu culpa, hicimos lo correcto.

Rayla suspiro y se abrazo, no le gustaba aquella sensación, el olor a sangre en el aire, una lágrima se derramó de su rostro.

Callum sabía que ella jamás antes mato a un humano, ella se lo confesó y estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Lo hiciste bien, habríamos muerto de no ser por ti. Rayla, no había manera de escapar.

—Un asesino nunca decide quién será su objetivo. Ese es el trabajo de nuestros legisladores, nuestros concejales, nuestros mayores. Solo nos dan un nombre y una cara, y una cinta de unión para ir a su lado. Ese es el código del asesino. Es nuestra filosofía, nuestra forma de vida. Lo pintamos como si fuera una verdad irrefutable porque así es como hemos hecho las cosas durante cientos de años, y así es como nuestros antepasados lograron sobrevivir a las dificultades insuperables que hicieron —ella suspira—, pero la verdad es que todo es mentira. Es solo una verdad conveniente, para que sea más fácil para nosotros quitarle la vida a otra persona. Porque cuando miras a alguien a los ojos, y apuntas la espada hacia su garganta, y sabes que todo lo que se necesitaría es una acción, un movimiento rápido e indoloro, para terminar con la vida de esa persona y seguir adelante con la tuya ... entonces se hace difícil distinguir entre lo que debe hacerse y lo que es correcto.

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Rayla. Sus manos se enroscan en puños, agrupadas dentro del agarre de Callum.

—Entonces, solo seguimos nuestras órdenes, como los sabuesos que somos. Escuchamos el código, porque de lo contrario no podríamos terminar el trabajo. Y en lugar de torturarnos con la moralidad de lo que acabamos de hacer, aceptamos que la persona que nos asignaron para matar era malvada, y que todo lo que estábamos haciendo era restaurar el equilibrio natural del universo.

Hay un sonido desgarrador cuando arranca un puñado de hierba. Copos de tierra se desmoronan de sus raíces, y ella lo arroja lejos.

—Es todo un gran acto de equilibrio. Un espectáculo de carnaval carnívoro. Así como la luna refleja el sol, la muerte refleja la vida, y hacemos lo que hay que hacer para preservar la seguridad de nuestra gente. Esto no fue así Callum, ninguno de ellos me hizo nada, pero...

Callum se mantuvo abrazándola, se aseguro que supiera que estaba ahí para ella.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —tomó sus manos—. Todo fue mi culpa, te pedí que nos quedáramos más tiempo, si hubiéramos salido de ahí cuando me lo dijiste… todo es mi culpa, no mataste a nadie Rayla, solo los heriste lo suficiente para que no nos siguieran.

—Esa es el problema, soy una asesina y no pude matarlos, aún cuando ellos te atacaron.

—Eso es increíble, eres una gran persona, Rayla, no te culpes por lo que pasó. ¿Que haremos ahora?

—Debemos ir a Xadia… Callum, lo que dijeron sobre los elfos, debemos hablar con el rey dragón, esto podría significar el inicio de una guerra. Sí es cierto que… que tú padre murió… No se Callum, no se qué debemos hacer.. Puedrías volver a Katolis —Rayla observo al fénix—, no podemos seguir usándolo, está cansado, debemos esconderlo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—No te volvería a ver, Rayla, y esto es grande. Si hay una guerra jamás podremos estar juntos. Debemos evitarlo, no se cómo. Pero estoy seguro que mi padre no querría esto —Callum pensó un momento—, además, no puedo volver a Katolis, Soren quiso matarme, lo que significa que algo está mal, así que… vayamos a Xadia, debemos advertir al rey dragón como has dicho

—Pero Katolis es tu pueblo

—No le debo nada a nadie ahí, además quiero lo mismo que tú.

Ambos se vieron, aquello sería peligroso, no sería un viaje agradable. Callum pensó en Ezran, era probable que su familia hubiera muerto, era una verdad que no quería decir en voz alta, Callum vio a Rayla, probablemente era la única familia que le quedaba en todo el mundo. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo como para admitirlo en voz alta

— Se supone que lo que hicimos detendría la guerra. Debemos hacer lo posible

Rayla noto que Callum temblaba, que estaba tratando de ser fuerte, así que ella también lo sería. Se acercó al fénix y sus cosas, saco sus cuchillas, las había escondido ¿Acaso los consejeros elfos creían que iría sin armas hasta las tierras humanas?

— En ese caso debemos de hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

Callum seguía teniendo miedo, pero verla tan determinada le dio el valor para dejar de temblar. Él podía hacerlo, podían evitar una guerra. Después se todo, por eso habían firmado un acuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Una nueva actualización, como saben este fic tiene muchos elementos propios e interpretaciones que no van con el canon establecido.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**Los peligros en el camino **

_**Stone Villa, Bosque Central de Katolis**_.

La lluvia se sentía fria sobre el bosque espeso, Callum jamás había viajado tan lejos del palacio, pero en lo alto, aún se escuchan los truenos. Desde la boca de la cueva podía ver las oscuras formaciones; la noche anterior había sido de locos, Callum observo a Rayla dormir, era extraño el último día había sido algo de locos. Rayla tenía razón, no habían podido seguir usando el fénix de luna, estaba cansado y lo habían tenido que dejar libre. Así que ambos se habían estado moviendo a pie, lo cual era difícil dado la densidad del bosque.

El joven príncipe observo a la chica durmiendo, ella se veía pacífica y después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior sabía que necesitaba ese descanso. Se sentía inútil, todos los recuerdos del castillo vinieron a su mente, el entrenamiento de armas, como Soren sonreía cuando lograba tirarlo en el lodo

_"Vamos medio príncipe" decía el cabellero de la corona "¿Acaso también eres un medio hombre?" _

Soren siempre fue cruel en sus palabras, Callum no puede recordar alguna vez que haya sido amable, quizás cuando Claudia estaba cerca Soren lo trataba mejor. Callum vio el cielo, estaba igual de nublado el día que su padrastro le dijo sobre el acuerdo, esa mañana había estado practicando con la espada con Soren, el caballero le había dicho que era hora de que se mostrará como un príncipe. Callum ya se había caído al suelo más de diez veces ese día antes de que Claudia apareciera y Soren sonriera.

_"Déjamelo a mi"_ Había dicho el caballero, después había fingido que Callum lo había herido y Claudia había sonreído para él. Callum había sonreído y Claudia lo había felicitado y guiñado el ojo felicitandolo por haber logrado herir al tonto de su hermano.

Callum coloco su chaqueta azul sobre Rayla, ella se veía tan frágil, la noche anterior la había visto luchar, usar cualquiera cosa para lograr salir de la cabaña, Soren había arrepentido con su espalda y ella había usado un rodillo esquivando y golpeando en la cabeza a quien por difícil que pareciera creía su amigo. Él se había sentido tan inútil, solo sabía un hechizo. Ahora todo parecía indicar que se iban a enfrentar a algo más complicado. Además Soren había dicho que los elfos habían atacado la aldea, y Claudia había sido más cruel diciendo que los elfos de luna habían matado al rey. Observo la pequeña marca que había dejado el uso de la magia oscura que Claudia había usado contra Rayla.

—¿Callum? —Rayla se levantó rápido, casi asustada.

—Aquí estoy. Vuelve a dormir.

—No,no puedo volver a dormir —Callum la ve y sabe que ella quiere decirle algo—, Callum

Él no retrocede, tal vez porque es difícil, porque las cosas son difíciles ahora, pero espera que ella diga más. Ella no puede encontrar las palabras; mueren en su garganta y ella mueve su boca un par de veces con nada más que un

—yo ...— repetido porque eso es todo lo que tiene.

Pero Callum se da vuelta y se acerca, muy, muy cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para presionarse contra ella y la mira a los ojos con su mirada eléctrica y murmura

—Dilo, por favor.

Y las palabras se acumulan en la garganta de la ex asesina, tan simple, tan difícil de decir, y él casi pone su frente contra la frente de Rayla, pero no está tan cerca, solo un paso más y lo estaría, y ella piensa tres palabras, tres palabras simples, tan difíciles de decir. Rayla toma valor, respira profundo, entonces ella las dice.

Solo tres palabras, tres palabras para cambiar todo, tres palabras que se le quedan atrapadas en la garganta, tres palabras que salen de sus labios y mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Callum da un paso atrás y quiere extender la mano.

_**"No te vayas"**_ piensa, y él la acecha con su mirada eléctrica mientras el relámpago y la lluvia golpean y su cabello se pega a la cara y ella espera, pacientemente, palabras que parece que no llegarán, una respuesta que Callum parece meditar demasiado.

Él nunca habla, pero responde rápido.

Él sabe a lluvia, porque por supuesto que lo haría, y su cabello es suave en sus dedos y se ajusta contra ella como una pieza de rompecabezas y ella lo ama, lo ama, pero sabe que no puede obligarlo a seguirla aunque haya dicho que si. El beso se siente como un adiós. puede sentirlo, y él está tan cerca y ella lo extraña. Echa de menos su emoción y la luz en sus ojos y él trazando sus manos para dibujar y su sonrisa al decir que todo estaría bien, y que no todo está bien, no cuando se vaya, porque él hizo todo bien.

Él es todo lo que está bien.

Él presiona su frente contra la de ella esta vez y Rayla lo extraña y le rompe el corazón cuando Callum habla.

—Eres una gran guerrera, eres audaz, fuerte y muy noble y lo increíble es saber que estás enamorada de mí

Los cumplidos le vienen a la mente, y la elfo responde.

—Bueno, eres un príncipe valiente, no eres como pensé, Callum, tú eres alguien increíble, además eres un mago. No lo sabías, pero lo eres.

Él se ríe un poco y envía escalofríos por su cuerpo y mariposas a su estómago, y acerca su mano a su barbilla y murmura

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

Ella asiente y responde.

—Por supuesto.

Hay un vacío en su corazón, uno que él llena de mariposas y sus labios sobre los de ella, y ella desea poder explorar esto. Podrían explorar esto. Hay tanto allí, tanta historia, tanta química, y ahora, lo va a extrañar, tal como ella lo extraña a él ahora, aunque estén tan físicamente juntos.

Ella lo mira y tal vez son sus propias lágrimas, pero por una vez su garganta se aclara y las palabras llegan y se encuentra exclamando.

—No quiero que te vayas

—¡No me quiero ir! —él dice, y algo se detiene, ella no está segura de qué—, se que …. Diablos Rayla, no se que pasó con mi hermano, quizás esté muerto, si hay una guerra todo estará perdido, trato de pensar que soy un príncipe de Katolis, debo regresar al palacio, lo sé. Pero no soy un verdadero príncipe, no te volveré a ver si me voy... además... —Callum toma sus manos—, se supone que ahora somos una cosa, nosotros dos —la ve fijamente—. Me entregué por Ezran en este acuerdo, acepte ser usado porque sabía que su vida importaba más que la mía, así que acepte ser el príncipe del que pudieran deshacerse. Pero estar contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que nunca he tomado una decisión por mí mismo.

Mira hacia el cielo, y una leve sonrisa llega a sus labios.

—Hay magia aquí. Puedo sentirlo. Y si puedo sentir eso… —la mira de nuevo—, entonces creo que esa magia. Vale la pena perseguirla, quiero decidir, por mi mismo por primera vez.

Callum piensa que si quedarse con Rayla significa ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, vale la pena porque ella en su corazón y estar con ella es lo que más ama. ¡Maldita sea! No sabe porque, no la conoce de mucho tiempo, pero se siente como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Rayla se rió de manera nerviosa al terminar de escucharlo. La risa fue su respuesta, y una cara feliz su recompensa. Los ojos de la ex asesina solo tenían calidez para su humano y sus payasadas. Para ella no había ningún elfo en toda Xadia que pudiera compararse con él. Seguro que puede haber algunos más valientes, algunos más hábiles e incluso algunos mucho más guapos, pero nadie era tan "Callum" como lo era él, nadie sería como él y nadie la haría reír y ser valiente como lo hacía ese tonto humano. Para ella se sentía como un faro. Una luz que los empujaba a todos hacia un futuro mejor.

—Entonces, creo que debemos seguir, será un viaje agitado, Mmm Callum —Rayla piensa un poco su pregunta—, ¿Porque siempre usas esa bufanda roja? Desde que te conocí siempre la has usado, incluso duermes con ella. ¿Acaso te bañas con ella también?

—¿Que? ¿Cómo pasamos de un momento romántico a uno sobre mi ropa? —preguntó Callum, después sonrió y tocó su bufanda—, Es… es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, me la dio el día que fue a Xadia, el último día que la vi. Me dijo que ese día haría frío, pertenecía a mi padre biológico.

Cuando sus corazones se calmaron una vez más, volvieron los pacíficos sonidos del bosque. El aroma de la tierra mojada y los árboles después de una tormenta los hizo recordar que tenían que continuar.

Mientras Rayla caía más profundamente en los recuerdos que era mejor dejar olvidar, Callum colocó sus manos entre las suyas. Cuando lo miró a los ojos cálidos, sintió que sus preocupaciones se disolvían. Todos sus malos pensamientos se alejaron como pequeñas nubes movidas por el aire.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Callum pensó un poco, aquella pregunta no era propia de ella, pero lo hacía feliz que incluso en su situación ella tratara de distraerlo. Sin embargo, era una pregunta difícil de responder. Pensaba mucho en los colores. No tenía solo un favorito.

—Uh, ¿tengo más de uno? Si me dieras un rango tonal limitado, probablemente podría...

Ella suspiró con indulgencia.

—Solo nombra uno de ellos, tonto.

—Quizás el Azul grisaseo —sonrió—. El cielo, oscuro y amenazante. Un nombre tonto para un color tan hermoso y peligroso.

Rayla lo miró divertida y cariñosa.

—Realmente eres capaz de ser un idiota sobre casi cualquier tema, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un regalo —él le sonrió.

—¿Así que compártelo conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—Tu regalo. ¿Cuál es ese azul que te gusta? Pintame un boceto con ese color.

—Uh, no tengo ningún color excepto el carbón.

—Azul, entonces. ¿Te gusta tu chaqueta? —Preguntó al darse cuenta que él se la había dado mientras dormía

—No. No me gustan los azules demasiado cerca del azul primario. Así que no me gusta mucho esta chaqueta, lo que probablemente sea una suerte —Dijo, considerando el triste estado de la prenda, seguro que haría que Opeli se pusiera nerviosa con desaprobación de solo ver su estado, seguro le diría que los miembros de la realeza de Katolis no podían estar sucios.

El deshilachado de las mangas, desvaneciéndose a un tono más claro.

El sol comenzó a asomarse entre los árboles. Callum sabía que había terminado el descanso, era el momento de continuar su viaje.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Claudia está cansada, por decir lo menos. Comenzó como una queja habitual mientras veía el desastre a su alrededor. El sudor aún corría sobre la piel fría, cuando la adrenalina se desvaneció como la puesta del sol. Nunca fue malo ser demasiado cuidadosos, pero habían perdido a Callum a manos de esa elfa.

—No puedo creer que perdieras —dijo a su hermano

Soren hizo una mueca mientras se estiraba.

—Hizo trampa, barrio mi pierna, eso ni siquiera debería ser legal, me tomo por sorpresa —Soren sabía que su padre no estaría feliz por su fracaso—, ¿Que hacemos?

Claudia coloco su mano sobre su mentón mientras pensaba.

_«Esos espléndidos elfos dicen que los humanos probablemente podrían ser vistos como sus iguales, pero solo si dejamos de usar magia oscura. ¡Mi magia no está mal! ¡Ayuda a las personas! Vienen aquí, queman todo y luego dicen que somos la gente mala?» _

Ella Casi gritó, pero se contuvo. Sería muy malo si alguien la escuchara hablar de esa manera.

—No podemos volver sin ellos, o sin noticias concretas. Tenemos que rescatar a Callum, hacer todo lo posible por llevarlo al castillo..

Soren alzó una cejas mientras la escuchaba, no creía que su hermana estuviera enamorada del medio príncipe, pero había algo en ella que lucía diferente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero se fueron en esa ave extraña, quizás ya estén en Xadia.

Claudia hizo una mueca mientras mordía su uña, no podía perder a Callum de esa manera, no sin decirle que sentía algo por él.

—Aún así, debemos alertar sobre los elfos a las demás aldeas en el camino, o pasará lo mismo que pasó en la última, serían atacados por los elfos —Claudia saco una polilla lunar—. Bien, esto nos ayudará un poco en el camino, rastrea la magia de luna, el fénix de Luna deja una gran cantidad en su camino

—De acuerdo

Mientras avanzanban Claudia recordó la última charla normal que tuvo con Callum, dos días antes de que el rey le dijera al príncipe su decisión. Callum parecía molesto por no poder dibujar algo nuevo, había pasado días solo suspirando frunciendo el ceño viendo a todos en el castillo.

—_¿Has intentado encontrar la inspiración en una persona, entonces? — preguntó ella sonriendo _

—_Lo intenté, pero creo que he atraído a todos con los que estoy cerca y nada provoca chispas.— Su voz está amortiguada por el hecho de que todavía está con la cabeza sobre la mesa, pero Claudia puede escucharlo._

—_¿Alguien nuevo, entonces? Algún amigo o amiga que tengas cerca. — ella sugiere y Callum finalmente levanta la cabeza para mirarla_

Callum la había visto fijamente y había sonreído sonrojado, estaba seguro que él se lo pediría ese día, de no ser por Ezran quien llego a interrumpirlos. Claro que Claudia quería al pequeño príncipe, después de todo era su futuro rey y ella trabajaría a su lado para proteger Katolis. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Esa elfa ya he ganado y ha seducido a Callum.

—Clauds — Soren interrumpe el tren de pensamientos de la joven hechicera—. Tu insecto se ha detenido.

Claudia baja del caballo, vio las ramas en el suelo, habían pasado por ahí, al menos por la parte de arriba de los árboles, se podían ver rastros de ramas y follaje destrozado, así que ellos sin duda estaban en buen camino. Claudia había logrado herir a ese animal salvaje. Y a la elfa ¿Que podría hacer con las partes de una criatura mágica como esa ave? Tenía confianza en su padre, en que él resolvería todo. Pronto Katolis regresaría a la normalidad.

—Ellos pasaron por aquí, pero ahora que es de día, esa criatura no podrá volar muy rápido. Quizás tenemos suerte y no hayan cruzado la frontera aún.

—De acuerdo, digamos que el medio príncipe y la elfa siguen en Katolis, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Nos llevan mucha ventaja —Soren se cruzó de brazos en una posición que parecía estar pensando.

—No pueden ir muy rápido, ella está herida, logré herirla con un dardo de magia, así que no podrán ir muy rápido y tampoco podrán ir a las aldeas, es una elfo, despues de ese ataque en Lost Valley no podrán parar en las aldeas humanas, toda la Pentarquia ya sabe. Recuerda lo que padre siempre dice; _"Al final, un hombre no es si no el recuerdo de cuanto ha hecho ¡Los hechos derivados de sus promesas! No lo olviden. ¡Nuestra familia cumple sus promesas! ¡Somos los defensores de la humanidad" _

Claudia vio a Soren con una gran sonrisa, repetir esas palabras la llenaban de un gran orgullo, poder ser parte de algo tan grande y ayudar a su padre era simplemente algo indescriptible.

—Ahora tratemos de hacer lo mejor para asegurarnos de salvar a Callum.

—Claro, vamos a "Salvar a Callum" —repitió Soren, aunque no estaba seguro de eso, más bien sabía que su padre quería que se deshiciera del príncipe. Soren sintió un dolor en el estómago solo de pensar en tener que hacerlo, era cierto que aveces lo odiaba y que había usado su arma la noche anterior, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad simplemente dudo unos segundos, segundos que Callum uso para escapar del filo de su arma.

—¿Tienes algo en tu bolso mágico que nos ayude a encontrarlos?

Claudia sonrió.

—Quizás… —le mostró una trenza—, una de las flechas de los soldados logro quitarle esto. Que linda trenza, su cabello es sedoso —sonrió animada, después comenzó a conjurar un hechizo_: Htap eht wolllof _después sopló sobre la polilla de luna y está volvió a comenzar a volar— Créeme, le daremos noticias a padre sobre el paradero de Callum.

—Lo que haga que padre este orgulloso —Soren levantó su mano y la vio sin mucha emoción, se sentía mal, aquella misión se sentía extraña y no le gustaba. Avanzaron lentamente mientras el sol salía lentamente en el horizonte y una parte de Soren esperaba que Callum ya hubiera cruzado la frontera en esa maldita ave de luna o como se llamará— A buscar al medio príncipe, suena a un juego de niños.

—SorBear, te he dicho que no le digas así a Callum

—Lo que digas hermana, lo que digas —Soren sonrió hacia Claudia y siguió la polilla lunar. No entendía la magia, solo sabía que su hermana y padre eran personas increíbles que podían hacer cosas increíbles. Mientras él solo había fallado en su misión de proteger al rey.

_"Soren ¿Por qué?" _

La cara de sorpresa de Callum lo había tomado por sorpresa, incluso cuando apunto su arma contra él y noto el temblor, se supone que un soldado no debe dudar de las órdenes, pero él había dudado y había dejado que el enemigo lo tomara por sorpresa

— ¿Viste que el medi… que el príncipe Callum uso esa extraña roca e hizo magia?

— Sí, ya se me hacía raro que hubiera desaparecido la roca primaria de la sala de mi padre, así que esa elfa la robó. Callum no sabe cómo usarla. Seguramente quieren usar a Callum.

— ¿Eh? Claudia. ¿No es lo que hace tu magia? — preguntó Soren. Aveces no entendía a su hermana, podía decir que algo estaba mal, si no iba se acuerdo a lo que ella pensaba y que algo estaba bien, si caía dentro de su burbuja moral, incluso alguien como Soren se tía que eso era hipocresía, pero quizás solo era un tonto que no entendía realmente nada realmente.

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Castillo de Duren, Ukren Capital de Duren.**

La situación en Duren había pasado de molesta a precaria, la reina Aanya había peleado, difícil pensarlo de una niña de solo once años, los años de intento de destituirla desde que tiene memoria, los intentos de asesinato la habían vuelto una chica fuerte, alguien que no se dejaba manipular fácilmente por los adultos.

Por fin llegó el amanecer y con los primeros rayos de sol la vida comenzó una vez más en Duren. La gente comenzó a salir lentamente de sus hogares llenando las calles a medida que cada uno comenzaba a trabajar en sus labores ignorantes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el castillo.

—Los nobles pagan bien a sus magos —observó la reina cuando fue de nuevo posible hablar y oír—. Ese anhelo por usar toda esa brujería oculta debe consumirlos.

El Duque Gerald, el noble y su familia que habían ayudado a pelear escucharon a la reina mientras tomaba un par de flechas y su arco.

—Desde el tiempo de sus madres los nobles de Duren han estado tratando de subir a alguien más al trono, fue difícil que aceptaran a dos reinas, decían que no habría futuro ni herederos al trono, eso llevo a revueltas y guerra civiles que hizo que ambas reinas pidieran ayuda de Katolis —explicó Gerald—. Su muerte fue lamentablemente.

—Pero aquí estamos —dijo la Reina a los nobles que la habían ayudado a escapar— Ahora somos unos villanos y unos traidores para la humanidad, como siempre han querido, creen que podrán tomar el trono —la princesa Aanya tenía su sospechas de lo que realmente había pasado, desde que supo del consejo de magos, sabía que algo así pasaría. No por algo había prohibido a sus magos que acudieran a esa reunión, pero ahora era más fácil descubrir a los traidores—. Ya no es posible tolerarme en la Pentarquia ningún segundo más, los magos se han corrompido por el poder y el gran mago de Katolis es el peor de todos, pero no dejaremos que estas personas quieran asustarme. He sobrevivido a golpes de estado, intentos de envenenamiento, si creen que vamos a ceder ante sus intentos de asustarme ¡Eso jamás pasará!

La sonrisa que cruzó su rostro era de lo más ominosa.

—Es hora de devolverles el favor.

—Reina Aanya, el gremio de hechiceros es muy peligroso, el mago de Neolandia preside el círculo oculto

—¿De qué sirve un monarca muerto? —durante un oscuro instante, pareció como si la reina estuviera sonriendo—, ¿Está listo el pasadizo que lleva a las bóvedas? —preguntó—, Salimos hacia los establos y los rodeamos para sorprenderlos por detrás.

—Pero majestad, eso es casi un suicidio. Hay asesinos elfos.

—No son elfos, lo que sean solo parecen elfos, he estudiado mucho y vi muchos elfos en Katolis. Creo que al final todos fueron traicionados, pero no por Xadia. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que comiencen a dividir al reino y Duren deje de ser conocido como los jardines de la Pentarquia.

La reina Aanya lo sabía, sabía que pasaba, lo sospecho en la boda del príncipe Callum, cuando el rey Florian se acercó a él con esa falsa sonrisa, la misma que le dieron los demás reyes cuando se celebro el consejo de reyes y solo el rey Harrow había estado impresionado de que alguien de su edad no necesitará un regente. El rey de De Bar sin duda era uno de los principales participantes en toda esa conspiración, tan solo con saber que la reunión de los magos oscuros había sido en ese reino le daba una clara señal del panorama. Además había que ser tonto para no unir los puntos y saber realmente lo que había pasado. Pero claro, los prejuicios son algo tan fácil de manipular, que las personas solo caen ante ellos, es mejor culpar a los elfos de ser crueles; que admitir que los propios humanos pueden ser quienes causen más sufrimiento a su propia especie.

—Puede que ellos ya hayan ido hacia los establos para evitar nuestro escape —dijo Gerald—, la casa Tulmam es la única que tiene tanto dinero como para contratar magos oscuros.

—No iremos a los establos —respondió Aanya—, si fueron los Tulmam fueron muy idiotas, no por nada he sobrevivido tantos intentos de asesinato. La familia Real de Duren tiene el cáliz.

La familia que la acompañaba solo había escuchado del cáliz, un artilugio mágico que había pasado de generación en generación entre la monarquía del país, algo que solo un verdadero gobernante de Duren podía usar, si alguien trataba de tomarlo a la fuerza se quemaría hasta las cenizas. Además revelaba a quien lo tocaba si tenía un rastro de magia, los antiguos reyes tenían miedo de los elfos y mandaron hacer muchos otros artilugios y objetos mágicos para contener algunos ataques de Xadia. Pero ahora sería usado para encontrar a los traidores en la propia corte de Duren. La reina Aanya corrió por los pasillos, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse, claro que habían sido listos, aquellos monstruos en forma de elfos y la magia que había desatado el fuego en sus aposentos estaban diseñados para matarla, para que no escapara de ninguna manera, solo no contaban con los pasadizos secretos y que uno de los nobles cuidaria de ella aunque arriesgará a su familia.

La reina y su comitiva se dirigía hacia la gran abertura donde habían estado las ventanas de la habitaciones privadas, exclusivas para las visitas más importantes, hacia los patios de abajo donde estaban los magos de los Talmum y los soldados del conde Sergey.

Escapar parecía casi imposible para la reina, pero ella no se daría por vencida, era una niña, todos apostaban a eso para aprovecharse de ella. Pero había aprendido uno que otro truco. Tomó su arco y flecha, desde pequeña a sido buena disparando, solo un buen disparo basto para atravesar la garganta del mago oscuro.

—¿Que está haciendo Reina?

—Vivir —respondió con un tono serio y desafiante

Aquello acabaría de dos maneras posibles; los soldados de Sergey podrían atacar a la reina, pero no estaba sola, y el noble que estaba a su lado tenía muchos soldados, soldados que podrían estar escondidos esperando para atacar.

La reina sonrió.

—¿Acaso su amo puede liberarlos de la traición?

Fue cuando algunos soldados bajaron sus armas, se inclinaron ante ella y atacaron a los soldados que aún tenían la intención de atacar a la reina.

—Nosotros servimos a su majestad Aanya.. —dijo uno de los soldados—, por favor su majestad, perdone nuestras vidas y si hemos cometido un error lo pagaremos con nuestras vidas —el soldado coloco la espada contra su garganta en espera de una orden de parte de su majestad.

—Perdonaré sus vidas, ahora reúnan a los sobrevivientes de la guardia real, que me vean en la sala del trono, hay algunas cosas que resolver.

Aanya sonrió, aquellos insensatos hombres en verdad tendrían que pagar caro el tratar de matarla.

Sergey se movió de un lado a otro nervioso. Hubo una conmoción cuando las criadas del castillo de Duren descubrieron que su majestad no estaba. No podían haber fallado, durante cinco años Sergey había servido de regente de Duren, pero cuando la niña cumplió cinco años Lord Gerald se hizo cargo de ella, cuando cumplió diez años decidió que no quería ningún regente, claro que eso no impidió que tratarán de matarla, una bastarda en el trono de Duren era una broma, nadie sabía quién era el padre de esa mocosa, si tan solo la reina no hubiera decidido que no quería un rey y se había casado con una mujer evitando que el reino de Duren tuviera descendientes reales. Sergey no podía perdonar que no hubiera alguien de sangre real en el trono. Además había más aspirantes al trono con derecho real y sanguíneo.

—Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de una niña en los pasillos quemados por el fuego creado por el mago de Lord Tulman —susurró uno de los eunucos.

Sergey sonrió, aquello solo podía significar una cosa, habían matado a la mocosa, unirse a los magos oscuros y la promesa de Lord Viren se habían cumplido, aquel mago era sin duda peligroso. Sergey camino rápido hacia la sala del trono, los grandes nobles y comerciantes de Duren se encontraban ahí, muchos estaban heridos, los seguidores de la bastarda Aanya, era una lástima que no todos se hubieran muertos. Pero Duren quedaría indefenso sin el poder de los nobles.

—Debemos aceptar que quizás la reina haya muerto —el conde Sergey fingió una mueca de tristeza—. Son momentos difíciles para Duren y la Pentarquia, los elfos han atacado a nuestra reina, se inició un fuego en la batalla. Es probable que su majestad este muerta.

Se escucharon murmurllos de conmoción y algunas sonrisas disimuladas. Los nobles habían pagado caro al gremio de magos oscuros por ese resultado.

—Con el dolor de nuestra alma debemos aceptar que quizás la muerte de la reina es algo inevitable y nombrar un regente.

—Si los demás reinos se enteran que no tenemos un rey estamos vulnerables —dijo Lord Tulmam.

—Sugiero un regente —se escucho—, Lord Tulman es el más indicado, es quién lleva más tiempo en la corte sería lo más idóneo.

Varios nobles sonrieron con satisfacción, mientras otros mostraron su desacuerdo

—Hay leyes para decidir una nueva familia real, esto no es algo que podamos decidir ahora —dijo uno de los presentes

—Pero Lord Tulmam es pariente lejano de su majestad, aún tiene sangre real.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose y el silvido de una flecha incrustandose en el trono hizo que los nobles se pusieran en guardia

—¿Qué clase de…? —Lord Tulmam se quedó sin palabras al ver a la pequeña reina caminando hacia ellos.

Tenía el rostro empapado de sangre y la ropa sucia, pero estaba viva.

—Vaya, parece que mis nobles han decidido que no había que buscarme para hablar de una nueva línea real.

—Su majestad, está con vida… que felicidad —Hablo Lord Sergey, el hombre estaba rojo, no podía ser que hubieran fallado de esa manera, tantos años de preparación y planeación para que todo se perdiera en una noche.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala del trono, los nobles que habían conspirado sabían que si se enteraban de eso sus cabezas colgarian en las puertas del castillo. El sonido de las puertas de la sala del trono cerrandose detrás de la guardia real les hizo saber a los conspiradores que lo que habían iniciado la noche anterior estaba lejos de terminar.

—Así que… Lord Tulmam, usted es el elegido por Lord Sergey, no solo eso. También tiene un gran control en el comercio de Duren y Del Bar. Es una sabía decisión —Aanya se sentó en el trono, su ropa sucia no desmeritava su elegancia, una elegancia que solo una verdadera noble podría portar en un momento así.

—Afuera había un mago oscuro —dijo la Reina—, y soldados.

Tulmam sintió el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo. La reina Aanya lo sabía, sabía quiénes habían organizado eso.

—Su majestad, los elfos de luna atacaron, el mago oscuro vino a defender a Duren de esos salvajes.

—La consideración de los nobles es digna de alabanza —Aanya no demostró ningún avisto de resentimiento. Un soldado se acercó sosteniendo el cáliz real de Duren.—. Pero ese mago oscuro no parecía querer protegerme, como saben, el Cáliz de la casa real de Duren es una reliquia que solo la realeza puede sostener, cuando muere una familia real y sube otra al trono, el Cáliz cambia de dueño, es un objeto mágico de gran valor para nuestro pueblo. Esta diseñado para proteger a los reyes de los traidores. Ahora, no quiero acusar a sus excelencias de algo así, pero son tiempos difíciles, con elfos atacando —había sarcasmo en las palabras proferidas por la reina—, así que... —Aanya tocó el cáliz, avanzó lentamente entre los nobles, si un hombre traidor a la corona tocaba ese Cáliz este se iluminaria, y si alguien trataba de robarlo este se quemaría, ya había pasado antes con un noble que había querido robar el Cáliz de Duren.

Tulmam retrocedio, llevo su mano hasta su bastón donde escondía una espada, si iba a morir mataría a la maldita bastarda. Cuando la reina estuvo a una distancia prudente el sonido del acero de dos espadas se escucho, había sido Sergey, quizás había tenido el mismo pensamiento o sabía lo que quería hacer, cualquiera el caso el conde se avalanzo contra el guardia real

—¡No eres más que una maldita mocosa bastarda, no mereces esa corona! —Atacó como un animal acorralado, no moriría sin pelear.

El hombre de armas emitió un alarido bronco al tiempo que retrocedía tambaleándose y agitando la espada fieramente para mantenerlos a raya. Entonces un sonido sordo se escucho, la reina había lanzado una daga que impacto en el estómago del traidor, la sangre manchó la exquisita alfombra bajo sus pies. La reina Aanya no mostró emoción alguna, los nobles presentes lo entendieron, la reina no tenía intención de dejarlos salir de ahí sin pagar por su traición, varios corrieron hacía las puertas cerradas. Aanya camino alrededor del trono mientras veía como su corte se veía reducida, no podía matar a todos los nobles, pero si podía mostrarles que no era solo una niña a la que podían querer matar, por fuera mantenía esa postura altiva, pero dentro de ella la niña que vivía ahí tenía miedo, todos ellos con sus máscaras de amabilidad. Todos esos años habían estado esperando, conspirando para tomar su vida, si sus madres vivieran ella hubiera tenido una infancia feliz, quizás sería una niña como la que había muerto en el ataque de aquellas criaturas que parecían elfos, la hija de Lord Gerald.

—Las tierras y ducados de Lord Sergey serán entragadas a la corona, sus títulos nobiliarios quedan revocados, la familia del traidor ha dejado de ser noble, deben abandonar la corte y sus mansiones.

Tenía miedo, la reina tenía miedo y estaba sola, mientras hablaba a los nobles que habían sobrevivido y estos agachaban su cabeza Aanya sentía que quería vomitar, el olor a sangre le daba náuseas. Quería llorar pero no había nadie que pudiera consolarla en ese momento. Tulmam se inclinó ante ella.

Aanya sabía que no podía matarlo sin acarrear más problemas, tal como lo había dicho ese hombre controlaba gran parte del comercio entre Duren y Del Bar. Apretó los puños, Sergey había sido astuto. Había protegido al traidor y eso solo quería decir que debía seguir cuidando su vida.

—Ahora que hemos limpiado nuestra corte de los traidores —la reina mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que aquello era una mentira, los mayores traidores aún estaban ahí—, hay que limpiar el piso… Conde Sergey, usted tiene un lugar especial en los calabozos del castillo— Se inclinó había el hombre herido, después caminó hasta las puertas, cuando estuvo afuera de la sala del trono sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban

—Lo hizo bien su majestad —el mismo soldado que antes se había inclinado ante ella sonrió para ella dándole una reverencia—. Debería descansar. No deje que ellos la vean de esa manera.

Aanya se recompuso, entro a una habitación vacía y se permitió llorar, derrumbarse… estaba asustada, tenía miedo, se abrazo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella no pidió nacer como hija de una reina, vio su colgante y lo presionó con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Cómo podia extrañar a personas que jamás conocio? Si tan solo tuviera un amigo real. Estaba tan sola rodeada de enemigos que sonreían con falsa amabilidad. La reina de Duren lloro por mucho rato, vio por la ventana, seguramente la vida en el pueblo sería animada, ajenos a todo lo que había pasado durante la noche.

La puerta sonó y ella sorbió su nariz y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero ha llegado una carta de la General Amaya de Katolis.

Aanya tomo el pergamino con el sello de la guardia real. Aquello era inesperado, al parecer el príncipe Ezran estaba de camino, en el pergamino no daba muchos detalles salvo que el príncipe necesitaba ser escondido. Tal como Aanya había sospechado todo comenzaría a cambiar en la Pentarquia. El poder de los reinos había perdido el equilibrio. Parecía que nuevos peligros se avecinaban.

—Necesito que preparen un banquete real y limpien la sala de la corona, también regresen el Cáliz a la bóveda real.

Aanya ya había tenido suficiente de llanto, suspiro fuerte. Recompuso su actitud, después sonrió y pidió que le prepararán su mejor ropa, no podía recibir a un príncipe con la ropa sucia. Después de todo era una reina. Y debía comportarse como su título lo dictaba.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

La misión de Rayla era la prioridad más importante. Todo lo demás a su alrededor se desvaneció en la nada cuando su objetivo se repitió en su mente. Nada más en ese momento podría distraerla. Ella estaba corriendo. Tan rápido como pudo, rebotó en cada azotea de la ciudad, escondiéndose, recorriendo los caminos. Sus ojos perceptivos exploraron las multitudes, los ojos se centraron en el objetivo, el objetivo que necesitaba encontrar.

Ella no podía perderlo.

Ahora no.

Su atención se vio momentáneamente atrapada por un breve destello de algo que se convirtió en un callejón. Se veía como su objetivo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para entrar corriendo. Saltó a través de la calle y se dirigió al siguiente tejado. En silencio, maniobró su camino por encima del callejón, siguiendo a su nuevo objetivo. Parecía que esta dama sostenía lo que quería. Los ojos de Rayla se entrecerraron en el objeto, estaba claro para ella que ahora era su oportunidad.

Se precipitó por el techo y se lanzó al callejón. Aterrizando perfectamente sobre sus pies, miró a la mujer, mantenía la capucha en su cabeza y sus manos escondidas en unos estúpidos guantes. Desenvainó sus espadas gemelas, cruzándolas hacia la dama.

—¡Eso no te pertenece, entrégalo! —Gritó ella.

La dama jadeó de miedo mientras sostenía sus manos cerca de su pecho.

—¡Q-Qué estás hablando! —suplicó— ¡Y-yo no tomé nada!

Los ojos de Rayla se entrecerraron implacablemente hacia la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso en tus manos entonces? —desafió, apuntando su espada derecha hacia la mujer.

Ella se encogió de miedo mientras la confusión golpeaba su rostro.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Te refieres a mi bufanda?

—No es tuyo —escupió Rayla.

El miedo dentro de los ojos de la dama se amplió diez veces.

—¿Lo-lo siento? Yo ... no sé de qué estás hablando, mi madre acaba de darme esto —suplicó mientras desplegaba la tela y se la tendía—. Aquí, t-tómalo! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!

Los ojos de Rayla se abrieron en estado de shock al ver la bufanda desplegarse a la luz de la luna, revelando claramente su tono rojo más oscuro. No se parecía en nada. Su rostro cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh... estoy… —ella retrajo sus espadas y levantó las manos—, estoy muy, muy avergonzada... lo siento señorita! —se disculpó. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo mientras veía a la mujer encogerse—. Estoy... esto es un malentendido, yo... y yo solo...— suspiró—, lo siento mucho. Yo... solo pensé que lo robaste —murmuró, obviamente avergonzada cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

La mujer pareció relajarse un poco más, una pequeña sensación de alivio salió de sus labios.

—¿Estás ... buscando la bufanda de tu amigo?— Preguntó ligeramente.

Rayla asintió mientras dejaba escapar una risa tímida.

—Sí ... es un rojo ... lo siento ... realmente reaccioné de forma exagerada aquí. Yo...

—¿Esta bufanda significa mucho para él, supongo? —Adivinó la mujer, atreviéndose con una sonrisa—, y debe significar mucho para ti, ¿sí?

La cara de Rayla se sonrojó mientras encogía la cabeza sobre sus hombros, haciendo una mueca ante el reclamo.

—Sí... él… —ella suspiró—, escucha, lo siento mucho por esto. Puedo... pagarte, no sé, intentar...

—Está bien querida —la señora se despidió. Rayla abrió la boca, lista para objetar—. Claramente tienes cosas importantes que hacer. La próxima vez, trata de no asustar a la gente en un callejón

Sus palabras provocaron otra mueca por parte de Rayla, pero no obstante sonrió.

—Correcto, lo siento. De nuevo —añadió tímidamente, alejándose de la dama.

—Ve a buscar la bufanda de tu amigo —le indicó, guiñándole un ojo—. Si veo algún pañuelo rojo, me aseguraré de avisarte la próxima vez que saltes

La mujer se percató que era una elfo, pero también supuso de quién se trataba ¿Por qué no dijo nada? No estaba segura, quizás porque había algo en la forma de hablar de esa mujer con espadas que le hacía pensar que para ella era importante encontrar esa bufanda que le pertenecía a alguien muy querido por ella

Rayla asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Con eso, saltó al techo y continuó su recorrido por el parque por la ciudad. Nunca había tenido más prisa por salir de una situación. Junto con la clara vergüenza que sentía, también tenía prisa. Esta era una misión importante después de todo. En el momento en que los dos llegaron a la posada de esta ciudad, Callum notó que faltaba su bufanda. Acababa de darse cuenta tan pronto como comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias.

—Se fue.

Rayla en ese momento, se estaba acomodando en la cama. Levantó la cabeza hacia Callum, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sus bolsos.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó ella.

—Mi bufanda… —susurró en voz baja.

Ella instantáneamente salió de la cama y corrió hacia el niño.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien lo tomó?

Callum se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo... el pueblo estaba tan lleno de gente... debe haberse escabullido —murmuró. También llevaba su capa puesta, había mucha ropa sobre él tanto como ella que cubría sus cuernos y sus manos. En un espacio lleno de gente, fue fácil que se le pasara por la cabeza una fracción de segundo. Y una fracción de segundo es todo lo que un ladrón necesita.

Las cejas de Rayla se fruncieron de ira. "Alguien se lo robó".

—Debes decirle a algún agente de la ley —ordenó ella, tomando el brazo de Callum mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Pero Callum se quitó el brazo con fuerza mientras miraba a Rayla con sorpresa.

—¿Y llamar la atención sobre nosotros? —Gritó en voz baja—. Ray, está bien —ella notó cuán fácilmente las palabras salieron de sus labios—, no podemos arriesgarnos a una atención así en este momento. Es... además, podría haberlo dejado caer. Puedo buscarla cuando salgamos mañana.

Como si eso no fuera más difícil. Rayla aveces se sorprendía de el positivismo de Callum.

A ella no le gustó lo rápido que se dio por vencido. Tampoco le gustaba cómo Callum pensaba tan poco en el su artículo de ropa claramente significativo que llevaba. Ella sabía lo que significaba para él. Le había dicho que perteneció a su padre y su madre se la dio, era algo de valor sentimental. Pero, siempre pragmático, sabía que no valía la pena hacer todo lo posible para buscar algo tan pequeño como una bufanda. Pero el peso detrás era tan grande como su misión de llegar a Xadia y buscar ayuda. Rayla no quería sentarse y verlo enfurruñarse por algo que podían arreglar. Algo de lo que ella podría ocuparse fácilmente. Ella le debía demasiado para dejarlo pasar. Entonces, después de un sueño fingido, con Callum como una cucharita obviamente, Rayla permitió que Callum se quedará solo en la cama, se colocó la capa y capucha y cubrió su cabeza. Ahora estaba en una ciudad humana sin saber dónde buscar y aparte tenía que mantenerse oculta. De pronto algo llamo su atención, la había encontrado, un joven tenia la bufanda de Callum. Sin perder tiempo Rayla se apresuro a llegar con el ladrón, el chico se asusto cuando vio a la chica de la capucha

—Eso no es tuyo —Rayla dijo con la voz molesta, realmente quería devolverle a Callum su bufanda, quizás era algo tonto, un pedazo de tela, pero no podía verlo suspirar todo el tiempo por el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

—Yo la encontré, no la robé, ¿Cómo se que es tuya?

—Por qué no vendría a robar un pedazo de tela, eso es importante para alguien que quiero, así que lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas. Además de que te sirve un pedazo de tela

El joven se dio cuenta que ella hablaba enserio. Dejo la prenda en el suelo.

—Necesito pan para mi familia y la tela es de buena calidad

Rayla alzo una ceja, aquello la sorprendió ¿Que no Katolis era una reino rico? Fue cuando noto los callejones, había un poco de mal olor y el chico estaba sucio.

—¿Por qué está así este lugar? El centro se ve diferente.

El joven escupió el suelo.

—Ahí viven los nobles, los ricos, ellos se quedan con las cosechas, por qué es su terreno, los terratenientes piden tributo. La guerra solo dejó pobreza en estos lugares. Pero claro que eso al rey no le importo cuando fue a Xadia a matar a un dragón que solo hizo que esté lugar se volviera un infierno. Como sea, ahí está tu bufanda.

Rayla saco unas monedas de oro que Callum le había dado, estaba haciendo algo estúpido, pero el chico parecía decir la verdad. Y parecía que las noticias de la muerte del rey. Si es que podía confiar en las palabras de la hija del mago, no habían llegado a ese pueblo

—No robes las cosas. Y… quizás las cosas mejoren

—¿Por qué eres amable? — El chico dudo en tomar las monedas, después de todo nadie daba nada gratis— ¿Que quieres a cambio?

—Nada, solo… creo que me identifico contigo un poco.

Después de eso el chico acepto las monedas y agradeció, cuando Rayla volvió a la posada se topo con un Callum molesto.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

—Solo hice turismo, después de todo este es el reino de tu padrastro. Además encontré esto

Callum abrio los ojos, era su bufanda. Realmente ella se había arriesgado por un pedazo de tela, algo que solo mantenía porque lo había sentir seguro, arriesgó su vida por devolverle algo que era valioso, aún así había eso había sido imprudente de muchas maneras.

—Ray, no tenías que hacerlo ¿Y si te descubrían? Tendríamos que irnos y estarías en peligro —Callum noto la marca donde las serpientes y el dardo que Claudia había usado habían lastimado su brazo, parecía doloroso y aún así ella hacía eso por él—. Solo no hagas estás cosas. Déjame curar tu herida.

Rayla fue conciente y vio a Callum poner un poco de ungüento, se preguntó si lo había empacado, pero era una acción linda. Que Callum se preocupara por ella, una asesina, no era algo normal, no estaba preparada para la amabilidad.

—Tú eres un humano algo tonto

—Lo sé, y tú una elfo testaruda, hacemos una buena combinación —después de decir eso Callum vendó su brazo—. Debemos partir, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, es peligroso

Ella sonrió y asintió, realmente no era un príncipe torpe cómo el creía. Era analítico, quizás sienpre dudaba de él y sus amabilidades, eso hacía que ella se preguntará quien lo había vuelto así ¿Por qué se consideraba inferior a otros? Cuando era obvio que era muy bueno

—Gracias, no prometo que no haré algo así en el futuro, te dije que te cuidaría, eres mi humano

—Claro, el sueño hecho realidad, pero también necesitas que te cuiden de que hagas cosas que te ponen en peligro, me dijiste sobre el código del asesino. Pero Rayla, no has matado a nadie así que no lo acepto, también quiero ayudarte y no ser una carga

—No lo eres —Respondió rápido.

—De todos modos, gracias por la bufanda —el príncipe besó su frente, un beso tierno que hizo que Rayla se sonrojara. Sí, sin duda ella no dejaría que nada le pasara a Callum, amaba a ese torpe humano que no se daba cuenta de sus talentos… pero ella lo veía, veía su potencial y veía su amabilidad.

Callum valía arriesgarlo todo.

**-/-/-/-/-**

El rey Florian se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Lord Viren muy tarde, ese maldito mago los había engañado, no quería una alianza con ellos, los magos oscuros eran los que estaban aliados por su deseo de poder.

—Maldito —esas fueron las últimas palabras del rey de Del Bar cuando el asesino ahumado enterró su espada en su pecho. Florian vio el cielo, Harrow había tratado de hacer todo bien, pero ellos con sus prejuicios solo habían logrado que todo el esfuerzo del rey de Katolis fuera en vamos. Florian sonrió, que tonto había sido y ahora era tarde. Todo su reino caería en manos de alguien que sería manipulado o quizá alguien que solo quería un poder sucio. Magia oscura ¿Porque los humanos la usaban? Jamás sabría la respuesta porque lo último que vio fue el cielo por la ventana de su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

**Una magia diferente.**

_**«Hace mucho tiempo, el enorme continente, Xadia, era una tierra diversa con vida y magia. La magia se origina en solo seis fuentes primarias: Sol, Luna, Estrellas, Tierra, Cielo y Océano. Pero mil años después, un mago humano descubrió otra fuente: la Magia Oscura; esta permite a las personas crear magia simplemente tomando la esencia mágica de cualquier criatura Xadian, matándola. La práctica horroriza a los xadianos y pronto fue condenada. Los Elfos y los Dragones castigaron a la humanidad al expulsarlos por la fuerza a las tierras occidentales. El resultado fue un continente dividido, donde Xadia permanece en el lado Éste mientras que todos los reinos humanos permanecen en el Oeste. **_

_**Para garantizar la separación, el Rey de los Dragones, llamado "Trueno", se comprometió a defender la frontera que divide el continente. Siglos después, los humanos lograron usar una poderosa Magia Oscura para derribar al dragón».**_

•

* * *

La sol brillaba en el cielo. Su luz se iba oscureciendo dando paso a la luna, llamando a las criaturas del día para dormir y despertando a los seres nocturnos. El mundo se volvió dorado por un momento, y luego todo se desvaneció en las sombras. Era pacífico, con toda honestidad. Ni siquiera los diversos ruidos de la vida salvaje perturbaron a la joven pareja que caminaba bajo la luz del atardecer.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban lentamente a través de la luz opaca del cielo y alrededor del bosque escondido. No era como en Silvergrove, pensó Rayla, pero las brillantes flores y las cortinas de enredaderas lo compensaban. Por encima de ellos, todas las nubes se regocijaron y vitorearon como si un niño perdido por fin llegara a casa.

—Callum ¿Estás bien? —Rayla noto que le costaba respirar y estaba sudando mucho

—Claro que sí… es solo que —Callum tomó varias bocanadas de aire, como Rayla debió haberse dado cuenta, él no era para nada atlético y caminar por el bosque denso no era exactamente algo que se le diera bien hacer. Ademas que debió decirle que necesitaba un momento, pero Callum no le había dicho nada durante dos horas de caminata cuesta arriba.

—Podemos tomarnos un momento cuando vamos por el bosque, además estamos cerca de la siguiente aldea —dijo Callum—. Me niego a dormir en el suelo está noche.

—¿La aldea con esa montaña embrujada? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras veía a Callum. El joven parecía que estaba por dejar sus pulmones en el camino.

—La…Caldera… caldera maldita —mencionó—. Pero solo es una leyenda. Ni siquiera se porque le dicen así

—¿No es Posible que la descubriera Phineas el Maldito?

Callum la vio sorprendido, no podía creer que ella lo sorprendiera cada día. Él había leído sobre ese explorador en la biblioteca del palacio.

Rayla se percató de la mirada sorprendida de Callum, no es como si ella se hubiera dedicado solo a entrenar y lanzar armas contra objetivos, había aprendido cosas en la escuela.

—También he leído libros.

—Yo… no, lo siento no quise que pareciera qué no…

—Callum, calla, estás tartamudeando de nuevo, entiendo, mi apariencia física te deja sin palabras. Pero al parecer los humanos piensan que los elfos somos monstruos incapaces de comprender algo, también tenemos escuelas y un sistema de gobierno. ¡Por Garlath! Si no te amara ya te habría golpeado hasta la muerte

—Casi muerte —dijo Callum

Rayla frotó su sien, Aveces hablar con Callum la hacía reír demasiado, además comenzaba a darse cuenta que realmente muchas veces no se daba cuenta de las propias cosas que decía y eso lo hacía más encantador.

—Bien, te golpearé hasta casi matarte, como pareces estar mejor, podemos proseguir.

En el momento que ella dijo esas palabras, la sonrisa de Callum se borró, claro, tenía que parecer estar bien para que ella quisiera seguir su recorrido, tomo aire un par de veces

—Tienes razón, debemos de seguir. Quizás en el siguiente pueblo podamos conseguir un caballo..

Rayla sonrió con ternura, Callum también podía ser muy optimista sin darse cuenta, no era una debilidad, solo era algo que lo hacía demasiado porpenso a la desilusión.

—De acuerdo, pero no te enojes si eso no pasa.

Callum acomodo su mochila con las cosas que llevaba, aún no había leído la carta de su padrastro, no se sentía listo para hacerlo. Pero sabía que debía leerla en algún momento.

—Te amo. ¿Te lo dije hoy? —preguntó el joven Príncipe honesta y tiernamente.

En respuesta, ella se rió y respondió con ironía: —Oh, solo unas veinte veces. Yo también te amo, Callum. Pero eso no evitará que sigamos caminando —Rayla se voltea a verlo, se acerco un poco a él, quizás uno de esos errores que no debería hacer porque cada vez que está cerca de Callum siente una especie de burbujas en su estómago

El verde intenso se encuentra con el lila pálido cuando ambos se acercaron, casi tocándose, pero aún muy lejos. Justo cuando estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, se separaron por el sonido de unas ramas. Ellos se sentían un poco más libres caminando por el camino "difícil" como Rayla decía, así que ella no se cubría. Pero quizás sea buena idea comenzar a hacerlo. Para sorpresa de ambos era solo un conejo, aún así decidieron que no era tiempo de romance. No podían darse ese lujo.

—Entonces, Rayla, jamás terminamos ese juego de las preguntas

—¿Que? ¿Enserio quieres seguir con eso?

—Claro, es una buena manera de matar el tiempo. Déjame hacerte una ¿Hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?

Rayla se detuvo, era su secreto, Callum no podía esperar que le revelará su más oscuro secreto.

—N...no —respondió rápido—, fui entrenada para no tener miedo

Esa respuesta desilusionó un poco al príncipe, pero también era algo que se esperaba, después de todo se decía que los elfos sombra de luna tenían un credo y un entrenamiento que rivalizaba con el de las fuerzas de su tía. Pero si ella tenía aunque sea un poco de miedo ha algo, eso quería decir que podía sentirse más cerca de ella, porque hasta el momento, aunque ella dijera que lo ama, Callum se siente un poco inseguro, quiere ayudarla, quiere ser algo más que alguien que llevar hacía un lugar.

_"Medio príncipe, ni aunque uses armadura lograrás hacer algo"_

Por alguna razón recordó las palabras de Soren y eso lo hizo sentir molesto.

—Deja de suspirar fuerte —dijo Rayla al notar como su rostro se ponía serio y hacia ese sonido que la irritaba—, al agua —respondió rápido—. Los ríos, el mar, lagos. ¿Esta bien? Tengo miedo a eso. Ahora deja de parecer un príncipe triste.

Eso hizo que Callum dejara de recordar, al contrario, por alguna razón se sintió más cerca de Rayla.

—Bueno, eso es... Yo tengo miedo de muchas cosas. Así que creo que somos una gran pareja.

—Callum, lo haces de nuevo, hablas mucho, mejor mueve tus lindas piernas y avanza más rápido

—Ok, ya voy, solo camina más despacio —dijo apresurandose a alcanzarla. Sin duda ahora se sentía un poco más cerca de ella.

Rayla sonrió, sabía bien que Callum estaba evitando el tema de su padrastro, él era muy expresivo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos; Rayla sintió un ardor ahí donde la magia oscura la había tocado. Ardía y se sentía incómodo, pero era más importante llegar a Xadia.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Los paramos de Evenere se extendían por todo el camino. Farrah luchó contra el lodo que llegaba a sus pantorrillas, el seminelfo debía llegar pronto con su reina. Ya estaba avanzando por el lodo a zancadas. La ira lo ahogaba y con ella el deseo voraz, la necesidad de atravesar a cualquiera de aquellos hombres responsables de haber emboscado a su reina. ¿Elfos? Claro que no, él conocía sobre elfos, no por nada era mitad Elfo de sol. Pero estaba bien, eso solo hacía que su ira creciera, necesitaba a alguien con quien desquitar ese mal humor.

No tardó mucho en ver satisfecho su anhelo.

Frenó y ladeó una lanza con la espada para, acto seguido, agarrar por el cuello a quien la blandía, darle la vuelta y lanzarlo contra otro hombre de armas que iba detrás. Luego lo atravesó con la espada para dejarlo allí ensartado. A continuación, se apoderó de la espada del enemigo mientras este, atravesado, gritaba y se desgarraba. La usó para abrir la garganta de un segundo guerrero. Después retrocedió precipitadamente a dónde unos hombres impedían su paso.

Un rayo verde iluminó el lugar.

—¿Cómo pinta la cosa? —la voz de una mujer sorprendió a los soldados que atacaban a Farrah, pero no al guardia de la reina.

—No muy bien, madre.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, hacía años se había resignado a no volver a ver a su hijo; cuando descubrieron su relación con aquel elfo tuvieron que abandonar su hogar y refugiarse en los paramos. Ahí fue donde con ayuda de su pareja aprendió aquellos hechizos, no era magia primaria, pero tampoco magia oscura. La naturaleza también podía usarse, aunque la esencia era la misma que usaban los magos oscuros.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, ya sabes, para ser un meztizo.

—Me honras —dijo mientras cargaba con todo el poder de su acero contra un enorme guerrero enviado para matarlos.

—¿Pero que? ¿no son esos soldados de Evenere?

Farrah sonrió mientras su espada se teñia de sangre de sus enemigos. Después cuando todo hubo acabado guardó su arma.

—Supongo que no lo sabes, Xadia a traicionado el Acuerdo. Así que por alguna razón estúpida los soldados del mismo país están acabando a los nobles, ¿No es gracioso?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, el tono de su piel morena y sus canas la hacían de una belleza exótica.

—¿Ese acuerdo de casar al hijastro del rey de Katolis con una elfo? —la mujer escupió—. Si eso fuera posible, si hacer esas cosas terminaran con esta guerra, se había hecho hace mucho, esas son ilusiones —había cierta tristeza en la mirada de la mujer—. Solo les espera dolor y sufrimiento a quienes van contra el orden natural. Humanos y elfos jamás serán amigos, los humanos buscarán protegerse y los elfos buscarán destruir a los humanos, ha sido así por muchos siglos, una boda arreglada no cambiará eso

Farrah observo a su madre, sabía bien a lo que se refería, ella y su padre tuvieron que esconderse, que esconderlo antes de que los soldados del antiguo rey los capturaran; antes que mataran a su padre frente a sus ojos y lo vendiera en el mercado de esclavos para servir a amos crueles que solo lo usaban como una mascota, y cuando se aburrieron de él lo mandaron a las minas a buscar materiales de elaboración, morir en las minas de Teskra no era algo que le deseara a ningún elfo o humano. Fue años después cuando la reina lo saco de ese lugar, mientras pudiera servir a la reina de Evenere, Farrah sería feliz.

—No me parece que les queden más magos o arqueros —dijo la mujer señalando a los hombres muertos— ¿Dónde está tu reina? Supongo que la trajiste aquí en busca de protección.

Farrah salió del lodo y camino lentamente, su reina estaba cerca de ahí.

—Está cerca, ahora debo ir por mi señora.

A su espalda escuchó el ruido de un guerrero que cargaba hacia él, se giró a tiempo de apartar su lanza con un hábil golpe de una de sus enormes manos. Sin perder un segundo, le arreó un puñetazo al guerrero en pleno rostro.

La cabeza con yelmo del guerrero se fue hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo, enfundado en la armadura, siguió adelante durante unos pocos y desarticulados pasos para terminar por derrumbarse. Farrah vio a uno de los hombres que habia derribado y admiró el coraje que tenía al ir contra él.

El hecho que su casco se hubiera caído durante la batalla revelaba las pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza, no muy grandes a causa de que uno de sus antiguos amos había encontrado interesante cortarle sus astas y venderlas a un mago oscuro como pago por sus servicios.

—Creo que ese era el último —dijo la mujer sonriendo, después esperó que su hijo saliera del lodo—. Sigues siendo guapo. Aún si te han quitado tu encantó —tocó su cabeza—, pero aún tienes los ojos de tu padre.

Farrah sonrió y la abrazo.

—Ahora debo ir a buscar a su majestad.

La mujer chasqueo la lengua.

—Pero vaya que han sido traicionados, apuesto que esto no se lo veía venir la reina de Evenere. Ningún rey se lo veía venir, pero cuando se meten con la magia oscura ya están condenados, es algo que todo aquel que tenga un poco de sentido común aprende. La difunta reina Sarai era la única que tenía un poco de sensatéz, aún así su esposo no dudó en atacar a Xadia por vanidad.

El joven meztizo asintió, ya habían previsto la traición, y no es que la reina fuera tonta, bien lo había dicho, todos serían una amenaza; así que habían previsto el escape. El gran mago de Katolis tenía sus convicciones, creía que hacía lo correcto, pero los otros magos oscuros eran más que viles y traidores, hombres astutos; así es como ellos se hacían llamar. Farrah escupió al pensar en ellos con sus túnicas tomando la vida de las criaturas para sus hechizos. Seres despreciables, eso era lo que eran los magos oscuros, solo unos humanos viles y crueles. Ni siquiera los elfos tenían ese nivel de malicia.

**-/-/-/-/-/- **

Derick observo a su alrededor mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido los últimos dos días. Había informado a su reina todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión, porque la reina Fareeda era una mujer astuta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la reina detrás del joven mago— ¿Cómo fue el gran gremio de magos oscuros?

Derick hizo una mueca.

—Solo un montón de hombres y mujeres asustados por lo que pasa en los paramos y bosques de este país.

Fareeda palmeo la espalda del joven, era un buen mago oscuro, demasiado bueno para su gusto, demasiado joven, sería una pena si algo le pasaba. Al ver su espalda le recordó al joven príncipe de Katolis.

Al final de una tormentosa tarde, cuando el sol consiguió asomarse al fin entre jirones de oscuras nubes, la reina Fareeda observó el panorama a su alrededor, había hecho bien al tener un plan de respaldo. Desde el anuncio de la boda real del príncipe de Katolis con una elfo sombra de Luna la reina sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, ningún rey, después de todo su marido había sido un hombre simple, por eso había sido fácil solo prescindir de aquel rey sin talento. Las facciones de los distintos clanes del castillo estuvieron discutiendo cómo afrontar debidamente el Destino del Reino.

Los caballeros de mayor prestigio y dignidad prefirieron ignorar por completo la innoble circunstancia y atender sus ocupaciones habituales. Así que para Fareeda fue fácil asumir el mando del reino, pero claro, esos malditos magos oscuros creían que todo estaba listo y dispuesto para ellos, para crear una nación sobre la sangre de los reyes. Quizás el ejército de Evenere no competía contra el de Katolis, pero tenía buenos soldados, soldados leales, y otros malditos cobardes.

Algunos cadetes, desesperados hasta la histeria, cogieron armas y se dispusieron a resistir el asalto final de los asesinos elfos, claro si esos monstruos eran realmente elfos. Sin embargo otros, quizás un cuarto de la población total, esperaron pasivamente, casi felices, por la posible muerte de la reina Libertina como decían a espaldas de la reina de Evenere, ya que el hecho de que Fareeda se hubiera quedado con la corona y no se casará para tener un rey regente era algo que escandalizaba a los nobles

Al fin, la muerte llegó para todos

por igual.Y todos extrajeron de su agonía cuantas satisfacción podía deparar tal proceso, esencialmente despiadado. Pero así era la guerra, llegaba acompañada de la muerte como amiga.

—Ahí viene —dijo Derick sonriendo, ya comenzaba a pensar que el guardia real había muerto. Pero no venía solo, una mujer venía con él. Además el joven mago oscuro pudo observar las pequeñas protuberancias que el guardia real siempre mantenía ocultas bajo su casco.

—Todo está despejado —Farrah limpió un poco su armadura—. Algunos magos del círculo oscuro fueron vistos, pero no sé quedaron, en su lugar enviaron magos de bajo nivel, supongo que esperaban solo acabar con su vida, o me subestimaron, lo que me parece una falta de respeto.

Fareeda suspiro, aquello era un insulto. Mandar cualquier cosa para matarla, hacer que saliera de su castillo y matar a sus soldados. Esos malditos magos se habían vuelto locos. Y todo por la amenaza de una prohibición que no había sido confirmada, el rey de Katolis jamás dijo que la aceptaría, pero era más fácil suponer que lo haría eventualmente, ya había casado a su hijastro con aquella elfo de Luna, no había nada que dijera que no haría cualquier cosa que el rey dragón le pidiera. Visto desde el lado práctico, los magos oscuros podrían tener miedo de ser aniquilados. Fareeda podía entenderlo, pero seguía siendo una estupidez dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—¿No vas a decirnos quien es esa mujer? —preguntó la reina

—Ella es una habitante de los pantanos.

—Una wicca — dijo Derick asustado—. Una hechicera —Derick escupió el piso, era como una forma de alejar el mal.

—¿Así es como nos llaman? Vaya, que cosas más lindas inventan los magos. Tú hueles a magia oscura. Hueles a muerte

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un talento que algunas personas poseen, la gente que usa magia de la naturaleza puede notar cuando alguien ha estado matando otras criaturas. Y tu hueles a muerte

El joven mago hizo una mueca, ahora no se sentía tan bien con ese título. Oler a muerte, Derick era huérfano y cuando era un niño trabajaba como mozo en la posada del Gato negro en el centro de Evenere. Era un trabajo duro y exigente, pero le gustaba, porque podía conocer a mucha gente, escuchar las historias que contaban los mercaderes llegados de tierras lejanas, y hasta ver partidas de cartas amañadas. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Fue ahí cuando conoció a un misterioso tipejo vestido de negro que le contó sobre las hazañas de Lord Viren, y como había salvado a Duren y Katolis de la hambruna, como había usado el corazón de un titán de Magma de Xadia, lo valiente que había sido al ir a esas tierras con criaturas mágicas y sobre la magia oscura. Ahí fue como Derick comenzó a desarrollar el interés por la magia oscura y querer seguir el ejemplo de Lord Viren. Ser un Gran mago oscuro y ayudar a la humanidad.

Si hubiese sabido la de problemas que le iba a traer aquel oscuro personaje, seguro… seguro que le habría prestado bastante más atención… En cuanto el posadero lo dejó solo, el hombre de negro dejo de hablar. Hubo un silencio dentro del lugar y, enseguida, ruido de pasos apresurados, un par de cofres que se cerraban y algo arrastrándose por el suelo… el hombre chasqueó los dedos y pronunció una palabra en ese idioma incomprensible que usan los magos oscuros para hacer sus hechizos, mientras sostenía la parte de algún animal extraño y lo aplastaba en sus manos. Aquel hombre era un mago, y de los buenos. Por eso fue capaz de atravesar la puerta cerrada como si fuera humo. Derick se pegó un buen susto, y se quedó quieto.

—¿A qué te parece increíble? Pues esto es lo que hacemos los magos oscuros

Ahí fue cuando Derick supo que quería ser mago, quería usar ese tipo de magia. Así que comenzó a aprender lentamente sobre la magia oscura, sobre las criaturas mágicas, era un chico que había encontrado un propósito, así poco a poco leyendo en las noches, cuando no tenía que trabajar fue como lentamente aprendió, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de entrar en el pequeño gremio de magos locales, donde tuvo acceso a más libros, fue en una de sus salidas de la posada cuando la conoció, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto

—¿Así que te gusta la magia? ¿Quieres aprender más? —le dijo la reina sonriendo, después tocó su marca se esclavo.

La reina Fareeda lo compró por tres monedas de plata, desde entonces ella dejó que fuera e investigara por su cuenta. Los libros del gremio local lo ayudaban a mejorar, claro que jamás se compararían al conocimiento de las grandes bibliotecas de los palacio de Katolis y Duren.

Derick estaba orgulloso cuando pudo asistir al gran consejo de magos oscuros. Pero después de lo que acababa de suceder no sabía realmente si aquello valía la pena. Probablemente estaba siendo hechizado por esa mujer, no sabía que hacer, la lealtad hacia su señora era más importante que la lealtad a la magia oscura, quizás no estaba destinado a ser un gran hechicero como Lord Viren

—Es hora de irnos, después podrá regresar a su castillo —la mujer sonrió

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó la reina mientras dejaba que su guardia real lo guiara

—Los nombres no son importantes para mí, hace tiempo he renunciado a los nombres. Pero si es importante, puede decirme Frejya —mencionó—. Es lo más adecuado, después de todo estoy consagrada a la naturaleza

Fareeda sabía bien que las mujeres de los paramos no eran tan diferentes a los magos oscuros, la diferencia era la forma en que hacían su magia. Las ilusiones que podían crear eran del tipo que realmente podían lastimar, no solo ilusiones.

—¿Tienes el don, no es así? ¿Es por eso que tu hijo tiene el don también o acaso es por su naturaleza meztiza? ¿Todos los Halfling tienen habilidades?

Derick camino entre los matorrales siguiendo a las personas, escuchando esa conversación

—¿Qué es el don? —preguntó el joven mago oscuro— ¿Y un Halfling?

—Algunos humanos nacen con el don, el poder de detectar cosas, en teoría solo las criaturas mágicas podrían hacer eso. Pero uno de cada veinte niños nace con esa habilidad, algunos lo usan, otros no saben que lo tienen y desaparece con el tiempo. Los magos oscuros desean ese don, pero no pueden obtenerlo debido a la muerte que provocan en las criaturas, no necesitan que sean criaturas mágicas, a ustedes cualquier ser que tenga vida les sirve mientras puedan matarlos para sus hechizos. Te has metido en un mundo oscuro, uno que es difícil abandonar —explica la mujer, era extraño revelar tantos secretos a un mago, pero ese joven parecía diferente—. Me recuerdas a alguien, solo que el chico era castaño, creo que ahora tiene tu edad. Eres muy talentoso. Solo he conocido a alguien tan joven con tanto talento para la magia oscura, la hija del gran mago de Katolis. ¿Aspiras a ser un miembro del círculo oscuro?

Fareeda sonrió como si la mujer hubiera dicho una broma.

—¿Por qué no muestras tus manos? —preguntó—, deja que el mocoso vea lo que hacen las brujas, porque son igual de malas que los magos oscuros.

Frejya sonrió quitando los guantes que cubrían sus dedos negros.

—La naturaleza pide algo a cambio, es obediencia, nosotras creemos que las dríadas observan, cumplimos su voluntad —la mujer mostró sus tatuajes en forma de espiral—. Nosotros no escondemos lo que somos.

—Hay un culto a las dríadas en lo más profundo de los pantanos de Evenere, lo cual es una broma, si ellas estuvieran aquí este lugar no seria tan desolado —la reina caminaba despacio, solo dejando que su guardia apartara lo que se ponía en su camino, realmente era una molestia tener que caminar, prefería un caballo.

Derick nuevamente puso una cara de sorpresa.

—Estos jóvenes, no saben nada. Pero a ese chico al que dije que me recuerdas, tenía el don, su madre vino conmigo cuando él era joven, era una soldado de la guardia de Katolis, tenía miedo que la gente de la ciudad se enterará sobre su don y le enseñé como ocultarlo. Era un joven talentoso, probablemente el más talentoso, jamás había visto a alguien con aquel potencial, pero su madre hizo bien, sabía que si la gente sabía sobre su habilidad no estaría seguro. Él es alguien importante ahora, porque no recuerda sobre su conexión con el mundo que lo rodea, una que cualquier hechicero querría. Así que joven mago oscuro, debes comenzar a pensar por ti mismo y no por lo que dicen los demás. Tengo buen ojo para estás cosas, y tú no pareces ser un tonto.

Farrah sonrió, eso tenía sentido, había olfateando una magia diferente en la boda del príncipe de Katolis, una magia que no era oscura, tampoco era la magia de las wiccas, aquello se sentía como aire fresco, como flores, se sentía como el abrazo cariñoso de una madre, no había violencia en esa magia, solo tranquilidad. Farrah pensó a quien podía pertenecer ese poder, ¿Un elfo? Quizás era de algún elfo. Trato de recordar quienes estaban ahí, los nobles de los reinos, pero ninguno parecía ser del tipo amable, todos sonreían, además que la magia oscura era más fuerte por la presencia del gran mago de Katolis y su hija, aquel pequeño aroma a magia diferente quedaba eclipsada por todo el hedor a muerte que despedía Lord Viren.

Avanzaron por un camino sinuoso hasta una vereda, a lo lejos se veían algunas ruinas cubiertas por ramas y maleza

—Los hombres deben esperar aquí

Frejya guío a la reina través de la maleza, movió su mano, las ramas y hierba mala dejaron al descubierto una estructura.

—Por aquí alteza —la mujer señaló.

Derick observo como los dedos negros de la mujer, parecían iluminarse, después cuando estuvo cerca se percató que emitía un aroma a salvia. El lugar parecía estar en ruinas, un viejo edificio que parecía una casa que alguna vez fue de alguien importante, pero cuando entraron el lugar era diferente.

—Se llama ilusión, los magos lo usan también, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Derick asintió, había escuchado de las ilusiones, pero su nivel de magia no era lo suficiente para crear una simple ilusión de él mismo o de comida como una vez vio hacer a la señorita Claudia, ella había preparado un banquete usando la magia oscura, pero Derick, quien se podría catalogar como rango cobre en la escala de magos, convertir algo en otra cosa era una habilidad que aún tenía que nutrir y practicar. Entraron en el edificio, adentro comenzaron a aparecer muebles. Era diferente a la apariencia que daba por fuera. Derick frunció el ceño cuando vio a dos mujeres besarse.

La reina se rió, era un chico bastante inocente aunque pretendiera ser todo un chico de mundo.

—Por todos los dioses del cielo, muchacho, ¿no habías visto nunca a un par de amantes? ¡Qué cara tienes! —Frejya negó divertida—. Es un ritual de purificación.

Derick jamás había visto un ritual de ese tipo, mientras más avanzaba por el recinto podía ver a las mujeres cuidando flores, a diferencia de los magos oscuros estás hacían crecer pequeños tallos de ramas, aunque estos morían rápido

—¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Derick—, si jamás lograrán hacer que nada florezca

—Por qué quizás un día llegue alguien que logré hacerlo.

Farrah se rió al ver la cara del joven hechicero.

—Al parecer tu mundo se acaba de ampliar, o quizás solo estás algo impactado por saber que tus adorados magos oscuros planean una guerra contra Xadia. Y quizás muchas personas y criaturas mágicas mueran en el proceso —Farrah se cruzó de brazos—. Criaturas como mi verdadero padre. Seguro piensas que soy un monstruo, y tienes razón, para las personas como tú lo soy, solo ves el potencial de mis partes y como usarlas para sus hechizos, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Mis brazos harían algún buen hechizo? ¿Qué hay de mis ojos? O es que no soy suficiente mágico para llamar tu atención. Preguntaste que es un Halfling, alguien como yo, un mestizo, nacido de la unión de un humano y un elfo —el guardia real chasqueó la lengua—. Pero ambos fuimos salvados por la misma mujer. Así que trata de mantener tus hechizos lejos de mi cuerpo, o tú podrías morir por mi espada.

Derick entendió que aquello no era una amenaza, era una promesa por parte de aquel Halfling.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Llegaron a la aldea casi al anochecer. Callum sentía que había hecho más ejercicio en esos pocos días con Rayla que en toda su vida practicando con una espada. Rayla se mantuvo con la capucha levantada todo el tiempo, escondiendo sus manos bajo unos guantes y hablando poco.

Callum entendía porque hacía eso, pero no por eso le dolía menos. Se registraron con nombres falsos, Callum trato de parecer normal, así que hablaba poco al igual que Rayla.

—Esto no es vida —dijo Callum al entrar a la habitación, se quitó su chaqueta azul.

—Está bien, no creo que todo tenga que ser así.

—Pero está mal —Callum se dejó caer en el camastro—, sólo hemos escuchado cosas malas sobre los elfos desde que entramos al pueblo. ¿Viste a esos niños en la calle? No puedo creer que el terrateniente se esté quedando con el dinero que la corona le envía, estoy seguro que mi padrastro no está… estaba enterado de esto.

Rayla quería decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero no había conocido tanto la política humana como para saber sobre que tan grande era la corrupción del reino. Se acostó al lado de Callum viéndolo a los ojos, se sentía cansada y adolorida.

—¿Ray, estás bien? —preguntó al verla más pálida de lo normal.

—Solo estoy cansada —el lugar donde la magia oscura la había tocado seguía doliendo haciendo que su brazo obtuviera un color morado. Callum tocó su brazo y al ver la mueca de dolor que ella hacía supo que no estaba bien ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con ese dolor? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

—No, no estás bien, iré por comida y buscaré a alguien que pueda ayudarnos —dijo rápido, estaba asustado—. Yo… yo iré por comida y buscaré información para un sanador, alguien que vea esa herida, no debiste de ir a buscar mi bufanda esa vez —besó su frente y tomó nuevamente su chaqueta azul.

Rayla iba a protestar, pero no se sentía tan bien como para hacerlo. Así que dejo que Callum saliera de la habitación.

El príncipe Callum siempre supo que no parecía realmente un príncipe, una vez vio al príncipe de Neolandia, Kasef, él realmente imponia. Pero él no parecía un príncipe o imponia esa clase de aura real. Fue hasta la parte de enfrente para hablar con el posadero.

—Por favor, espere en el comedor por su comida —dijo el hombre—, le llevaremos la comida ahí y quizás pueda encontrar alguien que le diga sobre los curanderos.

Callum asintió, se mantuvo en una esquina, mientras esperaba a su alrededor saco su libro de bocetos. Quizás podría relajarse dubujando un poco. Observó a su alrededor, las personas que entraban y salían del lugar, estaba nervioso ¿Y si alguien lo reconocía? No, él no salía del palacio, seguramente nadie sabría que era el príncipe de Katolis. Y nadie tenía que saberlo.

El ruido de una charla en la mesa continúa llamo su atención .

—Mi querido Guntar —dijo un hombre—, si mal no recuerdo, teníamos un negocio pendiente.

Sir Guntar pareció recobrar algo de compostura en cuanto oyó la palabra «negocio». Al fin y al cabo, era el mercader más poderoso de Katolis.

—Yo cumplo mis tratos —afirmó.

Los ojos del mago brillaron con codicia.

—Entonces, ¿Lo has traído?

—¿Has traído tú el dinero? —preguntó el hombre—. Nada es gratis. Cómo ya sabrá su excelencia.

El mago oscuro le lanzó dos saquillos llenos y esperó pacientemente a que Sir Guntar terminase de contar las monedas. Apesar de ser asquerosamente rico, Sir Guntar era muy, muy tacaño.

—Ahora, mi parte —exigió el mago.

El comerciante sacó un cofrecillo de debajo de la almohada, el mago se lo quitó de las manos, lo abrió ansiosamente y asomó las narices al interior. Una risa lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¡Por fin! —susurró el mago— ¡Por fin es mío!

Sir Guntar sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina…. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para seguir en presencia del mago.

—¡La piedra de Orichalcum maldita es mía, y solo mía! —exclamó el mago.

—¿Piedra maldita? —repitió Sir Guntar, extrañado.

—Es que es una joya mágica —explicó el mago, bajó su capucha, aquel mago se trataba de Gido, uno de los miembros del círculo oscuro perteneciente al gremio de magos—. Se le perdió al gran mago Ziard, la leyenda dice que lo tenía en su baculo cuando enfrentó al dragón solar tratando de evitar que Elarion se quemará, todos conocen la historia, no funcionó, pero dejo a ese maldito dragón ciego.

El hombre pidió dos cervezas.

—¿Te has enterado que el rey Harrow murió? Ahora los nobles están divididos, el príncipe Callum, el amante de esos animales está muerto y el príncipe Ezran está desaparecido, y aquí entre nos —Gido sonrió—, es mejor para nosotros si está muerto ese pequeño desgraciado. El príncipe heredero podría ser una molestia, aunque podría servir de títere, ya sabes, alguien que el pueblo ame, pero que no tenga verdadero poder. Después de todo es un mocoso, todos sabemos que Lord Viren subirá al trono y la guerra contra Xadia comenzará.

Sir Guntar escucho mientras bebía del tarro de cerveza.

—Si empieza una guerra muchas personas ganarán mucho dinero. Pero es malo para el negocio si el pueblo está pobre.

—¿Crees que eso le importa a los terratenientes? El rey Harrow estaba a nada de descubrir a los nobles corruptos, ¿crees que solo los magos oscuros perderían mucho si ese acuerdo con Xadia se llevaba a cabo? No, los nobles, los ricos, todos se verían afectados. Incluso tú, Sir Guntar, tu negocio quedaría al descubierto, después de todo eres un comerciante de cosas ilegales y robadas. Las minas de Teskra y las peleas en Del Bar, todo sería expuesto. Los demás reyes jamás permitirían que Katolis se volviera más fuerte con esa alianza. Es algo que admiro de Lord Viren, sabe que los nobles son arrogantes y nosotros somos prescindibles, piden nuestros favores, pero en un chasquido nos echan a la calle, y el rey de Katolis no era diferente. Adoptó a ese chico, y después solo lo entregó como sacrificio a los elfos cuando el rey dragón le habló sobre una promesa de paz solo entregó al hijo de su difunta esposa, y eso es porque no era su hijo, ¿sabes porqué? Porque los nobles son unos malditos egoístas, incluso los nobles que son magos oscuros solo quieren poder. Pero nosotros, que no tenemos nada debemos luchar por un poco de migajas. Te admiro, salvaste a tu familia de la ruina, no tenían nada después de que los nobles se encargarán de aplastar a tu padre, porque ellos no permiten que la gente común tenga poder, eres como Lord Viren, ambos han subido desde lo más bajo de la sociedad hasta el poder.

Ambos hombres se rieron.

—Se puede decir que el rey Harrow era el más pretencioso de todos, ¡maldito arrogante! se creía mejor, pero era peor, ofreció ayuda a las reinas de Duren cuando sabía que su reino no sobreviviria ingresaron a Xadia —Gido comenzó a susurrar—. Hubo un rumor, la reina le dijo que buscara otra manera. Pero él quiso ir, llevo a su esposa a la muerte y después trajo la guerra a los humanos por su deseo de venganza, usó a Lord Viren para ser reconocido como un rey bondadoso, los magos oscuros no matamos porque nos guste matar criaturas mágicas, es una necesidad, lo hacemos si nuestros señores lo piden, así que imagina la carga que ese rey puso sobre Viren.

Sir Guntar levantó su tarro de cerveza.

—Hay que brindar por el egoísmo de los nobles y reyes, que sus errores sigan haciéndonos ricos.

Ambos hombres se rieron a carcajadas.

—Brindemos para que el príncipe Callum amanezca muerto a causa de su amante, eso sería bueno para la causa.

Callum cerró su libro de golpe, se acomodó la chaqueta y tomo la comida.

Ambos hombres vieron la espalda del chico, siguieron con su charla sin prestar atención a quien era el joven que se alejaba.

Callum sabía que debía controlarse, de no ser porqué sabía qué Rayla lo esperaba arriba hubiera dicho algo, contuvo sus ganas de maldecir. Su padrastro no era así, nadie en Katolis era así. Pero ¿Por qué Claudia y Soren lo querían matar?

—Joven —la voz del posadero lo detuvo—, aquí está lo que pidió, el nombre de una mujer que cura, está cerca del herrero, reconocerá el lugar.

Callum agradeció por la información. Tocó la puerta, cuando vio a Rayla estaba un poco mejor

—¿Que pasa Callum? —preguntó al verlo, Rayla realmente había aprendido a reconocer cuando Callum pensaba demasiado.

—No es nada, solo me preguntaba si conocía a mis amigos realmente, cuando nos atacaron esa noche, yo no sé que pensar de todo lo que pasó —depositó la comida en la mesita—, conseguí el nombre de un lugar para ver tus heridas.

—Está bien, iremos mañana. Tú pareces cansado.

—De acuerdo —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Rayla.

Esa noche Callum no pudo dormir.

Pasó la mitad de la noche pensando en el hecho que su hermano estaba desaparecido; una parte de él estaba feliz, su hermano podía estar escondido. Pero eso significa que está en peligro. También pensaba en su tía Amaya, ella había estado actuando extraño cuando estuvo en el castillo, y sabía que estaba en la brecha. Comenzó a tener miedo que la muerte de su padre hiciera que la pelea en la brecha se intensificara. Cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar esas imágenes, recordó a la elfo de sol y lo que había dicho sobre la reina de Lux Aurea. ¿Ellos esperaban algo así? No, no podía comenzar a pensar eso, porque sentía que sería como desconfiar de Rayla.

Callum podía decir que había algo terriblemente mal a su alrededor basado en el cambio repentino de la atmósfera. Era como un instinto primario. Tan poderoso que se sintió amenazado, en peligro, y ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba pasando realmente, solo había escuchado rumores. Se levantó y tomo su libro de bocetos, entonces se percató de un dibujo que había hecho de Claudia, comenzó a recordar cuándo la vio practicar magia oscura, ella había hecho un dibujo y dicho unas palabras, su memoria era más que perfecta, así que podía replicar lo que había dicho. Comenzó a dibujar a Rayla, y los paisajes que habían visto durante su viaje. Rayla dormía plácidamente, pero Callum estaba preocupado, ese hombre de la posada, la piedra maldita, no entendía nada.

Se quedó dormido muy entrada la madrugada, solo abrió los ojos cuando Rayla tocó su hombro.

—¿Callum, estás bien? —preguntó la chica, se podía notar por su mirada que estaba preocupada

Callum noto un dolor en su espalda, se había dormido sentado sobre su libro de bocetos, vio aturdido a todos lados.

—Si, solo estaba algo preocupado por ti, lo siento. Pero ya que estás despierta deberíamos ir a qué vean esa herida.

—Callum, sabes que podría… que esto podría salir mal —dijo en voz baja— ¿Y si se dan cuenta que no soy humana?

Callum había pensado en eso, pero no quería solo ver el lado malo de las cosas.

—Ya veremos lo que pasa, de momento vamos —estiró sus brazos, realmente dormir sentado no era lo más idóne; ambos bajaron lentamente hasta la recepción, Callum pagó la cuenta, seis monedas de bronce, no era el mejor lugar para quedarse, pero esa era la intención, tenían que pasar desapercibidos todo el camino.

—Entonce, ¿me dirás algún dato curioso de Katolis? —preguntó Rayla al notar que Callum estaba distraído.

—Tengo muchos datos curiosos e inutiles, pero justo ahora solo pienso en que vean tu brazo. Pero podría hablarte del río y de la montaña más alta del país.

Gido había visto al chico alejarse y no le había gustado, él podía saber demasiado, saber sobre su piedra ¿Y si era un espía? Lo vio entrar en una habitación y espero pacientemente, pero él chico no salió. El mago oscuro entro a su habitación, sería mejor si se ocupaba de todo en ese momento. Sacó la piedra maldita, el hombre relamio sus labios, podía sentir el poder, si lograba sacar el poder mágico de aquella piedra tendría más magia que Larsa, quizás más poder que el propio Viren.

— _Rewop ruoy em evig, ouy ekovni, em ot emoc._

La piedra vibro un par de veces, se iluminó, una pequeña chispa salió de ella, Gido perdió la concentración, y de pronto la luz se hizo más brillante y un ruido sospechoso se escucho

—¡NOOOO! —gritó Gido, la luz había salido pero no lo había cubierto, al contrario, parecía que había salido por la ventana. La piedra mágica saltó de sus manos como si fuese un sapo y cayó al suelo, rebotando sobre los tablones de madera.

La luz se esfumó. Gido escuchó voces afuera de su habitación, se asomó y vio la chaqueta del chico de la noche anterior, ahora iba con otra persona. Gido se mantuvo oculto detrás de la puerta, lo conocía, de algún lado había visto a ese chico, entonces una pequeña luz paso cerca del chico

Esa era su Luz, ese poder debía ser suyo. ¿Por qué ese chico?

Gido invoco una sombra para que siguiera al chico.

La piel de Callum se erizaba. Algo estaba terrible, horrible y asquerosamente mal. El cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello hormigueó. Maldijo las luces de la calle por estar tan tenues como ellos, tal vez si pudiera ver mejor, no estaría tan inquieto.

_"Hay una forma en que puedes ver, Callum_" Callum escucho algo como un susurro en su oído.

Volteó hacia atrás, era como si un sexto sentido se activará, pero Rayla era una asesina entrenada, si hubiera algún peligro ella se lo habría dicho.

Rayla no se enferma. Nunca se enferma, no después de pasar noches enteras afuera bajo la lluvia, no después de estar cerca de niños enfermos, no después de permanecer despierta toda la noche, incluso para un elfo, su sistema inmunológico siempre había sido sólido como una roca. Pero ahora se sentía mal, sus sentidos no estaban alerta, era una desventaja para un asesino.

Callum vio la herrería y supo que estaban cerca.

—Rayla, ya estamos cerca —Callum notó que ella iba más despacio de lo normal y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—¿Estás herido? —la voz de una niña lo hizo voltear asustado, aquella sensación de que algo no estaba bien seguía manteniéndolo alerta —, ¿buscas a la sanadora? Ella es mi madre.

Callum notó que la chica estaba sobre un gran lobo.

—¿Eh? Bueno si.

—Soy Ellis, y está es Ava —dijo la pequeña sonriendo —, es por allá —señaló la entrada trasera.

Callum agradeció a la chica y fue hasta la puerta, una campanilla sonó. Una mujer se acercó .

—Bienvenidos —la mujer sonrió de manera amable a ambos. Se acercó a ella, hizo una cara de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un elfo—. Que herida más fea es esa. Magia oscura.

La mujer se acercó lo suficiente para notar que Rayla parecía estar alerta y que le dolía, la mujer les dio la espalda para comenzar a preparar una posición.

—Usted también está herido su majestad. Si no trata esa cortada.

Callum se sorprendió por qué ella supiera, rápido supo que Rayla estaba enojada con él por no haberle dicho nada.

—Fue durante la caída, no tiene nada que ver contigo o tus habilidades —explicó rápido

La mujer se rió y disfruto de la charla de los jóvenes. Se acercó a Rayla.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó sentándose a su lado; la mujer aplicó una cataplasma sobre la herida de Rayla—. El lanzador de magia oscura que hizo esto es alguien talentoso —ambos vieron como un humo oscuro salía de la herida—. Es un veneno poderoso, si hubiera seguido así hubiera muerto antes de llegar a la frontera ¿No es ahí a dónde van?

Callum no quería revelar demasiado, la mujer pareció entender el silencio del joven.

—Con esto estará mejor. Ahora… ¿Me permite ver su herida?

Un agradable olor a salvia se esparció por el lugar, Callum se preguntó si se trataba de las plantas que había usado.

_"Puedes escucharlo" _

Callum volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

"_Esta cerca, solo debes entenderlo"_

—Aire —dijo la mujer—, habrá una tormenta. Les aconsejo ir rápido —la mujer observó sobre el hombro de Callum. Hombres astutos, los magos oscuros—. Tú lo olvidaste ¿no es así?

Callum la vio serio, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

—Su herida, necesito verla —la mayor tocó la mejilla del príncipe. Después comenzó a revisar, el lugar donde se había lastimado, estaba morado pero no era algo grave, solo un golpe con alguna piedra, nada que el reposo no curara—. Ambos tienen mucha suerte de estar con vida, pero no puedo ayudar más a la princesa. He quitado la magia oscura, pero necesita una sanadora real, lo que hice solo hará que deje de esparcirse, pero el dolor continuará ahí, necesita ser purificada, eres una elfo de luna, ese lugar es el más cercano que encontraras a la luna

—Necesitan ir con la sanadora mágica —la voz de Ellis detrás de ellos los asusto—, ella puede ayudar a tu amiga, tiene poderes mágicos, ella me ayudo cuando era más joven, Ava había perdido su pata, pero mírala, ella ahora está bien. Así que ella puede ayudarla.

—Ellis, cariño, eso es peligroso, la caldera maldita es un lugar peligroso para personas y magos —la madre de Ellis se levantó entregandole un libro—. Eres un joven talentoso, presiento que esto te puede servir, es solo una intuición, pero si deciden ir a la caldera maldita necesitaran un guía.

—Yo podría hacerlo —sugirio Ellis—, ya subí una vez

Callum pensó un poco, no pensaba llevar a una niña que apenas conocía a una montaña embrujada con monstruos, extrañaba a Ezran.

—Esa es una gran idea, podrías mostrarles el camino

—¿Qué? —Callum se sorprendió, esa no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba por parte de la madre dela niña, sobre todo suponiendo que ellos dividieran ir

—No creo que sea lo mejor, no podemos cuidarla si algo pasa —finalmente hablo Rayla, se sentía mejor, era cierto que el dolor seguía, pero la sensación de mareo y malestar se había esfumado.

—Tengo a Ava, no tengo miedo. Además ustedes necesitan ir, vi a personas buscándolos

—¡¿Que?! —Callum se levantó de la silla tan rápido que sintió el dolor en el costado de sus costillas—, ¿viste personas buscándonos?

—Si, un hombre salió de la posada, dijo algo sobre elfos, y ahora hay muchas personas con antorchas.

Aquello heló la sangre de Callum, personas con antorchas, ellos no podían querer matar a Rayla, eso era absurdo, pero sabía que eso querían. Él no podía permitir eso. Iba en contra de todos sus principios dejar que una niña se aventura al peligro, pero tenía que salvar a Rayla y tenían que llegar rápido a la brecha

—Está bien, llevamos —Callum tomó la mano de Rayla

La curandera susurró unas palabras y el escalofrío que Callum había sentido desapareció.

—Príncipe, debes tener cuidado, eres alguien importante, y muchas personas podrían querer dañarte. Utiliza el libro que te di cuando lo creas prudente.

—Por aquí —Ellis los guío por la puerta trasera. Callum reconoció a uno de los hombres que estaba entre la muchedumbre, era Sir Guntar. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la falda de la montaña con un montón de personas con antorchas y armas, desde azadones, y cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse un arma potencialmente mortal.

—Ahí están, es un elfo.— Sir Guntar estaba seguro que ese era el príncipe Callum, pero era una información que era preferible callar.

Cuando sir Guntar y su familia perdieron todo cuando el era joven, pero eso no impidió que él tratara de hacer renacer el apellido de su familia, hacer que las personas volvieran a reconocerlos. El comercio marítimo de Sir Guntar era sinónimo de piratería a ojos de los Katolianos, por lo que Guntar evitó la actividad tradicional de la familia. En lugar de ello, compró y vendió tierras hasta que adquirió gran astucia en tal negocio, sabiendo de antemano por dónde crecería las ciudades,y cuáles serían las rutas comerciales que resultarían beneficiadas. Dinero que ganaba, dinero que invertía en el patrocinio de los artesanos que la mayoría de los clanes mercantiles de Katolis prefería ignorar o despreciar: la gente llana que trabajaba como

orfebres, tallistas, joyeros y otros oficios por el estilo. Estuvo con ellos en los tiempos difíciles, manteniendo honestas relaciones comerciales. Para ellos, el nombre de su familia no significaba «oscuro pirata» si no «amigo fiel». Vendía sus mercancías en las ciudades, les hizo ricos,y al proceder así, volvió a llenar las arcas de la familia de sir Guntar la capital de Katolis, rehacer la fortuna venía a ser lo mismo que restituir el nombre del clan. Una nueva primavera floreció para el mercader.

Si bien ahora había hecho lo que el mago oscuro le había pedido había algo detrás de sus acciones «Ve príncipe» Pensó. Desde el momento que lo vió, lo supo, supo quién era ese joven de cabello castaño, pero no podía decirlo, no cuando aquel hombre estaba ahí, así que en la posada hablo en voz alta, le informo al príncipe lo que pasaba, el hecho que la corrupción llegaba a todos lados, los Tulmam en Duren eran astutos, tenía que ser más precavido.

Sir Guntar tenía un trabajo, él era fiel a la familia real, la difunta reina Sarai lo ayudo en sus momentos más oscuros, cuando fue traicionado por sus seres más querido, así que la única manera de pagarle era con obediencia hacia la corona, hacia la familia de Sarai «Perdoneme príncipe, pero era la única manera de alejarlo de aquí»

—Dejenlos —dijo el hombre—, a Caldera maldita los matará por nosotros. ¡Malditos elfos!, después de atacar a nuestro reino y matar a nuestro rey se pasean por aquí.

—Vaya Sir Guntar, debo decir que esto me toma por sorpresa, usted realmente es un mercader y negociante, un viejo pirata, jamás dejará de ser un pirata —Gido palmeo la espalda del hombre—, pero ¿Un elfo en una ciudad humana?

Guntar sabía que pronto sabría que era el príncipe Callum, aunque esperaba que fuera un poco idiota

—¡Oh! Ese es... El príncipe adoptado, sería bueno si se muere, ayudaría a nuestros planes. Aunque no tiene derecho a la corona.

—Lo que sea por ayudar a sus excelencias, el gremio de magos.

—Ustedes los mercaderes son tan ambiciosos. Pero está bien, informaré sobre tu ayuda a Lord Larsa y seguramente pronto Lord Viren estará feliz y dejará que tú familia sea quienes manejen el comercio marítimo de Katolis. Seras más ricos que todos los nobles y terratenientes de Katolis

El Mercader arrojó una moneda al aire, una cruz y un ancla la adornaban, una moneda del gremio de comerciantes. Tendría que enviar una carta a Lord Tulmam en Duren, después de todos aún no sabía cómo había ido todo en el país de los jardines de la Pentarquia.

Y claro, cuando supiera la verdad, le informaría a la General Amaya.

Sir Guntar sentía el peligro cerca, todo estaba mal, los rumores que generalmente tenían algo de verdad hablaban sobre la inminente coronación de Lord Viren, y una guerra que se avecinaba.

—¡Por Tiamat! esto no es bueno —Sir Guntar jugó con la moneda del gremio. Regresó a la posada y se puso a escribir dos cartas, una para Lord Tulmam en Duren y una para la General Amaya, sin duda estaría feliz al saber que el príncipe Callum estaba vivo. Claro, esperaba que sobreviviera a la caldera, aquella montaña estaba llena de muchas leyendas sobre monstruos, pero quizás tendría suerte. Era mejor eso a ser capturado por los magos. No quería pensar que harían con el príncipe, quizás lo mandarían a las minas en Evenere. Todo estaba complicándose cada vez más.

Callum sintió una especie de alivio cuando las personas dejaron de perseguirlos, pero no por eso estaban a salvo, podía ver la espalda de Rayla y por alguna razón estaba recordando a Claudia, ¿acaso era masoquistas? Si se podía creer a Claudia, y eso era realmente un "si" considerando lo que había hecho, probablemente. ¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez sería diferente? Apretó los puños, odiaba tanto comenzar a tener esos sentimientos.

Claudia había sonado tranquilizadora, incluso orgullosa, como si se suponía que lo haría sentir mejor que se vengaran, cuando eso era explícitamente lo contrario de lo que su padre había querido. Ella no lo conocía en absoluto, lo cual era casi peor que haberlo visto nunca, Claudia jamás se interesó en él.

Intentaba recordar las palabras exactas de Claudia, ocultas en algún lugar en la nube de dolor abrumador que rodeaba el momento en que ella le había dicho en la cabaña de Banther. Un momento que desesperadamente no quería mirar demasiado de cerca. Pero para Rayla, lo haría. No hay duda. Recordaría lo que pasó esa noche.

•~•~•~•~•~•

—_No_

—_Claudia, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!_

—_Callum, porfavor mírame. Mí papá hizo todo lo que él creía mejor ... fue rápido … no le dolió, entiendelos, los elfos, ellos nos traicionaron primero, no puedes estar aquí, con ese animal, con ese monstruo, ¿no lo entiendes? Todo fue por ustedes, conseguíremos hasta la última de esas criaturas viles… los elfos de luna, ellos son asesinos, tenía que hacerlo._

—_¿Que Hizo tu padre? ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Claudia que hicieron?_

—_Todo fue por un bien mayor, ahora deja que terminemos, será rápido, volveremos a Katolis y todo será como debía ser siempre. Callum, por favor, entiende que solo queremos lo mejor_

•~•~•~•~•

—¿Callum? —dijo Rayla. ¿Por qué sonaba tan preocupada? Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. Entonces esa fue la razón. Se obligó a relajarse un poco, antes de abrir las manos y respirar profundo, levantar sus ojos para mirarla. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, alentadora y dulce, haciendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera mucho más difícil. Pero él lo diría de todos modos. No más secretos entre ellos.

—Rayla. Claudia, ella me dijo algo que necesitas saber. Dijo que los elfos sombra de luna ahora deben saber sobre la traición, que… la guerra es inevitable, ellos atraparon a alguien, él iba a verte… Runaan, el iba con una carta, pero… Dioses, Rayla, él está capturado, o muerto, no lo sé bien.

Rayla escuchaba atentamente, pero no reaccionaba como esperaba. Él la alcanzó, pero no llegó a tocarla.

—Rayla, estoy tan triste.

—Se escapó —Rayla interrumpió con firmeza, desafiante—. No lo conoces como yo. Siempre lo logra.

No pudo hacer esto. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto, haciéndolo imposible, en lugar de simple e increíblemente duro y horrible como ya era? No le quedaba nada que decirle, ahora tenían la misma información y, sin embargo, sus conclusiones eran muy diferentes. ¿Se suponía que debía discutir con ella? ¿Convencerla de que él, lo que sea que Runaan haya sido para ella, probablemente estaba muerto? ¿Acaso era lo que Claudia quería?

No. Podía recordar cada detalle del atuendo feo que un delegado visitante de Evenere había usado para cenar durante el compromiso. Habían hablado sobre un gran descubrimiento. Tendría que estar allí para Rayla cuando lo hiciera, como ella había estado para él.

—¡Hey! —Ellis los llamo con la mano—. Se quedarán atrás, caminen más rápido

—Lo siento —Callum tocó la espalda de Rayla, pero ella camino más rápido, seguro estaba pensando en muchas cosas y estaba bien. Callum era paciente, Rayla tenía mucho que procesar en ese momento. Además aún tenían que sobrevivir a los monstruos y mejor estar alerta.

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Helvex, Paso de Katolis **

Soren bostezó por tercera vez, habían estado viajando por dos días seguidos, aunque habían descansado un momento, Claudia estaba más que segura que podrían encontrar a Callum antes de perderlo para siempre en Xadia.

—Clauds —Soren vio a su hermana concentrada—, estoy cansado, debemos descansar.

—¡Soren! No podemos descansar, estamos cerca. Subiremos al pico de Katolis para encontrar rastros de ellos dos, no solo la polilla lunar puede rastrear, tengo algo mucho mejor. Pero primero subamos a ese pico.

—Bien —Soren suspiro fuerte, su cadera le dolía, y que decir de la sensación que lo venía atormentando, no se sentía bien, nada de esa misión le gustaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**La Caldera Maldita**

Imponente y atemorizante era la palabra para describir lo que pasaba en la caldera maldita, la niebla cubría el lugar, y por si fuera poco habían tenido que correr por sus vidas en un par de ocasiones debido a unos monstruos y sonidos atemorizantes, no es que aquello fuera un problema, venían corriendo por su vida desde que comenzó su travesía.

— Rayla — Callum sabía que algo estaba mal, ella se había vuelto a cerrar con él después que le dijo lo que Claudia había dicho. Callum pensó que quizás eso era lo que si ex amiga quería. — Rayla— Llamo de nuevo. — Pareces cansada.

Ella negó, pero era verdad, aunque ya se sentía mejor el dolor aún estaba ahí.

Ambos jóvenes descubrieron que Ellis era una chiquilla muy activa.

Callum estiró sus brazos un par de veces, después de todo ahora podía usar magia, gracias a la roca primaria, pero podía usarlo. Habían caminado más de tres horas seguidas y Rayla había dicho que necesitan descansar. La comida que tenían no era suficiente para hacer que no se sintieran hambrientos. Claro que algo así solo hizo que Callum se sintiera molesto. Era como si le dijera que no podía ayudar, pero también entendía que ella necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, se resguardaron en una cueva. Ellis se quedó dormida con Ava. Callum pensó que era lo mejor, seguramente la niña estaba cansada, de momento nse sintió extraño por arrastrar a una pequeña a un lugar así ¿Como volverían después?

«¿Que estamos haciendo?» se preguntó, saco el libro que le había dado la madre de Ellis. Callum se sorprendió, era un libro pequeño con solo unos dibujos de runas y debajo unas palabras que podía leer. Bien, si antes estaba enojado antes por la actitud de Rayla, ahora se sentía un poco feliz. ¿Y si practicaba? ¿Que podía salir mal? Rayla no estaba en ese momento. Ellis estaba durmiendo con Ava, no quería solo estar sentado esperando que ella volviera y trajera comida. Dio una rápida ojeada al libro.

Este nivel de conocimiento en magia no formaba parte de la educación convencional, por lo que no se enseñaba ni siquiera en las familias nobles. Este hecho también se aplicaba a la realeza. La única razón por la que el Príncipe Callum sabía lo que sabía sobre los Magos era porque había buscado diligentemente esa información y porque Claudia no se cansaba de hablar sobre la magia oscura y despreciar la magia primaria.

El hecho de que los hechiceros no tuvieran ningún estatus en el Reino era probablemente la causa, pero después de todo los magos oscuros eran llamado cuando se necesitaban, y el único mago oscuro que tenía un título verdadero era Lord Viren. Callum hizo una mueca al recordar las palabras del hombre el día anterior al decir que los nobles solo sabían usar a las personas, no era así. Al menos su padrastro no había sido así, siempre trato a Lord Viren como un miembro de su familia.

Pensar en el padre de Claudia era algo difícil para Callum ¿Que había hecho? Claudia dijo que había sido por el bien de todos. Pero no estaba seguro a qué se refería ¿El bien de quien? Callum pensó que él estaba haciendo el bien cuando acepto aquel acuerdo, acabaría la guerra. Ahora estaba más cerca de una guerra ¿Que broma de mal gusto era eso? Entonces nada de lo que había hecho servía para nada. Bueno, no es que se se arrepintiera ahora. Se sentía terrible por pensar que todo había sido en vano.

Además no había tantos magos oscuros hasta donde él sabía. Pero quizás estaba equivocado, podía ser que hubiera mas magos de los que creía o se tenía conocimiento, aunque Callum admitia que jamás había salido mucho del palacio para contar con esa información. Pero algo que si sabia era que los caballeros eran más respetados que los magos, de ahí que muchos optaran entrar al ejército, todos querían fama, ser conocidos como valientes guerreros. A Callum le gustaba admitir que no había heredado las habilidades de su madre o su tía en el combate, también había muchos factores que hacían que los magos no fueran tan admirados.

La ignorancia hacia la magia y el enfoque hacia valientes y fuertes caballeros ya se había consolidado en su cultura. Nunca apareció un hechicero capaz de cambiar el status quo, ni siquiera Lord Viren había logrado que los magos tuvieran realmente un puesto importante, y claro había nobles que eran magos, pero los respetaban más por el título nobiliario e igual eran visto mal por los demás.

Como resultado, los nobles que creían que "la magia es cobardía" en el campo de batalla pasaron esa noción a las siguientes generaciones. La ignorancia sobre la magia se convirtió en desprecio, y nació un círculo vicioso.

Callum se preguntó si su madre despreciaba a los magos oscuros por el hecho de que usaban magia o si había sido enseñada a no depender de ello ¿Que es lo que decía de los magos oscuros? Hombres astutos, jamás confíes en quien quita la vida para conseguir algo.

— Bueno, al menos no es magia oscura ¿Esta bien así mamá? — Callum se levanto, tomo la piedra primaria y dibujo la runa. — Ful… — No podía leer lo que seguía, entonces salió electricidad de la piedra y su mano envolviendolo. Claro porque nada le podía salir bien

Rayla regreso cuando escucho un estruendo en la dirección donde estaba el campamento provisional

— ¿Pero que …? ¿Que paso aquí Callum? — Rayla lo vio sin poder creer lo que veía Callum estaba rodeados de pequeños rayos.

— Si, quizás quise hacer magia y no lei bien, la palabra estaba borrada. Decía Ful, una vez vi a Claudia hacerlo, creí que podía hacerlo.

— Quizás la palabra era Fool.

— Tengo una idea, voy a soltarla hacía ti. — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Que? No te atrevas, Callum en verdad no lo hagas —Rayla lo vio seria, en verdad no podía estar pensando en hacer eso

— Solo será… ya sabes, rápido.

Antes de que Rayla pudiera decir algo, él ya estaba soltando dejando la piedra sobre Rayla.

Rayla sabía, sabía que debía contar hasta diez, pero la sonrisa de Callum no la ayudaba con su paciencia. Es más, por alguna razón tenía esa aura asesina que nunca antes había usado.

— Tú quieres morir.

— Funcionó, bueno, quitando tu cabello alborotado. — Callum le mostró su mejor sonrisa amigable, pero sabía que Rayla queria matarlo, que suerte que lo amara.

Ellis los observo y le parecía curiosa la forma que ellos dos interactuaban

— Son una pareja muy extraña.

Rayla volteó a verla, estaba segura que debían parecer la pareja más extraña del mundo. Pero que un humano lo dijera lo hacía real, acomodo su cabello y limpio su atuendo.

— Traje comida. — Dijo mostrando los conejos que había cazado. Ignoró a Callum un rato, estaba enojada, así que se puso a despellejar los conejos para ponerlos al fuego. Sabía bien que Callum no tenía el estómago para hacer algo así. Aún se preguntaba porque le gustaba tanto ese humano. Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de un Elfo sombra de Luna, Callum no cumplía con los requisitos para ser la pareja de un asesino. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse ¿como lo verían los demás Elfos? Quitando que era un príncipe y que quizás tendrían alguna consideración por eso, Callum representaba todo lo que su clan odiaba. Era débil, no tenía coordinación mano ojo. Pero de alguna manera a ella le gustaba todo eso de él, aquella manera en la que hacía comentarios tontos, su forma de sonreír. Mientras más pensaba en Callum podía notar como su mal humor se iba, odiaba que él tuviera ese efecto en ella. Además estaba el tema de Runaan. Sabía que Callum había tenido las mejores intenciones al decirle lo que la hechicera le había dicho, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera molesta, aunque había estado reflexionando sobre si era por que dijera que Runaan había muerto o porque había tomado las palabras de Claudia como ciertas, quizás eran simple celos, ella jamás antes sintió celos de nada, ni siquiera cuando alguien tenía un mejor desempeño en los entrenamientos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta por qué Claudia hubiera hablado con Callum?

— Sabes, no pareces un mago. — Dijo Ellis mientras se acercaba a Callum. — ¿Con esa roca haces magia? Pensé que los magos eran más misteriosos y tenían algo como joyas y cosas interesantes.

— Si, con esta piedra primaria puedo hacer magia — Callum rasco su nuca, no es como si se hubiera ofendido con las palabras de Ellis, sabía bien que su apariencia no era la de un mago normal. No imponia un aura mágica o misteriosa como lo hacía Claudia o Lord Viren.

— Tampoco pareces un Príncipe, y tú no pareces un demonio sexual que arrastra a los hombres en el abismo de la lujuria, tampoco pareces alguien que come humanos y toma su sangre... — Menciono Ellis de manera inocente. No es como si ella entendiera lo que sus palabras significaban para ambos jóvenes.

Rayla levanto la mirada cuando escucho a la chica ¿Sexual que? Sabía que los humanos pensaban que los elfos eran monstruos sedientos de sangre y solo Garlath sabrá que más cosas sin sentido, pero el hecho de que fuera un demonio sexual era algo nuevo y completamente desconocido para Rayla.

— ¿De que hablas? — Pregunta Callum, es obvio que está muy desconcertado por las palabras de la chica, aunque cuando tenía la edad de Ellis había escuchado muchas historias sobre los elfos, no podía culpar a la chica por tener esa idea.

La pequeña le mostro un panfleto — Los han estado dejando en el pueblo, mi mamá dice que son mentiras.

Callum tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer:

"_El príncipe ha sido corrompido por la magia sucia y el control élfico. Si permitimos esta vil unión que desafía a la naturaleza, amenazamos con poner en peligro el futuro de nuestro reino. Nuestro antiguo gran reino de Katolis se ha fortalecido por la excelencia humana durante generaciones en peligro_" Se detuvo y se ajustó a la otra página del folleto _"Nuestro príncipe ha sido esclavo de una tentadora elfa sin sentido, que lo sedujo para obtener acceso a nuestra familia real, él es cómplice con su amante de la muerte de nuestro amado rey, el príncipe Callum es un traidor a la humanidad y al reino de de Katolis". _

Aquello no tenía sentido, Callum arrugó el papel ¿Por qué decían todas esas cosas horribles?

Rayla se levantó y tocó su hombro, sabía que estaba molesto, le quitó el panfleto — Callum, mírame — Dijo con una voz afable. — Sabemos que es mentira. Yo no te seduje, en todo caso fue al revés — Trato de hacer una broma con aquello, aunque era obvio que ella también estaba molesta.

Eso hizo reír a Callum, pero no quitaba que se sintiera molesto. — Solo me hace sentir que no importa nada de lo que hagamos, no vamos a cambiar nada. El rey ha muerto, Ezran está desaparecido ¿Que pasará conmigo cuando esté en Xadia? ¿Nosotros?

Rayla lo abrazo, sabía lo que quería preguntar, ella había sido egoísta al decirle que no se fuera. No podía garantizar su seguridad, pero incluso si tenía que defenderlo de los suyos lo haría.

— Estaremos bien, nosotros estaremos bien, algo haremos, somos de los pocos que saben lo que pasó, no podemos dejar que la gente piense que tú participaste en la muerte del rey. Callum, si fueron elfos — Rayla no quería pensar eso, pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que así fuera..— Si fueron elfos, tenemos que informar al rey, el clan será castigado y podría mostrar que Xadia quiere paz.

Rayla tenía miedo, miedo de que la hubieran usado para saber sobre el castillo, no quería desconfiar de su rey. Pero ¿Y si siempre fue su intención castigarla por no matar a ese humano? Un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ella. Un elfo de sombra de luna no debe tener miedo, pero Rayla estaba asustada de la posibilidad de haber sido usada y que Callum estuviera involucrado en el proceso, quizás si otra hubiera sido la elegida para ese acuerdo, Callum no habría sentido nada, no la hubiera seguido hasta ese lugar y ahora no estaría en peligro mortal.

Callum abrió la boca, quería decirle algo, pero decidió que no era el momento, realmente él no sabía si habían sido elfos los que habían atacado aquella aldea cerca de la brecha. Pero si lo decía en voz alta sabía que lastimaría a Rayla. Sería como decirle que desconfiaba de ella y de las verdaderas intenciones del rey dragón. Últimamente comenzaba a pensar que aquello era más delicado de lo que pensaba, todo estaba pendiendo de un hilo delgado, incluso de su relación.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Ellis al notar el ambiente tenso

— Si, si, la comida estará lista, creo que comeremos conejo a las brazas.

Rayla sabía que debía lograr que Callum se calmara, al parecer el príncipe era más emocional que ella. Aunque eso ya lo sabía, y aunque ella estaba enojada trataba de no mostrarlo abiertamente. Sabía bien que la ansiedad es la semilla de la derrota, debe pensar con lógica y mantener la calma en todo momento. «Tranquilízate, amplía tu visión, no te dejes llevar por los pequeños detalles y deja que tus pensamientos fluyan» Recordó las palabras de Runaan durante su entrenamiento. No debía dejar que aquello detalles como lo que los humanos pensaban de ella la alterarán más de lo que la alteró saber que Callum se encontraba contrariado por las palabras de Claudia. Cada vez se convencía más que estaba celosa y molesta con Callum por haber escuchado a la hija del hechicero.

Aún les faltaba un poco de camino hasta el nexo de Luna, Rayla suspiro, aún dolía su brazo, no estaba segura si en aquel lugar realmente había una curandera mágica o alguien que pudiera ayudarla con el dolor, pero debía saber que incluso si no había nadie así, habían huido de las personas. Los espacios abiertos podían ofrecer una buena línea de visión, pero esencialmente se exponía al enemigo, debían moverse más rápido. Pero con Callum molesto aquello parecia un poco difícil. Sabía que lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque hubiera pasado poco tiempo a su lado.

— Rayla — Callum tocó su hombro. — Se está quemando.

La elfo de luna parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos. — Conejo a las brazas, justo como dije — Respondió, no pensaba decir que había quemado la comida por no prestar atención, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Callum y Ellis se sentaron al rededor de la fogata.

— Y … — Ellis dudo si seguir aquella charla — ¿Que haremos cuando comiencen los verdaderos horrores indescriptibles?

— Trata de describirlos — Pidió Callum.

— No puedo, por eso la palabra indescriptible. Pero quizás es algo como muy terrorífico, escalofriante, tan feo que te petrifica.

— ¿Cómo encontraste a la curandera?

— Yo no la encontré. — Dijo rápido — Ella nos encontró, pensé que todo estaba perdido. Entonces ella descendió lentamente con un aura mágica

Callum comenzó a pensar, no podía encontrar la respuesta, no importaba lo mucho que agonizara por ello. Fue hasta que Rayla le dio un poco de carne que una idea llegó de golpe a su cabeza.

— Será algo como Bam, Zaz, Slash,

Rayla lo observo, después simplemente se rió, sin duda era un humano tonto.

— Yo uso ese hechizo que no se bien, solo para crear distracción y Rayla usa sus cuchillas. Y Slash

— No, este es mi brazo del ... ¿Sabes que? Solo digamos que puede funcionar, ahora deja de mover esa pierna de conejo como si fuera una espada.

La comida fue silenciosa, Rayla compartió un poco de su jugo de bayas de Moonberry con ellos.

Rayla pensó sobre la curandera mágica, Ellis estaba convencida sobre su existencia. Aún si no fuera realmente una curandera mágica Rayla pensó que ella era definitivamente una fuente importante de información. Necesitará que baje la guardia para que ella esté más dispuesta a hablar.

Se pusieron en marcha entre neblina y sonidos escalofriantes. Incluso para alguien como Rayla que fue entrenada para situaciones peligrosas, estar en ese ambiente no era precisamente un día de campo, sufría por pensar en cómo cuidar a todos, un mal hábito. Confiaba en Callum, pero justo ahora estaba peleando contra los celos que sentía pensando que él aún sentía algo por Claudia.

— Rayla — Callum habló despacio, a estas alturas podía notar por la manera que hablaba que algo no estaba bien con ella, sus hombros rígidos, aunque podía ser por los sonidos terroríficos que ella parecía distante y molesta.

— Callum, quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar a Ellis si aparece… — Un gruñido y un grito los puso alerta, después se escucharon unos sonidos aproximándose hacia ellos

Eran unos pasos lentos que pisaban temerosos sobre el lecho de hojas secas del sendero del oeste y que el viento propagaba como leves quejidos. Un murmullo orquestal de grillos y ranas parecía poner un fondo musical a la escena. Una gigantesca araña apareció frente a los tres, Ava gruño fuerte, esto provocó que la gigantesca araña mostrará sus colmillos, Rayla busco sus dos cuchillas, aquello no era nada comparado con su entrenamiento como asesina «Puedo hacerlo, solo un corte» Pensó, pero aún así era difícil predecir el comportamiento del monstruo, si decidía atacar a Callum o Ellis estaría en problemas, quizás no sería tan rápida.

El monstruo grito nuevamente, un grito desgarrador que helaba la sangre. Pero está vez Rayla no sintió ese miedo abrazador de la primera vez.

— Quizás es ciego — Murmuró Ellis.

Callum chasqueó la lengua, la araña gigante giro su horrible cara hacia él.

— Quizás no — Dijo el mago. Se preparó y uso su hechizo 'Aspiro'

Nada, no hubo cambios, esto hizo que Rayla se diera cuenta de algo, quitando al horrendo monstruo, los horribles ruidos y gritos que se podían escuchar, no había mucho. Quizás para un humano promedio que se perdiera en la montaña fuera algo muy aterrador, pero para ellos que necesitan llegar a un lugar solo era un obstáculo que atravesar. Entonces Rayla movió sus dos cuchillas y corto una de las patas, tal como ella lo había sospechado, sus cuchillas atravesaron sin causar daño, mejor dicho, lo causo, fue como cortar el viento.

— Chicos... Es una ilusión — Dijo Rayla un poco más aliviada. pero con el alivio vino una duda ¿Quién tenía que tener tantas ilusiones en el camino? Tan pronto como comenzaba a cuestionarse la veracidad de la existencia de la curandera mágica,. Ellis señaló un gran árbol hueco.

Una luz descendió lentamente del cielo.

— Ohh, no — Rayla vio la figura, sabía lo que era. No había curandera, tendría que resistir el dolor hasta llegar a Silver Grove.

— Es la curandera mágica. — Ellis sonrió.

— No, no lo es. Ella solo es una maga, todo es una ilusión, que tonta fui, debí darme cuenta antes

— Así es. — La figura tomo forma de una mujer mayor, pero Callum lo noto, ella era un elfo, tenía los cuernos un poco más largos que los de Rayla, además que su complexión daba la apariencia de una mujer elegante de sociedad. Podría ser fácilmente de la edad de Opeli o la esposa de algún noble, claro, si no diera por qué es una elfo de luna que curiosamente también hace magia. — Yo solo creo ilusiones. No puedo curar a las personas. Mi nombre es Lujanne y soy una ilusionista, estoy encargada de cuidar el Nexo de Luna.

— Pero curaste a Ava.

Lujanne sonrió y negó — No lo hice ese día vi a esta pequeña y supe que lo humanos no la aceptarían, ella no necesitaba esa pata para ser feliz, pero los humanos si. Así que le di esto — Le quitó el collar — Una ilusión que se ve y se siente como si fuera real.

— Pero nosotros necesitamos una cura real. — Dijo Callum, aunque claro que conocer a un mago de luna era emocionante.

— Mejor hablemos en otro lugar — La elfo mayor los guío atravez de sus ilusiones hasta lo que parecían ruinas. Callum vio todo con sorpresa, no sabía había un lugar así en Katolis.

Cómo si la mujer supiera lo que ella pensaba lo vio y sonrió

— Mi deber es que los humanos no se acerquen, este es un lugar sagrado para nuestra cultura, cuando Xadia se dividió, los elfos sombra de Luna tenían miedo de que los humanos usarán su magia, así que lo sellaron, y designaron un guardia para conservarlo lejos de los humanos.

— Woo, eso quiere decir que soy un humano afortunado

— Calma, Callum. — Rayla palmeo su espalda. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en los rostros del príncipe. — Ya estamos aquí

Lujanne observo a la inusual pareja, después a Ellis, era sin duda una chica peculiar.

— ¿Esa herida es por magia oscura?— Preguntó acercándose a Rayla, tocó su brazo y noto su piel un poco morada y lo que parecía ser una mordida, el lanzador de magia había sido muy bueno. Eso podía matar a un elfo si no se atendía debidamente. — Debes ser purificada. Pero… — Lujanne dejo de hablar — La luna no está en su aplex, tampoco hay nubes de tormenta que ayuden, la Luna brilla más después de una tormenta. Esto seguirá doliendo cada vez más. Aunque veo que ya han tratado el veneno de la magia oscura — Lujanne conocía ese aroma, no sabía que aún existieran mujeres que usarán ese tipo de magia, aunque claro que seguía siendo magia que tomaba algo a cambio.

— Supongo que está bien. — Menciono Rayla. Pero el dolor era insoportable, toco su hombro de manera inconciente. — Puedo soportarlo, no es nada.

Callum sabía que podía ayudarla, que tenía la manera de ayudarla. — Podemos hacerlo.

— Callum, no, no lo hagas — Rayla tocó el hombro de Callum, pero este rompió la roca primaria generando una tormenta.

La fuerza que generó la tormenta los hizo retroceder. Rayla se sujeto fuertemente al suelo con sus cuchillas. El cielo rugió fuerte ante los truenos y rayos que se generaron. Después de unos minutos todo había acabado. La luna brillo en lo alto. El nexo de luna parecía místico y lleno de magia.

Rayla se desmayo después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo sujetándose de las cuchillas cuando la tormenta se desató.

Lujanne ayudo a subir a Rayla sobre Ava para llevarla hacía una de las ruinas.

— Debes esperar aquí — Indico a Callum

El príncipe Callum espero dos horas, hizo un par de dibujos para tratar de calmar la ansiedad que sentía al no tener la piedra primaria. No es como si antes hubiera tenido magia, no debía de afectarle. Pero sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Observo como pequeñas partículas moradas caían como nieve sobre él.

— ¡Que hermoso! — La voz de Ellis lo hizo voltear — Dice que puedes ir.

Callum tomo una de esas partículas moradas antes de levantarse e ir hacia donde Ellis había señalado.

Lujanne lo esperaba.

— Es por el brazo de tu amiga. Lamentablemente, me falta curación milagrosa, pero vivo aquí sola y tengo un poco de medicina del tipo regular. Y me he encontrado con esas heridas antes. — Parecía bastante sombría esa última parte.— La purificación de la luna ayudará a limpiar toda la magia oscura que ha estado tanto tiempo en su cuerpo, tengo algunas medicinas y remedios que deberás ponerle.

Callum escuchó atentamente mientras Lujanne explicaba el propósito y el método de uso de cada elemento, pero con creciente dificultad, ya que las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo se registraron, porque su pecho se sentía apretado contra el latido de su corazón.

— ¿Pero Ella estará bien?

Lujanne sonrió antes de seguir hablando

—¿Creerías si te dijera que los elfos de la sombra de la luna son reconocidos en los hospitales de Xadia como los pacientes más frustrantes con los que cualquier sanador puede tener la desgracia de trabajar?— preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo irónicamente.

Callum miró de reojo a Rayla. —Si. Sí, lo creo. — dijo.

— También para tener en cuenta sobre los elfos de Luna: si bien respetamos las ilusiones que se nos presentan, eso no significa que ignoremos lo que no muestran.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo ...?

—Considera la media luna. Que si bien la luz solo cae por la mitad de su lado, eso no significa que la otra mitad no esté allí —. Lujanne dijo, en un tono que indicaba que lo que dijo se suponía que debía aclarar.

—…No entiendo

Lujanne suspiró, aparentemente compadeciéndose de él. —Que tu amiga ha tenido mucho dolor por mucho tiempo. Que ella todavía lo tiene. Que, independientemente de su opinión sobre el asunto, debes venir a buscarme si durante la noche experimenta una fiebre peor que moderada. Ella tuvo suerte de llegar aquí con vida, esa magia fue diseñada para matarla lenta y dolorosamente, es posible que el dolor sea más fuerte antes de que mejore, su sistema está limpiando cada rastro que aún pueda quedar de ese hechizo, la luna está purificandola. Es similar a lo que hacen los elfos de sol, pero nosotros usamos la magia de la luna. Lo que hiciste por ella, eso es algo que jamás vi, un humano cuidando a un elfo.— Después de decir eso lo dejo para que procesará todo lo que acababa de decirle.

Callum tragó saliva. Miró a Rayla, medio derrumbada sobre la cama en la que estaba. Sí, sus dilemas relacionados con la magia definitivamente podrían esperar.

—Hey—, dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, depositando la parafernalia medicinal en la mesa cercana. —Entonces, tu brazo. Deberíamos echarle un vistazo a eso, ahora. Ya sabes, realmente mirarlo —. Rayla ya había abierto la boca para quejarse, pero lo había anticipado y continuó. —Y antes de decir algo más, debes saber esto: me voy a la cama cuando tú lo haces, y no antes. No puedo obligarte a dejar que te ayude, pero no puedes obligarme a ir a la cama. Entonces, estamos en un callejón sin salida —. Había preparado esa parte, y pensó que salió bastante bien. —Lujanne parece pensar que te cuidare ... ¿Tienes ganas de demostrar que está equivocada?

—No por el momento, no.— respondió Rayla, sonriéndole. —Pero realmente no necesitas ayudarme, solo dime qué debo hacer con todo esto, y puedes irte a dormir—. Callum gimió ruidosamente, cayendo hacia adelante sobre cama

—Raylaaaa ... este es un comienzo terrible. Lujanne me advirtió sobre los elfos y su forma testaruda de ser, pero las palabras realmente no pueden hacer justicia a la realidad aquí. Quiero ir a dormir, pero no antes de revisarte ¿Entiendes?— Callum dijo, las últimas palabras salieron en un gemido bastante patético. Tener que quejarse para que ella lo dejara ayudarla.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Y lo haré, después de que te vayas a la cama, y yo maneje mi propio brazo —replicó Rayla, acercándose un poco a él rápidamente a la defensiva.

— Sabes una idea loca aquí, podrías dejar que el tipo con las dos manos que trabajan y tiene toda la información ya memorizada te ayude, y luego ambos podemos ir a dormir— Callum discutió. El diálogo realmente no debería haber sido su segunda opción de táctica para convencerla, definitivamente no era el curso de acción favorito de Rayla, pero tenía que probar convencer a su obstinada pareja.

—Bueno — Dijo Rayla

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo fue que ... ? ¿Fue que use la razón para hacerte entrar en razón?

—No lo hiciste. Solo entiendo lo que dijiste, y no quiero mantenerte despierto. Los últimos días no solo fueron difíciles para mí. Yo sé eso. Tú has sido increíble. De Verdad.—Rayla miró tímidamente la mesa donde estaban todos las cataplasmas y ungüentos.

Callum sintió una oleada de cariño por ella, Rayla era tan buena y no se daba cuenta. Apelar a su amabilidad debería haber sido su primera y obvia elección realmente, Rayla era muy amable aunque tratara se ocultarlo en esa faceta de indiferencia.

Rayla ya se estaba quitando la coraza y la armadura del hombro, mientras él observaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que su brazo obviamente todavía le estaba causando problemas. Él extendió la mano para ayudar, y se sintió satisfecho cuando ella realmente lo dejó, sin siquiera una discusión superficial. La armadura rígida y negra desapareció, revelando hombros estrechos pero bien definidos, camiseta verde apretada ... piel descolorida, moretones, su brazo hinchado e irritado. Ninguno de los dos había visto lo peor antes, ya que no habían podido eliminar la magia y parecía mejor. Rayla miró sus propias manos, una mezcla de alivio e incomodidad se formo en su rostro.

Quitándose sus propios guantes, Callum movió el brazo herido de Rayla con mucho cuidado, usando toda la delicadeza que utilizaba para manejar el pincel más pequeño. Todavía se estremeció cuando sus dedos tocaron su herida e inhaló bruscamente por la boca, pero no retiró su agarre.

—¡Tu brazo está rojo, Rayla!—, exclamó Callum alarmado, cuando vio más de cerca la herida.

—Sí, la magia oscura suele hacer eso—, respondió a la ligera, claramente despreocupada.

—Pero, eso debe haber dolido , y no dijiste nada ...

—Honestamente, en ese momento no hizo una diferencia particular, debíamos salir de ahi— respondió ella, sonriendo un poco, aunque estaba cansada.

Estaba siendo tan arrogante al respecto, pero él no podía evitar la profunda sensación de malestar al ver su herida. Él pensó que había sido bastante observador, pero, obviamente, no había tenido idea de la magnitud del dolor que había estado experimentando, que aún experimentaba, y ella se lo había ocultado. Pero Rayla tenía una larga lista de necesidades inmediatas, en las cuales su contrición no estaba, por lo que solo tendría que moverse, hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera por ella ahora. Y hacerlo mejor en el futuro .

—Ahora comencemos.

—Ahora, primero, seamos claros que no estuve de acuerdo en ser encantadora o complaciente— Rayla sonrió con ironía.

—Rayla, ¿alguna vez has sido obediente en tu vida?— Callum se echó a reír. —Primero, bebe esto. Ayudará con el dolor, facilitará el sueño — Llenó el vaso, no del todo, porque Rayla no era del tamaño de un adulto promedio.

—Respuesta clara, Callum. ¿Analgésico o sedante? — Ella preguntó sospechosamente.

—Uh, ambos— Él admitió.

Había abierto la boca en protesta instintiva, pero sorprendentemente, asombrosamente, la cerró de nuevo y bebió el líquido, una expresión desconcertada se extendió en su rostro mientras lo hacía, y luego cambió rápidamente a un semblante mucho más familiar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba sabroso , Callum. ¡Sabroso! Se supone que la medicina no es sabrosa, eso solo va en contra del orden natural de las cosas. Esa vieja bruja hizo algo con esto, usó sus poderes de mago, ¡Escucha mis palabras! Honestamente, ¿cree que soy una niña ...? No necesito que me mimen, y no necesito que mi medicamento sepa a moras confitadas

—Estoy intentando entenderte, Rayla, realmente lo estoy— dijo Callum. —Pero no veo el problema. ¿Cómo es malo que sea sabroso?

—Es solo ... Así no es como se supone que debe ser

—¿Cómo se supone que debe ser entonces?

—Bien. O lo absorbes como se supone que debes hacerlo, y consideras la lección que se encuentra en el dolor ... o bebés el horriblemente amargo sabor de la derrota sin quejarte, y reflexionas sobre tu fracaso en los próximos días —, dijo Rayla. Salió bastante menos impertinente de lo que probablemente había pretendido. —Tenía ... más sentido cuando Runaan lo explicó. — dijo, ligeramente derrotada.

—Tendré que tomar tu palabra para eso, porque en verdad no le veo problemas a la medicina con sabor dulce.

—Está bien, imagina lo que acabo de decir. Pero con palabras más elegantes. Una pronunciación adecuada. La garantía de cientos de años de orgullosa tradición de elfos de luna

—Rayla, considera lo que estamos haciendo. Toda esta aventura. Como si quisieras, podríamos agregar 'sufrimiento sin razón' al montón de orgullosas tradiciones de las que me hablas. Es … solo una tontería —Callum cortó bruscamente su discurso, dándose cuenta de que había colocado su brazo alrededor del de ella mientras hablaba. Su brazo herido. —Pertenece a esa pila, Rayla, justo al lado de 'odiarse mutuamente' por principio, así que tomaré todas esas tradiciones moonshadow sin sentido y las voy a ignorar. —. Él le sonrió. —Nos está yendo bastante bien con eso, ¿verdad? Por que ambos nos odiamos mucho

—Sí, bastante bien, justo ahora siento que te odio un poco.—. Rayla estuvo de acuerdo, una sonrisa suave se extendió en su rostro.

—Entonces, um, lo siguiente en la lista. Se supone que debo usar estas cosas aceitosas en tu mano y brazo para ayudar a la circulación. Como un masaje.— Tuvo que obligarse a mirar su rostro en este punto, su mirada se movió entre la mesa, la hierba, la arquitectura del nexo detrás de ellos ... en cualquier lugar menos Rayla. Estaba bastante molesto porque su estúpido cerebro de adolescente no pudo tomar en cuenta las circunstancias atenuantes al reaccionar ante la perspectiva de un contacto físico prolongado con ella, se odio por sus pensamientos, ella estaba herida y él solo podía pensar en cómo la cama se veía grande y los labios de Rayla, quería besarla, se obligó a recordarse que ella estaba adolorida.

Parecía un poco sonrojada, y él recordó las palabras de Lujanne acerca de la probabilidad de fiebre, ya que la acumulación de cosas malas e inflamación en su brazo se dispersó por todo su cuerpo. Vertió un poco del aceite agradablemente perfumado en una palma y se frotó las manos para distribuirlo. Sin embargo, él pasó sus manos sobre su brazo, justo antes de tocarla. Ella exhaló con un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia él. —Está bien, Callum. Me puedes tocar Considera mi consentimiento otorgado hasta que lo retire explícitamente. ¿Contento? Además no se porque te pones tenso ahora ¿Acaso estás pensando algo más con este aceite y esa cama? — Rayla lo vio fijamente, quería solo sonrojarlo, pero había cierta verdad en sus palabras..

Él no estaba nervioso hasta que ella dijo la palabra "cama". Pero aún así comenzó de todos modos, pasando ambas manos arriba y abajo por la piel suave de su brazo, apretando tan fuerte como se atrevió. Luego se acercó a su mano, evitando la parte de su brazo hinchado, los moretones y las quemaduras lo mejor que pudo. Su brazo se tensó y tembló mientras él trabajaba. Enfocó sus ojos en la tarea que tenía entre manos, el brazo que era su tarea, y siguió adelante, Rayla le diría si era demasiado. Ella lo haría. Apenas estaba haciendo un vistazo, pero su imaginación era tan útil como siempre para llenar los vacíos. Con determinación siguió moviendo sus dedos en la piel magullada. Siguió causando pequeños jadeos amortiguados de dolor. Mantuvo la cabeza baja. No podía mirarla a la cara y seguir haciendo eso. Un jadeo por parte de Rayla hizo que quisiera verla, pero no debía hacerlo o se olvidaría de lo que debía hacer

Él la miró a la cara.

—Te estoy lastimando. No es una pregunta. — Callum la observo, parecía que le dolía mucho. Se maldijo por sus pensamientos

—Es ... no es tan agradable—, admitió Rayla, —¡pero no por tu culpa!— Ella corrigió apresuradamente.— Simplemente ... se eriza mucho mi piel. Como cuando has estado sentado en tu pie y todo es hormigueo. Solo que con mucha menos sensación de entumecimiento, hormigueo y sensación mucho más débil y adolorida. ¡Pero esta bien! Es mucho mejor de lo que ha sido durante varios días, no tienes ni idea. Bueno, tal vez no ahora, cuando estás tan concentrado tocándome . Pero está mejorando. Creo que está ayudando. Estas ayudando Y creo que el analgésico sospechosamente delicioso está empezando a funcionar —. Si tenía que adivinar por cuánto menos cautelosa de lo que ella había estado, la parte "sedante" también estaba empezando a funcionar. Sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse, la tensión que había sido constante durante el último día disminuyó un poco.

Él continuó por un tiempo, aliviando la presión gradualmente. Parecía estar lastimándola cada vez menos, para su inmenso alivio. Era casi relajante ahora. La respiración de Rayla se había ralentizado. Su mano derecha había dejado de apretarse. La obstinada arruga entre sus cejas había desaparecido. Su cabeza colgando golpeó su hombro. Y se quedó allí.

El dolor de Rayla había sido un disuasivo efectivo para su vergüenza, pero ahora definitivamente había regresado. Se sentía tonto por no prestar atención a ella y estar fantaseando.

Con cuidado de no moverla mucho, se limpió las manos aceitosas en los pantalones. Su cerebro eligió ese momento para hacerle consciente de que sus pantalones habían alcanzado un estado en el que esta acción probablemente tendría un efecto neutral en su limpieza y un efecto positivo en su olor. Y que el resto de él no era mejor. Y Rayla estaba durmiendo sobre él. Excelente. Simplemente genial. Él seguramente olía mal en ese momento.

Al final, decidió agarrarla suavemente los dos hombros, apartarla un poco de él y al mismo tiempo empujarla para que despertara, de modo que cuando sus ojos se abrieron, su rostro al menos ya no estaba aplastado contra su bufanda maloliente.

—Solo quiero dormir ...— se quejó Rayla, medio consciente.

—Ya casi hemos terminado. Solo necesito que no te caigas por unos minutos más, mientras termino, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—. Su respuesta no lo llenó exactamente de confianza, pero al menos ya no estaba apoyando todo su peso contra él.

Extendió una generosa capa de ungüento grueso sobre su brazo y mano. Él estaba tratando de ser lo más gentil posible, dejando que la pomada se transfiriera a su piel con la menor presión posible. Aun así, había esperado más de una reacción, tocando la piel cruda y maltratada directamente. Pero Rayla apenas reconoció que algo estaba sucediendo. Esos sabrosos analgésicos fueron definitivamente efectivos. Tomó un rollo de vendas de la mesa, envolviendo su brazo para que la pomada no se disipara, y eso fue todo. Sintió que debería estar más cansado. ¿Más aliviado? Finalmente podrían irse a dormir. El agotamiento pesaba sobre él como una capa invisible, pero su mente no se alineaba con su cuerpo cansado.

Su tarea terminó, y Rayla también había dicho bromas para distraerlo, regresaron los pensamientos que habían amenazado con abrumarlo antes de que Lujanne empujara los suministros médicos a sus brazos. Intentó concentrarse en Rayla. Ahora, con el vendaje cubriendo la parte herida de su brazo y su mano, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro ocultando los restos desteñidos de las heridas que había recibido durante su viaje, casi podía fingir que todo estaba bien. Que ella solo ... se lastimó un poco el brazo o algo similarmente normal y no horrible. El hecho de que ella no hubiera sido la peor parte de la violencia en sus encuentros con los humanos lo sorprendió. Rayla pagó la mayoría del precio por lo que intentaban lograr y continuaría haciéndolo. Aún más, ahora. Había roto la piedra primaría. Es posible que nunca más sienta la oleada viviente de magia del cielo llenándolo. Rayla estaría peleando sola, mientras él miraba, eso lo hizo sentir impotente.

Rayla abrió sus ojos, deteniendo su triste espiral auto flagelación. —Hora de acostarse—, le recordó, empujándose a sí misma en posición vertical. Ella se tambaleó un poco, pero aun así extendió su brazo bueno hacia él. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero más que un sentimiento mucho más agradable que incluso apenas coherente, incluso enferma, herida, sedada y habiendo pasado días con poco sueño, ella todavía lo estaba cuidando.

Callum sintio un cosquilleo familiar cuando la acomodo en la cama. Tocó su frente.

—Creo que ya tienes fiebre— dijo Callum. —Tal vez debería permanecer despierto por un rato. ¿Vigilar cómo te va?

—Pfff, estoy bien —, se quejó Rayla adormilada, empujando su brazo con muy poca fuerza. —Príncipe soñoliento—. Ella era de las que hablaban, mientras sus párpados revoloteaban y sus brazos se aflojaban. Pero algo, probablemente pura terquedad, la hizo luchar y solucionarlo con una mirada firme. —De todos modos te quedarás dormido, bien podrías hacerlo aquí. Y es un poco espeluznante ver a la gente dormir, especialmente después de que me tocarás de esa manera. Debes hacerte responsable. — Se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa le quitó seriedad a sus palabras, pero él no podía disputar ninguna de sus afirmaciones.

Realmente había sido un día muy largo. Y la noche no era mejor. Pero la inspiración golpea al príncipe en momentos extraños, y este fue uno de esos momentos. Callum le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Bueno. No te miraré, lo prometo. Y voy a dormir en otra cama, creo que Lujanne no está muy consciente de nosotros dos —, dijo. Rayla le sonrió, satisfecha, un pequeño triunfo rompiendo su agotamiento. Sus ojos color lila lo siguieron, brillando débilmente en la oscuridad

Callum se sonrojo. Ella aún en ese estado somnoliento podía hacerlo sentir tantas cosas — Duerme — Callum beso su frente, vio como Rayla se quedaba dormida gracias a la medicina, suspiro profundo, ahora solo tenían que seguir y continuar su viaje.

Callum busco entre sus cosas su libro de bocetos, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la luz de la luna y hacer un dibujo.

Lujanne observo el cielo y aquellas pequeñas partículas moradas, aquello no le gustaba, sabía que algo malo estaba detrás de esa magia oscura

Rayla despertó a mitad de la noche, su brazo ya no dolía. Observo a su alrededor, Ellis y Ava dormían en una cama cercana, pero no vio a Callum por ningún lugar. Se levantó y busco a Callum, lo encontró frente a las frías aguas del lago, en cuya superficie espejeaban las Formas perpetuas de las montañas que se erguían a sus orillas como gigantes adormilados y perezosos. En el cielo, una luna menguante con brillos de agua se desplazaba apresurada entre una alocada multitud de estrellas titilantes.

Lujanne los observo, jamás antes vio a una pareja como ellos dos, quizás por eso había decidido ayudarlos en primer lugar.

Callum sabía que había perdido un poco de él cuando perdió la piedra, pero lo valía, había ayudado a Rayla y eso era suficiente. Observo el lago en el Nexo de luna.

— Cal — Rayla se sento a su lado — Lamento lo de tu piedra.

— Está bien, no es como si hubiera tenido magia toda la vida, solo... Sentía que había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno. — Sabía que apartir de ahora todo podría complicarse para ambos.

Situada en el extremo este del Reino, frente al mar, estaba Klit una ciudad portuaria.

Era la ciudad más grande dentro del feudo del Conde Roderick, una ciudad que fue bendecida por el mar.

Aunque era la ciudad más grande dentro del dominio, si uno se dirigía al sur a través de la frontera del feudo, no estaría muy lejos de la ciudad de Erinson, famosa por su puerto naval. Esa ciudad tenía más masa terrestre y barcos atracados en sus puertos, la única ventaja que la ciudad de Klit tenía sobre esa ciudad era probablemente que tenía mejores botes de pesca. Es decir, Klit no tenía ningún propósito estratégico. Por eso sería más fácil ir ahí, tomar un barco hacía la siguiente ciudad y de ahí solo estarían a unos días de Xadia.

.

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Montañas Dimar, Katolis central**

Claudia sonrió, incluso si esa elfo no se había muerto aún, seguro estaba sufriendo por el dolor de la maldición que había echado sobre ella. Su hermano había hecho un par de bromas horas atras que aligeraron su recorrido. Pero Claudia seguía pensando en la mirada de Callum aquel día. Al menos había podido decirle algo interesante. Quizás si los dioses le sonreían eso sería suficiente para que él reaccionara y se diera cuenta que estar con alguien de Xadia era un error

— Clauds. Sabes que no me gusta quejarme ...— Soren observo a su hermana. Había estado callada gran parte del viaje hasta la montaña. Aún no le decía que es lo que haría, solo lo había mandado a conseguir algunos ingredientes. Soren se estremeció cuando su hermana uso aquella oruga viva y la aplastó en su mano. No lo entendía y no quería entender cómo matar criaturas podía causar un bien a alguien

— Claudia, hermana… hay algo que quiero decirte… papá, él me pidió que…

— Silencio Soren — Claudia tocó sus sienes. Amaba a su hermano, pero aveces simplemente quería que dejara de hablar. Soren tenía ese defecto, su padre siempre lo repetía, tenía buenas intenciones pero no las mejores ideas del mundo. En la cima de la montaña Claudia volvió a usar un hechizo, esta vez uso la trenza que su hermano había recuperado.

— seimene ym wollof uoy — Conjuro la maga oscura, pronto un camino de partículas moradas se formó en el cielo. — Ahí es a donde debemos ir ahora.— Señaló Claudia con un aire triunfante. Ellos estaban cerca, aún podían cumplir su misión. Quizás esta vez Callum finalmente le haría caso y rompería cualquier tipo de magia que hubieran usado los elfos sobre él.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Para Viren la magia era un arte con un poder increíble. Para que la gente se distanciara de ella debido a viejas y aburridas tradiciones, se produciría un día en que el Reino de Katolis perdería irremediablemente en la lucha por el poder, contra Xadia, incluso contra los países vecinos, aplastándolos completamente. Por lo tanto, Lord Viren había considerado la posibilidad de crear una escuela de magia oscura. El gremio de magos oscuros no era algo que le interesará. Ellos no pensaban más que en la magia que obtendrían de las criaturas mágicas, la nación de magos oscuros no podía existir solo con hombres de mala calaña. Tenía que conseguir Xadia para las personas de su reino.

Por eso Viren había contemplado que sus hijos usarán magia, pero Soren no era afín y había sido una decepción, pero Claudia tenía talento, también tenía contemplado que el príncipe Callum aprendiera,. Algunos nobles deberían seguir el ejemplo una vez que se enteraran de que la realeza está siendo educada en ese campo, ¿no? pero la reina Sarai siempre se opuso, retrasando el progreso del reino. Pero cuando murió pensó que podría finalmente lograrlo, pero Claudia no había logrado que él príncipe aceptara la magia oscura. Aún así después de ver qué su hija era una excelente maga con talento pensó que eventualmente los demás verían el potencial de la magia como un arma para proteger el país.

No, incluso sin hacer algo así, la venganza del rey Harrow contra Trueno haría que los nobles entendieran cuan necesaria era la magia para los humanos, él sería ese humano que los ayudaría, un mago que ayuda a las personas, uno que comanda una magia poderosa, causaría un cambio de paradigma en las mentes de los ciudadanos del Reino, nobles o no. Tal vez la era en la que todo el mundo querría aprender sobre la magia había llegado finalmente.

Aunque fue decepcionante que el detonante del cambio fuera una fuente externa, la muerte del rey Harrow a manos de los elfos, claro una mentira que cumplía con la misión, un bien mayor, en última instancia fue beneficioso para el Reino, por lo que el consejo real estaba por aceptarlo como regente, su único problema era Opeli, claro no podía solo deshacerse de ella, también debía considerar a Amaya. La gente podría quererla a ella, y ese maldito niño que había escapado.

Considerando el estado actual del Reino, era natural que Amaya no lo supiera aún, después de todo estaba en la brecha. Incluso un genio llegaría a la respuesta equivocada en un terreno desconocido. Confiar ciegamente en los nobles y los magos podría resultar muy peligroso. Sí habían traicionado a Harrow podrían hacerlo con él, pero Harrow era un hombre muy bondadoso que confío en las personas equivocadas. Por eso él tuvo que librarlo de esas decisiones

— ¿No cantaras para mí? — Preguntó al ave en la jaula, un ave proveniente de Xadia que el rey atesorana mucho — Probablemente me convierta en rey. ¿No es eso bueno?

Viren pensó en los problemas que tenía que resolver una vez que asumiera el trono, sin embargo Amaya, estaba muy unida al equipo de soldados de la clase A. Incluso entre los mercenarios, así que obtener información detallada sobre lo que ocurria probablemente no era muy difícil para ella. ¿Era realmente posible que Amaya, una persona que podría describirse como una singularidad de inteligencia, supiera del problema, pero no se molestara en oponerse o buscar a sus sobrinos?

Estaba claro que Amaya no tenía interés en el trono, su objetivo parecía diminuto para Viren. Es mejor decir que su meta se volvería inalcanzable si ascendiera al trono. Incluso si ella conspira contra él, no la beneficiaría directamente. Seguramente Amaya esperaba que Ezran subiera al trono.

— Lord Viren — La voz de Seelar lo interrumpió. Viren se giro para ver al miembro del consejo real. — Es hora

El hechicero sonrió, ahora debía asumir el trono del reino de Katolis y hacer que los humanos dejarán de temer a los habitantes de Xadia.

En el camino se encontró con Opeli

— No puedes seguir con esto, sabes que esto es traición

— Querida Opeli. Se lo que piensas, que solo trato de tomar el poder. Ezran es el actual sucesor al trono, pero no todos lo aprueban a puerta cerrada. Cualquier posible causa de chismes, por pequeño que sea, debe ser evitado. Me molestaría mucho si no aseguras los derechos del trono del príncipe, y causar una rebelión ahora mismo también sería un problema. Nuestro país necesita un símbolo.

Opeli sabía bien que Viren trataba de desviar el tema, pero había razón en sus palabras, no todos aprobaban que un niño subiera al trono, si quería asegurar que un día el príncipe pudiera reclamar su legítimo derecho como rey, tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Viren volvió a caminar mientras pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba y seguramente tendría que lidiar con algunos problemas.

La facción Real y la facción Noble ya habían perdido mucho de su poder. Si uno pudiera manipular libremente esta tercera facción de magos, sería capaz de ejercer una aterradora cantidad de autoridad. Esto significaba que los magos estarían a cargo de los asuntos legales e ilegales del Reino. Y no solo eso, tendría el control total de toda la Pentarquia, la guerra contra Xadia estaba cerca. Una sonrisa ominiosa se apoderó del mago. Además aún contaba con su pequeño amigo oruga, hablando de él, no había podido encontrar nada y en verdad era frustrante que cada vez que leía su nombre el escrito desaparecía. Debía saber que tanto podía confiar en Aaravos, aunque hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Catarsis **

Mientras el sol matutino se alzaba en el pueblo de Ukren, se podía seguir percibiendo un poco de frío debido al aire del amanecer. No obstante, prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo ya habían salido para empezar su jornada laboral. Incluso los niños de seis o siete años ya habían salido de sus camas y se estaban preparando para practicar sus ejercicios matutinos.

En un espacio vacío situado en la región Éste del pueblo de Ukren, el calor de los rayos del sol matinal pasaban a través de los árboles que había alrededor, dejando puntos de luz dispersos en el suelo. Se podía observar a un enorme grupo de

niños ahí, probablemente cien o doscientos. Estos niños estaban separados en tres grupos, cada grupo dividido en varias filas. Todos los niños estaban de pie silenciosamente y con cara solemne.

El grupo de niños situado en la zona más al norte tendrían aproximadamente siete años. El grupo del medio tendría unos diez a doce años. Mientras que los jóvenes del sur tendrían unos trece a dieciséis años.

En frente de este inmenso grupo se hallaban tres hombres de complexión

robusta. Los tres vestían camisetas de manga corta con una cota de malla y pantalones de cuero.

—Si quieren llegar a ser poderosos guerreros, entonces tienen que empezar a trabajar duro desde jóvenes —Les dijo fríamente el líder de los tres hombres de mediana edad

Ezran observo a los huérfanos de Duren mientras entrenaban, sabía que Katolis tenía una forma similar de entrenar a sus soldados, era una buena forma de que los huérfanos no se volvieran ladrones y fortalecían sus fuerzas de combate. Ezran jamás fue bueno llevándose con los niños de su edad, ni siquiera con los hijos de los nobles que solo se acercaban para tener algún favor y después hablaban mal de él a su espalda.

Hacía dos noches que había llegado a la corte de la reina Aanya y se había mantenido escondido en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. El joven rey aún no podía creer que su padre había muerto y que los soldados habían intentado matarlo. Aún le costaba admitir que no tenía padres y su hermano estaba lejos. Callum siempre había estado para él. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano hacía por él desde que era un pequeño qué lloraba en las noches de tormenta, no es como si ahora fuera mayor, pero todo se sentía raro. Ezran tocó su pecho, quería llorar pero no podía, debía cargar el peso de su título.

—Lo sé, lo extraño —dijo al sapo luminoso tomándolo en sus brazos, lo único que le quedaba de Katolis era su mascota.

—Rey Ezran —la voz de la reina de Duren interrumpió los pensamientos del joven rey de Katolis—. ¿Por qué ha venido hasta acá? ¿Tiene interés en el entrenamiento?

Ezran negó varias veces. —Solo parecía un buen lugar como cualquier otro lugar.

La reina Aanya observó al hombre que acompañaba al rey de Katolis. Su nombre era Corvus, un explorador que servía bajo las órdenes de la general Amaya.

—Dado los recientes acontecimientos en los reinos humanos, creo que es necesario contar con un buen ejército leal. Es una lección que he aprendido, así como usted debe de haberla aprendido en estos últimos días.

Ezran sentía el peso de las palabras de la reina de Duren. En los reinos humanos. Si alguien se relajaba, en el futuro serían menospreciados por los demás. Dinero y poder, estas eran las cosas que determinaban el status de un hombre. Un hombre sin poder sería menospreciado incluso por mujeres. Si uno quería que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de él, adorado por las mujeres y vivir una vida gloriosa. ¡Entonces se tendría que convertir en un guerrero poderoso! Todos ellos eran plebeyos. Ninguno tendría acceso a aquellos valiosos manuales que enseñaban las artes de batalla. El único camino a la gloria que tenían era el de ejercitar desde una edad temprana y reunir fuerza. Trabaja amarga y duramente. Trabajarían más que esos nobles, derramando más energía y sangre en fortalecerse. Ezran se preguntó si él podía hacer eso, si podría ser tan persistente como esos niños que estaban entrenando duramente por su familia.

—Cuando el sol se alce por la mañana, todo empezará a prosperar. Este es el mejor momento para absorber la energía natural de su alrededor y mejorar las condiciones de sus cuerpos. Lo mismo de siempre, separen sus piernas, ¡igual de amplias que sus hombros! Ambas piernas dobladas estrechamente y las manos a la cintura. Asuman la postura de combate —el soldado encargado de entrenarlos era enérgico

—¿Podría entrenar con ellos? —preguntó Ezran en un arrebato.

Corvus no daba crédito y no podía dejar que el rey se pusiera en algún peligro.

—Eso sería peligroso, mi deber es mantenerlo a salvo hasta que la general Amaya mande nuevas indicaciones.

—Pero eso podría ser algo bueno, ¿no es mejor saber pelear? Incluso yo recibí un entrenamiento, así es como sobreviví. Depender de las demás personas y ser una carga no es el tipo de gobernante que deberíamos ser —Aanya parecía seria al hablar, era joven, pero tenía la experiencia de las batallas dentro de su corte—. Si el rey no está dispuesto a pelear, ¿cómo espera que sus súbditos lo sigan a la batalla?

—Si trabajan duro desde pequeños, cuando en el futuro estén en el campo de batalla tendrán más posibilidades de sobrevivir —dijo Corvus. Entendía ese tipo de entrenamiento, incluso en Katolis el entrenamiento se hacía desde jóvenes. La academia de cadetes estaba llena de adolescentes prometedores.

_«No descuides las cosas pequeñas, pues tanto el gobernar como la guerra y las artes mágicas no son sino pequeñas cosas edificadas una sobre otra: comienza, pues, con lo pequeño y mira de cerca, y lo verás todo.»_

Ezran recitó en su mente algo que su padre le había dicho antes de enterarse sobre el acuerdo con Xadia. No era capáz de entenderlo aún, pero seguro estaba un poco más cerca de entenderlo.

El hombre que entrenaba a los niños se percató de la presencia de la reina. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella.

—Majestades… —dijo haciendo una reverencia, al ver esto los niños, quienes estaban tratando de mantener una postura de combate comenzaron a ver en esa dirección. Aanya podía ser la reina de Duren y una de las personas más importantes de la Pentarquia, pero a ojos de aquellos jóvenes, ellla seguía siendo de su edad y ver a una chica tan hermosa era un privilegio.

—Tan enérgico como siempre, Sir Roger. — Aanya le dedico una sonrisa al hombre, aquel había sido el mismo soldado que había estado con ella durante el golpe de estado de sus nobles y el ataque de los "elfos"

—De ninguna manera, en el pasado cuando aún estaba en las barracas entrenaría como un poseso todos los días, mientras que en el campo de batalla entraría en sangrientas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Hoy en día todo lo que estoy haciendo es relajarme y estirarme un poco por las mañanas. No tengo tanta energía como en el pasado.

—Sir Roger. Me gustaría pedirle un favor —dijo la Reina—, quiero que el Rey Ezran entrene con usted y los demás reclutas.

El soldado se sorprendió, entrenar con huérfanos y niños que iban por propia voluntad era una cosa, pero entrenar al Rey bajo el mismo estándar que a los plebeyos era algo complicado, por regla los nobles tenían sus propios entrenamientos privados donde se les enseñaba el arte de la espada, así como otras técnicas como la equitación. Aunque claro, en el campo de batalla todos combatian igual, daba poca importancia si era un rey o un simple soldado, ambos chocaban sus espadas contra los enemigos. Aún así, si hacía un mal trabajo aquello se podía volver un problema. Además era el sobrino de la general Amaya de Katolis, cualquier soldado que se respetara, incluso si no eran soldados, sabían quién era la mujer. Solo pensar en entrenar a su sobrino era un honor, pero también era aterrador.

—Si su majestad desea entrenar, podría pedirle a uno de mis hombres que lo haga, sería más seguro

—Opino lo mismo —intervino Corvus, permitir que el rey Ezran estuviera en las mismas circunstancias que los demás sería algo que la general Amaya no le perdonaría.

Ezran vio a los niños y jóvenes, había uno de cabello castaño de unos quince años, su manera de moverse torpemente hizo que recordara a Callum, su hermano jamás pudo mover una espada cómo era debido, no tenía coordinación. Pero estaba bien, Callum tenía talento, era un artista. A comparación de su hermano, Ezran no veía talento en él. Entendía a los animales, pero ¿eso que importaba?. Un rey que habla con los animales parecía un chiste, además, el recuerdo de sentirse asustado e impotente cuando un soldado levantó su espada contra él seguía ahí, era un recuerdo constante de su propia debilidad.

—No —dijo Ezran—. Quiero entrenar con ellos.

Sir Roger no sabía cómo tomar esa petición, muchos podrían decir que era el mero capricho de un noble, pero al ver los ojos del joven rey pudo notar una determinación y miedo mezclado. Después vio a su reina, recordaba esa mirada, la fiera determinación de tener que luchar por su vida, el miedo a la traición y la muerte. La reina de Duren siempre ha sido una joven determinada. Subir al trono tan joven había causado que ella difícilmente sonriera. Ningún chico de su edad se acercaba a ella. Sir Roger se preguntó si alguna vez tuvo un amigo.

—Supongo que no tengo opción, pero no será tratado de manera especial, es mi campo de entrenamiento e incluso los hijos de nobles son tratados igual.

—No pediría menos —respondió Ezran.

Corvus palmeo su rostro, aquello sin duda no era lo que la general Amaya tenía planeado cuando le dijo que cuidara del príncipe Ezran. Ahora Rey Ezran.

—Si hará esto su majestad, me quedaré con usted, vigilare que esté bien, recuerde que es el futuro de Katolis.

—Puedes quedarte —dijo Ezran—. Pero no intervengas a menos que mí vida corra peligro, ahora sosténlo —dijo Ezran dándole a Cebo—. Regreso más al rato. —dijo a su mascota—, no molestes a Corvus —Cebo gruñó y cambio de color—. En una hora debes alimentarlo

—No sé preocupe por eso rey Ezran, me encargaré que su mascota sea bien atendida —Aanya le quitó el sapo luminoso a Corvus. Cebo no tardó en acomodarse en los brazos de la reina—. Por favor, no se lastime.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —dijo Ezran—. Tengo otro favor que pedirle. Podría no mencionar quien soy.

—En ese caso, podría ser presentando como sobrino de Lord Gerald, es uno de mis hombres de confianza y estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas.

—Muchas gracias reina —Ezran hizo una leve reverencia hacia ella

—Entonces, si eso es todo, regresaré al castillo, tome su tiempo. Si algo pasa o llegan noticias de la general Amaya se lo notificaré inmediatamente.

Sir Roger se inclinó cuando la reina se despidió, todos los niños veían a la joven monarca con los ojos muy abiertos, la reina había ido a verlos, muchos no podían creer la suerte que tenían de tener tal honor mientras otros tenían miedo, quizás ella pensaba que no valía la pena invertir en ellos y pensaba expulsarlos de los entrenamientos, si pasaba algo así no tendrían oportunidad de conseguir algún trabajo más allá de simples granjeros o vendedores.

—¡Atención! —Sir Roger regreso con el joven rey—. Hoy se nos unirá un nuevo recluta.

Todos los presentes vieron con curiosidad al recién llegado, por su ropa debía ser un noble, aunque habían algunos hijos de nobles, ninguno estaba ahí por voluntad propia, algunos estaban siendo castigados por sus padres o habían sido mandados para que aprendieran a dirigir, ya que un día ellos heredarian sus propios feudos.

—Toma fila —indicó sir Roger. Ezran se coloco en la segunda fila al lado de un joven de cabello corto.

El régimen de entrenamiento de los niños de siete a ocho años era relativamente relajado. En contraste, el régimen de entrenamiento de los adolescentes era muy estricto. El gran grupo de niños estaban apoyando sus cabezas y pies respectivamente, encima de rocas planas, confiando solamente en la fuerza de sus cinturas para mantenerse rectos. Todos los plebeyos estaban impacientes por aprender a usar una espada. Incluso Lory, un vástago de una casa noble al lado de Ezran, estaba nervioso.

—Suman posiciones, antes de usar una espada deben tener un cuerpo resistente.

Todos tomaron una postura flexionando levemente las rodillas. Finalmente, Lory no pudo aguantar más, usó sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo, mientras rodaba hacia bajo lentamente.

—¡Que bien me siento! —Lory podía sentir cómo el entumecimiento de sus caderas atravesaba directamente hasta el hueso, produciendo una sensación tan complaciente que sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente—. ¿Cuánto habré aguantado?— Lory abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor suyo.

Todos los niños de ocho años habían caí la mitad de los niños de doce años había caído también. No obstante, todos los de catorce seguían aguantando. La cara de Sir Roger seguía igual de fría que siempre.

—Todos ustedes tienen que recordar que sus cuerpos son como un recipiente, como un vaso de vino, donde la habilidad para sostener una espada se acumula. La cantidad de vino que se puede depositar depende del tamaño del vaso. Lo mismo ocurre con el cuerpo, la habilidad de una persona para practicar con un arma depende de la cantidad de esfuerzo que pone en el entrenamiento. Muchos guerreros, debido a que no recibieron la orientación adecuada en su juventud, solo pudieron acabar comprendiendo la diferencia entre blandir una espada en el aire sin sentido mucho más tarde. Sin embargo, a esa edad no podrían conseguir mucho progreso por más que entrenasen. Muchos antecesores recorrieron caminos equivocados, recuerden, el entrenamiento incorrecto resulta en una muerte segura.

Ezran se esforzó mucho por mantener la postura, había visto a Soren prácticar y también había escuchado las lecciones que le daba a su hermano, si bien Soren era pésimo maestro con Callum, no se podía negar que tenía una buena coordinación y una vez dijo que el arte de la defensa y el uso de una espada podía salvarla vida de alguien.

Después de practicar la postura, la cadera, la espalda, las piernas y otras partes del cuerpo se armonizarían. Ahora mismo, casi todos los chicos se estaban sentando, relajados, en el suelo. El programa de entrenamiento de Roger era prácticamente perfecto en cuanto a la distribución de la dificultad por edad.

—Tomen un breve descanso —anunció Roger

Los regímenes de entrenamiento de Ukren estaban regularizados. Todos los días, entrenaban dos veces, una vez en la mañana y otra al anochecer. Por dos horas

—Soy Lory —dijo el niño al lado de Ezran— ¿Quién eres? ¿Un noble?

—Soy Ezran, um… soy sobrino de Lord Gerald. —recordó que debía mentir sobre su origen.

—¿Perteneces al clan Baruch?

Ezran vio al cielo, no tenía idea si era asi, quizás debía investigar un poco más sobre Lord Gerald y su familia.

—Entiendo, también soy el hijo de un noble, bueno lo era —dijo con un tono de amargura—. Mi padre nos arruinó, conspiró para matar a su majestad, ¿no es ridículo? Condenó a nuestra familia a la miseria. La reina es una buena persona, no nos castigo por ser su familia, quizás otro rey habría mandado a ejecutar a la familia del traidor para dar un ejemplo, pero en su lugar ella nos dejo vivir en una pequeña casa a las afueras. Ahora tenemos que trabajar para vivir —Lory sonrió, pero había una tristeza en su voz.

—¿La odias? —preguntó Ezran—, a la reina Aanya ¿La odias?

El joven negó. —Odio a mi padre, quien nos hizo esto. La reina no tiene la culpa de nada, nadie pide nacer pobre o rico. Siento tristeza por ella, tener que soportar a gente como mi padre. Así que yo creceré y seré alguien que pueda proteger a su majestad, alguien como el entrenador

Sir Roger observo a los chicos ir hacia la sombra, tomar agua y tratar de descansar, después vio al rey Ezran. Aquello no sería un trabajo fácil. No tenía caso preocuparse por esas cosas, después de todo no sabía que tiempo estaría ahí. Podía cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana.

El entrenamiento continuo después de veinte minutos, Ezran por primera vez sintió lo difícil que era blandir una espada de madera con un peso de una espada real.

_"Estás muerto"_ recordó que una vez Soren le había dicho a Callum así mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la espada de entrenamiento menor

_"¿Aunque usará una armadura?"_. Había preguntado Callum

_"Aunque trajeras una armadura forjada por los elfos de sol estarías super muerto, pero es algo que se espera de un medio príncipe"_

A Ezran no le había gustado ese comentario, como tampoco el rostro de Callum mientras trataba de resistir los constantes golpes de Soren.

—Presta atención —Lory hizo un movimiento que causó que Ezran perdiera el equilibrio—. Es el primer día —el chico ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Eso es todo, pueden regresar a sus casa y dormitorios

Roger y Lory fueron los últimos en salir acompañados de Ezran y Corvus quien iba muy de cerca. Mirando a los niños partir en grupos de tres o cinco. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Roger.

—Estos chicos son la esperanza y el futuro de Duren —comentó Sir Roger con una sonrisa.

Cirvus y Ezran también miraron hacia el grupo de niños. En el continente, prácticamente todos los niños plebeyos tenían que entrenar duro desde una edad temprana. Viendo a estos niños, Ezran entendió lo privilegiado que había sido durante toda si vida, el nació como príncipe y nada le hizo falta jamás, siempre tuvo techo, ropa hecha a medida y la comida que quisiera cuando quisiera.

—Capitán Roger, eres definitivamente más formidable que Hans Porter, mi tía A… —Ezran recordó que iba aquel muchacho con ellos, así que tuvo que contenerse y pensar bien lo que iba a decir—. Mi tía... me contó historias sobre ese soldado, estuvo en la incursión a Xadia cuando las reinas murieron. Bajo tu guía, pienso que el ejercito de Duren... No... del continente está en buenas manos.

—Es porque mí tío es genial —dijo Lory.

Roger se sintió apenado, no le gustaba recibir elogios por algo que era su deber.

—Creo que hay soldados mucho más capaces que yo, mucho más valiosos incluso, solo hago mi deber por mi país. Pero si hablamos de soldados que merecen la pena, la difunta reina Sarai sería una guerrera santa. Ella blandia una lanza como nadie, su leyenda llega a todo el continente —Sir Roger se dio cuenta que quizás había hablado de más y había traído recuerdos dolorosos al rey de Katolis—. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Ezran escucho las palabras, siempre escuchaba historias sobre su madre, y en su imagen era como alguien digno de una leyenda, alguien que no podía ser humano. Jamás la conoció, y más que su madre, para Ezran era un símbolo de algo, aún no sabía de qué… aveces envidiaba a Callum por haber conocido a su madre como algo más que una leyenda, por haber tenido sus abrazos. De repente recordó las palabras del chico, sobre su parentesco con el entrenador.

—¿Es tu tío? —preguntó Ezran un poco confundido. Si el padre de Lory había orquestado una traición en contra de la reina, ¿por qué ese hombre dirigía los entrenamientos?. Además la reina Aanya parecía tener mucha confianza en él.

—Los errores de los padres no tienen que recaer con fuerza en los hijos, la reina Aanya es muy sabía para su edad.

—Nos vemos, Lory. Sir Roger, muchas gracias por aceptarme.

—¡Hasta luego Ezran!

Despidiéndose Ezran camino con Corvus de regreso al castillo. Después de caminar durante un rato pudo ver las torres del Castillo.

El volumen de tierra en el que se había construido era inmenso. El musgo crecía en las paredes, además todo tipo de hiedras se enredaban alrededor de los muros. Las cicatrices del tiempo se podían apreciar con facilidad en las paredes.

—¿Cómo se siente majestad? —preguntó Corvus caminando a su lado—, ha sido muy imprudente hacer eso

Ezran vio a Corvus después sonrió, lo cierto era que esa pregunta lo había hecho pensar seriamente en como estaba, llevaba diciendo que estaba bien, pero lo cierto era que no estaba bien. Pero hoy mientras veía a esos chicos entrenar, se dio cuenta que él había huido muchas veces de la realidad. Cuando su padre tenía que decirle algo que él no quería escuchar escapaba por los pasadizos del castillo. En su lugar era Callum quien recibía lo peor, las miradas, las habladurías. Callum había soportado toda su vida aquellas cosas.

_"Ezran, ¿entiendes lo que significa que haya matado al Rey de Xadia?"_ Le había preguntado Callum y él solo había salido corriendo de la habitación.

—Estoy... No estoy bien —respondió con sinceridad, ambos cruzaron el umbral del palacio, ahora después de la impresión podía apreciar lo hermoso del lugar—. Pero debo estar bien. Estaré bien. Corvus... ¿Podrías averiguar sobre el sobrino del comandante Roger.

—¿Alguna razón en especial, majestad?

—Solo tengo curiosidad... Fue algo que dijo.

El país de Duren tiene miles de habitantes, pero aun así en los últimos cientos de años no ha producido ningún guerrero fuerte. Pero quizás esto cambiaría bajo el reinado de la reina Aanya. Su tía Amaya era de la época de su padre. Ezran se preguntó si él podría inspirar un nivel de lealtad como la que parecía que estaba inspirando la reina de Duren, ambos eran jóvenes. Pero incluso a su padre lo habían matado, ahora su reino estaba bajo el mando se una de las personas en las que más confío el anterior rey; el miedo se apoderó de Ezran.

—Esto es... Muy difícil —murmuró. Ser un Rey era cansado y ni siquiera era un verdadero Rey en todo su derecho. Cuando llegó al castillo una cortesana de la corte le indico que la Reina lo esperaba en el comedor cuando terminara de cambiarse, ahora seguro apestaba y su apariencia deba que desear. Maldijo en voz baja, pues jamás pensó que tendría que arreglarse para la cena, él generalmente robaba la comida de la cocina y su padre cenaba con ellos una vez cada semana por sus ocupaciones.

—Corvus, ¿puedes encargarte de lo que te pedí? —dijo a su acompañante—, también sobre la situación en la brecha, quiero saber si mi tía Amaya está bien —se volteó a ver al hombre que lo había acompañado todos esos días.

—Haré lo que pidió su majestad —Corvus hizo una leve reverencia ante el joven rey antes de asegurarse que entrara a su habitación. Sí bien sabía que estaba seguro en el castillo, no se apartó de la puerta hasta que escucho nuevamente que el rey salía.

Ezran suspiro, era algo que ya se esperaba. —Está bien, puedo ir al comedor yo solo, por favor descansa, de nada me sirve si te enfermas.

Corvus estaba por protestar pero rápido asintió. Aquello era un peso menos en la mente de Ezran, al menos por ahora. Ahora debía de mostrar su educación mientras estuviera en la corte de la Reina de Duren.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron tres días. Entrenando duro y fortaleciendo su cuerpo, tratando de descubrir cómo podía regresar a Katolis. No tenía un ejército, no tenía magia, su tía Amaya no había escrito aún, su hermano probablemente estaba en Xadia. ¡Eso era! ¿Qué había pasado con Callum?. Su hermano hubiera vuelto por él si se enteraba lo que había pasado. Callum jamás lo abandonaría... ¿Y si había sido capturado por los soldados o el traidor de Viren?. El sudor recorrió el cuerpo de Ezran.

—Muy bien, hoy quiero felicitar a los jóvenes que están por graduarse y entrar el ejército.

En dos días vendría la temporada de reclutamiento y varios de los jóvenes mayores estaban ansiosos por entrar, muchos desconocían lo que había pasado, la posible guerra que se avecinaba. Ezran de repente vio a uno de los jóvenes mayores, no sería menor que Callum, entonces lo imagino muerto en el campo de batalla en una guerra sin sentido. Su estómago se revolvió violentamente y sintió ganas de vomitar ante la imagen, quizás varios de esos jóvenes acabarían esparciendo su sangre y sus familias lloraría oor ellos. ¿Cuántos regresarían con vida si había una guerra? Ezran sintió ganas de llorar y recordó a Callum. Él acepto casarse para que no hubiera una guerra, su hermano quien había sido prácticamente vendido a Xadia se había ido del castillo para nada.

—Es una pena que no haya reclutamiento de magos, muchos querían hacerlo —Lory estiró sus brazos—. Pero al parecer los magos ya no son confiables, aunque claro que está es información confidencial. Pero como eres sobrino de Lord Gerald, estoy seguro que lo sabes.

Ezran asintió. Incluso él comenzaba a tener miedo de los magos oscuros. Aquel poder que llegaba después de matar algo vivo no podía ser confiable.

—Cuando tenga la edad suficiente entraré al ejército, no pienso vivir una vida inútil, incluso si mi familia no hubiera sido despojada de todo yo entraría al ejército. Realmente quiero vivir la emoción, la vida palpitante de un soldado. Si tengo que vivir toda mi vida sin una meta, incluso si vivo por siempre, será decepcionante.

Ezran no pudo más que sentir respeto por el joven a su lado, no era mucho mayor que él, pero ya tenía claro lo que quería lograr. Un grupo de chicos de catorce años conversaban entre sí. Todos ellos anhelaban esa emocionante vida, una vida llena con vigor. Todo ellos querían acumular méritos y obtener reputación. Querían ser adorados por las chicas y la estima de sus familiares.

Ezran lo decidió, él también se volvería alguien con una meta, volvería a Katolis y reclamaría su trono, no estaba seguro de como lo haría, sería difícil, pero podría hacerlo. Era su deber, no dejaría que Viren y su familia de usurpadores se quedarán con el país que su padre y sus ancestros se habían esforzado en construir.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Rayla no estaba segura de dónde estaba. Había algo suave debajo de ella, más suave que el suelo. Tenía los brazos fríos, pero el resto de ella se sentía cálido.

Con un sobresalto, Rayla recordó dónde estaba. Y qué era ese calor, o mejor dicho, quién.

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron, observando su entorno. La suavidad debajo de ella era una cama, la primer cama suave en la que había dormido desde... bueno, había pasado un tiempo desde que se fueron del castillo. Estaba en una habitación cortada en piedra, con paredes que se curvaban para crear un techo, dando la impresión de una cúpula rocosa. Estaba en capas de tal manera que no podía entrar nada más que la luz del sol, filtrándose a través de las capas de roca y bañando la habitación en un suave resplandor dorado. Y, por supuesto, el mini calentador detrás de ella era el idiota príncipe con una inclinación por la imprudencia.

Con cuidado de no molestarlo demasiado, Rayla se dio la vuelta y miró a Callum. Todavía estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración lenta y uniforme. Su cabello, despeinado por el sueño, se levantó adorablemente a un lado, y ella no pudo resistir levantar una mano y pasar sus dedos por él. El movimiento no tuvo efecto en el estado de su cabello, pero se sintió bien, así que lo hizo de nuevo, sonriendo por la forma en que su nariz se arrugó un poco.

Callum abrió los ojos lentamente aún adormilo. —Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Buenos días. Lamento despertarte. Pero debemos irnos.

Rayla sabía que algo había cambiado en Callum en el Nexo de Luna. Solo se habían quedado un día ahí, y Callum había hablado con Lujanne y leído ese libro que la madre de Ellis le había dado. Pero cuando estaban por partir él parecía estar en otro mundo. A Rayla le pareció ver al antiguo Callum, al que conoció que era introvertido, evitaba la mirada de ella y se ponía nervioso, era como si nuevamente sintiera que no era alguien de confianza.

Dejaron el nexo de luna en la tarde, justo cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse.

—Hay peligros detrás de ustedes —explicó Lujanne a ambos, después les había prestado a su fénix de luna Pheo-Pheo, aunque solo los había acercado lo suficiente a la ciudad de Klit antes de regresar, estaba por amanecer, a lo lejos se podía ver el puerto. Caminaron un largo rato en silencio.

—Callum —Rayla lo llamó un par de veces hasta que Callum volteó a verla.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó algo aletargado.

—Estaba pensando que debes saber un poco más sobre Xadia. En el continente, hay tres peligrosas áreas. La cordillera número uno, la 'Cordillera de Bestias'. La segunda area, es 'El desierto de media noche'. Y, el lugar número uno, el 'Bosque de la Oscuridad'. El espacio que esas tres peligrosas áreas toman es incomparablemente grande. 'El desierto de media noche, que es necesario pasar para llegar a la montaña donde vive el Rey', cubriendo más de cincuenta kilómetros desde el norte a sur. Además tiene muchas criaturas peligrosas. Pensé que querías saberlo —Rayla trataba de sacar a Callum de esa apatía que parecía tener.

—Pensé que Xadia era menos peligrosa —mencionó—, Mmm, Rayla, tenemos que buscar un barco que nos lleve a la siguiente ciudad —recordó lo que le había dicho sobre su miedo al agua—. Podríamos buscar como rodear el mar.

—¡Ohhh! Callum, eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario. Nos tomaría mucho tiempo, y tiempo es justo lo que no tenemos —Rayla sonrió para el príncipe.

—Entonces espérame, debo buscar un capitán que quiera llevarnos

—Yo podría hacer mi imitación de humano —Rayla giro y se colocó mejor la capa con capucha y acomodo los guantes—. Hola amigo humano. ¿Qué tal hablar de cosas que nos molestan y después hacer esas mismas cosas?

—Sí, no, mejor déjame eso a mí. Buscaré un capitán.

Bajo el sol poniente, las nubes rosadas parecían cubrir medio cielo arrojando su tonalidad rojiza hacia el mundo entero. Buscar un capitán que no tuviera un problema con los elfos era difícil. Entró a un pequeño establecimiento de comida, había soldados y algunos trabajadores que acababan de salir de su jornada laboral.

—La brecha caerá, pero he escuchado historias sobre el príncipe Callum

Callum suspiro, aquello era justo la clase de chismes que no quería escuchar, pero parecía que era inevitable enterarse de esas cosas.

—¿Sobre que esa elfo lo sedujo con sexo?

Callum se puso rojo, aquello ni siquiera era cierto. Él y Rayla no habían pasado de unos besos y el hecho que había tocado sus cuernos; lo que parecía una acción muy íntima entre los elfos. Carraspeo llamando la atención del dueño del lugar

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —el hombre quitó su cara amable al ver al joven delante de él, seguro no tenía dinero—, ¿Que quieres mocoso? —preguntó con un tono menos amable.

—Busco un capitán que pueda llevarme a la siguiente ciudad —dijo Callum con una expresión sería, seguramente si el hombre supiera quién era él, volvería a hablarle de manera amable. Pero en vista que su ropa estaba sucia entendía que aquel hombre se portará de esa manera. Seguramente tenía la apariencia de un vagabundo con su pantalón sucio y su chaqueta desgastada. En momentos así se daba cuenta que bañarse era un lujo.

—No, aquí no hay nadie así, además dudo que puedas pagar el precio de un viaje, y si no vas a comprar nada te pediré que te vayas. No damos servicio a gente sin dinero.

Callum pensó en mostrarle sus monedas, aún tenían unas monedas de oro, pero debía conseguir un barco y no dejar que su orgullo lo hiciera actuar de manera imprudente. Salió del lugar un poco molesto por la actitud del encargado, debería seguir buscando, estaba por regresar con Rayla cuando escucho una voz.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, por un precio razonable

Callum volteó hacia la voz, frente a él un hombre de aspecto rudo y extraño se acercó a él. Callum lo vio fijamente, ¿Él era ciego?

—No sé ofenda, pero, ¿cómo es que me puede ayudar?

—Buscas un capitán que te lleve a la siguiente ciudad. Yo puedo hacerlo. Soy Villads.

—No quiero faltarle el respeto, ¿pero exactamente como puede saber dónde está la siguiente ciudad si usted no...?

—¿No? —preguntó el capitán Villads

—Parece que no ve… tiene… sus ojos —tartamudeó un poco avergonzado

Villads sonrió un poco como si aquello fuera una tontería. Aunque entendía porque la desconfianza del joven.

—Te aseguro que no te pienso estafar, no es bueno para el negocio perder a los clientes en el mar. Pero si tienes tantas dudas puedes preguntar a los demás, soy el mejor capitán.

Callum medito unos segundo, aunque parecieron varios minutos, finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder, igual se podían perder o morir cuando supieran que Rayla era un elfo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Callum—. ¿Cuál es el precio?

—Solo cinco Draks de Oro por el viaje

Draks era la moneda que se usaba en la Pentarquia, una moneda de oro equivalía a diez monedas de plata y cien de cobre. Callum busco entre su desgastada chaqueta la bolsa, podía pagar y le quedarían unas cuatro monedas de plata y veinte de cobre.

—Está bien, seremos dos personas

—De acuerdo, ese será el precio por mis servicios. ¿Cuándo necesitas partir?

—Hoy —dijo Callum.

—De acuerdo. Entonces te veré en unos minutos en el muelle, junto a los barcos mercantes.— Lo dijo como si fuera una broma, ya que él no podía ver realmente.

Callum se despidió momentáneamente del capitán Villads. Busco a Rayla, la encontró escondida entra algunos tablones de madera cerca del muelle

—Rayla —Callum se acercó a ella asegurandose que nadie lo seguía, jamás se era demasiado precavido.

—Callum, ¿encontraste un capitán que no tenga problemas con… elfos?

—Si y no, realmente no tiene problemas con nadie.

Rayla frunció el ceño. Aquellas eran buenas noticias, al fin un humano que no discriminaba. Justo cuando estaba por decir algo vio a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

—Rayla. Él es el capitán Villads, y nos llevará a la siguiente ciudad.

Rayla no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso Callum había visto que era ciego?. Porqué el hombre tenía un parche en cada ojo.

El puerto de la ciudad de Klit no era especialmente grande, pero si destacaban los grandes navíos que provenían de todos lados de la Pentarquia.

—Soy Villads, la H es muda y este es Berto —dijo el marinero a modo de presentación mientras señalaba al loro en su hombro

—¿Hay una H? —preguntó Rayla, sin duda ese hombre era muy curioso.

—Se acerca una tormenta, debemos esperar.

Callum observo el cielo, se veía despejado, sin rastros de nubes de tormenta.

—¿No hay forma de que podamos salir ahora? —preguntó Callum.

El marinero parecía observar a la distancia, aunque era solo una suposición, ya que realmente el hombre no estaba viendo, más bien estaba oliendo la atmósfera, aún así, con tantos años en el mar sabía distinguir los cambios en las corrientes del aire y el aroma del mar. Villads era lo que los marineros llamaban viejo lobo de mar.

—Si nos vamos ahora quizás podamos ganarle a la tormenta —mencionó el capitán Villads—. Este es mi barco llamado Ruthless en honor a mi esposa, ella odia el mar, los barcos, realmente jamás sale de casa, una lástima, la extraño mucho... ahora suban.

Rayla observo la gracia con la que el capitán se movía por el lugar, era como si pudiera ver bien, comenzaba a dudar que el hombre estuviera ciego. Partieron después de unos minutos. El mar parecía tranquilo, así que Callum no entendía porque había dicho que una tormenta se acercaba.

Rayla en verdad odia el agua, no importa lo que Callum le diga en ese momento, ella está segura que va a morir mientras el barco se mueve a través de las olas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Callum al verla escondía—. ¿Estás jugando al escondite o a imitar a Cebo? Porque juro que acabo de ver tu cara cambiar de color.

—Callum, en verdad no estoy para tus bromas —Rayla trato de contener las arcadas que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella—. Por favor no me veas así.

—No es tan malo, créeme, no te ves tan mal —Callum mintió, ella en verdad parecía enferma.

—Solo déjame sola un momento, no me gusta que me vean cuando me siento enferma.

Callum suspiro, sabía que ella podía ser muy terca, así que le dio su espacio, se acercó hacía el capitán. Villads pareció reaccionar a su presencia porque giro su cabeza hacia él.

—Ya se lo que quieres saber.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Callum muy sorprendido.

—Quieres saber cómo quedé ciego, este ojo lo perdí en un ataque de gaviotas, el izquierdo... Bueno no lo sé, no vi lo que me atacó del lado derecho.

—Eso es interesaste, pero no era eso lo que quería saber —Dijo Callum—. Usted dijo que venia una tormenta, pero el cielo se ve despejado, ¿cómo puede saber algo así?

Villads pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Después de estar tantos años en el mar como yo, aprendes a sentir el aire, los cambios que hay, el aroma del mar.

—¿Sientes el aire? ¿Cómo la magia primaria?

—No sé que sea eso, pero es una conexión que creas con tu entorno. — Explicó el capitán, justo cuando terminaba de decir eso, las nubes de tormenta se asomaron haciendo que el oleaje se tornará violento contra el barco. La lluvia se dejó caer sobre ellos con violencia. Rayla se mantenía en la cabina tratando de no devolver la poca comida que tenía en el estómago.

Villads movió el timón del barco con una gracia que podía ser considerada inhumana. El Ruthless atravesó las grandes olas hasta regresar al muelle donde atraco de una forma delicada.

—Tendremos que esperar que pase la tormenta —dijo Villads

Rayla jamás se había sentido tan aliviada y agradecida por una tormenta, aunque eso significaba que tendrían que estar más tiempo ahí y eso demoraría un poco su regreso a Xadia. Salió a cubierta y se encontró con la visión de Callum bajo la lluvia.

—Hey ¿Que pasa? —un rayo surcó el cielo iluminandolo. Rayla pudo ver la tristeza en la cara del Príncipe—. Conozco esa mirada —dijo con un tono sorprendido— Y es la mirada de una mala idea.

—No lo sé Rayla. Podía sentirlo, la magia en la palma de mi mano. Pero ahora todo se ha ido. Es como comprende finalmente cuál era mi lugar en el mundo, pero lo he perdido. Y siento pena, me siento mal. Es como regresar a ese tiempo en el castillo cuando no podía hacer nada. Simplemente es absurdo. ¿Cómo puedo extrañar algo que prácticamente jamás tuve? ¿Tiene sentido eso?

—No, pero Callum, ya no tienes la roca primaria. ¿Que quieres hacer?

—Quizás si soy más valiente, si deseo realmente eso, hay una tormenta. ¿Cómo sientes tu conexión con la Luna?

Rayla pensó un poco antes de responder.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo siento.. ¡Oh, no! —dijo Rayla, ya comenzaba a tener miedo por lo que Callum estaba tratando de decirle—. No puedes ir enmedio de una tormenta. Puedes morir

—Rayla, debo intentarlo.

Rayla tocó el hombro de Callum, quería decirle que no fuera, que aquello era una locura. Pero lo entendía, una parte de ella sabía que debía dejarlo hacerlo, aunque eso fuera una completa locura y pudiera acabar mal.

—Solo regresa —pidió, se inclinó un poco solo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Podría morir allá afuera

—Sí, lo sé, cuando regreses quizás cambie de idea. Además —Rayla lo vio fijamente–, te da un motivo para regresar a salvo.

—Correcto. Entonces, regresaré.

Callum se alejó del Ruthless y se dirigió hacía una pequeña colina, el aire frío golpeaba su rostro y la lluvia no hacía que fuera más cómodo. Él había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida, cuando era un niño renunció a vivir en aquella cabaña que contenían recuerdos de su verdadero padre, renunció a su madre, a ser un ciudadano común, renunció a la equitación y aprender a usar una espada. Callum sentía que había fracasado en todo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su hermano, era patético. Pero por alguna razón no quería renunciar a la magia, subió hasta la colina y se quedó ahí bajo la lluvia «Piensa en el aire» se repitió, pero no había nada salvo el frío que sentía, otro rayo cayó cerca haciendo que él viera hacía aquel lugar, quizás debía ir ahí, quizás si lo deseaba realmente podría lograrlo. Avanzó un poco más, el lodo cubría sus botas y seguramente eso no ayudaba a su apariencia, finalmente en la cima pudo ver aquello que hacía que los rayos golpearan el lugar, era algo curioso, los aldeanos lo habían puesto para que las noches de tormenta ningun rayo cayera cerca de las casas.

—Yo puedo —dijo tocando aquella barra de metal—. Solo debo de… —Callum apartó su mano, se dejó caer como peso muerto hacia atrás—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó—. Es una locura, puedo morir realmente. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Magia? No tenía magia antes y tengo que regresar…. Yo tengo que ir a Xadia con Rayla.

El príncipe Callum coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos, como si eso ayudará a qué sus lágrimas dejarán de salir. Se quedó ahí bajo la lluvia fría un buen rato, después emprendió su regreso hacia los muelles, cuando estaba llegando parecía alguien derrotado, el sol comenzaba a verse atravez de las nubes. La tormenta había terminado, pero no para Callum y sus pensamientos.

—Callum —Rayla lo vio

—Yo no pude, estaba ahí, y simplemente me dio miedo, soy mediocre, no merezco nada...

—Vaya, ese olor es terrible —dijo Villads interrumpiendo a Callum—. Si ya terminaron de hablar podemos irnos ahora.

Ambos asintieron. Rayla tomo la mano de Callum. Realmente no tenía palabras, al menos no de momento, esperaría que él terminará se autofragelarse.

Villads quitó las amarras del barco e izo las velas, el aire había cambiado y eso sería de gran ayuda.

Rayla solo sintió el movimiento del barco y sabía que aquello volvería a ponerla enferma.

—Escucha Callum, la magia no te hacía alguien especial, tú eres especial solo por ser tú, no tiene nada que ver si eres un príncipe, un mago o un humano tonto —Rayla tomo aire—. Tienes más cualidades de las que crees. Así que deja de pensar que eres menos que cualquier otra persona —Rayla terminó de hablar, después solo coloco su mano contra la espalda de Callum haciendo movimientos circulares, los mismos que había hecho su noche de bodas cuando él sufrió un ataque de pánico imaginando quien sabe que cosas extrañas sobre ella.

Contra toda razón, Callum sintió el calor de la mano de Rayla en su espalda a través de su chaqueta mientras ella lo conducía por debajo de la cubierta. Había sido frío y miserable, y ella había sido cálida y suave. El mundo había cambiado un poco en esas horas, la luz de los últimos rayos del sol atravesando las nubes y pintando la costa escarpada y hostil de la isla en cálidos tonos dorados.

Cuando entraron en la penumbra de la única cabina a bordo del Ruthless, sintió que el barco comenzaba a moverse nuevamente. Se sentó pesadamente en una silla frente al fuego, mirando aturdido al frente.

—Quitate la chaqueta —Rayla demandó seria mientras tomaba una toalla que había en el respaldo de la silla, Rayla supuso que el capitán la usaba para secarse o algo parecido. Después le acercó una prenda seca mientras colocaba la bufanda y la chaqueta cerca del fuego para que se secaran

Callum Se veía diferente, se dio cuenta distraídamente mientras lo observaba. Ella se sentó a su lado, mirándolo, no expectante, pero... Sí de una manera gentil, por si él quería hablar. Realmente Rayla no era alguien que hablara mucho, o que mostrará sus sentimientos, pero Callum era diferente, así que ella espero que él dijera lo que sentía . Y él lo hizo. Mas o menos. Había muchas cosas en su mente, en la punta de la lengua, en su mayoría eran un lío confuso de reiteraciones de lo que ya le había dicho antes. Probablemente no podría detenerse una vez que abriera la boca.

Él abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

—No sé qué hacer, Rayla —confesó, liberando un suspiro fuerte, estaba terriblemente frustrado—. Lo sé, sé que no debería ser tan importante para mí, considerando todo lo demás que ha sucedido, ¡pero lo es!. Estaba mejor cuando podía hacer magia, era más útil, más... todo. No quiero volver a ser como era, ni siquiera me conocías entonces, y confía en mí, no hubieras querido conocerme, lo que conociste en el castillo fue una versión mejorada de ese príncipe torpe. Tenía miedo de todo, de hablar con alguien que no conocía, subirme a un jodido caballo, ¡Rayla! —se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, entonces y ahora. Pero no podía parar, cada pensamiento feo y patético que tenía sobre él comenzó a salir de su boca—. Ya no quiero ser inútil. ¡No quiero ser tu misión! ¡No quiero que tengas que cuidarme! —su voz era tranquila y ligeramente temblorosa, pero había un claro indicio de frustración y enojo que no podía disimular—. ¡Este no es quien quiero ser, Rayla! Sé que entiendes eso. Realmente no quieres ser un asesina, ni una princesa ¿verdad?

—Yo.. —ella no sabía que decir. Realmente ella no quería ser una princesa y sabía que no era una asesina. Aunque hubiera entrenado toda su vida para ser una asesina de su clan—. Callum, debes parar ahora —advirtió ella.

—Pero a diferencia de mí, podrías hacer cualquier cosa, Rayla… eres buena en cualquier cosa. ¡No soy como tú!

—¡Callum, para! —Rayla espetó de nuevo. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado por el dolor y la angustia—. ¡N-no puedes decir eso Sobre ti!.

Callum detuvo su perorata cuando la vio. Herirla porque estaba frustrado era inaceptable. La expresión de su rostro lo envió desagradablemente a la noche después de la cabaña. Y lo que ella había pasado. Tenía muy, muy buena memoria...

—Se siente como si fuera menos que tú —esas palabras le dolieron a él, porque estaba sugiriendo que ella era de alguna manera intrínsecamente superior.

No había entendido completamente, entonces porque cuando la conoció sintió que no quería ser su amigo. Lo hizo ahora. No quería poner a Rayla en un pedestal tan alto que no pudiera tocarla, ni tan estrecho que si ella fallaba o vacilaba, como debería permitírsele a alguien, se caería sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse. Él quería caminar a su lado como iguales. Él pasó un mechón de cabello blanco detrás de su oreja, sus dedos se quedaron en su sien, trazando el leve recordatorio de ese día la cabaña.

—Lo siento Rayla. Eso no fue justo. Sé que la razón por la que eres mejor que yo en la mayoría de las cosas, es porque has trabajado duro y porque eres lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo en primer lugar y lo suficientemente terca como para intentarlo nuevamente hasta que tengas éxito. Es por tu coraje. Tu corazón.

Rayla respiró temblorosamente, mirando hacia abajo inusualmente tímidamente, sus párpados se cerraron. Sus largas pestañas rozaron el costado de su pulgar, donde su mano todavía tocaba el costado de su cara.

Callum Retiró la mano, un poco mortificado por lo que acababa de hacer, así como por la diatriba que lo había precedido. Rayla atrapó su mano en retirada sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Callum —dijo Rayla, apretando su mano sobre la de él. Seguía mirando hacia abajo, pero su voz era firme y segura—. Las mejores y más valientes cosas que has hecho no tienen nada que ver con la magia. Realmente piensa en eso. No tienes porque estar frustrado y molesto, pero… —Finalmente ella levantó la vista, dándole una sonrisa tan brillante y sincera que olvidó por completo su respuesta a lo que acababa de decir—. Honestamente no puedes creer que alguna vez haya dudado de ti

Callum agachó la mirada, él había estado luchando contra esos sentimientos de desconfianza desde que había escuchado a Claudia. No, ahora podía reconocerlo, desde que la conoció había tenido aquel sentimiento de rechazo hacía ella por el compromiso que le habían impuesto, y lo ataba a un absurdo matrimonio arreglado.

—Cuando te conocí... Yo no quería que me agradarás.

Su corazón pareció latir más fuerte en ese momento, como si fuera una señal, un latido rápido contra su caja toráxica.

—Es solo que… —comenzó Callum, pero no pudo seguir, el barco se tambaleó, arrojándolos a ambos ligeramente de lado.

Se enganchó en el hombro de Rayla. Rayla a su vez, parecía enferma, se llevó una mano a la boca y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! Aquí — Callum se las arregló para vaciar el pequeño cubo de carbón que había cerca de la chimenea y entregárselo justo a tiempo.

Ella vomitó en el cubo, aunque no surgió mucho. De hecho, ella no podría haber comido mucho, incluso mientras estaban anclados en el muelle, notó con ligera preocupación. La mano de Callum fue a su espalda, descansando entre sus omóplatos mientras ella luchaba contra el mareo.

—No quise interrumpirte —ella sonrió un poco tratando de no parecer tan enferma—. ¿Decías algo...? —ún cuando estaba en esa condición ella aún se preocupaba por él .

Callum se dio cuenta que realmente había puesto demasiado en ella los últimos días.

—No, está bien —dijo dándole una sonrisa alentadora que era solo un poco desganada—. Eso, lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que acabas de hacer fue realmente más bien una continuación que una interrupción, prácticamente solo era vómito verbal lo que salía de mis labios.

Eso la hizo sonreír, se levantó con un poco de energía renovada, — Sacaré esto de aquí es un poco desagradable. Necesitas ponerte cómodo y no quiero que tengas que preocuparte por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Rayla le sonrió, tocándo su hombro brevemente.

Callum quería decirle que realmente no le importaba si ella se ponía un poco enferma. Pero ella podría creer que lo hacía por ser amable y él no quería tocar inadvertidamente el gatillo que era la inclinación de Rayla por el auto sacrificio.

—Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada y meterte en la cama —dijo Rayla. Callum tragó saliva. Puede que su cabeza aún estuviera medio perdida en una niebla de dolor y odio hacia sí mismo, pero ...La leve, pero irrefutable evidencia de que Rayla era muy sexy, incluso con aquel aspecto enfermo que tenía... de alguna manera logró que la viera fijamente notando que ella estaba un poco mojada, quizás lo había esperado bajo la lluvias, la ropa pegada a su espalda. El sonido de las gaviotas desde afuera. El calor radiante del fuego en sus manos frías. El cabello al viento de Rayla, enredado alrededor de su cuerno izquierdo, Callum trato de ignorar el hecho de que estaban prácticamente solos.

Cómo si adivinara sus pensamientos ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, supongo que no habrá besos para ti, lo siento... Estoy algo... Indispuesta —ella se retiró con el cubo, alejándose de la pequeña habitación, dejándolo solo en la penumbra. El lugar estaba ligeramente húmedo por el agua de mar y había excrementos de loro en el piso. Pero el corazón de Callum todavía latía demasiado fuerte en su pecho cuando Rayla se alejó como para que le molestará el estado del lugar.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó su frente con su mano ¿Por qué siempre notaba a Rayla cuando ella estaba más vulnerable?—. Duérmete Callum y deja de fantasear —dijo en voz alta para él mismo.

—Exactamente — Escucho la voz de Rayla —deja de fantasear cosas raras en medio del mar. Es el peor lugar para tener fantasías conmigo.

Sí decirle todos sus miedo no había sido suficiente. Ahora se sentía más expuesto que si hubiera estado desnudo frente a ella.

—Rayla —Callum sabía que ella estaba afuera. Quizás estaba riéndose de él y sus fantasías adolescentes—. ¿Has visto mis cosas?

—¿Tu mochila? —Rayla se asomo, aunque más bien solo señaló—. Esta ahí, en esa mesa pequeña. Callum, en verdad, deja de verme fijamente, me pones nerviosa.

—Oye, te veré todo lo que mis ojos me permitan —dijo sonriendo, en verdad que ella lo hacía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones con solo unas simples palabras.

Callum tomo su mochila y busco el pergamino, había llegado el momento de leer la carta de su padre.


	13. Intermedio

**Intermedio **

El viento interpretaba melodias que parecíans urgidas de unas flautas de caña,y el viejo y desgarbado tablón del piso rechino bajo su peso. Ethari observo la carta que había recibido por parte del rey dragón.

Runaan no había regresado aún de su viaje a Katolis. y eso lo ponía ansioso. Su esposo había ido en una misión importante, el rey dragón quería que Rayla llegará antes de los juegos de la **Union**.

Si bien en Xadia la población de elfos era alta, cada raza estaba dividió en pequeñas aldeas y cada aldea tenía sus propios rituales y formas de gobierno, un elfo de Silver Grove no era igual a un elfo de otra aldea de los elfos de luna.

Silver Forest era un lugar grande, y había más aldeas esparcidas alrededor del área. Pero cuando se trataba de los juegos de la unión de Xadia, todas estas pequeñas aldeas se unían para representar a su raza, eso hizo que los seis diferentes tipos de elfos y sus criaturas representantes, tanto como dragones y pequeñas criaturas se unían para competir en una serie de competencias.

Los juegos de Xadia sacaba toda la tensión que podrían albergar entre ellos. Era por eso que había pocos incidentes de elfos atacando a otros elfos o entrando en territorios ajenos. Los elfos eran muy orgullosos y sacaban toda la tensión acumulada entre ellos.

Pero a diferencia de otras áreas. Silver Forest era una excepción en cuanto a la cantidad de criaturas mágicas que tenía para los juegos, ya que las otras regiones nunca tuvieron una sola raza que tuviera la mayoría sobre el 40% de la población. En este caso los elfos conformaban el 45% de la población, después estaban los dragones de luna con un 20%, fénix y otros animales que los Elfos usaban como monturas conformaban el resto de la población.

Así que desidir quien si y quién no participaba era todo un trabajo difícil

En pocas palabras Xadia era una unión de múltiples razas, ciudades y regiones. Y organizar los juegos era algo que cualquier elfo sentido común evitaría.

Los juegos se instauraron cuando surgió la primer guerra civil entre los elfos, la Reina en aquel entonces, Luna Tenebris fue la que dio la idea, esto hizo que los elfos olvidarán su animosidad entre ellos.

Aún así, todavía era difícil para todos abandonar sus predisposiciones hacia los demás. Aunque hace un siglo era el pasado para las razas con vidas más cortas, para algunas de las razas más longevas era todavía un recuerdo reciente, entre esas razas los dragones eran los más orgullosos y eran los que más se emocionaban con cada nuevo evento.

Ethari suspiro fuerte, este año los elfos sombra de luna tendrían que ser los anfitriones. Si bien era cierto que había cuatro años para prepararse para ello, cuatro años no era mucho tiempo para preparar todas las instalaciones. Y ahora estaban a solo unas semanas de que iniciarán.

El torneo tenía dieciséis eventos, uno de los cuales atrajo más atención que el resto.

El connelier —o combate simulado. También fue conocido coloquialmente como the art of swords.

Cada región enviaba a diez de sus más fuertes luchadores que luchaban contra los otros combatientes bajo la protección del objeto mágico conocido como el Estandarte de la Paz que evitaba los daños físicos, además del uso de réplicas de armas que no eran letales, pero no por eso era menos emocionante ver un combate entre elfos entrenados en el arte de las espadas.

Este era el más entretenido y llamativo de los eventos y era muy popular entre la población. Había llegado al punto en que la mayoría de los asistentes sentía que estaba bien perderse todos los eventos excepto éste. Por eso no podían permitir que se produjera el más mínimo error durante los preparativos.

No era una metáfora, un motín con bajas masivas había sido incitado en el pasado cuando la ciudad de Atlantia no había sido totalmente preparada para el evento. Aunque habían pasado cuarenta años desde entonces hasta ahora, la frase _"El organizador de Atlantia"_ seguía siendo un título despectivo para una persona incompetente.

Aunque una metedura de pata en cualquiera de los eventos podría incitar a la ira, la Connelier era el único evento en el que no se permitía ni la mitad de un error.

Ethari se frotó las crestas de sus ojos después de haber terminado de leer los documentos.

La última vez que Silver Forest organizó el torneo fue, hace unos veinte años. Los miembros del equipo central a cargo de la organización del evento se habían retirado.

Aunque él se había preparado para aprender todo lo necesario desde el principio, todavía sentía que podía desmoronarse por el estrés y la presión de toda esta dura prueba.

Había perdido el sueño cada vez que le venía a la mente la idea de que el torneo podría terminar en un fracaso.

Ethari no pudo evitar reírse.

Aún le quedaban algunas semanas para inaugurar el evento. ¿Cómo se vería él cuando estuviera cerca de la ceremonia de apertura?

Ethari ya estaba molesto por eso, él era artesano ¿por qué había tenido que ser seleccionado en la última reunión de Moonshadow como el organizador? Sin duda tenía muy mala suerte. Aunque Runaan me había dicho que era todo un honor que los ancianos lo reconocieran y le dieran un trabajo tan importante, Ethari había querido decirle a su esposo que aquello era más bien un castigo. Pero claro que jamás diría algo así

— Solo espero qué Rayla llegué pronto. Esta tardando más de lo normal. — Dijo el elfo, mientras leía los documentos dejados por sus predecesores y escribía todos sus pensamientos e ideas, hubo un breve momento de consuelo.

Justo cuando Ethari estaba a punto de agarrar otro puñado de documentos, alguien llamó a su puerta.

— Vaya, pero que bonito es eso ¿Es para cuándo llegué esa muchacha tuya? — la voz del jefe de la aldea, Hizo que Ethari dejara de prestar atención a los documentos.

— Señor Dailian — Ethari hizo una leve reverencias hacía el anciano, había diseños intrincados en sus cuernos y algunas pequeñas joyas que indicaban que era alguien importante.

No sólo era el gran responsable de la paz duradera de los elfos de Luna y había sido el encargado cuando el torneo se celebró por última vez en Silver Forest. Ese elfo también era el abuelo biológico de Rayla, aunque jamás tuvo realmente interés en la pequeña, ya que no apoyaba la union entre su hijo y la elfa que había elegido como su esposa. Jamás se acaevo a ellos después de su boda, no cuando Rayla nació. Su percepción no cambió cuando Lain y Tiadrin fueron marcados como posibles desaparecidos en batalla. Dailian había renegado el nombre de su hijo y su familia. Era por esa razón que realmente jamás tuvo algún tipo de acercamiento con Rayla. Incluso era seguro que Rayla no supiera que era su familia.

— Escuché que no pudo matar a un humano y el rey dragón la castigo. Ella es débil como su madre.

Ethari trato de mostrarse tranquilo. Después de todo el anciano elfo era de otra época, una época donde la espada de un elfo se teñía con la sangre de los humanos.

— Realmente nuestro soberano la honro siendo elegida para tan importante misión

El elfo mayor soltó una carcajada.

— No es eso lo que escuche. Al parecer el consilium dracones ha estado presionando a nuestro soberano para revocar dicho acuerdo. Se han visto muchos humanos en la brecha en Lux Aurea, y los elfos de luna enviados para ayudar a la aldea que se fundo con ayuda de los elfos sangre de tierra no han regresado. Los seis grandes están presionando, ahora que se acercan los juegos todos están tensos. ¿Entiendes porque esto debe salir bien? Los juegos de la Unión evitan guerras, desde los tiempos oscuros cuando nuestra soberana Luna Tenebris nos unió de nuevo bajo su ala como una gran nación.

Había todo tipo de rumores y chismes flotando por ahí, si eran verdaderos o falsos era difícil de decir.

— Los seis grandes dragones — Dijo Ethari, sentía la presión en cada una de las palabras que decía el anciano, en pocas palabras: No podía haber errores.

— Entonces ¿Ella se casó con un humano? — Dailian hizo una mueca de asco — No puedo esperar nada más. Seguro Runaan la entreno bien, pero sigue teniendo los genes de esa maldita mujer

Ethari entendía que se refería a Tiadrin. Era de conocimiento general el desprecio que sentía por ella, no pertenecía más que a la clase guerrera y Lain era hijo de un hombre que tenía un status parecido al de un noble humano.

— Rayla es una hermosa joven elfo de luna. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella. — Ethari sonrió al ver el regalo de bodas que tenía. — Ella solo ha traído orgullo a nuestra familia.

Dailian observo a Ethari, estaba tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su voz, pero al ver que realmente parecía feliz al decir esas palabras, solo pudo sentir pena por Ethari y su esposo, tener que conformarse con cuidar a una elfo mediocre.

— Solo porque es una orden del rey, soportare a ese humano y realizaré la ceremonia de unión Moonshadow. ¿Pero sabes lo que pasará si el consilium dracones logra que ese acuerdo sea rechazado? ¿O si los humanos nos traicionan? Él humano será tomado prisionero. Sería bueno si lo matamos para dar un mensaje que los elfos no perdonamos las traiciones. Pero supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Esto es algo delicado.

Ethari lo sabía, entendía que aquel acuerdo diplomático estaba pendiendo de un fino hilo. Podría ser revertido en cualquier momento y Rayla estaría Enmedio de todo. Solo esperaba que no hubiera cometido la tontería de enamorarse del humano..«Ella no es tan tonta» se dijo rápido.

— Supongo que no vino hasta acá solo para decirme estás cosas..

El anciano asintió. — hay rumores sobre la traición a la alianza por parte de los humanos. Esto por supuesto está poniendo a todos un poco ansiosos. Pronto habrá una nueva reunión en montaña tormenta. Me ausentaré por unos días, así que no podré ver tu progreso en el connelier, pero espero no lo estropees.

Después de decir eso, el anciano dio media vuelta. Ethari entendió esas palabras como una advertencia y amaneza «Puede ser aterrador si se lo propone» Penso el elfo artesano. Dailian era un elfo que había creado una red de información a lo largo de los años, sabía de primera mano lo que pasaba en todos los lugares fuera de Silver Glades. Ethari sentía respetó por el hombre, pero también un poco de miedo. Buenas costumbres y resentimientos solo podría causar conflictos a la larga cuando Rayla regresara.

Ethari no pedía mucho en la vida, le gustaba su trabajo de herrero artesano, crear armas para el gremio de asesinos Moonshadow era un trabajo inconmiable, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. El nuevo Rey dragón traía un nuevo viento de cambio. Decidido a no continuar por ese día leyendo más papeles, Ethari tomo sus cosas y volvió a su casa, sería un recorrido rápido, la aldea Silver Grove no era precisamente grande, dio unos cuantos pasos cerca del estanque. Ethari dejo escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, una de las flores había desaparecido, mejor dicho, la flor que pertenecía a Runaan no estaba flotando, si bien las flores significaban que los elfos moonshadow estaban en una misión, cuando una flor se hundía solo significaba la muerte. Actualmente debían haber cinco flores, una perteneciente a Runaan, quien había salido de la aldea para cumplir un mandato del rey, otras tres de elfos en una misión, Ethari busco rápido la flor de Rayla, está brillaba sobre el agua.

En ese momento vio un flecha de águila volando hasta la casa de Dailian.

Ethari sintio un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Era como si todo se volviera blanco. Sonó el cuerno de avisos en Silver Grove.

Todos los elfos se reunieron alrededor de la casa del jefe de la aldea.

— Los elfos enviados por otra aldea Moonshadow han desaparecido. — Informo Dailian con voz seria. — Aún no sabemos que pasará, pero el consejo moonshadow se reunirá esta tarde. Amigos elfos, esto quizás sea el inicio de una nueva guerra.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A una distancia que le tomaría al viajero promedio tres días cruzar, en una gran llanura el gran concilio de dragones estaba teniendo una reunión, cinco Archidragones trataban de tomar una decisión.

— No podemos dejar que esté acuerdo continue. Los humanos han traicionado a nuestro rey — La voz de un poderoso dragón del océano se escucho

— Aunque no podíamos esperar mucho, nuestro rey es joven, no hace mucho aprendió a hablar. Zubeia ha estado muy enfermaba como para poder mostrarle el camino, la perdida de Avizandum fue un golpe duro, pero hemos estado preparados para este momento. Es el momento de que otro rey suba al mando, paso lo mismo cuando Sol Regem perdió los ojos. Si un rey no es acto para gobernar Xadia, es nuestro deber encontrar otro que pueda hacerlo.

Cuando los dragones hablaban la tierra temblaba, había motivos por parte del consejo de dragones para que Azymondias fuera removido de su puesto, un dragón que firmaba un tratado de paz con los humanos era algo que jamás antes se había visto, mucho menos cuando fueron los humanos que mataron al anterior rey.

Pero aunque el deseo de tener otro rey crecía en algunos de los dragones más antiguos, otros sabían que la paz podría ser algo mejor.

El consejo dragón sabía que el número de los humanos que usaban la magia oscura estaban creciendo. Una paz sería lo mejor, aunque los dragones más antiguos esperaban una guerra. Sabían que podían solo quemar los asentamientos humanos, aún así, esos mismos dragones sabían que eso ocasionaría la muerte de muchos habitantes de Xadia y eso era algo que no podían permitir. Su orgullo les impedía hacer algo contra los humanos de manera deliberada.

— Dejaremos que los eventos se desarrollen naturalmente ¿Alguna objeción?

— ¡NINGUNA! — Dijeron los dragones al unísono.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Alrededor, millas al norte, al este, y en cualquier dirección, los árboles se apoyaban en el cielo. Antiguos gigantes que estiraban sus ramas hacia la nube se cubrían como manos que buscaban la luz y el calor en el frío del invierno. Aquí un grupo de cedros sin hojas, allí otro bosque de árboles de hoja perenne antiguos, grupos de árboles agrupados creando el bosque expansivo. Arboleda tras arboleda, los árboles se extendían hasta donde se podía ver. A lo lejos, un acantilado rocoso rompió el terreno del bosque marcado con un árbol gigantesco. Más masivo e intimidante que el resto, reinaba sobre el bosque de abajo, sus ramas superiores raspaban los vientres de las nubes de arriba mientras pasaban a la deriva, la tranquilidad del lugar solo fue interrumpida por una gran sombra que sobrevolaba a toda velocidad.

Pyrrah, una joven dragón solar se internaba en las tierras humanas, era curiosa y rápida. Ella solo quería ver qué tan aterradores podían ser los humanos, o en su defecto que tan insignificantes eran, voló más allá de la frontera. Vio prados llenos de ovejas, ocasionalmente descendía para tomar una, fue cuando llegó hasta una ciudad más grande, entonces su curiosidad creció aún más, había un fuerte con grandes murallas y una ciudad a su alrededor, realmente no quería atacar a los humanos, solo había querido ver un poco más de cerca todo ese lugar, voló tres noches seguidas sobre el pueblo humano, Pyrrah estaba cubierta por enormes, escamas rojo fuego, cada escama brillaba reflejando una luz dorada. Solamente las escamas eran impresionantes y aterradoras. Las cuatro largas piernas del dragón solar eran incluso más terroríficas en su espesor rojo fuego era enteramente carmesí en color, con la excepción de su frías y mortales garras negra. Estaba por regresar a Xadia. Pero los humanos atacaron de la nada. Grandes ballestas con grandes flechas fueron disparadas hacia ella. Pyrrah sobrevolo evitando todas, mientras con su aliento quemaba la pequeña aldea humana. Entonces una gran flecha se incrustó bajo su ala, El gran dragón hembra sabía que iba a morir cuando se estrelló en la tierra con un sonido sordo, no podía moverse mucho, el dolor era insoportable.

— ¡Oh, Callum! — La voz de alguien que sacaba un pedazo de metal y madera de su piel, hizo que el Dragon abriera los ojos, frente a la gran criatura estaba una elfo de luna, la veía fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando preocupación «¿Que hace un elfo de luna en tierras humanas?» Pensó Pyrrah, pero no tenía fuerza para siquiera tratar de gruñir.

— Rayla, debemos irnos. — Escucho la voz de alguien más. Seguro otro elfo de luna.

Cansada, Pyrrah cerró los ojos, escucho cuando aquellas dos siluetas se alejaron. Era lógico ¿Que podían hacer dos elfos por ella? Pasaron unos minutos cuando oyó voces y el tintineo de cadenas.

Todo estaba perdido esos humanos habían puesto cadenas a su alrededor, el sonido del metal contra metal era distante. Al igual que las voces que se podían escuchar.

Pyrrah no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que había sido suficiente para que los humanos hablarán sobre lo que harían con su cuerpo.

De pronto escucho nuevamente el sonido del metal, pero era diferente, la elfo de luna había vuelto y se enfrentaba a los humanos, pronto los humanos los tenían rodeados.

— _¡¿Que haces, Callum?!_

— _Tu tipo de magia Claudia _

— _Es peligroso, nadie te ha enseñado_

— _Aprendí de ti._

Pyrrah abrió los ojos y vio a un humano usar magia oscura, después la elfo de luna se alejó para sostener al humano, las cadenas se volvieron serpientes negras que atacaban a los soldados que la tenían atada. Pyrrah rugió y movió su cola para alejar a cualquier humano de su cuerpo .

Pyrrah emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Xadia, pero había aprendido algo, jamás debía aventurarse sola en tierras humanas. No importaba si era rápida, los humanos eran frágiles y tenían miedo, así que usaban magia oscura para atacar a las criaturas mágicas, ella era un dragón solar, miedo era algo que se espera que cause en criaturas insignificantes.

No contó a nadie sobre su aventura, ni siquiera cuando preguntaron por su cuerno roto. Aquella aventura era algo que Pyrrah mantendría para ella. Pero aún tenía curiosidad sobre el humano que la ayudo con magia oscura y aquella elfo de luna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**Magia oscura**

Rayla jamás ha sido buena hablando, por eso es extraño que ese capitán sin ojos la haga reflexionar. Villads le había dicho algo esa tarde «Quizás tu destino no es ser una asesina»

Ella lo llevaba pensando desde hacía unos días, después de todo jamás había matado a nadie y cuando llegaba la hora de que lo hiciera, ella dudaba y eso solo hacía que las cosas se volvieran difíciles para las personas a su alrededor.

—Hemos llegado —avisó el capitán mientras dirigía el Ruthless hacía uno de los muelles más pequeños, solo para pequeñas embarcaciones, claro que esto era un poco extraño para Callum. Villads parecía verlo atreves de los parches de sus ojos—. Pensé que alguien como ustedes dos no querrían llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Callum comenzaba pensar que no era alguien que pasara tan desapercibido. Lo cual comenzaba a ser alarmante de cierta manera. El príncipe pagó lo acordado y se despidió del capitán, había sido un corto tiempo de conocerlo, pero había sido agradable y le tomo un poco de cariño de alguna manera. Ya estaba por atardecer cuando llegaron al borde de la ciudad.

—Creo que a partir de ahora en adelante el viaje será más tranquilo y podremos llegar a Xadia en menos de una semana.

Rayla estaba por confirmar lo que había dicho Callum, pero una silueta llamo su atención.

—O quizás no sea así.

—¿Que hace un dragón aquí? —preguntó Callum, aquello no le gustaba. ¿Y si Xadia ya sabía sobre la muerte del rey? ¿Qué cosas estaban pasando del otro lado del continente? Un miedo se apoderó de él, ¿podrían llegar a tiempo y hablar con el Rey dragón? Callum esperaba en su corazón que todo eso valiera la pena.

—Continuemos —Rayla lo apremió. Ella tenía un sentimiento malo, un dragón volando sobre tierras humanas no era algo que se viera todos los días y no sabía porque estaría ahí. Callum se internó en la ciudad para comprar solo comida, además sería la última vez que usaría dinero de Katolis, al cruzar le sería algo inútil.

Rayla esperó un poco lejos de la ciudad. Su cuerpo era un poco más resistente que los humanos, pero entendía que Callum necesitaba descanso y comida, también tenía necesidades fisiológicas. La espera era las cosas que más odiaba Rayla, jamás ha sido alguien que le guste estar quieta en un lugar, suspiro aliviada y se puso de pie cuando vio a Callum regresando. ¿Cómo podía ese chico pensar que no era bueno? Ella realmente quería saber que situaciones habían causado que aquel tonto Príncipe no tuviera un buen concepto de él mismo.

Avanzaron por una vereda que llevaba al bosque, quedarse en la ciudad no era una opción, no con el dragón ahí, los humanos seguro estaban asustados y si veían un elfo aquello podía salir mal de muchas maneras diferentes.

—Andando, Callum —Rayla veía el cielo, el dragón era algo que la ponía nerviosa. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba con cada sonido de alas batiendo en el cielo.

Callum vio hacia el pueblo, un dragón podía ser catalogado como una criatura mágica de séptimo u octavo grado, dependiendo de su tamaño y su fuente primaria, había leído el libro del explorador Phineas, este tenía un glosario con los diferentes tipos de criaturas, claro que no había tenido tiempo de ver todo, aun así, estar tan cerca de una criatura que podía matarte solo con su aliento era estimulante y atemorizante a la vez.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Claudia se alegró cuando llegaron a la gran ciudad amurallada en la frontera con Xadia. Era su último destino en aquella interminable persecución, y si todo salía bien y la diosa Ishtar se lo permitía, pronto estarían de regreso en la capital con Callum. Él debía darse cuenta lo difícil que era la vida lejos de los suyos. Callum era un noble, estaba acostumbrado a cierto tipo de vida, no importaba si era cierto que la tal Rayla era buena en la cama, según los rumores eso había llevado al príncipe a la perdición. Claudia comenzó a pensar que quizás esos rumores tenían verdad, no había otra explicación para aquel comportamiento irracional de Callum, o mejor dicho, Claudia no quería admitir que Callum realmente hubiera decidido elegirla a ella por voluntad propia, eso significaba que Callum era un traidor de la humanidad.

Soren sonrió con satisfacción al llegar al pueblo, su capa mostraba un color diferente al de un soldado promedio.

—Seguro todos están sorprendidos, no se ve a un guardia de la corona todos los días —Soren esperaba miradas de admiración y sorpresa. Pero en su lugar la gente veía al cielo. ¿Qué había en el cielo que fuera mejor que él?—. ¿Disculpa? —preguntó a un soldado— ¿Qué están haciendo todos?

Soren recibió el silencio de los soldados, aquello no le gustaba al joven guardia de la corona. Soren podía ser joven, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener un estatus importante.

—Disculpa… Soy Guardia de la Corona —dijo de nuevo, pero la reacción de los soldados era la misma, veía al cielo.

—¡Ahí está de nuevo! —exclamó una de las mujeres soldado

Soren vio el cielo, la sombra de un gran dragón sobrevolando el cielo lo sorprendió. Pero también estaba la duda de Porque lo dejaban sobrevolar por el territorio aéreo de Katolis.

—¿Un Dragón? —Soren siguió la silueta del animal sobre las nubes

—Lleva tres días seguidos volando sobre la ciudad

El Joven guardia de la Corona frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaban haciendo los soldados?

—¿Y porque no lo han derribado? —preguntó. Soren sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, era perfecto, matar un dragón había sido uno de sus sueños.

—No nos ha atacado —dijo un soldado, ellos no querían problemas, si el dragón solo volaba podían dejarlo pasar, no querían iniciar algo que no podrían ganar, todos sabían la historia de Elarion, solo un tonto se atrevería a enfrentarse a un dragón. Los dragones se podían considerar criaturas de alto nivel, fácilmente destruiría todo a su paso.

—¿Y eso que importa? Es un dragón, es el enemigo. Soy guardia de la corona —volvió a decir con aquel tono lleno de orgullo—. Ahora yo estoy a cargó del lugar y digo que derribaremos ese dragón.

Los soldados se quedaron en silencio, ellos no habían querido disparar, pero no podían ir contra un soldado de mayor rango. Al final los soldados hicieron un saludo y obedecieron.

—¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Claudia. No es que le importara lo que su hermano estaba por hacer, pero en vista que estaba emocionado Claudia estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Los soldados prepararon las enormes ballestas.

Soren no podía estar más feliz, sentía la descarga de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo; era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de sus dudas sobre aquella misión. Y enorgullecer a su padre.

—Disparen —ordenó Soren, una lluvia de grandes flechas comenzaron a llover pasando cerca del dragón.

Todo se volvió un caos en un parpadeo, las flechas habían fallado y el dragón comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego sobre la ciudad, el sonido de los gritos y el olor del humo llegó hasta la torre donde Soren se encontraba, eso no era lo que él esperaba.

Claudia vio como su hermano se volvía a equivocar. Era un poco decepcionante, pero era familia, no dejaría que se hundiera solo y arrastrara el nombre de su padre en el proceso, además quería mucho a Soren como para dejar que su padre se enojara con él.

—Bien, te ayudaré —dijo Claudia

—¿Tienes un hechizo mata dragones en tu bolso? —Soren se dirigió a los soldados—. Rápido, ayuden a los aldeanos a escapar.

—No, pero conozco un hechizo que hará que jamás puedas fallar.

Soren sintió un poco de enojo contra su hermana, ella pudo decirle eso antes, pero se había callado y lo había dejado fallar.

—Lo siento, no me preguntaste, y pensé que lo tenías todo resuelto —Claudia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de su hermano. La joven hechicera saco los ingredientes, había desde tentáculos hasta ojos de criaturas mágicas, jamás se era suficientemente precavida.

—_Gnittes laog_

Claudia conjuro las palabras mágicas en aquel idioma que usaban los magos oscuros. Pronto una luz salió de sus manos, dirigió la energía hacia una de las ballestas.

—Bien, ahora dispara —dijo Claudia, Soren guío el arma y disparó, la gran flecha voló y pasó rozando al dragón. Soren alzó una ceja, no es que dudara de su hermana. Pero si su hermana había fallado sería la primera vez, aunque no pudo decir nada, a los pocos segundos la gran flecha siguió al dragón hasta herirlo. Todos en la ciudad escucharon el alarido del dragón y pronto vieron como aquel animal se desplomaba directamente en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Soldados —habló fuerte para que todos lo escucharán—. Hoy hemos dado un paso hacia la libertad de los humanos, hemos derribado a un dragón, ese animal amenazaba nuestras ciudades —Soren observo a todos, los soldados parecían confundidos—. Muchas personas han muerto hoy, pero hemos liberado la frontera de una amenaza. Han servido a Katolis, ahora iremos y terminaremos el trabajo.

Claudia sabía que Soren no era de muchas palabras, pero jamás pensó que era pésimo dando discursos motivacionales. Su padre estaría tan decepcionado si lo viera, y como su hermana era su deber ayudarlo.

—Muy bien dicho… esta es una victoria de Katolis —Claudia comenzó a aplaudir, pronto todos los soldados siguieron el ejemplo de la joven hechicera.

—¡Por Katolis! —dijeron los soldados al unísono.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

Callum no entendía porque Rayla podría estar preocupada por un dragón, a veces se veían sobrevolando las ciudades fronterizas y no pasaba de eso.

—Jamás había visto un dragón tan cerca —el joven príncipe continúo caminando hasta que una llamarada capto su atención, desde la parte alta de aquella colina en el bosque pudo ver cómo el dragón comenzaba a incendiar el lugar—. ¿Por qué está atacando ese pueblo? —preguntó, entonces lo vio caer, no había sido muy lejos de donde estaban. Sabía que eso era peligroso, pero viendo que Rayla se apresuraba hacía el lugar donde había impactado el dragón Callum la siguió

—Espera Rayla, es peligroso —aunque dijo eso, Sentía curiosidad por el dragón, _**"Soy el príncipe de Katolis" **_se repitió, repitió varias veces las palabras que Opeli le dijo antes de irse del castillo—. Rayla, debemos irnos.

—¿Qué? —Rayla negó, no podía creyendo lo que había escuchado—. No me voy a ir, no puedo dejarlo, está herido, necesita ayuda, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Acaba de atacar una ciudad humana, Rayla, los soldados no tardarán en venir.

Rayla tenía un fuerte sentimiento de protección. Siempre había sido así, entrenando para proteger, para defender, para salvarlos de incluso los humanos, porque siempre le enseñaron que eran crueles. Su forma de ver a los humanos cambió radicalmente al conocer a Callum. Entonces se dio cuenta que no todos los humanos eran iguales, pero... ¿atacar a un dragón? Eso es algo que no podía permitir.

—Mira, es mi responsabilidad, entiendo si no quieres ayudarme, y está bien, puedes ir y te alcanzaré en cuanto me asegure que está bien y a salvo de ellos —menciona refiriéndose a las personas, solo esperaba que no lo hubiera lastimado tanto como para impedirle volar—, si atacaba es porque algo le hicieron, los dragones no atacan nomas porque sí

—Rayla, mató personas, es un animal que mata humanos, ¿sabes que soy yo? —preguntó con ironía en su voz—. Un humano, nos vamos, tenemos una misión. ¿Lo olvidaste? debemos ir a Xadia. Sí los soldados nos atrapan todo habrá sido en vano… ¡Maldita sea, Rayla! Dejé todo atrás para seguirte, dejé a mi hermano, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¿Y ahora quieres hablarme de tu responsabilidad con un Dragón? ¿Qué hay de tu responsabilidad conmigo? ¿Has pensado lo que nos harán? No, porque solo estás pensando en un dragón.

Rayla no podía creer que Callum dijera eso, esas palabras tan crueles. En ese momento conoció una parte del príncipe que no conocía. ¿Dónde estaba ese dulce chico que era amable? ¿Porque ahora le decía eso?

Eso sin duda le sonaba como un reclamo. Rayla frunció el entrecejo y alternaba la mirada entre él y la dirección donde seguro estaba el dragón.

—Hay una gran diferencia, Callum, Ezran tiene a alguien con él, tiene a gente que seguro cuidará de él tanto como lo hacías tú —responde, sus manos lentamente se hacían puño y las abría, como si estas quisieran tomar de aquellas cuchillas e ir a salvar al dragón por sí solas—, sabes que también quiero a Ez, mucho, pero estoy segura que ese dragón estará solo.. por favor, no quiero hacer esto si ti, pero no me pidas que deje que a maten a ese dragón, él es de Xadia. —volvió la mirada, el humo donde había caído el dragón comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Sin duda ese no era el momento para discutir. Pero Callum estaba en su límite, la carta de su padrastro y las palabras _"Se que cuidaras de Ezran"_ esas palabras se clavaban en su pecho como dagas ardiendo.

—Mi hermano no tiene a nadie ¿Que no entiendes que tomaron el Castillo? Mataron al rey… tu gente mato al rey —aquello lo dijo en un arrebato, sospechaba que los elfos no habían tenido nada que ver con la muerte del Rey—. Ezran está perdido. ¿Acaso creíste que estaba en el castillo? Puede estar muerto, pero eso no te importa, porque solo te importa volver a Xadia, siempre ha sido así. Incluso si eso significa dejarme atrás.

Rayla quería llorar, quería decirle que se callara, pero una parte de ella, quizás una pequeña parte solo podía pensar en llegar a Xadia, en salir del territorio de los humanos. No había pensado en lo asustado que estaba Callum por dejar todo atrás.

—Lo siento —Rayla le dio la espalda—. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero si fuera una persona querrías ayudarla. Incluso si hubiera matado a un elfo. Es como es, Callum, ambos somos muy diferentes. No tienes que ir conmigo.

Callum sabía que estaba siendo cruel con ella, jamás pensó que él sería el tipo de persona que desquita su frustración con alguien más, lastimar a Rayla era lo último que quería hacer.

—Está bien, veamos a ese dragón —finalmente claudicó— Rayla…—Callum la vio fijamente, casi había una súplica en su mirada al verla. En ese momento se dio cuenta cuan patético se sentía, sus peores miedos de estaban cumpliendo, estaban en una situación donde él solo era un estorbo.

La determinación de Rayla flaqueo al verlo. Desde que habían salido de Katolis, siempre estaban juntos enfrentando lo que fuera, salvo tal vez aquella ocasión en qué fue por la bufanda de Callum. No habían tenido una discusión, ninguno había dicho palabras hirientes, ella lo esperaba de los demás humanos, pero no de Callum. La persona que amaba.

—Dime que estás bien con esto, Callum, si llegamos a Xadia y no hice nada para ayudar a ese dragón, jamás me lo perdonaré —ella quería que él le dijera que iría, pero entendía que no pudiera hacerlo, después de todo él era un humano y se preocupaba por los suyos.

—Lo entiendo, está bien —Callum sonrió brevemente—. Aun así, me estás pidiendo que ayude a un animal que mató a personas de Katolis, de mi pueblo, soy un príncipe de Katolis, se supone que también lo eres, pero tú corazón está en Xadia. No hay lugar para los humanos. Te ayudaré, porque es importante para ti.

—Callum… no es así… Yo…. Los humanos... —no sabía cómo decirle que estaba equivocado, que ella si estaba preocupada por los humanos, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, en su camino habían conocido gente buena, como Ellis y su madre. Pero también había visto lo peor de las personas—. Veremos si está bien, si podemos ayudarlo —no quería dejar a Callum, también sentía que algo podría pasar si lo dejaba—, si es imposible entonces... Entonces nos iremos.

—Está bien —sabía que sería un estorbo, esos sentimientos estaban ahí. Tomó su mano y la insto a correr—. Pero si no podemos ayudar debes prometer que escaparemos, si nos atrapan, no quiero pensar que nos harán.

Había miedo, confusión en la voz de Callum.

—Lo prometo —respondió siguiéndolo, o más bien, llevándolo por el camino siguiendo el rastro de humo y sonido de la armada.

Rayla no sabe si podrá cumplir eso. Cuando se unió a los elfos de la sombra de la luna había una especie de juramento. De palabras con las que un elfo se comprometía para con su casa, su hogar. Y una de ellas era dar su corazón por Xadia. Ese dragón era de Xadia, era parte de lo que ella era... Pero Callum ahora era su corazón. Cursi, pero lo era. De algo estaba segura, no pondría en peligro a Callum.

—Espera —ella se detuvo de forma abrupta y extendió el brazo para que haga lo mismo—, bien, llegamos antes, pero tenemos que darnos prisa en saber si estás bie-.. ¡Por Xadia! —exclama al ver la respiración del dragón, este movía la cola y las alas, pero había algo que le impedía moverse con libertad

—Está herido —dijo, realmente él no podía saber el género del dragón y no había tiempo para que se pusiera en plan nerd. Tenían una misión—, ahí está —señaló el ala—. Tiene el ala herida o algo así —estaba al pendiente de los sonidos; sus sentidos se habían agudizado tanto como le era humanamente posible

—Tranquila, te vamos a ayudar... Cal, es un dragón de Fuego hembra —pasó la mano por sus escamas, escamas rojas y negras, alas anchas con manchas blancas esparcidas en su parte posterior superior, así como brillantes marcas rojas en su interior; su cabeza, que está adornada con rayas amarillas en el hocico, las mejillas y el área de la frente, presenta cuatro cuernos grandes—, te sacaremos de aquí

Rayla busca el ala lastimada, un dragón con un ala así era tan vulnerable como un infante con pocas probabilidades de defenderse. Encontró entonces unas cadenas unidas a una gran flecha que impedían el ala se abriera, podría estar lastimada, pero con cadenas era más difícil que emprendiera el vuelo.

—¡Oh, Callum! —Rayla exclamó—. Trataré de cortar esto —sacó las cuchillas, pero parecía inútil, Callum se acercó y con la poca fuerza que podía poner la ayudo a levantar el ala del dragón—, ¡Maldición ¿porque no se corta?! —ella ejerció presión, finalmente saco aquella flecha, pero el dragón solar estaba muy herido

La elfo estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que la armada no tardaría en llegar, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, la agudeza de sus oídos le permitía saberlo con más facilidad.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Claudia avanzó lentamente en el caballo al lado de Soren, sabían que habían herido al dragón.

—¿No eras tú quien quería matar un dragón? Pero fui yo —dijo con un tono de burla—. Eso curioso porque realmente a mí no me importa

— Sí, sí —Soren simplemente ignoro a su hermana, sabía que ella era mejor. Ahora podía decir que ni siquiera había podido hacer algo bien.

Se podía escuchar a la bestia cerca. No importaba si no lo había derribado él, lo importante era deshacerse de esa plaga de Xadia.

—Rayla —Callum tomo su brazo—. Debemos irnos —dijo, y aunque ella no quisiera la jalo para esconderla detrás de unos árboles, ¿qué podían hacer? Ellos eran dos y había por lo menos veinte soldados, seguro Rayla podría con algunos. Entonces vio a Claudia y Soren. Sintió tanto coraje porque estuvieran ahí, habían usado magia oscura contra Rayla y Soren casi lo mata.

—Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero si vuelven a herirte de nuevo... Estamos lejos del Nexo de luna. Y Claudia no dejará pasar esta oportunidad.

El joven príncipe pensó en ella, siempre pensaba en ella. Odiaba ser egoísta, amaba a Ezran, su padrastro le había confiado a Ezran, que lo cuidaría, pero no podía.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se aferró a ella, no quería perderla, no podía pensar en perderla. No se lo había dicho, había dicho te amo, pero ahora sabía que era un te amo vacío, él apenas comenzaba a amarla con todo su ser y no se lo había dicho como debía, no habían tenido una boda real, Callum pensaba en tangas cosas que aún no habían hecho juntos.

El corazón de Rayla latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se saldría de su pecho, escucho a Callum pedir perdón una y otra vez.

—Ellos... —murmuró al reconocer a los hermanos, a los hijos del hechicero de Katolis, porque de algo estaba segura, y era que ni el padre ni los hijos le daban confianza, mucho menos esa chica—, la van a lastimar...

Aquello era algo que no podía soportar. Su voz salió dolosa, lamentable, como algún animal herido que sabe no puede hacer mucho o nada. Ella apenas se había recuperado gracias al nexo de luna, ahora el nexo estaba más lejos de ellos que Xadia. Los soldados comenzaron a poner cadenas alrededor de la dragona. Ella debía actuar, pero aun así no lograría hacer mucho sino puede romper esas cadenas. Y estaba Callum, si ella salía en un acto heroico e imprudente delataría que él estaba ahí, lo pondría en peligro.

—Dime que hay algo que podemos hacer Cal... —pide, el abrazo del contrario le hacía sentir muchas cosas, desde amor hasta miedo y preocupaciones, sus manos se fueron aflojando en las cuchillas, pero no las soltó, no podía rendirse así de fácil.

—No lo sé —susurró Callum. Se sentía impotente, estaba temblando, no podía hacer nada y eso lo hacía sentir débil. Pero sabía que no podía evitar que ella fuera—. Hazlo, ve —sus brazos se aflojaron, se recargo contra un árbol como un títere al que acaban de cortarle las cuerdas. Sabía que ella no podría vivir si no hacía todo por ayudar a la dragona. Porque así era ella, siempre pensando en todos, menos en ella misma.

Mientras tanto, hasta su escondite lograron escuchar un par de voces que reconocieron al instante. Eran difíciles de olvidar ya a estas alturas de la vida.

Claudia sonreía, los soldados habían puesto las cadenas. Uno de los cuernos del dragón había sido cortado. Su respiración era lenta.

—_Se puede crear muchas cosas con las partes de un dragón, hay hechizos increíbles, incluso su moco se puede usar. _

—_Sí, solo hay un problema, ¿Cómo regresaremos a Katolis con un dragón de unas dos toneladas _

—_SorBear —Claudia sonrió—, lo llevaremos por partes _

Callum sintió asco al escuchar eso. La magia oscura era repugnante, pensar que hicieran algo con Rayla, que tratarán de matarla y usarla para sus hechizos solo hacía que su impotencia creciera.

—Debes ir... Vete antes de que me arrepienta —seguía recargado contra el árbol. Seguía sintiéndose un fracasado. Pero era lo correcto, debía dejarla ir, incluso si eso resultaba en su captura.

_«Lo llevaremos por partes»_

Aquella frase fue algo que retumbó en su cabeza de Rayla. ¿Cómo podían los humanos ser crueles? Se trataba de un ser vivo, pero claro, ahora se daba cuenta que aquello que les habían dicho era verdad. Los humanos eran crueles y usaban la magia de forma desmedida a base de vidas de criaturas de Xadia. Miró a Callum, él era diferente. Ezran era diferente. Insulso Ellis y su madre eran diferentes.

—Gracias Cal —quería decir algo más, pero el tiempo corría, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo mucho salió del escondite con las cuchillas en alto.

No dejaría que dañaran a la dragona. Se escabulló con sigilo por un lado del gran dragón rojo, justo donde una nueva cadena había sido puesta y comenzó a intentar romperla con las cuchillas, jalaba, tiraba, pero estás no cedían. El dragón volteó en su dirección, sabía que era un elfo y que no le haría daño. El sonido del metal siendo golpeado hizo que los soldados se percataran de ella.

Al verla, el soldado de la corona de Katolis sonrió, estaba feliz. Ahí estaba esa elfo, podía tener su venganza, redimirse con su padre. Así podría verlo a la cara y mostrar que era digno de admiración. Desmonto su caballo y saco su espada

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un monstruo tratando de liberar otro monstruo —Soren blandió su espada en el aire, él es uno de los mejores espadachines del reino de Katolis, y la muerte del rey Harrow aún caía en su conciencia. Su debilidad había hecho que esos monstruos le quitarán la vida, y ahora estaba ahí su oportunidad de mostrar que no era un inútil.

—Tú vas a morir aquí a causa de mi espada —arremetió contra Rayla, hizo un movimiento rápido para alejarla de las cadenas.

Rayla respondió a su ataque usando sus cuchillas, se agachó cuando la espada del soldado rozó su rostro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que ese movimiento no es de la pelea con espadas?

—No lo sé —Rayla barrio la pierna del soldado logrando hacerle un corte en el muslo

—¡Maldita elfo! —exclamó Soren al ver la sangre brotar de su pierna—. ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

De reojo pudo ver cómo la hermana de este se quedaba al margen de lo que pasaba, sonriendo como si estuviera segura que su hermano podría ganarle. Bien, se llevaría una sorpresa, porque Rayla no pensaba dejárselas fácil, menos aún si un dragón estaba de por medio.

Rayla aprovechó la oportunidad, Soren estaba levantándose de aquel derribe tomando su pierna, y mientras ella volvió al costado del dragón, recargando su espalda contra este y empujando sin soltar las cuchillas de las manos.

—Vamos, tienes que ayudarme, muévete —pide empujando al dragón con su espalda, las espadas de los soldados y el chico rubio estaban sobre ella, tuvo que moverse y quedar sobre el lomo del dragón rojo—, no se lo voy a dejar —dijo con determinación en la mirada, cambió la forma de la cuchilla pues está estaba en gancho y ahora era otra espada más.

Los soldados rodearon a Rayla, ella no dudo en encargarse de tantos como podía, pero se dio cuenta que no podía salvar al dragón, que sus cadenas eran demasiado pesadas.

_«Lo siento Callum»_

Rayla estaba preparada para aceptar su muerte. Había sido entrenada bajo ese principio, el temor a la muerte era algo que los elfos asesinos sombra de Luna no sentían, así que ella solo podía sonreír al sentir que estaba por morir.

Mientras tanto, detrás de un árbol de grueso tronco, Callum observaba, estaba enojado, escuchaba y veía a Soren, ¿por qué Rayla era así? Él no podía hacer nada. Entonces vio a Claudia, a su mente vino aquel dibujo que había hecho de ella sosteniendo un libro y supo lo que tenía que hacer. La sola idea lo dejaba asqueado con lo que haría; buscó con la mirada hasta que vio esas larvas verdes y tomó la más grande. Sabía que era cruel, ellos estaban tratando de matar al dragón, un dragón que había atacado y quemado una aldea de humanos, gente de Katolis. Gente de su Reino «Eres un príncipe de Katolis»

Mejor cerró sus ojos, si lo pensaba tanto no podría hacerlo.

Claudia vio a Callum salir de entre los arbustos, su apariencia había cambiado, no podía ver rastros del dulce príncipe que conocía; su ropa era un desastre, su cabello había crecido y tenía lodo en los pantalones de lino que alguna vez brillaron bajo la luz del sol.

—¡¿Qué haces Callum?! —Claudia preguntó. El odiaba la magia oscura. Pero estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, desafiándola. ¿Usaría magia oscura para salvar a ese animal y esa elfo? Claudia sintió irá brotando de su interior, ella jamás logro que él hiciera magia oscura.

—Tu tipo de magia, Claudia

—Es peligroso, nadie te ha enseñado

—Aprendí de ti —Callum recordó las palabras que ella uso en la cabaña de Banther para invocar serpientes_—. Rettam fo Noitamrof _—recita las palabras mientras aplastaba con todas sus fuerzas aquella larva. Se sintió sucio, sus ojos se volvieron negros y un aura verde salió de su cuerpo, pero el hechizo funcionó, las cadenas se volvieron serpientes que atacaron a los soldados. Sintió que sus fuerzas se escapaban de su cuerpo. Su visión se volvió borrosa— Rayla… —dijo antes de sentir que todo se volvía negro

Rayla estaba enfrascada en la pelea, pero vio al tonto príncipe. Callum había salido del escondite, y se veía diferente. La única forma de explicarlo era que... era Callum, pero a la vez no lo era. Escucharlo que haría magia oscura no sabe cómo describirlo. Estaba incrédula. Él sabía lo que significa ese tipo de magia. Lo que tenía que sacrificar para hacerla: una criatura mágica de Xadia. Lastimar, herir, matar. Ver a Callum con ese negro cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes y aquella bruma negra, oscura, recorrerlo sintió enojo. Molestia.

Cuando vio las cadenas en forma de serpientes ir directo a los guardias ella bajó nuevamente para hacer que el dragón despertara, pero se vio amenazada por la punta de la espada del hijo de Viren. Fue cuando el dragón despertó rugiendo, majestuoso, estirando sus alas y observando a todos por igual. Ella retrocedió unos pasos en dirección de Callum justo cuando usando su cola, el dragón lanzó contra unas rocas a Soren dejándolo herido. Con premura tomó a Callum rodeando su cintura con un brazo y enganchando el brazo del príncipe de Katolis por su cuello.

Tenía que alejarse de ahí cuánto antes, no sabe por qué, pero con solo ver la piel pálida de Callum sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

Claudia estaba por perseguirlos, estaba tan cerca, solo debía de utilizar un hechizo y materia a esa elfo.

—Claudia... Ayuda... Ayúdame —las palabras de Soren salieron lastimeras, estaba contra una gran roca; su cara estaba golpeada, tenía un ojo morado y un corte profundo cerca de la sien.

—Soren, estoy aquí, tranquilo no te preocupes —la hechicera busco entre sus cosas, colocó las partes de lo que antes fueron varias polillas lunares y recita un hechizo, la cara de Soren volvió a estar bien, Claudia suspiró aliviada—. Ahora estás bien.

—Claudia, no siento mis piernas —exclamó Soren—. No puedo moverme.

La expresión de Claudia cambio, observo a los soldados, estos trataban de reagruparse. Un miedo recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Claudia, era como si todo su mundo hubiera cambiado.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! Ayúdenme a llevarlo al pueblo —Ordenó—. Estarás bien, te prometo que estarás bien.

Los soldados improvisaron una camilla para transportar al guardia de la corona. Soren sentía que un peso se iba de sus hombros, jamás ha querido lastimar a nadie, su espada existía para proteger, quizás ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber levantado su espada contra Callum, contra un miembro de la corona, a los que él había jurado servir con su vida.

Claudia observo el bosque, Callum había hecho eso, él había lastimado a Soren, ahora estaba segura que no había vuelta atrás, Callum se había vuelto su enemigo.

**~•~•~•~•~•**

Callum sentía su cuerpo pesado.

—Lo logramos… —dijo con la voz apagada—. Salvamos a ese dragón —la manera en la que hablaba apenas y podía describirse como palabras—. Fui útil.

Al final Callum sentía que incluso si se había manchado con el hedor de la muerte había válido la pena. Había logrado ayudar a Rayla.

Rayla negó. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando así que lo ignoró unos instantes para voltear por sobre su hombro y cerciorarse que iban solos.

Por fortuna nadie los siguió. Ni un solo soldado fue tras de ellos, y vaya que podían haberles dado alcance dado que prácticamente iba cargando a Callum. Rayla contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Pero querías usar magia oscura, ¿verdad? Ahora mira cómo estás —con un empuje reacomoda el peso del príncipe de Katolis sobre su cuello—, no puedes ni caminar, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde descansar y que no nos encuentren —Desconocía lo que había pasado con los humanos luego que el dragón comenzó a atacarlos. Nada bueno de seguro. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en su humano y que se recupere. Si, él se ganó eso por hacer aquello que había prometido no haría— ...Si, salvamos al dragón, y ahora tenemos que salvarte a ti, ¿cómo te sientes? —el color en la piel de él se ponía más pálida y una negrura se adueñaba de la parte baja de los ojos de Callum—, eso te pasa por usar magia oscura —suspira mirándolo de reojo, estaba preocupada y enojada, sabía que ella sola no habría podido romper esas cadenas.

¡Pero era magia oscura!

—Lo sé, lo sé... — Callum intento sonreír, era cierto, de tenía ganado lo que le pasará, siempre detesto la magia oscura. Tenía náuseas y no veía bien, ese el precio de haber matado a una criatura viva. Callum entendía que así es como debía sentirse, era un pecado lo que había hecho, su madre estaría tan decepcionada de él.

Continuaron subiendo aquella empinada montaña, el bosque iba quedando relegado atrás de ellos mientras la abertura de una cueva comenzaba a hacerse presente más arriba.

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos, tenemos que hacerlo —Rayla depósito a Callum en el suelo de la cueva. Callum apenas y era consciente de su alrededor, había perdido casi todos sus sentidos, podía escuchar a Rayla, pero era como un eco distante, la temperatura de su cuerpo cambio rápido, sentía frío.

—Incómodo —dijo varias veces—. Es incómodo.

—Claro que es incómodo —dijo Rayla—, en verdad eres un humano tonto —pudo respirar tranquila cuando dejo a Callum en el suelo, usando la bolsa que siempre trae como almohada para que estuviera más o menos cómodo. Lo escucho quejarse de estar incómodo, pero estaba enojada con Callum.

En ese momento Callum ya no veía nada y su mente estaba divagando en un sueño profundo. Rayla había desaparecido. Bajo su cuerpo había muchas llaves que hacían que sintiera dolor en su espalda. Entonces entre las llaves estaba la llave de Aaravos que su padrastro le había dado. Las runas brillaron, pero apareció una séptima imagen.

—_Es tu destino_ _—escucha la voz de alguien; Callum levantó la vista, había una persona encapuchada, un miedo abrumador recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquella figura mostró su rostro que él casi se cae hacia atrás al verlo: era el mismo, pero no lo era—. Todo ese poder en la palma de tus manos, ¿lo sentiste, verdad? Puede ser tuyo, solo debes estirar tu mano y tomarlo. _

El cuerpo de Callum se movió violentamente, ahora tenía temperatura y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

_Ahí estaba él sosteniendo aquella llave invitándolo a tomarla. Dudó por un momento y tuvo una visión de su padrastro, era extraño ya que estaba encadenado, pero ¿quién era él para contradecir una alucinación? _

—_¿Que debo hacer? —preguntó Callum a la figura de Harrow _

—_Es tu decisión, tu destino es lo que elijas._

El rey Harrow siempre fue un hombre sabio, sabía que cosas decirle.

Con una nueva determinación rechazó la magia oscura. Aquella figura corrupta de el mismo volvió a sonreírle

—_¡No! —el príncipe Callum no tomo la llave de Aaravos, la imagen de un Callum malvado desapareció frente a sus ojos _

—_¿Estarás bien? —Callum observo al rey Harrow, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, incluso si solo era una alucinación causada por el efecto de la magia oscura._

—_Es tu sueño —respondió Harrow—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras_.

_Aquello no lo ayudo mucho, pensó que podría despertar, en su lugar cayó al agua, era como ahogarse, después vio al capitán Villads._

—_Necesitas llegar a tu destino _

—_Te aseguro que no_

_Había miedo y temor, algo diferente a lo que Callum había conocido antes de girar en sus entrañas. Estaba allí, dando vueltas como un dragón cabreado, los vapores de su ira llameante se elevaban para nublar sus pensamientos. Su cabeza estaba nublada mientras los escalofríos se arrastraban sobre su piel una y otra vez._

_Callum levantó una mano para enrollarse alrededor de la tela de su camisa, donde su corazón estaba en el interior. Había algo más martilleando en la parte posterior de su cráneo, diminuto, casi inexistente, pero podía sentirlo y el concepto que lo acompañaba lo asustaba aún más. ¿Es eso lo que la magia oscura puede hacer a una persona que desea poder? Las fuerzas se desvanecieron de su cuerpo, por un breve momento dejo de respirar _

_Despertó por segunda vez. Su cabeza se sentía floja y solo podía percibir vagamente su alrededor. Sintió como si estuviera tumbado en una nube suave, pero cuando trató de moverse, punzadas agudas de dolor declararon la falta de voluntad de su cuerpo para moverse. Su cabeza todavía estaba pesada, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un palo. No podía abrir los ojos tampoco. Todo lo que pudo percibir fue la voz de alguien, entonces ahí estaba su madre._

—_Tranquilo, Callum, solo debes respirar, para entender algo, toma un tiempo y respira profundamente._

Rayla mantenía los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frondoso bosque, esperando alguna señal de que en efecto los habían seguido, paro nada. Y eso era sin duda una gran ventaja con su humano enfermo. Suspiró y volteó a verlo, estaba pálido, con la temperatura primero subiendo y luego bajando. La elfo apretó los dientes.

—Es tu culpa por haber usado magia oscura —murmura con el entrecejo fruncido, seguía enojada, se decía que eso le pasó por usar ese tipo de magia prohibida.

Pero al ver cómo Callum comenzaba a moverse con violencia y hablar cosas que no entendía aquella rudeza de sus facciones élficas se evaporó. Terminó arrodillándose a un lado, con una mano en la frente y otra en el pecho de su humano. La elfo de luna comenzaba de verdad a preocuparse demasiado. Tenía rato llamándolo, lo tomaba por los hombros y daba leves sacudidas. Incluso hasta intenta con un golpe y nada.

—¿Callum? —le llamo con preocupación, había pensado estaba despierto, pero no era así—, vamos, despierta, tienes que abrir los ojos y reírte de tu logro para que pueda regañarte —pide preocupada, la piel humana estaba pálida, casi blanca, y aquellos retortijones no ayudaban a que ella se calmara.

Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo. No querría perderlo. No... eso estaba lejos de sus planes cortos y futuros. Con fuerza, pero cuidadosa lo enderezó y abrazo el frío cuerpo de Callum mientras murmuraba palabras, llamándolo, diciéndole que volviera.

— Callum yo… — Rayla tocó su mejilla, no podía perderlo, no así. Sentía que era su culpa, ella había querido salvar a aquel dragón. Pero no quería salvarlo y perder a Callum a cambio —No me hagas esto, vamos —pide en tono bajo acercándose a lo suplicante, veía a todos lados, quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo, lo único que podía hacer es esperar a que despertara, ella solo estaba ahí viéndolo sufrir en sueños, o eso parecía por la forma en que se movía y contraía el rostro—, Cal.. sabes que no puedes dejarme, tenemos cosas que hacer, mucho camino que ver... —habla y con cierto miedo lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla contraria notando que estaba más pálido que su propia piel.

El miedo la inundó, no estaban ni por asomo cerca del nexo de Luna, tampoco en ninguna villa donde pudieran ayudarlos, y aunque así fuera sería peligroso para ambos. ¡Y eso que él le dijo que tuviera cuidado porque no había nexo para ayudarla! Y quién actuó de manera imprudente fue él. Realmente Callum siempre la sorprendía.

—Me ayudaste, ayudaste al dragón a escapar, yo estoy bien, me protegiste, pero por favor despierta ya —se separa de él. Frío contra cálido, pálido contra otra piel más pálida marcada por una parte renegrida bajo los ojos; apoya la frente contra la de él—, te amo Callum...

La voz de Rayla hace un eco en la conciencia de Callum, mientras su madre lo abraza y da ligeros masajes en la espalda.

—_Te extraño —dijo a su madre _

—_Lo sé, pero recuerda que yo siempre estoy contigo… Ahora es tiempo que despiertes y recuerdes todo._

Callum abrió los ojos, había algo suave cerca de él, su cabeza dolía, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Los brazos de Rayla estaban a su alrededor presionándolo contra su pecho, en otra situación no se quejaría, pero ahora sentía que se asfixiaba un poco.

—Rayla, no me dejas respirar —Callum, tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rayla, el color había regresado a las mejillas de Callum, su corazón se sintió tranquilo. Incluso el hecho que hizo magia oscura quedó de lado.

—Rayla, lo entiendo ahora, comprendo el Arcano del cielo. Es… es todo. Todos somos una roca primaria, yo soy una roca primaria.

—Ok, no… creo que no entiendo lo que dices, ¿entendiste el arcano? —negó y una ceja se arquea—, espera, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, por usar magia oscura, por preocuparte… Lo siento Rayla

La elfo de luna quiere decirle muchas cosas pero solo se queda en silencio, está tan aliviada de verlo mejor, el brillo en los ojos verde esmeralda de Callum la reconfortan.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Entender el arcano?

—Si, bueno, yo soy el aire y el mundo es mi roca… No sé cómo decirlo con palabras elegantes… es hora de probar mi teoría —Callum tomo aire, se concentró en el sonido de su respiración, y alzando la mano a la altura de su pecho dibuja una runa frente a él, en el aire, en la nada, solo con sus dedos— _Aspiro_ —sopló, una gran cantidad de aire salió de sus labios, incluso más fuerte que cuando usaba la roca primaria.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•**

La noche de Claudia fue la más larga de toda su vida hasta el momento. Soren le había dicho que estaba bien si no podía caminar, que se convertiría en un poeta errante. ¿Acaso no sabía que debía caminar para ser un 'Poeta errante'?

—¡¿Cómo que no pueden hacer nada?! —preguntó casi gritando, ellos no podían decirle que su hermano se iba a quedar invalido, era torpe, ni siquiera podía hacer un Haiku.

—Clauds, está bien —habló Soren—. Quizás es un castigo.

—En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Soren vio por la ventana, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no podía. Soren sentía culpa y confusión, su lealtad siempre estuvo dividida entre su familia y su deber como guardia real. Ahora que no podía caminar quizás dejaría de tener esos problemas

—Solo pienso que no podré hacer más cosas.

Claudia no podía aceptarlo, él era su familia… su pequeña y rota familia no podía romperse más, desde que su madre los dejo ella sintió miedo por perder a todos y quedarse sola.

—¡No! —Claudia vio a su hermano, después comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas del lugar. Nada, no había nada que pudiera usar para salvar a su hermano. Casi destruyó el lugar buscando algo, los encargados tuvieron que sacarla de ahí.

La joven hechicera vagó por el pueblo, el dragón había destruido varias partes del centro. Aquel dragón había escapado gracias a Callum, él había dejado que un monstruo que mato a cientos de humanos escapara. Varios niños se habían quedado huérfanos y esa ciudad sin duda tardaría años en volver a recuperarse. El poder de las criaturas mágicas era una constante amenaza para los humanos. Para ella, el rey Harrow había sido un tonto, su padre lo sabía, su padre siempre lo supo, había que actuar antes de que los elfos volvieran a los humanos esclavos. Su padre podía hacer algo, cambiar la balanza. Claudia tomó una decisión, ayudaría a su padre para guiar a los humanos hacía el futuro, un futuro donde tomarían lo que por derecho les pertenece, resurgir desde abajo.

Una pelota llegó hasta sus pies sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento —dijo un pequeño niño.

—No pasa nada —Claudia sonrió al niño, era bueno que en medio de toda esa devastación los niños aún pudieran sonreír. Observó al niño, le recordó a su hermano cuando era más pequeño —. Eres tan joven y… —se levantó rápido al darse cuenta que tenía la cura para Soren.

El claro al que Claudia había ido estaba en la parte este, un poco más cerca de la ciudad, pero según la información de los niños del pueblo los ciervos solían comer ahí fruta de leche. La magia negra tiene sus propios tabúes, hay cosas que un mago oscuro no debe hacer, una fina línea que separa a un mago oscuro de un mago de la muerte. Claudia acababa de romper el máximo tabú que tenían los magos oscuros, no es como si eso le importará mucho a la joven maga oscura. Ella solo podía pensar en salvar a su hermano.

—¿Claudia? —Soren no sabía que estaba pasando, su hermana había entrado a su habitación en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, su cabello ondulaba salvajemente, y un aura morada la envolvía. Después ella dejo que toda esa energía fuera hasta su cuerpo. Soren fue levantado en el aire unos centímetros antes de sentir como una energía inundaba su cuerpo—. Puedo sentir, siento mis pies, mis manos y mis costillas… ¡Me duelen las costillas! pero ya siento el dolor —Soren estaba asustado, ¿qué había hecho su hermana?— ¿Claudia? —preguntó al verla caer al suelo—. ¿Que hiciste?

Claudia se levantó lentamente, su hermoso cabello negro ahora estaba adornado con un mechón blanco.

—Lo que importa es que estás bien, ahora podemos ir a casa.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Soren

Ambos se vieron, había sido un viaje difícil, pero no habían podido cumplir sus misiones y ahora debían afrontar sus errores y decirle a su padre que habían fallado. Pero regresarían a la capital del reino, a su hogar.

**~•~•~•~•~•**

La tierra del noroeste del continente de Xadia. Puntas de hielo cubrían una montaña dando un aspecto más bien siniestro que se elevaba abruptamente desde el suelo. La montaña estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo espeso, y parecía desprender un brillo azul hielo.

Bajo los rayos del sol, reflejaba una luz fría y solitaria. Una figura vestida con una túnica verde estaba actualmente de pie en la cima helada con las manos detrás de la espalda. Levantó un poco la cabeza, revelando el lado de su cara que contenían tatuajes moonshadow. Desde este punto de vista, parecía muy decidido. Tenía un par de ojos morados que eran tan profundos como la noche. Un sentimiento antiguo se arremolinaba en las profundidades de estos ojos, como si hubieran experimentado la Reencarnación misma. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la distancia, donde el espacio se distorsionaba violentamente. Una puerta de hielo titánica era débilmente perceptible, mientras que un aura abrumadora que se originó desde la antigüedad se propagaba lentamente. Esta era la puerta que conducía hasta uno de los asentamientos de los elfos de agua. Los tenues sonidos de las pisadas se oyeron repentinamente desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta y miró a las cuatro figuras que habían aparecido mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su resuelto rostro. Las cuatro figuras eran elfos de agua.

—Bienvenido al Nexo del agua —los cuatro que habían aparecido eran dos elfos hombres y dos mujeres. La joven que las dirigía era más bella que la nieve y vestía de blanco. Su belleza podía causar la caída de las naciones y su comportamiento distante era similar al de un loto de nieve, haciendo que otros se sintieran inferiores en comparación. Al lado de la dama vestida de blanco había una muchacha con un vestido negro. Su apariencia era atractiva, pero una mirada digna y severa surgió en sus hermosos ojos.

Cyrdan realmente no quería estar ahí, pero era una misión de parte del consejo Moonshadow.

_«Ya he esperado tantos años este día. Por lo tanto, no me rendiré, pase lo que pase»_

Sabía que Rayla había sido elegida por el rey dragón para ser la esposa del príncipe humano. Pero eso no quitaba que él sintiera algo por ella. Cyrdan era un joven elfo encantadoramente guapo, había mostrado sus intenciones de cortejar a Rayla antes de la última misión de patrullaje cerca de la frontera y Runaan había sido abierto en esas intenciones, pero todo cambio aquel día. Nadie espero que Rayla fuera incapaz de matar a un humano que había cruzado la frontera y había llegado tan lejos. Cyrdan casi hace un motín cuando el decreto del rey dragón llegó a Silver Grove anunciando su acuerdo con los humanos.

—Te estábamos esperando. Una flecha de humo ha llegado está mañana.

Cyrdan asintió.

— Entonces saben sobre la muerte de algunos elfos que trabajaban en la aldea con los humanos. Los humanos han roto el acuerdo.

Todos lo sabían, la guerra se estaba acercando a Xadia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14 **

**La brecha y el eslabón roto**

El calor abrazador de la frontera se podía sentir incluso en un día de lluvia.

La general Amaya dio una rápida leída a las cartas que habían llegado en esos días. No le sorprendió saber sobre la muerte del rey, era algo que incluso Harrow había estado pensando que podría pasar. Amaya supo que su rey temia por su vida el día que le dijo que cuidara a sus hijos, además que había cambiado el ambiente en el castillo, no era un cambio que fuera visible, sino más bien una electricidad que solo las personas que han tenido muchos combates pueden sentir. Amaya respiro profundamente cuando leyó la carta de Sir Guntar: Callum aún estaba con vida y probablemente con rumbo a Xadia.

Visto desde una perspectiva práctica ella estaba más cerca de Xadia que cualquier otra persona. Así que debía ser fácil para ella encontrar a Callum si quisiera pasar por la brecha, pero no era así, no había visto jamás un elfo de luna cerca. Seguramente los elfos de sombra de luna tendrían sus secretos. Amaya vio un mapa de Katolis, la ciudad donde Callum había sido visto estaba cerca de las ciudades costeras y seguramente había un lugar secreto para pasar por ahí que los humanos desconocían. En otro momento la general Amaya se hubiera sentido intrigada por como los habitantes de Xadia podían entrar al reino, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por qué Callum escapara, era difícil para alguien del calibre de Amaya aceptar que estaría un poco más seguro en otro lado que no fuera las tierras humanas, que con la muerte del rey Harrow, su sobrino estaría en peligro. Incluso a su lado.

La general tomo otro pergamino. Lo primero que notó fue la letra. Era... desordenada, desigual, y se inclinaba a través de la página en un garabato al azar. Si no conociera mejor a Corvus habría pensado que lo había escrito en estado de ebriedad. Esa fue la primera señal de que algo estaba mal, y ese sentimiento sacudió el cráneo como las vibraciones de las campanas de alarma. El segundo fue la torpeza del código. No era común: era el cifrado que usaba solo con su equipo de comando, y era el más seguro. Pero en algunos lugares, parecía haberlo olvidado por completo. Hubo oraciones enteras en el código de sustitución más común utilizado en la mayoría de la correspondencia militar. Incluso había algunas partes que no estaban escritas en el código. Y la forma en que se leía: claramente había algo mal con Corvus cuando lo escribió.

Ella lo leyó de todos modos, aunque un poco vacilante, con el esfuerzo mental de cambiar de código cada dos líneas. Leyó el relato de Corvus sobre la conmoción en el castillo y como los soldados de los nobles que apoyaban a Viren habían levantado su espada contra el heredero de Katolis.

_**"Espero sus nuevas órdenes"**_

Decía al final de su informe. Amaya suspiró. Esta fue, por decir lo menos, una carta que probablemente sea crítica. Algo había salido terriblemente mal en cierto modo. No tan mal como podría haberlo hecho. Pero… Cerró los ojos de nuevo, agitando las entrañas, y trató de pensar más allá del torbellino de emociones para evaluar el asunto con cierta practicidad. Los muchachos estaban vivos, ¡vivos!, y parecían saludables e ilesos.

El informe de Corvus era la piedra angular de todo lo que había hecho. Se concentró furiosamente en ese pensamiento práctico y casi logró engañarse creyendo que sus dedos no estaban a punto de temblar, pensar que casi pudo perder a sus sobrinos hacía que su sangre hirviera. Escribió rápido las cartas, primero una para Sir Guntar, una carta cifrada en código de mercaderes, nada sospechoso. Después uso el código militar especial que usaba con los soldados de élite bajo sus órdenes para la carta de Corvus. Era crucial que Ezran estuviera seguro, que pudiera reclamar su legítimo derecho al trono.

—General Amaya, hay movimiento en la brecha —el teniente Feng informó, había cierto grado de preocupación en la voz del hombre. No era la primera vez que estaban en alerta máxima por movimientos en la brecha, pero habían estado muy tranquilos desde el último medio año cuando el rey Harrow firmó aquel tratado.

Amaya tomo su escudo y espada, indicó con la cabeza que la siguieran. Amaya sabía bien que muchos nobles no estaban felices con ella, que un general del ejército mujer tuviera tanta autoridad sobre un vasto ejército no era algo bien visto. No solo eso, muchos podrían decir que buscaba socavar la autoridad del rey, los soldados bajo la supervisión de la general eran hombres leales, capaces y los más fuertes del reino. Pero muchos nobles de la corte cuestionaban la lealtad de esos soldados.

_¿A quienes son leales? ¿A su general o a su Rey?_

Ella sabía, que como hermana de la difunta reina Sarai, también era juzgada y por eso permaneció en la brecha todos esos años. Dejando a Callum bajo la custodia del rey, la vida de príncipe parecía ser la mejor opción para su sobrino que la vida de un soldado.

El comandante Gren corrió hacia ella.

—Los elfos de sol se han estado moviendo toda la noche.

_"¿Exploradores?"_ Firmó Amaya con sus manos.

—Es lo más probable, fueron demasiado rápidos, no pudimos capturar a ninguno, además…

_"Es complicado… ellos quieren que hagamos el primer ataque." _Amayavolteó a ver al hombre que había interrumpido su hora de lectura. _ "Teniente Feng, hay que reforzar las entradas. Consígueme un mapa de la fortaleza, Gren. Necesito resolver esto." _

Del otro lado de la Brecha, en la ciudad de Lux Aurea, la ciudad más importante del territorio de los elfos solares. La reina Khessa veía a su hermana con fastidio, para ella el solo hecho de tener que lidiar con humanos era algo aburrido. A los ojos de la reina de la más majestuosa ciudad de Xadia, ver asuntos relacionados con la Brecha eran asuntos de su hermana.

Janai era la encargada del ejército de Lux Aurea, además había sido la encargada de ir a la boda del príncipe de Katolis, después de todo era la hermana de la reina contaba como una embajadora de alto rango.

—Así que hermana… —la reina comenzó a hablar—, dices que los humanos están haciendo movimientos, ¿Acaso debo preocuparme por esas insignificantes formas de vida? —la reina observo a su hermana desde lo alto en su trono. Khessa era el tipo de elfo que desprecia a los humanos, si fuera por ella habría matado a cada uno de esos sucios y viles humanos. Comenzando por los usuarios de magia oscura. Pero Khessa no solo era una elfo soberbia, tenía el carisma y la posición de una líder. Aunque aveces parecía ser solo caprichosa cada acción tenía un porque—. Solo mátenlos a todos

Janai sabía que su hermana era alguien que odiaba lidiar con asuntos militares, sus órdenes eran clara: destruir al enemigo, quemarlo hasta las cenizas.

—Eso iría en contra de las órdenes del Rey Dragón

La reina de Lux Aurea hizo una mueca, por primera vez se levantó del trono, hacer esto la hizo sentir más molesta.

—Nuestro amado rey —dijo rápido—, ¡Que fastidio! —si bien, todos los habitantes de Xadia tenían respeto por su soberano, como en cualquier organización, siempre había quien pensaba que las decisiones que el líder tomaba podían estar mal y no tomara a bien las órdenes de quién estaba en el poder, aún así, Khessa sabía que no podía actuar de manera precipitada—. Los elfos sangre de tierra que cruzaron la brecha, ¿Acaso han regresado? —preguntó, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la reina de Lux Aurea—. Es nuestro deber saber cómo están nuestros hermanos elfos. Después de todo, Lux Aurea es la ciudad por la que deben pasar. Pero nadie los ha visto... ¿Acaso no debemos suponer lo peor? Piénsalo bien querida hermana —Khessa vio fijamente a su hermana menor—, si no hay sobrevivientes humanos, no hay forma de que avisen a los demás humanos sobre lo que pasó, así que si vas a proteger nuestras fronteras debes hacerlo de una manera que no haya forma de que el enemigo contraataque —justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras ingresó un elfo con una flecha mensajera, era azul, con forma de Aguila, una flecha mágica diseñada por un artesano elfo de luna.

—Majestad —dijo Erin, el elfo que había ingresado sin aviso—. Es importante, el Draco Concillium ha confirmado que los humanos han roto el acuerdo con Xadia.

—Eso lo resuelve, asegúrate que los humanos entiendan que cuando rompen una promesa al rey dragón, están insultando a todos en Xadia —Khessa realmente no tenía ningún interés en el consejo de dragones, mientras ella pudiera seguir reinando tranquilamente Lux Aurea sería feliz.

Janai escucho a su reina. Sabía que incluso, si su hermana mayor estaba usando a los elfos de tierra y la ruptura del acuerdo para comenzar un asedio contra los humanos sus palabras tenían cierta verdad. No sé sabía nada de esos elfos y tampoco habían visto a los elfos de luna que habían ido con ellos. Por razones obvias debían de pasar por su territorio si habían regresado a Xadia, pero como nadie los había visto solo quedaba suponer lo peor **"Traición"** por parte de los humano y ahora con esa carta todo estaba confirmado. Esos sucios humanos traicionaron a Xadia, como una general de Lux Aurea era su deber encargarse de que los humanos recibieran su merecido y proteger la brecha.

—Prepárare a los guerreros —Janai hizo una reverencia a su reina antes de alejarse. Tenía muchas cosas que preparar si quería ganar en una batalla por la frontera. Hasta ahora los humanos jamás habían logrado traspasar la gran brecha, pero eso no significaba nada, podían tener magos oscuros a la espera de que se descuidaran.

Janai recordó la boda, parecía que todo estaba bien, que el rey de Katolis planeaba cumplir aquel acuerdo. Pero ella era un soldado, no entendía sobre política y como funcionaba el sistema de las cortes humanas. Lux Aurea tenía un consejo de ancianos pero solo servían como consejeros. Nunca intervenían en una desición de la reina, hacerlo podía equivaler a una muerte segura.

—Prepara todo —dijo Janai a uno de los elfos.

•••

Se dice que la confusión alerta los sentidos y Amaya podía sentir como se aproximaba una pelea, su espada se mantenía ergida, los elfos solares atacaron aunque eso no era algo que no pasará seguido.

—Ustedes sucios humanos, traicionaron a nuestro rey —bramó un elfo solar, la espada de Amaya resonó con fuerza, su gran escudo la protegió de los ataques. La tierra tembló con una pequeña erupción de lava, el elfo cayó por el precipicio.

Amaya observó a su alrededor, del otro lado de la brecha pudo ver a otro elfo que seguía sus movimientos. La lava bajo sus pies comenzó a tener actividad. Pronto los elfos se perdieron entre el humo que causaba la lava hirviendo.

Amaya y sus soldados pelearon, jamás dejarían que tomarán su puesto de avanzada. Había una manera de proteger ese lugar, pero era algo que pocos soldados podrían hacer. Cada puesto de observación contaba con explosivos escondidos, todo esto para poder destruir la fortaleza si los elfos lograrán entrar. El deber de los soldados en la brecha era asegurarse de detener a los elfos ahí y evitar que llegarán hasta las tierras del reino. Pero Amaya no podía pedirle a los soldados que se sacrificaran.

—General, han caído rocas que no permiten que los soldados lleguen al siguiente puesto

—_Escapen y protejan al verdadero rey —_tradujo Gren, todos sabían lo que eso significaba

—Déjeme ir con usted —pidió Gren, Amaya levantó su mano y negó, no tenía caso que todos se sacrificaran.

_"Deben escapar, mantenerse con vida. ¡Es una orden soldados!"_

Amaya subió a un caballo, aquello sería su última orden como general del ejército de Katolis. El caballo corrio por aquel camino estrecho que llevaba hasta el siguiente punto de revisión. La general cabalgó con la fiera determinación de que moriría en ese lugar.

Janai observó a la humana, era valiente. Aún cuando sabía que iba a perder no dejaba de pelear. La general de Lux Aurea observo como uno y otro elfo caían ante el gran escudo de la soldado. Avanzó lentamente, sus ojos cambiaron de color, sus venas se volvieron amarillas creando la ilusión de ser una bestia de magma. Esto se debía a qué los elfos de sol tenían protección divina del sol, lo que hacía que fueran imnunes al fuego o calor.

—Ahora enfrentarás mi espada —Janai se abalanzó contra Amaya. El choque de su espada contra el escudo rosono en aquella área alejada. Los elfos habían retrocedido unos metros para dejar que su general se encargará del humano.

La ira ocupó el cuerpo y la mente de Amaya. Sí los elfos no existieran nada de eso habría pasado, su sobrinos estarían a salvo y habría paz en la Pentarquia. Nadie habría muerto

La elfo parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Un corte no podría alcanzarla. Pensó en cómo murió su hermana en Xadia. ¿Cuál fue su mejor movimiento? Se aferró fuertemente a su espada. Ella jamás fue tan buena como Sarai en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sí ella no hubiera ido aquel día con ellos, si no hubiera sido lastimada por aquel titán de Magna su hermana no habría muerto. Hubiera sido mejor que ella muriera aquel día. Su hermana era mucho más valiosa que una simple soldado. Sarai era su ejemplo a seguir. Le debía la vida a su hermana, pero incluso haciendo todo lo posible por volverse más fuerte no había podido cuidar a sus sobrinos, no pudo evitar que Harrow vendiera a Callum. Pero al menos protegería a su soldados.

_«Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, la pasión despertaría el poder inactivo, para darme la capacidad de derrotarlos. Pero, esta es la realidad. Nada tan milagroso sucedería»_

Amaya sonrió ante esa verdad, no era un cuento de hadas, ni había finales felices que llegaban gracias a la magia. La magia oscura solo traía desdicha y muerte. Los humanos eran débiles.

Janai dio un paso y en ese momento, Amaya movió su espada con todas sus fuerzas.

Janai se sorprendió por ese movimiento, tuvo que esquivarlo. Jamás antes alguien había logrado que ella estuviera en guardia, mucho menos un humano. Así que como muestra de respeto la general de los elfos Sunfire lucharía como su igual, al choque de espadas las marcas de elfo de sol desaparecieron de su rostro. La espada de Amaya chocó nuevamente contra la espada de Janai, pero la espada de la elfo de sol comenzó a atravesar el metal. Pronto Amaya vio como si espada se partía a la mitad, usó el gran escudo que portaba para protegerse, un segundo, solo necesitaba un segundo para poder tomar el fuego y encender la pólvora. Amaya cerró la distancia entre ellas, apretó el puño y lo golpeó, fue ese pequeño momento cuando alcanzó la antorcha, la explosión hizo que la estructura del camino que llevaba hasta las construcciones humanas desaparecieran.

Janai perdió el equilibrio.

«Voy a morir» La elfo de sol pensó en lo que eso significaba, había sido una buena vida y si moría protegiendo la frontera sin duda su muerte valdría la pena. Entonces una mano se aseguró de llevarla de regreso hacia arriba alejandola de la lava ardiendo.

Amaya no sonrió, solo levantó sus manos después de haber salvado la vida de su enemigo.

Janai sonrió y levantó su puño golpeando a su oponente para que perdiera el conocimiento, así sería más fácil salvar su vida. Ella le había mostrado amabilidad incluso en la batalla, sería una descortesía no corresponder dicha amabilidad.

—Regresamos a Lux Aurea, hoy hemos ganado.

Los elfos solares levantaron sus espadas y gritaron por la victoria obtenida ese día.

~•~•~•~•~

Viren se despertó temprano aquel día con el gusano sobre su ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmado ¿Acaso Aaravos lo había traicionado?

_"Tranquilo, esto me permitirá servirte mejor, pronto podrás escucharle y verme"_

Viren soportó el dolor que aquel hilo causaba en su ojo. Después de un rato una pequeña membrana estaba sobre el ojo del mago oscuro.

—_Podré servirte mejor_ —la melodiosa voz de Aaravos retumbó en el oído de Viren, ahora podía ver una proyección abstracta del elfo. Viren se quedó maravillado con aquella magia, sin duda aliarse con ese elfo había sido una jugada peligrosa, pero muy acertada, el poder que ahora poseía era inmensurable. Nadie, ningún elfo o dragón podría detenerlo ahora.

—Lord Viren —alguien llamo a su habitación—. Sus hijos han llegado.

Viren se levantó, era el día. Habían quemado el cuerpo de Harrow al día siguiente de su muerte, era mejor así. Pero por culpa de Opeli no había podido hacer lo necesario para ocupar el trono enseguida, pero ahora todo estaba listo al fin.

—Están aquí —Viren sonrió y abrazo a sus hijos— Hoy comienza un renacer para Katolis, es una pena que Ezran haya declinado su título y huyera, ¿Saben porqué lo hizo?

—Porque no tenía lo necesario para hacer lo que hiciera falta —respondió Claudia

—Así es… pero nosotros haremos lo necesario, ahora deben de prepararse, esta tarde la historia de la humanidad cambiará.

.

La coronación fue por mucho tensa. Opeli no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

—Viren no puedes hacerlo, va contra la ley.

—¡Ohhh! Pero Opeli ¿Aún no lo has entendido? —preguntó mientras los demás miembros de la corte observaban como el gran hechicero tomaba la corona real—. ¡Yo soy la ley! —Viren colocó la corona—. Encierren a los traidores —pronto varios soldados rodearon a unos nobles y a Opeli.

—¡Tú no puedes!

—Pero ya lo hice —Viren observó a su alrededor mientras todos se quedaban en silencio, las puertas se cerraron con los soldados llevando a Opeli y otros nobles hacía los calabozos del castillo, dando paso a una suave melodía en la sala de la corona.

Saleer comenzó a aplaudir y después hizo una reverencia, esto generó que el resto de la corte siguiera su ejemplo.

—Hoy es el renacimiento de Katolis, un nuevo rey ha nacido y un nuevo linaje real está al cargo del reino. Ahora… —Viren observó a los nobles que habían quedado en la sala del trono—. Brindemos por este glorioso día.

Sir Guntar sonrió, aunque en todo caso no estaba feliz; no obstante, tenía que sonreír y asentir ante el nuevo rey, toda su familia hizo una reverencia. Aunque no todos en su familia podían fingir tan bien como él.

Efectivamente, Tania, una encantadora muchacha de increíbles ojos verdes, cabello corto y negro como el azabache, peinado del modo menos atractivo posible, y con un estrafalario corpiño rojo y traje largo de Cormyr, no ocultaba en absoluto su desagrado. Se ponía en evidencia,y también a su familia. Sir Guntar cogió aire para susurrar una reprimenda, pero entonces reparó en el corpulento viudo de cabellos grises que se colocaba detrás de su hija. Guntar conocía a Darvis, el duque del norte del mismo modo que conocía a todos los miembros de las mejores familias de Katolis.

Hasta aquel momento, hubiera jurado que aquel noble entrado en años era tan flemático e inofensivo como cualquier viejo buey acostumbrado al yugo. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes jadeaba pesadamente al tiempo que clavaba los ojos en la nuca de Tania. Pese al fresco de la tarde, el sudor perlaba su frente,

y sus dedos rechonchos jugueteaban con la empuñadura enjoyada de su daga.

—Sonríe por nuestro rey —dijo Sir Guntar.

Molesta por sentirse ignorada, la compañera del mercader, una damisela de pecho generoso suficientemente joven como para parecer su nieta, lo miró furiosa. Aunque era difícil de creer, que algo malo le pasaba a Lord Darvis. ¿Acaso tenía un delirio febril? Aprovechó un momento de calma antes de que comenzara a sonar la música, aunque lord Viren había dicho que no necesitaba una fiesta de celebración la facción de los nobles tenían que demostrar que apoyaban al hombre, claro que no todos lo hacían por voluntad. La mujer carraspeo para pronunciar el nombre del caballero en tono frío y seco, lo que sorprendió al noble. Aunque eso sorprendía tanto a sus inferiores en la escala social como a sus iguales.

—Vaya, al parecer ahora cualquier persona puede tener un lugar en la corte mientras tenga dinero —Darvis murmuró entre dientes al ver a la mujer, volvió a ver a Tania, Cabe decir, sin embargo, que tal ardid había dejado de surtir efecto en la chica hacía tiempo. Darvis se movió de su lugar casi de un salto y se cernió bruscamente sobre ella para encontrar su mirada. Tania movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, pero el hombre pudo saber que le había dicho "traidor"

Lord Darvis se alejó y lentamente comenzó a retroceder pisando los pies de algunas personas. Para sorpresa de la chica nadie dijo nada, era como si estuvieran más atentos a lo que pasaba en la parte del trono.

—Ahora, por favor, disfruten del día, hay mucho que planear, el futuro de la humanidad cambiará —el nuevo rey de Katolis sonrió.

Lord Viren se sentó en el trono pensando en que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver que solo estaba tratando de asegurarles un futuro mejor? Seguro que sus acciones pueden haber resultado ser las de un megalómano, y claro, estaba disfrutando de las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero el fin justificaba los medios, ¿no?, Viren estaba teniendo dudas. Los Xadianos merecían todo lo que había planeado hacer. Fue su culpa que los humanos siguieran siendo inferiores. Nacieron mágicos, él no... Los humanos no y, sin embargo, trataron de detener el pequeño progreso que la humanidad había logrado. Fueron separados del potencial de la magia, y se fueron con una furia hirviendo que tuvo que ser rectificada. Los elfos y los dragones no merecían vivir después de lo que habían hecho, ¿Paz? ¿Como se atrevían a insinuar que querían paz después de todo lo que habían hecho a los humanos? ¿Por qué Harrow había sido tan tonto? Podían ganar, él los llevaría hacia la victoria. Pero en vista que ahora Harrow no estaba, debían asegurar que un líder los guiara, y él estaba allí para entregar la justicia que merecían. Una guerra se cernía sobre ellos, como una bestia con sus fauces tratando de darles una mordida. Pero antes tenía que deshacerse de aquellos débiles de pensamiento, los leales soldados de Amaya, no podía comenzar una purga en el ejército, eso solo debilitaría el mensaje que quería transmitir. Así que sería más fácil ser el rey benevolente que dejaba que aquellos sin ánimos de pelear se fueran.

—_¿Asustado?_ —preguntó Aaravos—_. ¿Acaso no he cumplido con todas las promesas que te hice cuando nos conocimos? Con mi ayuda aplastarás Xadia y cada elfo que ha despreciado a los humanos. Tú eres el futuro de la humanidad. Así que dime ¿Te asusta lo que vendrá ahora?_

El elfo estelar sonrió, su melodiosa voz era como un dulce veneno que convencía de cualquier cosa. Viren sabía que confiar ciegamente era algo peligroso, pero aún así, no le importaba mancharse las manos de sangre si con eso lograba su cometido.

Viren negó, no tenía miedo de la guerra, la había esperado como si esperara a una vieja amiga. Por un breve momento creyó ver a Harrow reírse de él.

«Cobarde» Escucho, pero no era Aaravos, era la voz fantasmal de quién fue su amigo. «Traidor» ¿Es que acaso ni muerto se callaría?

Tania movió sus manos, el hijo del nuevo rey parecía enfermo. La joven sabía que no tenía la capacidad para aprender modos, música, costura, y las otras artes femeninas,todo lo cual contribuiría a hacer de ella un buen partido, o alguien apta para los secretos de la contabilidad y el comercio, lo que la capacitaría para formar parte de los negocios de su padre. Pero todo lo que le interesaba era las relaciones sexuales, parrandear con gente poco aconsejable, de clase muy por debajo de la suya, hacer travesuras y, por lo general, meterse en problemas.

_«Pero esta noche, no —su madre la vio fijamente—, Esta noche te comportarás como una dama, una señorita discreta y refinada,te pongas como te pongas»._

¿Acaso su madre había intuido sus pensamientos? Tania le sacó la lengua. Sonrió y fue hacia el nuevo príncipe de Katolis.

Soren no se sentía bien, no era algo que él pudiera explicar con palabras. ¿Ahora era príncipe? No era algo que él esperara, a su mente vino la imagen de Callum, sintió un ligero dolor en la espalda.

—Príncipe Soren —Tania sonrió—, ¿Qué se siente tener el título que antes era de uno de tus amigos? Es una pena la muerte del príncipe Ezran

—¿Qué? — preguntó Soren. No entendía muy bien nada de lo que pasaba ¿Ezran estaba muerto? Pero su padre le había dicho que Ezran había abdicado. Su padre le había mentido, está verdad golpeó a Soren, de pronto el título de príncipe parecía pesado, quería vomitar ¿Porque sentía tanto miedo? — Disculpa — Soren se alejó de la joven quien lo vio con una sonrisa

— Que encantador — Dijo Tania, sin duda los hijos de aquel farsante eran muy fascinantes. ¿Que planeaba su padre al decir que apoyaba a un hombre como Viren? Tania estaba emocionada, sin duda la vida en la corte real era un poco más emocionante de lo que pensó.

—El príncipe Kasef de Neolandia —la voz de Saleer hizo que los presentes guardarán Silencio.

El príncipe Kasef ingresó, hizo una leve reverencia al recién nombrado rey Viren de Katolis.

—He venido hoy, su majestad, ante está gran corte con un asunto importante.

Viren observo al joven, tendría la edad de Soren, pero su porte, la manera en la que hablaba era la de un verdadero príncipe, no era como ese príncipe falso que Harrow había adoptado.

—Príncipe Kasef, nos honra con su presencia este día glorioso. Por favor, los asuntos de estado pueden esperar unas horas, es un momento de festejo —Viren uso toda la diplomacia que había aprendido en tantos años de servir a la corona.

Soren observó al príncipe de Neolandia, no era demasiado listo, pero si sabía lo que eso significaba y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Soren esperó hasta que los guardias cambiaron de turno, escuchó la charla trivial de los nobles y vio como su hermana era cortejada por varios de éstos, sonrió un poco al ver la cara de asco de su hermana. Había algo claro en la mente de Soren, su padre había mentido. Cómo antiguo guardia de la corona conocía los pasadizos y algunos secretos del castillo. Arriba seguramente su padre estaba hablando sobre su próxima guerra. Sólo necesitaba unos minutos.

—Opeli —Soren llamo a la mujer—, voy a sacarte de aquí... —Soren abrió la puerta, aún tenía las llaves que le otorgaba el título de guardia de la corona.

—Pero... —Opeli no entendía porque el chico estaba haciendo eso.

—Escucha, hay un pasadizo que llega hasta la panadería. El rey Ezran lo usaba para robar tartas. Debes irte.

—Lo llamaste rey —la consejera observo la cara de Soren, a diferencia de su padre, el joven soldado no mostraba ambición de poder.

—Es el verdadero rey, cuando lo veas, dile que siento mucho no haber sido un mejor guardia, no haber protegido al rey Harrow. Por favor ve, encuentra al verdadero rey.

—Soren, tu ya eres un caballero ejemplar, un gran guardia de la corona. Ahora vete antes de que tú padre sospeche.

Soren estiró sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, ahora veamos qué tan rápido puedo correr.

Opeli vio la espalda de Soren, ella los había visto crecer a todos como amigos, les había enseñado sobre la historia de Katolis, sin duda alguna Soren se había convertido en un excelente joven. Ahora era su turno de encontrar al rey. Opeli siguió el camino hasta llegar cerca dela panadería de Barius

—Tardaste demasiado —el panadero se cruzó de brazos—. Debemos partir ahora sí queremos llegar a Duren, es el único país que es seguro por ahora.

Opeli entendía que todo estaba cambiando, que Katolis ya no era seguro. Mientras se alejaba en la carreta de Barius el corazón de la consejera real se sentía roto. Ver las torres del Castillo ahora solo traía el amargo sabor de la traición e intriga.

Varias horas después finalmente Viren veía cerca el momento de dar marcha a su plan. El príncipe Kasef no solo fue como un invitado de estado, había reunido los ejército de tres reinos, solo Duren no había logrado deshacerse de su reina, pero no importaba, cuatro ejércitos unidos contra Xadia ¡Que día más glorioso! El sol dio paso a un nuevo día. El nuevo rey de Katolis se colocó sobre la terraza mientras veía a los soldados formados, listos para la batalla. Pero sabía que no todos eran leales a él, los soldados de Amaya y que lo consideraban un usurpador estaban ahí y no podía marchar con dichos soldados, tampoco podía matarlos de una manera que fuera algo llamativo. Viren sabía que toda gran organización funciona porque confían en la persona a cargo

—En unos días partiremos a Xadia —dijo Viren—, cuatro ejércitos unidos bajo un mismo estandarte... Pero claro, no todo es felicidad, soy consciente que muchos no quieren ir a la guerra. Así que, los soldados que deseen volver a salvo con sus familiares deben dar un paso al frente.

Todos los soldados se quedaron en silencio. ¿Quién sería tan cobarde? Entonces se escucho el sonido de una armadura al caminar. Marcos, uno de los guardias de la corona del rey Harrow bajó su espada. Pronto se escucharon abucheos, pero también hubieron más soldados que comenzaron a dejar sus armas

—No, no —dijo Viren de manera tranquila—, Dejenlos marchar, mejor deshacerse ahora de los débiles. Ustedes son libres de irse, pero a cambio, como muestra de su cobardía deberán usar una insignia con un eslabón roto, esto marcará a ustedes y su familia como cobardes.

Marcos supo que eso era una amenaza, una promesa de matarlos cuando todo terminara. Pero ahora estaban libres, sabían que hacer, ellos servían al verdadero rey de Katolis.

Con eso Viren había dado otro paso para lograr su cometido de destruir Xadia.

~•~•~•~

Callum vio sorprendido el gran camino de rocas

—Hummm. Rayla ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por aquí?

—Tú solo espera… —señaló las rocas y el cielo—. El camino de luna se revelará ante nosotros.

—¿Camino de luna? —preguntó Callum, pisó una piedra y esta se fundió rápido. Bien, en definitiva lo mejor era hacer lo que Rayla decía.

Las nubes se despejaron rebelando una gran Luna llena, frente a ellos unas rocas se iluminaron relevando lo que Rayla llamaba: Camino de Luna.

—Los elfos de luna tenemos nuestros secretos, las rocas se hunden fácilmente, pero esas rocas demoran más tiempo, nos dará tiempo pisarlas sin peligro. —Rayla dio pequeños saltos avanzando sobre las rocas iluminadas.

Callum la siguió lentamente, observo que era cierto, las piedras no se hundían tan rápido como las demás.

En menos de unas horas Finalmente estarían en Xadia si todo salía bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 **

**El corazón es poder**

Callum respiró agitado después de correr, pensó que llegar a Xadia sería la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo, pero en su lugar se toparon con un gran dragón, quien al parecer no encontraba a los humanos agradables. Al parecer en Xadia los humanos eran vistos como una especie de plaga. Ahora caminaban por un desierto. Callum había preguntado si ese era el desierto de media noche que ella había mencionado, pero al parecer no. Después de todo Xadia era un lugar bastante grande.

—Rayla, gracias por lo que hiciste

—¡Oh! Calla, pensé que nos iba a matar, sobre todo cuando dijo eso sobre tu aroma. Sabía que la magia oscura era mala —Rayla no había estado nada feliz de haber escuchado que Callum olía a muerte. Finalmente encontraron un lugar en el que descansar. Rayla se recostó contra el suelo caliente débilmente ceñida con un gemido de dolor—. Nunca me moveré de nuevo —gimió.

—No por unos días al menos —dijo Callum, tan firmemente como pudo, considerando que tenía tantos sentimientos apenas contenidos que casi estaba temblando—. Me alegra escuchar que digas eso. Mereces un descanso

—No estoy de acuerdo. Estaré bien —Rayla protestó, con un desprecio algo impresionante pero sobre todo frustrante por lo que había pasado.

Él había limpiado sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, pero ella todavía se veía exactamente como alguien que había estado despierto durante sesenta horas y luego un montón de rocas fueron arrojadas sobre ellos por un dragón furioso. Sin duda su primer día en Xadia no había sido tan relajado como él se lo esperaba.

Las rocas habían raspado contra la piel desnuda de su hombro, brazo, y los dioses sabían dónde más, rasgando y magullando su frente cerca de la línea del cabello, la sangre y la suciedad aún enredaban su cabello blanco. Ella tenía mucha suerte de que no hubiera sido mucho, mucho peor.

Rayla se tensó bajo sus manos, mientras él extendía el interior pegajoso de una especie de helecho carnoso gigante sobre su pie y espinilla magullados, y luego pensó que estaba aplicando en todas partes. Eso también fue afortunado. Con todo lo demás sucediendo, casi había olvidado que ahora estaban en Xadia. La magia estaba en todas partes. Este material pegajoso similar a un gel aparentemente facilitaría la curación y disminuiría en gran medida el riesgo de infección. Pero era algo poco práctico en su forma cruda, porque perdió potencia rápidamente y necesitaba mucho para que fuera efectivo. Fue muy interesante, Callum tenía muchas preguntas pospuestas para cuando Rayla tuviera menos preocupaciones inmediatas.

—Me doy cuenta de que tenemos que quedarnos aquí un rato. Solo estoy molesta porque mi estúpido cuerpo nos mantendrá aquí

—¡Rayla! —Callum interrumpió—. No estoy molesto porque estamos retrasados, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente cambiaremos algo al estar en Xadia. Estás herida debido a un acto ridículamente heróico realizado para ayudarme. El segundo acto de heroísmo de sacrificio relacionado con dragones en tantos días! ¡Es... es mucho, Rayla! —su aliento se había quedado atrapado en su garganta, su propia voz demasiado estridente para su gusto. Pero esta casi histeria era quizás lo único que le impedía colapsar en este momento—. Es muy doloroso solo mirar. Pensé que estabas muerta, no tienes idea… —él se detuvo, porque ella definitivamente parecía que había entendido su punto.

—Lo siento, Callum. Estoy siendo gruñona e impertinente, sé que es...

—¿Difícil? Rayla, relativamente hablando, eres una delicia en sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que dormiste? Sin contar la cueva en la frontera, eso era apenas una siesta. Si no dormiste mientras estaba inconciente... eso es más de dos días completos desde la noche en que me mostraste tu parodia de transformación del poder de la luna mágica. ¡Sesenta horas! Algunas elecciones épicamente malas en ambas partes, un río de lava, y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ¡los DOS DRAGONES COMPLETOS! —casi se rió de lo absurdo que era—, ¿cómo sigues consciente?

—¡Porque tengo que estarlo, Callum! —Parecía desesperada, casi suplicándole, tratando de levantarse. Pero sus brazos temblaban no soportando su peso, y estaba claro, al menos para Callum, tan impresionante como era su límite físico, lo había alcanzado.

—No necesitas hacerlo, está bien. Ya no estoy indefenso —que bien se sintió al decir eso, incluso si aún no estaba seguro, exactamente cuán indefenso era.

No tenía la piedra primaria, y eso significaba que se estaba conectando con el mundo que lo rodeaba, las condiciones transitorias y todo. El viento del cañón no los alcanzaba ahí, el aire estaba en silencio y de alguna manera supo sin intentar que un _Aspiro_ no tendría éxito. ¿Había suficiente estática en el aire para un _Fulminis_ aquí? Si. Una vez más, solo lo sabía, aunque podría no ser tan fuerte como cuando tenía el poder de una tormenta eléctrica real en su mano. Sin embargo, tendría que ser suficiente porque Rayla no estaba en condiciones de luchar ni contra un animal herido. Y cualquier otra cosa que por alguna razón pensara y que ella necesitara hacer, él podía hacerlo. Habían estado viajando durante casi dos semanas y él había estado aprendiendo, había leído el libro que la madre de Ellis le había dado. El podía hacerlo. ¡Él lo haría!.

—Rayla, puedes tomarte un descanso de las acciones heroicas por un momento, y lo que creas que necesitas hacer, lo haré. Lo prometo. Puedes relajarte, y todo estará bien —ella tenía que saber eso, ¿verdad?, que realmente no había mucho que él no haría por ella. Callum deseaba desesperadamente abrazarla, tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a él mismo, pero no quería sacudir su cuerpo maltratado o sacarla de su posición recostada, cuando eso era exactamente lo que estaba deseando era que descansara. Así que decidió abrazarla con cuidado, de una manera que esperaba fuera reconfortante y la disuadiría de intentar levantarse, sin restringirla físicamente. Había una guerra sutil en su expresión facial, pero parecía terminar a su favor. Los músculos tensos y temblorosos bajo sus manos se relajaron.

—¿Pues, que hace falta hacer, Rayla?

—Mantenerte a salvo hasta llegar a Silver Grove, Conseguir más agua. Conseguir comida. Y volver a aplicar las cosas pegajosas cada dos horas, si no duermo —Rayla gimió tristemente.

—Pero duerme primero. O pronto no podremos hacer ninguna de las otras cosas. Cualquiera de los dos — en realidad Callum quería gritarle por seguir pensando en él. Gritarle o besarla. Definitivamente uno de los dos, la que Rayla tuviera la capacidad de hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar ese pensamiento, Rayla estaba hablando con él nuevamente

—Pero si te levantas para hacer una fogata o algo así, me vas a despertar. Pensé que querías que descansara

—Umm. Por supuesto. No quiero despertarte, ¿pero en serio? ¿Confías en que te toque mientras duermes? —y la cadena de palabras desafortunadamente cargadas simplemente continuó. Ya no solo se limitaba a sus propios pensamientos, sino que, de hecho, dejaba en evidencia que aveces no tenía control de las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Aparte del exceso de experiencias cercanas a la muerte y el déficit de sueño, obviamente.

—Podrías haber dicho eso de una manera menos espeluznante —Rayla se rió débilmente. Sí. Sí, podría haberlo hecho. De muchas maneras, pero de la forma en que lo expresó no parecía particularmente desanimada—. Pero sí, quise decir lo que dije en el cañón. Tú eres mi mejor amigo —ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

El latido de su propio corazón de repente pareció abrumador, y el mismo calor que había sentido cuando se enfrentaron a Sol Regem juntos, regresó rápidamente. Esta vez, en el aire fresco de la noche, no hubo esfuerzo ni sol, ni calor árido para culpar. Solo sus palabras, su presencia, su encantadora y suave sonrisa, su mano sobre la de él. Sólo ella.

Oh.

¡Pues joder!

En el lado positivo, ahora sabía con sorprendente certeza cuál era el problema con esas palabras.

Entonces, esto no iba a hacer las cosas incómodas en absoluto, ¿verdad?.

Los párpados de Rayla se cerraron, su agarre sobre su mano se debilitó. Miró la silueta de su pálido rostro iluminado por la tenue luz del sol, mugriento de tierra y sudor, manchado de sangre, hermoso sin comparación.

Entonces sí. Había definido sus sentimientos de una manera extraña, evidentemente si le gustaba más allá de solo la atracción física y un sentimiento llegado por la edad y los impulsos juveniles. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a procesar esto. Su cabeza estaba completamente abrumada con esta nueva información, su corazón latía con los nuevos sentimientos, pero no realmente nuevos, su estómago se estaba haciendo nudos con un pánico creciente y no, definitivamente no estaba considerando nada más bajo que su estómago.

¿Qué hacía con sentimientos como estos? Cuando estaban aquí, al mismo tiempo abrumadoramente fuertes y completamente inútiles, como si Soren balanceara su espada en el aire. Rayla explícitamente no sentía lo mismo, o sentía algo parecido pero no era igual, ella le explicó sobre los elfos y la tradición de tocar los cuernos. Pero literalmente acababa de decirle que era su 'mejor amigo' y eso fue más que suficiente. Él nunca la presionaria con sus extraños sentimientos. Fuera de estos nuevos hechos, los viejos sentimientos de amistad y confianza no habían cambiado en absoluto. Ella definitivamente no debería tener que estar incómoda solo porque el comenzaba a pensar que podrían tener un final feliz y realmente convertiste en lo que su padrastro quería que fueran, una pareja real que logrará el cambio.

Que fueran _**"esa pareja"**_.

Callum sentía que la cabeza le dolía mientras más pensaba en lo que eso significaba, coquetear con ella era fácil, pero estaba pensando en un futuro, y lo cierto era que apenas y sobrevivían el día a día. Pero, ¿podría realmente seguir como siempre, ser el mejor amigo y novio, mientras desea ser algo más para ella que un novio y también mirar secretamente su trasero y fantasear con tocarla? Simplemente no había forma de que eso fuera correcto. Pero tampoco podía no ser su amigo, ese era un pensamiento exponencialmente peor.

Y mirando hacia atrás, eso no era exactamente ser completamente honesto, ¿verdad? No era como si hubiera estado mirando regularmente, porque Opeli había logrado impartir al menos cierto grado de decoro apropiado, pero... la primera vez que la conoció y la vio con aquel vestido en la cena de compromiso definitivamente había notado su hermoso cuerpo mucho antes de tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico. Era un cuerpo muy agradable después de todo.

Rayla tenía un trasero espectacular.

¿Qué tipo de palabra era incluso mejor?

Si alguna vez había sido solo un enamoramiento o una atracción física, ya había pasado de largo y estaba muy enamorado de ella. Sintió que debería haber sabido eso, era muy obvio y nada sutil ahora. Suficiente gente le había señalado que solía ser despistado con las cosas obvias pero este era un nuevo nivel de inconsciencia feliz, incluso para él. Por qué notar que "posiblemente" ama a alguien a tener la certeza de que la ama era un gran golpe a la realidad.

Sueños lúcidos, dolor punzante y verdades inconclusas. Todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, se sintió mareado aún cuando estaba recostado en el suelo, sus labios temblaban y aunque estuviera dormitando las memorias comenzaban a atacarlo con ferocidad.

Era una canción melodiosa. Callum sentía que el bosque lo llamaba.

_"Recuerda"_ susurraba el viento _"Donde las cigarras cantan, la estrella cayó del cielo"_

los susurros fueron suficientes para que despertará de golpe, perdido en sus lagunas en aquel pastizal que solía visitar.

Miró a su alrededor, nada.

—Estoy delirando —se regaño así mismo, miró nuevamente aquel cielo tan relajante para sus sentidos. La neblina cubría el lugar

—¿Rayla? —Callum avanzó torpemente por el lugar, un gran pantano con grandes árboles se extendía hasta donde podía ver.

_"La lluvia se convierte en sangre que desliza por tus mejillas. Ya que no tienes donde volver, Elarion ardió y las estrellas cayeron" _

Por un momento Callum prestó atención a la voz. Levantó su mano tocando pequeñas cenizas brillantes.

_"Solo debes respirar, Callum, respira" _

Callum avanzó lentamente entre la neblina y las raíces de los árboles. Observó a una mujer con antifaz, tan pronto como se acercó supo que no era una mujer y aquello no era un antifaz, era un elfo, no era humano. Ella lo miraba. Él veía cómo ella lo miraba. Se veía a sí mismo a través de los ojos de la mujer.

_"Sus garras desgarraron todo, los elfos del cielo cayeron, la luna desapareció, la tierra tembló y grandes Tsunamis llegaron. Él descendió y trajo destrucción. Aquí en el bosque prohibido, el trueno venció a la estrella, pero prometió que regresaría"_

La extraña criatura con forma femenina señaló su mano. Callum observo el rompecabezas de Aaravos que su padrastro le había confiado, brillaba con fuerza, jamás antes lo había visto de esa manera.

Ya no podía ver a la mujer.

Estaba solo enmedio de la neblina, de pie y libre. Todos los pensamientos que no había sido capaz de pensar durante días y semanas se agolpaban en su cabeza, una tormenta de ideas y de sentimientos, una pasión de furia,de venganza, de lástima, de orgullo. Al principio lo invadieron endiabladas fantasías de poder y de venganza: Vengarse de Viren y su familia, vengarse de todos, los odiaba a todos, elfos humanos. Vió su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos negros consumidos por la magia oscura. Y a su lado estaba alguien, sus manos rojas manchadas por la sangre de cientos de criaturas mágicas.

_"Ella fue difícil"_ El Callum del reflejo señaló a alguien, inmediatamente el príncipe dejo escapar un grito de dolor, era Rayla, sus manos estaban llenas con su sangre.

«No he sido Yo» Repitió cerrando sus ojos, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, porque solo eso podía ser, él jamás lastimaría a Rayla de esa manera. El Callum del reflejo lamió sus dedos limpiando la sangre, después sonrió mostrando unos dientes afilados.

_"Pero eres tú, muy dentro de ti desprecias a los elfos" _

Callum cerró los ojos para no ver aquella escena grotesca.

_"En el bosque prohibido, donde las cigarras cantan, ahí encontrarás lo que olvidaste joven mago"_

Nuevamente la elfo que lo veía habló, su voz era como un murmullo, una voz que calmaba sus miedos. Avanzó más alejándose del agua, el bosque se extendía por todos lados, no había un lugar donde no hubiera maleza, Callum sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Las frías garras de los hechizos lo agarraron por la garganta y lo ahogaron, le ataron las manos y le presionaron los pulmones. Se agachó, jadeando. No podía

pensar; no podía acordarse de nada.

«Quédate conmigo», dijo, y no sabía a quién le hablaba. Tenía miedo, y no sabía a qué le tenía miedo. La magia, el poder, el hechizo... Todo era oscuridad. Pero en su cuerpo, no en su mente, ardía un conocimiento que ya no podía nombrar, una certeza que era como una

pequeña lámpara entre sus manos en un laberinto creado por sus sueños

— ¡Callum! —Rayla sacudió al joven príncipe

Callum abrió los ojos _«Gaudete torque»_ Murmuró en un idioma antiguo, los ojos de Callum parecían vacíos. Había sido aquella mujer del lago quién le había enseñado esa palabra. Luego, durante un rato, se quedó inmóvil, de cuerpo y mente.

_**"Yo soy Medra"**_ escucho la voz de la mujer en su cabeza y así como llego desapareció

—¿Rayla? —Callum parpadeo—, ¿Qué paso?

—Te dormiste, eso paso, tuviste otra pesadilla.

—Lo siento ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó Callum.

—Mucho mejor —Rayla sonrió, sin tenía la bufanda que Callum le había dado para engañar a Sol Regem—. Hay un riachuelo cerca, sería bueno que vayas a lavarte un poco mientras yo veo si puedo conseguirnos un poco de comida.

Callum asintió, su cabeza dolía, él estaba mucho mejor que Rayla, ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado?. No le gustaba esa sensación, era como depender de alguien herido.

—Iré por un poco de agua. No tienes que conseguir comida para nosotros, estoy bien. ¿Esta muy lejos el lugar al que vamos?

—Silver Grove está pasando el desierto a unos dos días caminando —señaló en dirección al este—. Pasando esas montañas.

Aunque Rayla se había mostrado seria y optimista todo el recorrido, lo cierto era que tenía miedo, y no era un miedo parecido al que sentía cuando estaba cerca del agua. Este era un miedo visceral que recorría sus entrañas y la hacía temblar. ¿Qué estaba pasando en Xadia? Estaba segura que los rumores ya habrían llegado hasta Silver Grove ¿Que podían esperar al llegar a la aldea?

—Veré si encuentro algo de comer.

—Parece una broma ¿Verdad? —Callum se levantó para ir a buscar agua—. Creo que finalmente mi apariencia es acordé a mi. ¿No es así? No parezco un príncipe. Me veo como me siento.

Rayla se acercó hasta él, lo sujetó de la chaqueta.

—Escucha bien príncipe triste —Rayla habló rápido— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Crees que eres la única persona que tiene pensamientos oscuros sobre uno mismo? Solo ves lo malo en ti, eres autocomplaciente. No sé que mierda te hicieron en ese palacio, pero debes de dejarlo atrás... No eres un príncipe, estoy bien con eso, no sabes usar un arma o montar un caballo, no me importa para nada. Así que deja de verte de una manera que no eres... Yo sé lo que es ser rechazada, que la gente piense mal de ti. —Rayla había estado reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos, no quería recordar lo que pasó cuando dejo escapar a ese humano. Pero ella había visto el miedo en los ojos del guardia, había logrado sentir el miedo por su muerte, aunque los asesinos moonshadow consideraban la muerte como piedad. Pero también como un castigo, aquella vez sus compañeros habían pedido su muerte, habían querido que que Runaan demostrará que no tenía favoritismo. Todos siempre esperaban que ella fallará, se esperaba eso de la hija de unos traidores, pero la manera que sus compañeros la discriminaron la hicieron sentir que realmente no tenía talento y no valía como asesina, peor aún, que no valía el tiempo que Runaan había invertido en ella. El líder de los asesinos moonshadow era su padre adoptivo, así que tenía lógica que los demás miembros del equipo quisieran que mostrará su autoridad.

—Solo deja de hacer eso...

Callum apenas y podía decir algo, realmente odiaba esa parte de él que se menospreciaba. Rayla había hecho una buena pregunta. ¿Qué le habían hecho en el castillo? Quizás si hubiera sido un campesino normal tendría una vida mejor, su autoestima sería más alta. Pero sin duda no habría conocido a una persona tan valiente e increíble como Rayla.

—Ummm, Rayla... ¿Podrías soltarme? —preguntó, su rostro estaba muy cerca, realmente quería besarla pero ella estaba molesta, así que no quería arriesgarse a ser lanzado por el aire.

Callum recordó su advertencia sobre las sorpresas y su entrenamiento. Aún así sintió ese revoloteo particular en su estómago, como una polilla lunar en busca de la luz; aunque claro que esa era una metáfora, no tenía idea de su así se sentía realmente una polilla lunar.

—Creo que has entendido mi punto —dijo la elfo soltandolo, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.

—Antes de ir hacia el agua. Tengo una pregunta —Callum levantó sus manos—. Te aseguro que es una buena pregunta.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—¿Cómo es el lugar donde vamos? Tu comunidad... Y ¿Cómo era ser parte de él gremio? Es decir... Me has contado pocas cosas sobre tu pasado.

—¿Quieres escuchar sobre Moonshadow? —Rayla se sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo, que Callum quisiera saber más sobre su cultura significaba mucho para ella—. Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Callum pensó un momento.

—Leí una vez en la biblioteca de Katolis que los elfos de luna antes eran varias tribus. Pero no dice nada sobre cómo se volvieron una sola tribu

—¿Eso está en las bibliotecas humanas? Bueno es verdad que antes los elfos de luna no se llevaban bien, pero aún hay varias tribus por todo Silver Forest. Es como Katolis y sus ciudades, todos son Katolian, pero no viven en un mismo lugar. Pasa lo mismo con los elfos —explicó despacio—. Pero hay una leyenda...

_«Una vez hubo una tribu que adoraba a la Gran Luna, un hermoso disco plateado en el cielo. Pero un día, el líder justo levantó la vista y vio que la mitad de la luna se había ido. "¡Ha sido robado!" gritó. La gente estaba furiosa. Un grupo de guerra viajó al pueblo de la tribu vecina, en quien no confiaban. Pero el otro líder vio las cosas de manera diferente. _

_"No robamos nada. La luna no es un disco plateado, es una hoja plateada" Señaló el cielo como prueba."Esta es la luna y es nuestra luna" . Los líderes acusaron al otro de mentir, y pronto los dos las tribus estaban en guerra. Muchas personas murieron. Una noche, ambas tribus se encontraron perdidas en la oscuridad. La luna se había desvanecido por completo. Toda la gente estaba asustada, hasta que un niño habló._

_"¿No ven?" preguntó. Pero los adultos solo podían ver la oscuridad. Los niños no ven solo con sus ojos; ellos ven con sus corazones. "Todos vivimos bajo la misma luna" . Finalmente entendiendo, la gente dejó de pelear. Y la luna sonrió.»_

—Así fue como nació la tribu Moonshadow, no importa si la luna no se ve, está ahí. — Explicó Rayla con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso es increíble, creo que entiendo un poco más sobre ti. Y también me puede servir cuando lleguemos, no quiero ser el humano extraño

—Oww, Callum, tu ya eres un humano extraño. Super extraño, así que no te preocupes por eso... Recuerda, yo estaré contigo.

—Lo sé —Callum sacudió su ropa, iría por un poco de agua para ayudar a Rayla y lavar su rostro un poco.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó una hermosa elfo de océano mientras veía por el espejo la silueta de la extraña pareja

Medra sonrió.

—Lo hice, él ahora ha roto las cadenas, los humanos son criaturas extrañas, tienen un corazón muy complicado, no es como los elfos. Los sueños siempre han sido un lugar que se conecta con los corazón, no importa si son humanos o elfos, conectan el pasado, presente y futuro. El corazón de ese chico es importante, él tiene la llave.

—Los corazones son poder, y si hay una cosa que mi especie anhela más que el océano, es el poder. He escuchado cosas: historias de corazones perdidos y mujeres arponeadas, fijas para siempre al fondo del océano, como castigo por su traición. Abandonadas a su sufrimiento hasta que su sangre se convierte en sal y se disuelven en espuma marina. Los humanos decidieron llamarnos sirenas, pero se equivocan. Como los elfos del cielo, algunos elfos de océano son diferentes, los humanos los llaman sirenas, pero los elfos les dicen Nereidas —la elfo de océano sonrió. Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que veía su compañera elfo en el humano.

Las nereidas son más peces que humanos, y la parte superior de sus cuerpos coincide con las decadentes escamas de sus aletas. A diferencia de las sirenas, las nereidas tienen vainas y ramas azules en lugar de cabello, con una mandíbula que les permite estirar la boca hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un bote pequeño, pero mientras las sirenas seducen y matan, las nereidas se mantienen fascinadas por los humanos.

Roban baratijas y siguen las naves con la esperanza de que algún tesoro caiga de su cubierta.

—¿Cuál es la postura de los elfos de tierra con una guerra?

Medra sonrió.

—Es lo mismo. Los humanos primero deben de pasar por Lux Aurea, creo que ningún clan se está Tomando muy enserio la amenaza de los humanos, son insignificantes criaturas después de todo. Pero el cielo se va a iluminar pronto

—Los unicornios fueron los culpables, después de todos ellos tuvieron compasión por los humanos que nacieron sin conexión a ninguna fuente, les mostraron el lenguaje antiguo, les entregaron orbes poderosos y luego los humanos los cazaron y cortaron poco a poco. — La elfo de océano hizo una mueca.

—Plumas caerán del cielo y las estrellas dejarán de brillar, solo es un poema, algo que cuentan los ancianos, sobre aquel archimago que desafio a los antiguos. — Medra suspiro fuerte, había sido cansado conectarse a los sueños del príncipe.

— Es un poema muy antiguo, una advertencia de antiguas generaciones.

—Es cierto, es un poema antiguo. —Medra sirvió un poco de té de salvia —la tierra de los humanos está contaminada. La magia sin conexión solo crea problemas. La magia que imita a la magia natural solo traerá problemas para todos. Los humanos siempre son ambiciosos, desde que descubrieron la magia oscura, pero un humano diferente a nacido, justo como lo dice el poema.— Medra quería ser testigo de los cambios que traería aquel humano que se conecto a un arcano

•••

Había más de un elfo interesado en la pareja que se acercaba a la región de los elfos de luna.

Ethari había estado preocupado desde que el señor Dalian había salido de Silver Grove para ir a la reunión Moonshadow, muchas cosas podían ocurrir, además aún estaba el asunto de las flores que habían desaparecido, aquella era una tradición entre el gremio de asesinos, pero no era exclusiva de los elfos de Silver Grove, todos los elfos en el territorio de los elfos de luna tenían tradiciones similares. Quizás el diseño de las flores cambiaba, pero compartían muchas costumbres.

—Necesito un descanso —Ethari volvió a revisar de manera compulsiva los papeles y las invitaciones para los juegos de la union, aunque sonaba un poco ridículo para el elfo artesano estar pensando en esas cosas cuando había tensión y muchos hablaban de una guerra.

La luna se asomaba en lo alto, pudo ver a los pájaros de luna, aquellos que solo se ven durante las noches en Silver Grove.

Cyrdan tocó la puerta Sorprendiendo a Ethari, el artesano sonrió al ver al joven elfo, Cyrdan siempre ha sido un joven guerrero que ha crecido con Rayla.

—¿Cuando llegaste? —preguntó Ethari—. Pensé que tardarías dos lunas más.

—Recién acabo de llegar, no podía demorarme más tiempo —Cyrdan busco entre su ropa unos pergaminos que entrego al artesano. Ethari leyó rápido aquellas cartas. Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios, como se lo había estado temiendo, todo estaba listo para los juegos de la union en Silver Forest.

—Ella aún no regresa —Cyrdan vio por la ventana—. Esto es extraño, ella debió llegar hace varias lunas atrás. ¿Acaso crees que ella falló en su misión?

Ethari también había notado el retraso por parte de Rayla. Con los rumores de una traición y la flor de Runaan hundida, Ethari estaba en su límite.

—Ella jamás nos traicionaría... Además ella no sabía que Runaan iría —Ethari sabía que Rayla era quien más había sufrido por ser hija de dos desertores, después de todo, cuando todos los guardias dragón desaparecieron se supuso que habían huido.

El sonido del cuerno se escucho por todo Silver Grove. Dalian llegó de la reunión en el consejo Moonshadow. Dalian fue hasta la casa de Ethari. Lo primero que hizo fue anunciar la traición de los humanos, después dio una noticia que dejó a Ethari y Cyrdan sin palabras.

—Rayla, ha traicionado a Xadia, los consejeros elfos que fueron con ella lo han confirmado, ella mostro, su simpatía por el príncipe humano. ¿Sabes por qué el rey dragón la eligió? Era la oportunidad de redimir su error al no matar al humano que cruzó la frontera. Ella debía de lograr matar al príncipe humano. Incluso si no sabía su misión, Runaan fue para cumplirlo, su deber era ayudarlo. Pero la flor de Runaan ha desaparecido y la de Rayla sigue flotando, eso solo significa una cosa.

Ethari no quería creer aquello. Rayla no traicionaría a Runaan, pero era cierto que la flor había desaparecido, la voluntad del elfo artesano flaqueo.

—Se lanzará el hechizo fantasma sobre Rayla, ella ahora es una extraña y no puede ser parte de Silver Grove

—No, seguramente algo pasó con Rayla, ella jamás traicionaría a Runaan, jamás traicionaría a Xadia. — Cyrdan no podía perder a Rayla de esa manera.

—Ella es una extraña, no pertenece más a los elfos de luna, el consejo lo ha decidido, ninguna tribu Moonshadow quiere recibirla con ellos, así que está decidido, si un elfo de luna la ve fuera del bosque de luna deben matarla.

Aquello era algo que Cyrdan no podía aceptar, no ahora. Tenía que haber una manera de ayudar a Rayla. El joven elfo vio a Ethari, por la mirada que tenía había aceptado la decisión del Consejo.

—¡No lo aceptaré! —Cyrdan golpeó la mesa antes de salir de la casa de Ethari, no había forma que ella los traicionara por un sucio humano. Cyrdan tomo la determinación, buscaría a Rayla y la traería de regreso a casa y demostraría que ella no era simpátisante de los humanos y mucho menos una traidora.

•**~•~•~•~•~•~**

Tres días después de la coronación, Claudia observaba una pintura en la de arte del palacio, una pintura del paisaje de Katolis, se podía distinguir los matices. El artista era bueno retratando la naturaleza, esa técnica le trajo recuerdos de Callum, era muy similar a la manera que el ex príncipe tenía para delinear ciertas piezas. Claudia busco el nombre de la pieza

**Sueño de Katolis**

**Artista: Desconocido.**

Una lástima, Claudia hubiera querído saber quién era el artista. Al rededor de ella se arremolinaba un grupo de la aristocracia Katolian de lo más selecto; el ronroneo de sus conversaciones, el frufrú de sus ropajes y el tintineo de sus abundantes joyas se mezclaban. Claudia jamás fue una chica que participará de las charlas triviales de las mujeres de la corte.

—Alteza —la voz de un hombre la hizo voltear—. Su padre la busca.

—Muchas gracias, Lord Roderick. —Claudia hizo una leve reverencia.

No le gustaba el hombre, pero sabía que gracias a él su padre había conseguido estar en el trono, tampoco le agradaba mucho el título de príncesa, aunque pudo haberlo aceptado si hubiera sido un acuerdo arreglado entre ella y Callum. La joven hechicera espanto esos pensamientos, Callum era un traidor. Claudia sabía que su padre estaría estresado, desde que anuncio la guerra había Estado ocupado preparando todo.

Para Viren levantarse por la mañana cada vez era peor.

Atender a las cuestiones del rey jamás había sido una carga o un problema para él. No hasta que el trabajo se volvía un poco más pesado y tras convertirse en rey terminaba siendo una gran lectura de libros, conocimiento y estudiosa investigación con los asuntos que secundaron a la causa de la reciente batalla.

Y es que después de haberse librado de la falsa apariencia que lo aprisionaba sin poder salvar a la humanidad, tenía que tener la cabeza fría y enteramente de soluciones creativas para lo que suscitaba.

Siempre lo pensó, si pudiese escogerlo no iba a tomar el mando del reino. Pero la humanidad lo necesitaba y era el único dispuesto a hacer lo que había que hacer.

Aquella vez se había quedado hasta tarde. Hablando con el elfo que se presentaban ante él en una figura casi fantasmal, y leyendo alguno que otro libro para estar listo a la siguiente mañana. Dormir tarde y despertarse temprano no era nada bueno. En su rostro era notorio el cansancio mental que acarreaba y lo único que hizo luego de despertarse tras salir del cuarto, fue al mismo lugar donde antes desayunaba para tener un momento normal y único con su hija antes de reunir los soldados para la batalla que planea arribar.

—Buenos días, Claudia —saludó, tomando asiento y esperando el desayuno preparado por ella—. Necesito... la poción marrón de las mañanas —pidió, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus dedos a modo de acariciarse la sien. Ya ni recordaba si ese era el nombre que su hija le puso a la cosa esa. El asunto es que funcionaba para estar despierto.

—Café —dijo Claudia con una pequeña sonrisa. Después corrió un poco de café en la taza de su padre, Claudia pudo notar que tenía unas grandes ojeras. La hija del ahora rey comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para prepararle la bebida a su padre.

—Sí, eso —terminó por decir, haciendo un gesto con uno de sus dedos en lo que volvía a su compostura.

Se acomodó la bata que ceñía todo su cuerpo y dejó de apoyar el codo sobre la mesa, tan sólo para recargarse un poco por la silla.

Observó con cierto detenimiento el modo en que hacía el dichoso café, oyendo su voz dulce y calmada sobre el plan que se estaba formando poco a poco. Lo bueno es que, después de todo, podría quedarse tranquilo de que los humanos no volverían a ser tomados como una raza inferior.

Claudia depósito la taza frente a él, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, solo poder ver a su padre disfrutar de algo delicioso en las mañanas la hacía feliz

—Padre… hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, quiero ir contigo a Xadia —soltó de la nada, ya lo había pensando detenidamente y sabía que su padre la necesitaría.

Viren se relamió los labios tras que la taza le fuese entregada, la tomo entre sus manos en lo que prestaba atención a la voz de la muchacha. Apretó los labios, tomando esa típica actitud de no prestarle atención mientras se dedicaba a acercar el borde del objeto a sus labios y dar un sorbo al líquido. Consecuentemente, el aroma mismo ya había calmado sus ansias y el saborearlo era un deleite a pesar de que no solía tener un sabor muy rico.

Después de apoyar la taza sobre la mesa, echó un vistazo a su niña y entornó los ojos ante su petición.

En un principio tenía pensado que uno de ellos se quedara en Xadia por si las cosas no terminaban bien. Sería como una especie de plan de respaldo y sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de ello porque el fracaso no estaba en su cabeza en aquél momento. Dio un suspiro, en un gesto de cansancio

—¿De verdad quieres ir, Claudia? —lo había pensado. Claudia era tan buena hechicera como lo sería él; había aprendido demasiado bien ante su tutela. Pero eso no sacaba que era su hija, que era su pequeña niña. Y que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera sentir y decidir con la cabeza fría, sentía un fuerte apego y protección hacía ella.

—Sabes que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ¿no? Y que no será un juego... —su mirada quedó fija en ella, por supuesto, empezando a ceder. Al fin y al cabo, ella era más seria de lo que Soren podía serlo—. Después de todo tu misma viste los soldados que se fueron. Además los prisioneros fueron liberados.

—¡Sucios traidores! —dijo Claudia, ella no podía entender quién los había traicionado de esa manera, solo había traición a su alrededor. Era más que obvio que ese tipo de trabajos no eran algo que un pequeño niño como Ezran pudieran manejar—. Pero yo me quedaré contigo padre, me aseguraré que todo salga como lo has planeado.

Viren sonrió para sus adentros, su hija seguía sin decepcionarlo.

—Cuento contigo. Partiremos en unas horas, después de que el príncipe Kasef… lo siento ya no es príncipe, ahora es un rey, uno que entiende la situación, nos reuniremos con el rey de Neolandia esta tarde y marcharemos con el mayor ejercito jamás visto por los elfos. Un ejército que Finalmente tomara lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

Claudia sonrió, ella estaba de acuerdo con su padre, era hora de que los elfos entendieran que los humanos eran más que simples pusilánimes.

•••

El Rey regente de Neolandia, se encontraba arrancando los pétalos de una rosa. Soren, quien no estaba del todo feliz con esa incursión trato de parecer animado, aunque por dentro tenía muchas dudas.

Tras haber dejado una rosa sin pétalos, el joven rey tomó otra. Sin decir nada, él arrancó toda la flor de su tallo. Los pétalos rojos se dispersaron como la nieve, cayendo lentamente amontonadas en los pies del hombre. Finalmente Kasef subió a su caballo.

—Xadia caerá ciudad por ciudad, justo como está rosa.

—Es una buena manera de expresarlo —Viren sonrió ‹Si tan solo Soren fuera asi› el nuevo rey de Katolis esperaba que esa guerra forjara el carácter de su hijo, ahora era el príncipe de Katolis y debía de comportarse como un príncipe, aunque Viren sentía algo de orgullo por su hijo, después de todo Soren era todo un prototipo de lo que debía ser un verdadero príncipe.

Alto, atlético, dominaba las armas y todas las cosas que se necesitan para ser un noble, no como el meztiso que Harrow había querido hacer pasar como un príncipe, un joven sin talento alguno o conocimiento de la etiqueta apropiada para ser miembro de la corte de Katolis, aunque claro que aveces Soren solía perderse admirando su rostro, pero sin duda está guerra le serviría para madurar y darse cuenta que debe pensar antes de actuar

Viren partió con el gran ejército de otros tres reinos al amanecer

—_¿Crees en la adivinación?_ — preguntó Aaravos.

—No, esas son tonterías. Creo en el aquí y el ahora —Viren había estudiado magia durante toda su vida, desde que descubrió lo que era la magia y lo que podía hacer supo que era un medio para el poder, Viren vio como las personas normales luchaban día a día por salir adelante, mientras los nobles no hacían nada y lo tenían todo.

Pero así era como debía ser, había un equilibrio en esa injusticia. Desde joven descubrió que si no tienes poder no eres nada, incluso con personas amables como Harrow, quien se había esforzado toda su vida en ser alguien compasivo. Cuando Harrow eligió a Sarai como su esposa rompió ese equilibrio, trayendo a un bastardo a ocupar el sitio de un noble. Viren no entendía porque Harrow había hecho algo así. Pero trato de entender el pensamiento del rey, pero los sueños del rey no eran reales, no era más real que la magia. Al igual que un elemento verdadero contenía a todas las sustancias, un conocimiento verdadero contenía todos los demás. Para acercarse más y más a aquel dominio, comprendió que las artes de los magos eran tan vulgares y falsas como el título que él tenía. No eran noble, solo era el gran mago, tenían respeto por las cosas que podía hacer. No tendría más influencia más allá de Katolis, Harrow había comenzado a ponerle cadenas y arrebatarle sus sueños de liberar a todos los humanos, pero eso había terminado, no necesitaba recurrir a la adivinación para saber que debía hacer.

Había una diferencia entre humanos y elfos. Algo que no tenía que ver con el estatus o posición social, Viren quería romper esa diferencia entre humanos y criaturas mágicas. Y esa guerra lo acercaría más hacia ese sueño.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

**Reencuentro **

_Hace muchos años, cuando los humanos fueron expulsados de Xadia, una joven huérfana surgió de entre todos, ella llevo a los humanos hacía tierras donde pudieran vivir. Ella gustaba de las manzanas. _

_Una joven huérfana que se volvió reina. Ella quiso la paz con los elfos, logro una reunión con los elfos. Pero los humanos volvieron a traicionar aquel acuerdo, querían regresar a Xadia, a la tierra fértil. _

_La reina huérfana no sabía que los humanos solo sabían pelear y conspirar, una nueva guerra llegó, pero termino demasiado rápido que los elfos solo podían reírse de ese intento. La reina al ver aquel intento de Traición, entendió que los humanos no cambiarían. _

_Había un elfo que vio el intento de la reina por cambiar las cosas y sintió lástima. Detuvo su ataqué ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni siquiera él sabía porque había sentido aquel deseo de proteger a esa raza inferior._

— _Los elfos no necesitan nada de ti — Menciono el elfo estelar — Y aún así los humanos necesitan todo, jamás será justo. Pero me gustan las manzanas de los humanos, lleva a tu gente y construye una nación, protegelos. Los humanos son débiles y se matan los unos a los otros por un pedazo de tierra, los elfos jamás lo entenderán y los humanos jamás cambiarán. Pero… un día nacerá alguien que pueda cambiar las cosas. — El elfo le entrego un objeto, algo que contenía un gran poder — Conservalo, podría servirte algún día. _

_La reina sonrió ante esas palabras. Quizás ella no podría lograr la paz entre ambas tierras, pero un día, quizás nacería alguien que pudiera cambiar el mundo. _

_Los humanos no querían rendirse, así que se dividieron creando sus propios reinos. Pronto nacieron cinco naciones humanas con el nombre de Pentarquia._

— _Plantare un manzano y recordaré tus palabras_

_El elfo aprecio a esa humana, la visitaba en sus sueños. Y la humana lo veía, un día la reina huérfana sóño con elfos cayendo del cielo, soño con el rugido de un dragón y con una estreya cayendo del cielo._

_Ese día la reina lloró por la estrella que cayó. _

**°•°•°•°•°•**

Fareeda bajó de su carruaje, solo para encontrarse estupefacta, mirando aterradoramente la escena frente a ella. Extendida frente a sus ojos había una montaña de escombros.

Le costaba creer que esta fuera la capital. Hubiera sido más creíble si alguien le hubiera dicho que todo esto era una ilusión, pero ese no era el caso. La escena frente a ella era la verdad, Evenere había sido arrasada y envuelta por el aroma a muerte. El país siempre fue el más pequeño de toda la Pentarquia, pero el hecho de ser el país más pequeño hacía que las personas de Evenere fueran ingeniosas, sabían sobrevivir. Pero el nivel de destrucción que veía superaba por mucho cualquier guerra.

Fareeda mantuvo su rostro oculto bajo la capucha, el puerto estaba cerca de ahí.

— ¿Que es lo que ha pasado en mi país? — Preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuesta, a su lado Derick el joven mago oscuro tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Después de refugiarse detrás de las paredes de una casa abandonada, que parecía haber sido alguna vez un opulento hogar perteneciente a algún noble u otro, salíeron a buscar un barco para viajar hacia Del Bar cuando se toparon con aquella pequeña destrucción en los caminos, Derick no sabía que había pasado, pero los rumores decían que el nuevo rey había forzado a la ciudadanía a enlistarse en el ejército y cuando muchos granjeros y pescadores se opusieron fueron llevados a la fuerza.

— la guerra.— dijo el joven mago oscuro — se acerca la guerra contra Xadia.

Fereeda soltó una maldición, aquello era algo que se esperaba, sabía que era algo inevitable. Pero no podía creer que todo estuviera pasando tan rápido.

— Jamás creí que Trevor, aquel maldito mago subiera al trono, el círculo oscuro se ha movido muy rápido.

Trevor Beoumot era el hijo de un Duque del sur de Evenere, su familia se dedicaba a la exportación de materiales preciosos, pero también tenían conexiones ilegales con las minas de esclavos de Evenere. Fareeda recordo cuando lo conoció, era un muchacho no más de dieciséis años, ella era una joven en la corte de Evenere, era demasiado astuto para un joven de su edad, su padre era bien conocido por acosar a las jovencitas. Aún así Trevor parecía un joven inocente, muy diferente de su padre.

Fareeda era una joven impresionable y la apariencia del joven Trevor era agradable a la vista de todas las nobles de la corte, pero Fareeda tenía una meta, el príncipe heredero de Evenere.

William era un prototipo de príncipe deficiente, siempre alardeaba sobre sus actitudes, pero jamás era capaz de lucirse cuando se trataba de algún combate de exhibición para el entretenimiento de los nobles. Él era constantemente

indeciso y nunca hacia la elección correcta. Como resultado, los que salían

heridos eran los sirvientes, ellos pagaban por sus errores.

El rey solía ser exigente con sus hijos legítimos, pero se decía que tenía muchos hijos ilegítimos resultado de sus amoríos con prostitutas. Claro que el duque Beumont se encargaba de cubrir todo esté tipo de sucesos

— _¿No te cansas? — Trevor preguntó viendo a Fareeda. — Vales más que solo para ser una posible chica elegible, eres de buena familia ¿Por qué quieres ser Princesa? _

— _¿Acaso no es el sueño? pero te equivocas. —Fareeda había sonreído en esa ocasión. — Yo no quiero ser princesa, yo aspiro a ser reina. Pero tú, tú tienes talento para la magia oscura. ¿Acaso quieres ser un mago? _

— _Creo que podría hacerlo, hay un joven que está haciendo muchas cosas interesantes en Katolis. Creo que la magia oscura es lo que necesitamos para que los demás reinos dejen de subestimarnos. Así que creo que cada uno sabe lo que quiere. _

Trevor había sonreído, palabras lindas dichas por un joven apuesto. Habían cumplido su misión, Fareeda se había encargado de esos hijos ilegítimos del anterior rey y cuando William murió ella se rehusó a dejar el trono...había soportado muchas cosas como para dejar el poder a cualquier noble. El amor es simplemente una forma de asesinar que se

ha vuelto sorprendentemente

delicada.

Una lección que aprendió después de vivir al lado de su esposo. Para la mujer vivir libre era mucho mejor y reducía la posibilidad de morir apuñalada mientras dormía.

Después de la muerte del anterior rey, días más hermosos llegaron. Quizás era demasiado pesimista, pero en principio no era así, realmente fue una chica optimista durante sus años en la corte. Era obediente y sentia alegría por la vida. Pero la vida de un noble no está llena de libertad, es por eso que Fareeda Realmente odiaba al rey de Katolis y su manera tan relajada de tratar las cosas, siempre siendo el héroe, casándose con una simple soldado y adoptando a un plebeyo que después vendería al rey dragón, las personas eran despreciables y ella sabía que lo era, y no lo ocultaba como había querido hacerlo el rey Harrow. Ocultando sus acciones maliciosas, bajo el estandarte de la ayuda, su propia ambición por ser un buen hombre lo llevo a atacar Xadia y matar a su propia esposa plebeya ¿Acaso se daba cuenta que sus acciones eran las de alguien egoísta? Fereeda se alegraba de la muerte de un hombre tan hipócrita, pero también sabía que se necesitaban hombres así para poder culpar de su propia debilidad. Le esperaba un largo recorrido antes de poder subir al trono de Evenere de nuevo

Avanzó entre las personas de la ciudad, el peste de orina mezclado con el olor a entrañas de pescados era una mala combinación.

La magia oscura era un germen infeccioso que hacía que la gente a su alrededor se volviese tonta y más ambiciosa. Un nivel de ambición era buena, la gente debe tener ambición, pero la magia oscura corrompia al lanzador y hacia que su vida dependiera de manipular más y más magia. La reina de Evenere no tenía duda; Trevor era un cáncer que llevaría al reino a la destrucción

La reina tenía simplemente tres cosas en su lista de vida

**No te enamores **

**No hagas amigos **

**Jamás renuncies. **

Lo primero era obvio, el amor y el poder no iban de la mano entre los nobles, casarse jamás era un acto de amor entre las personas con dinero, y estaba segura que incluso entre las personas pobres era algo igual, de amor no se vive, siempre hay que buscar a la persona que cumpla ciertos requisitos para pasar parte de tu vida con alguien, lo segundo no tenía que explicarlo, no había amigos, solo traidores y potenciales traidores. La amistad es simplemente un sueño en vano, una imagen virtual, una fantasía que todos parecen muy felices de aceptar. Lo último era lo más difícil de conseguir, habían logrado sacarla de su castillo y ocupar su lugar. Sería más fácil si solo se rindiera y se quedará escondida mientras toda la guerra terminaba, pero no sería algo digno de una monarca, no, ella no podía rendirse ahora. Esto solo era una piedra en el zapato, buscaría la manera de regresar al poder, recuperar el trono y encargarse de todos los magos oscuros que habían estado detrás de aquel ataque contra su vida.

•••

Farrah golpeó la cara de un hombre al quitarle la espada, el barco en el que había subido era sumamente pobre a comparación de los grandes barcos mercantes que había a su alrededor. Había estado peleando desde que se dio cuenta que era una trampa, se suponía que tenía que conseguir un barco para que la reina escapara del país. Pero el nuevo rey había puesto una recompensa por la cabeza de la reina Fareeda. El guardia de la corona se dio cuenta que aquello era una trampa y agradeció a los dioses que su reina no estuviera ahí. La pelea comenzó antes de que él se diera cuenta, sus músculos se tensaron alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

Lanzo su espada contra uno de los piratas. El guerrero de piel morena, Farrah una vez más la levantó para un quinto ataque, siguiendo exactamente el mismo proceso que antes, hasta que hundió completamente el centro de la hoja en la corinilla de la cabeza de un pirata.

Sus ojos dorados se posaban en el cielo con nostalgia. Justo recordando el tiempo cuando practicaba en el castillo, cuando la reina le había dado una espada.

— Eres fuerte — Uno de los hombres sonrió. Tenía un turbante y arracadas en las orejas. Farrah reconoció esa ropa como parte del gremio de comerciantes de Evenere. — Podrías ser un gladiador en la arena de Treska ¿Que opinas? Te volverías famoso

— Me niego — Respondió Farrah, su espada estaba empapada con sangre de varios marineros y uno que otro pirata. hablaba tranquilo mientras el olor único de la sangre flotaba a su alrededor, levantó su espada hacía el mercader.

— De acuerdo, tu ganas… puedo llevarlos, los llevaré hasta Del Bar. — Dijo rápido cubriendo su rostro.

Farrah sonrió, después lentamente movió su espada, parecía que la iba a guardar. Solo se escucho un **"**_**Slash" **_que corto el aire, en un minuto la mano del hombre cayó formando un charco de sangre.

— Es una herida profunda, podrías morir en cualquier momento si un sanador no te atiende, pero no hay ninguno cerca, para cuándo llegues habrás muerto. A menos que… la magia oscura podría evitar que mueras. Tengo un mago, solo debes esperar aquí — El soldado sabía que no podía confiar en la palabra de aquel hombre, así que decidió que necesitaba un seguro para hacer que ese hombre no se fuera y los traicionara. Era una medida que el semielfo consideraba necesaria, Farrah no era tonto, conocía bien la falsedad de las palabras de los hombres con poder. Sus años como esclavo le habían dado el conocimiento.

— Entonces volveré, trata de no morir mientras lo hago.

El camino hacia donde la reina se encontraba estaba plagado de mendigos y personas que apenas y sobrevivían. Así que alguien con la apariencia del soldado con una armadura y casco resaltaba. Aún así para Farrah usar las cosas que su reina le habia entregado era un honor y no podía darse el lujo de usar ropa común, sería deshonrar la buena voluntad de la reina.

Derick aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia del semielfo, cuando estaba a su lado se sentía diferente, la magia oscura cada vez era más difícil, pedía más de él.

"_¿Cuan maravilloso sería verlo muerto?" _

Muchas veces podía escuchar una voz susurrandole que matará al soldado, aquello solo podía ser obra de su propia debilidad. Curo al mercader, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su respiración se volvió irregular, cada vez que usaba magia más avanzada sentía que perdía un poco de el mismo. Derick recordó las palabras de Frejya antes de que separaran sus caminos.

_"Busca al que es igual a ti, él tiene la llave para cambiarlo todo, su nacimiento solo traerá desdicha a quien esté a su lado, pero él es el único que puede deterlo, donde el rayo venció a la estrella, todo comenzará de nuevo" _

Le había dicho frejya. Derick no entendía esas palabras ¿Quién era esa persona y porque lo ayudaría?

El barco "libertad" comenzó su viaje hacia Del Bar. Derick no sabía que le esperaría en aquel país. Pero no podía dejar a la reina, al menos todavía no podía dejarla, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir por su cuenta, no quería regresar al consejo de magos oscuros, regresar sería una locura, no cuando dudaba de la magia.

«Estoy jodido» pensó, observo el mar, aquel sería un viaje que no disfrutaría.

•°•°•°•°•°

Callum se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo cuando salieron de aquellos acantilados, habían tenido unos pequeños percances con algunas criaturas que había tocado antes de saber que no debía hacerlo. Aún así Rayla parecía sumamente feliz solo por entrar al territorio de los elfos de luna.

Callum se la paso todo el tiempo señalando con el cubo.

— Es ... Wooo, es increíble, todo tiene magia — Señaló unas flores y la sorpresa fue cuando se iluminó la runa del arcano de tierra.

Rayla sonrió al ver la emoción en los ojos de Callum, esas expresiones que hacía eran únicas. — Sí, magia, todo en Xadia es mágico.

Callum pensó un momento después de escuchar sus palabras, había muchas leyendas de Xadia y de todas las cosas maravillosas que había. Entonces señaló la tierra.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? — Dijo al ver cómo se iluminaba la runa de tierra — ¿Queee? — Volvió a decir más sorprendido — Tierra mágica ¿Enserio? ¿Que?

Callum abrió y cerro la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Rayla no sabía porque encontraba sus facciones encantadoras.

— Basta, Callum ¿Haras eso todo el camino?

— Sí, es probablemente que haga esto todo el camino.— Rayla dejo de sonreír cuando escucho un sonido

— Escucha Callum, los demás elfos en Silver Grove podrían estar bien contigo, pero podríamos encontrar a otros elfos que estén por aquí. Quizás ellos no sean tan amables, no tienes ese algo que dice que eres príncipe

— Eso... Creo que lo perdí en mis otros pantalones — Respondió Callum con sarcasmo. Observo a Rayla y algunas flores.

Ella se detuvo por un momento y señaló una vereda cerca de un claro — Se que te va a gustar mucho Silver Grove, pero antes hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Rayla lo llevo por un camino lleno de flores.

Callum podía escuchar una melodía. Así que volteó a todos lados. Entonces se percató que había unas flores que emitían un sonido

— ¿Incluso las flores tienen musica?

— Callum, estás en Xadia, la magia está en todos lados... — la joven elfo de luna lo llevo hasta un lugar donde había grandes flores. — ¿Por qué no hueles?

Callum aspiro una flor y su cara se torno verde de inmediato — ¿Que es esa peste?

— Flatulilis — Respondió Rayla riéndose de la cara de Callum — lo siento, no pensaba mostrartelas, pero realmente no pude resistir a ver tu cara así

Callum cubrió su nariz, cada vez que tocaba una flor está emitía un sonido de una flatulencia y el olor no era mejor. Como si necesitará algo que hiciera que su ropa apestara más. Pero aún así, con todo y la peste estaba divertido, tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Estar en Xadia simplemente era mágico, pero no por la magia, era mágico en lo que sentía por Rayla, aún si ella lo consideraba solo su mejor amigo, o alguien a quien proteger.

— Ven, hay más que ver, y por favor, no toques todo lo que veas, hay cosas que parecen hermosas pero son peligrosas si no las conoces. — Avanzaron las apartando un par de arbustos y ramas. Finalmente llegaron a un risco con un gran árbol. Callum no podía creer que pudiera emocionarse más, pero ahí estaba frente ese gran árbol, el más grande que alguna vez vio.

— Este es un gran árbol, seguro es más grande el mundo ¿Cómo lo llaman?

— Árbol, —Dijo Rayla.— Ahora debemos bajar

— ¿Cómo se supone que hacemos eso?

— Para bajar, hay que subir — Señaló Rayla la copa del árbol, aquello no le gusto para nada el joven humano, no era bueno en actividades físicas ¿Ella esperaba que realmente escalara un gran árbol?

— Andando — Rayla le entrego una de sus cuchillas, ella lo hizo parecer tan fácil, usando sus cuchillas mariposas para escalar.

Callum tomo aire y brinco lo más alto que su cuerpo se lo permitió, no llego ni un metro arriba del suelo, Rayla regreso y lo ayudo, para cuándo llegaron arriba comenzaba a atardecer.

— ¿Apoco no es increíble? — Preguntó Rayla observando la vista, después tomo la mano de Callum y lo coloco sobre una gran hoja, aquello no le estaba gustando al joven príncipe, ella había dicho que para bajar tenían que subir. — Ahora sujetate fuerte

— ¿De que? ¡Espera! ¿No pensaras…? — No terminó esa palabra, ella corto el tallo donde se unia la gran hoja y el árbol, rápidamente comenzaron el descanso.

Miedo era una palabra que muy pocas veces Callum usaba, pero tenía miedo, la inercia del movimiento lo hizo acercarse demasiado a ella, prácticamente estaba gritando mientras la abrazaba, un acto nada varonil, cuando Finalmente dejaron de moverse estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento cálido golpeando contra su frente. La tenía abrazada de una manera que podría ser considerado indecoroso por Opeli

— Wooo, eso fue aguitado — Callum se sonrojo y noto que ella también se sonrojaba, después de unos segundos ambos se pusieron de pié

— Si, eso fue divertido, pero eso no es lo que te quiero mostrar, — Rayla volvió a caminar, ni siquiera parecía que acabaran de caer prácticamente sin protección desde un gran árbol, ella avanzó y Callum la siguio de cerca recordando lo más que pudiera del camino, en su mente estaba trazando un mapa del lugar. Finalmente Rayla sonrió al ver una pradera. — Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niña, cada vez que mis padres me regañaban venía a pasar el rato y a hacer nuevos amigos

— ¿Amigos?

Rayla le mostró una criatura peludita de color verde

— Estos son Adoraburr. Y son muy amistosos

Callum abrió los ojos, se podía notar que estaba emocionado, no solo porque ella le mostrará esas criaturas, era más bien porque ella estaba compartiendo con él algo íntimo

— ¡Son Adorables! — Callum comenzó a tomar varios y al darse cuenta que de pegaban no dudo en lanzarse en la hierba dejando que aquellos pequeños se pegaran en su ropa y cabello. — ¿Si se quitan verdad?

Rayla no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era tan adorablememte encantador con todos los pequeños Adoraburr a su alrededor. Estiró su mano y quitó uno de su cabello. — ¿Que te parece el prado Adoraburr? — Rayla lo vio con expectación, compartir un lugar tan especial para ella era algo nuevo, un pequeño gesto que demostraba confianza.

— Es increíble, ya vi porque querías mostrármelo, es hermoso.

Ambos sonrieron, Callum se recostó en la hierba viendo el cielo.— A Ezran le gustaría este lugar

Rayla se acostó a su lado viendo las formas de las nubes, era un acto muy simple, pero había cierta intimidad en estar así.

Callum sintió una sensación agradable. Cuando vivía en el castillo jamás se sintió como estar en un hogar, las altas paredes y todo el espacio era aterrador, claro que tenía a Ezran y a su padrastro. Aunque con el rey Harrow siempre tuvo una tensa distancia.

Recordar al rey lo hacía sentir muchas emociones, cuando su madre murió el rey se encargo de explicarle las cosas

_"Sabes mejor que nadie que a veces en la vida hay cambios que no esperamos ... Quiero hablarte sobre la vida y el crecimiento, y cómo a veces hay cambios que no esperas."_

Las lágrimas ardían bajo sus párpados.

—¿Callum?— La voz de Rayla era suave

Se sintió mal. Se sintió retorcido por dentro, como cuando su cuerpo había respondido a la Magia Oscura. Se sentó. —Lo siento—, comenzó, pero su voz se quebró, y Rayla se sentó con él, tirándolo a sus brazos. — Solo pensaba en Mi hermano y en cuanto lo extraño. Lo Siento, estoy feliz porque me mostraste tu lugar especial.

Rayla no podía creer que aquel humano tan lindo y amable pensara cosas malas sobre él, ella paso un dedo por su mejilla y sonrió para él. — Está bien, es bueno recordar a las personas, estoy seguro que Ezran está bien.

— Lo sé, se que está bien... Solo es muy difícil y estar aquí en Xadia me hace recordar lo mucho que él quería venir, también que le prometí que haría muchos dibujos, aunque solo he podido dibujar pequeñas cosas de las pequeñas aldeas donde hemos estado.

En su recorrido habían pasado por pequeñas aldeas de elfos de tierra y Callum había dibujado algunas cosas, como los rasgos de los elfos de tierra, le sorprendía como tenían unas manos más grandes que un elfo promedio. Originalmente los había dibujado para controlar su estrés, pero después comenzó a escribir pequeñas notas sobre cosas curiosas que encontraba en el camino, también había dibujado las runas que había aprendido, tanto como si las sabía usar como si no sabía que significaban.

— Bueno, aunque estar en este lugar es relajante debemos de continuar, es cierto... Pronto serán los juegos

—¿Juegos? — preguntó Callum, el joven príncipe sacudió su ropa, algunos pequeños Adoraburr se pegaron a su ropa, Rayla lo ayudo a levantarse por completo, varios pequeños Adoraburr se metieron a su mochila sin que él se diera cuenta.

— Sí, son juegos que se celebran en Xadia, todos participan en ellos, es como un gran evento ¿Los humanos no tienen nada parecido?

Callum trato de pensar en algún evento o algo parecido, pero solo venía a su mente las justas entre caballeros para diversión de los nobles y el único festival que conocía era el del solsticio y el Yule en invierno. Pero eran fiestas que se realizaban solo en algunos lugares, jamás se involucraban a los reinos

— ¿Los bailes en el Palacio cuentan? Van muchos representantes de todos los reinos.

Rayla parecía meditar su respuesta, avanzó lentamente teniendo especial cuidado de no aplastar ninguna flor de melodía. — No, no cuenta, si es como la fiesta de compromiso no es igual. Por cierto, si quieres conocer otro lugar después te llevaré a otros lugares en los Silver Glades

Callum estaba feliz, incluso invento un juego llamado Rollercube, trataba de adivinar que runa se iluminaria del cubo que tenía. Eventualmente, mientras más fueron avanzando más densa era la vegetación. — Rayla ¿Porque no hemos visto otras aldeas Moonshadow?

Rayla sabía que tarde o temprano lo notaría, los elfos de luna por lo general eran esquibos y muy reservados en sus asentamientos, no cualquiera podía ir, antes tenían que enviar una carta y si la tribu autorizaba que visitaran el lugar se preparaba todo

— Creo que es algo bueno. Te dije que en Silver Grove podrían estar contentos de vernos, pero otros elfos no podrían tomar a bien encontrar a un humano, es por eso que siempre mantuviste tu cabeza y manos escondidas.

— Espera... Espera, yo estaba preparado para esto — Callum comenzó a terminar lo que había estado comenzando desde que entraron en el territorio de los elfos de luna. Coloco ramas y hojas a su alrededor, una banda alrededor de su cabeza y unas ramas — Conoce al elfo Callum. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Que tipo de elfo se supone que eres? — preguntó Rayla aún sin poder creer esa mala imitación de elfo.

— Soy un elfo de los que tienen las astas, amo la naturaleza y todo eso

— ¿Se supone que eres un elfo de tierra? — Preguntó Rayla cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

— Espera, la ilusión no está lista — Callum respiro profundo antes de hablar:— Saludos amiga elfa, soy un elfo de tierra y amo a los árboles, son mis compañeros. Hola compañero árbol — Menciono con un falso acento de elfo. — Cuatro arriba — Callum levantó su mano. Rayla lo hizo también, pero rápido la bajo, y se dio vuelta cuando el dijo cuatro abajo. En verdad era un pésimo disfraz. Rayla solo quería reírse, pero no tenía tiempo para nada así. Con sus cuchillas mariposa quitó un par de maleza. Señaló un lugar que estaba vacío.

— Bienvenido a Silver Grove — Dijo Rayla con una gran sonrisa.

Callum vio hacia donde ella estaba señalando, realmente ahí no había nada ¿Cómo le decía que le decepcionaba la falta de elfos?

— Es... Modesto, si... Muy modesto, me agrada.

— No puedes verlo, está cubierto por un hechizo. Necesitas una llave para poder entrar.

Callum se sintió aliviado y muy intrigado a la vez, aquello era como la magia de Lujanne, siempre usaba ilusiones. Incluso lo hizo comer larvas cuando estuvieron en el Nexo de Luna. Rayla lo jalo suavemente hacía una rama.

— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

— Bueno... No mentí cuando dije que los elfos de luna somos buenos bailarines, entraras usando mi llave, solo has lo mismo que yo. — Rayla se colocó en posición, Callum la imito, o eso intento, los pasos que Rayla hacía eran muy fluidos y el se sentía torpe, dio una vuelta, pero mientras más pasos daba, la confianza crecía en Callum, cada nuevo paso y giro sentía que podía hacerlo. Los pasos eran fluidos y Rayla lo hacía sentir seguro, aún si se equivocaba. Al final tocaron sus manos y el velo de magia que envolvía a Silver Grove se fue revelando frente a Callum. Pequeñas cabañas y arquitecturas se mostraron frente a ellos

— Woo, esto es increíble — Callum veía con asombro como funcionaba la magia de luna, era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

— ¡Oh Callum! — Rayla camino emocionada — Tengo que mostrarte tanto, la escuela... Por allá está el mejor lugar para que pruebes una sorpresa de moras lunares

— ¿Que es una sorpresa de Moras lunares? — Preguntó Callum dejando que ella lo guiará por las calles.

— No Puedo decirte que es una sorpresa, debes de probarla por ti mismo

Callum veía la emoción en el rostro de Rayla y también se notaba en su voz. pero había algo que pasaba, Callum lo sentía en sus entrañas, el aire era frío y hacia que sintiera pequeños escalofríos, pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a los cambios de temperatura, sintió miedo cuando se dio cuenta que los elfos no tenían rostro.

— Rayla, creo que algo no anda bien

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta lo que Callum había tratado de decirle. — ¡Oh no! Es el hechizo fantasma, ahora somos fantasmas

— ¿El que...? — No tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando ya que un elfo paso a través de su cuerpo. Eso lo hizo estremecer, había sido espeluznante en más de un sentido. Callum jamás había lidiado con fantasmas — ¿Que significa que son fantasmas?

— Ellos no — Dijo Rayla con una expresión de terror — Nosotros, ellos debieron creer que traicione a la tribu.

— Pero tu solo has hecho lo que te han pedido ¿Cómo podrías haber traicionado a los tuyos?

Rayla se detuvo en seco "confío en ti" había dicho Runaan ¿Y si había algo oculto en la charla que había sostenido cuando le aviso sobre el compromiso? Ella había querido matar al príncipe cuando se enteró ¿Acaso eso es lo que esperaban? ¡No! No podía ser verdad que solo por eso la hayan elegido. Una elfo que es incapaz de cumplir su misión de matar un simple humano. Y después estaba el hecho que Runaan había ido a Katolis, claro, eso solo si podía confiar en las palabras de la hechicera llamada Claudia. ¿Por que iría Runaan de todos los elfos a Katolis? Algo no estaba bien.

— Esto debe ser un error, yo... Ellos deben saber que no los traicione. ¿Que paso? — Rayla tocó su muñeca y la frotó de manera nerviosa, aquello era algo que seguía sin concebir, en toda su vida solo sabía que se había lanzado ese hechizo una vez y había sido contra los desertores de la guardia dragón. Ella no hablaba mucho de eso. Recordar tal suceso solo la ponían triste y hacia que odiara a sus padres

— Debo ver a Ethari, él nos ayudará, es el esposo de Runaan ellos dos me criaron cuando mis padres se fueron. Estoy segura que él nos explicará que está pasando.

Rayla corrió hacia la casa donde había crecido, mientras le aseguraba a Callum que cuando llegaran con el herrero todo estaría bien..

—¡Ethari, soy yo! —la puerta se abrió, el sonido del martillo del Elfo al tocar el metal inundó el taller; este le daba la espalda, y aunado al sonido de cada martilleo dio por sentado que no la escuchó—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Hubo un error, me convirtieron en fantasma, pero debes decirles que yo no.. —hablaba con tranquilidad en la voz confirme se acercaba al mayor quien seguía absorto en su labor, fue cuando notó que en efecto él no la estaba escuchando—, ¿Ethari?

Aunque Rayla le aseguró que Ethari jamás se habría sometido al hechizo de fantasma del destierro, mismo que sabe hicieron con sus padres; por más mal vista que ahora estuviera ella ante los ojos de los elfos de Luna; sabía y confiaba en que el esposo de Runaan jamás aceptaría hacerlo. Lo conocía de prácticamente toda la vida, creció y aprendió con ellos... Por eso su decepción con él y ella misma fue mayor cuando describió que incluso él lo había hecho. Rayla le había dicho a Callum que todo estaría bien.

_«—Créeme, Ethari todavía tiene fe en mi y no me habría realizado el hechizo fantasma —dijo conforme subían por las escaleras que llevan directamente al taller, conforme subían y hablaba de ello, Rayla podía justificar la pequeña tranquilidad que aún tenía—, de todos, él es quien no lo haría »_

Había dicho eso a Callum, pero cuando entraron, esa tranquilidad fue tan efímera que de inmediato se sintió desconsolada al descubrir que Ethari también la había convertido en un fantasma. El rostro amable y aquella mirada de cariño y confianza que siempre tenía para ella no estaba, y eso fue como un golpe directo en la boca del estómago.

—No es justo, debemos poder llamar su atención —escucha decir a Callum, pero ella se sentía triste, derrotada, tanto que terminó arrodillada en el suelo al fallarle las piernas—, ¡Oye! Era Ethari, ¿no? —Rayla era consiente del esfuerzo de Callum por llamar justamente la atención del mayor, y aunque agradecía ese gesto de su parte aquello era innecesario, no podía verlos ni escucharlos aunque el segundo príncipe de Katolis estuviera a un lado y hasta golpeara la mesa con la mano — ¡RAYLA NO HIZO NADA MALO!

—Callum, déjalo, es inútil —pidio levantando el rostro y poniéndose de pie con pesadez, como si sobre sus hombros estuviera cargando una pesada bolsa—, con este hechizo él no pued-... —de repente ella guarda silencio al ver cómo Ethari se pone abruptamente de pie sosteniendo una espada cual si revisara que la hoja estuviera pulcra mente terminada—, ¡Eso es! ¡Es el reflejo, puede verme!

Por cuestión de segundos la esperanza había vuelto a ella de golpe, misma que le fue arrebatada por aquella misma persona al escuchar sus palabras cargadas de pena y resentimiento. No pudiendo aguantar aquella carga, la elfo de Luna salió del taller sintiendo duda, pena, tristeza y dolor. Su rostro se reflejaba en el agua de aquella fuente donde tiempo atrás pusieron aquellas flores mágicas que el artesano hizo para ellos, esas que estaban unidas mágicamente a la vitalidad de cada elfo de Luna como un diario recordar si el guerrero seguía con vida o no.

_«—Rayla... Antes de que te fueras le dije a Runaan que eras muy buena para ese trabajo, que tú corazón es demasiado bueno. Incluso si supieras cual era el propósito de está misión... Por eso sé, que lo que sea que hiciste, no fue por malicia. Pero Runaan murió, muchos han muerto del lado de los humanos. Tú no podías terminar una misión que no conocías y aunque supieras realmente qué era, quizás tampoco habrías podido hacerlo… pero Rayla, no puedo seguir sin Runaan, él era mi corazón...»_

El chapoteo de una piedra que lanzó a la fuente causa hondas que van creciendo una tras otra, como los problemas que se van generando y agrandando con toda la situación que viene siguiéndolos desde Katolis.

—Ahora lo entiendo, han muerto... —había escuchado pasos acercarse a ella, eran inconfundibles, la forma en que Callum a veces arrastraba los pies lo hacía de todo menos sigiloso; le explicó cómo lo sabía, y porque podía entender ahora el sentir de Ethari.

Por instinto intenta ver de soslayo al escuchar un nuevo ruido, Ethari estaba a un lado suyo, segundos después pudiendo verse mutuamente el rostro durante un silencio incómodo que le pareció eterno. ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir? Él tenía ya sus propias conjeturas, y aunque Callum tenía razón en que debía dejarle explicarse no restaba que el artesano de Moonshadow ya había tomado su desición. Por eso la sorpresa de Rayla creció cuando le vio extenderle la mano en invitación silenciosa a qué la tomara; al hacerlo, nuevamente pudo ver aquellos ojos amables del herrero a quien de inmediato abrazó. Era un simple gesto que logra aminorar la pesadez que albergaba en su pecho.

—Nunca fui tan fuerte como los demás, esto solo romperá el hechizo unos minutos pero... No podía dejarte ir sin verte una última vez —el esposo de Runaan tomó sus manos y acompañado de un tono entre alivio de verla y dudas le hablaba—. No entiendo Rayla, ¿por qué dejaste a Runaan...?

Entonces la elfo le contó corto y conciso la situación. O de menos parte de ella y solo de lo que ellos sabían. Para reafirmar sus palabras llamó a Callum para presentarlo y que él también dijera lo propio.

—Núnca vi a Runaan —dijo con tristeza negando lentamente—. Es verdad Ethari. Créeme.

Ethari se percató del chico que estaba contra un árbol, ¿por qué traía ramas en la cabeza?

—... Él es Callum, el segundo príncipe de Katolis y mi... —se atora un poco, la idea de presentarlo, como su esposo, humano, de Katolis, no creyó que llegaría a ser en ese tipo de circunstancias ante una de las personas importantes en su vida—, y mi... —la risa discreta entre dientes pero divertida de Ethari le dijo que el mayor no olvidaría eso—, mi esposo, oye no te rías —entonces señaló a Callum y un segundo después se arrepintió.

Y sintió ganas de golpearse el rostro con una mano al verlo hacer esa imitación de elfo de tierra, más aún cuando Ethari le secundó respondiéndole de igual forma. ¿Cómo es que ahora parecían sincronizados? Rayla negó, en otra situación no dudaba que Callum y Ethari se llevarían más que bien.

—Ethari, tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible con el rey dragón, es nuestra única opción y oportunidad de explicarle las cosas.

El elfo silvó para llamar dos animales.

— Tomalos, será más rápido si van en esto, Rayla — Ethari se quitó su collar y se lo dio — Le di uno a Runaan antes de que se fuera, significa que no importa donde esté, mi corazón está contigo — Dijo, dio un último abrazo a Rayla antes de que ei hechizo volviera a tener efecto. Ethari ya no podía verla. Aunque ella parecía bien, algo en su corazón se rompió en ese momento.

Callum se mantuvo en silencio. Incluso cuando se subió en el animal.

Callum anoto mentalmente el nombre de los animales sobre los que iban montados, Rayla Montana un Shadowpaw y él iba sobre un Moonstrider

— ¿Cuál es la historia de estás criaturas. — Preguntó, trataba que Rayla hablara, verla así no le gustaba, sabía que estaba triste.

Rayla le hablo sobre la historia de las monturas, como los Shadowpaw fueron las primeras criaturas compañera de los Elfos de Luna. Su manera protectora combinaba bien con los elfos. También le contó que la montura en la que él iba era muy diferente notoriamente terca y solitaria. Mucho más difíciles de domesticar que los Shadowpaw, que requerian un jinete experimentado con la paciencia para desafiar la naturaleza orgullosa de la criatura.

Callum se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola, solo al final se dio cuenta porque le era tan difícil montar sobre el animal donde iba. Un sonido proveniente de los árboles hizo que Callum tratara de ver qué había sido, pero su movimiento solo hizo que el animal se moviera más rápido, y él casi se cayera de la montura.

— Sabes, en mi familia hay algo que hacemos, se llama hora de grandes sentimientos. Si alguien tiene grandes sentimientos que compartir todos escuchamos y no juzgamos.

— Callum, estoy bien… guarda silencio o tendrás un gran dolor cuando te tire de ahí — Estaba enojada, se sentía torpe y abandonada por todos. — Lo siento, no quise decir eso… ¿Podríamos ir en silencio un momento? — preguntó

— ¡Oh, claro! Si, silencio, soy bueno para eso — Después de decir eso su montura se movió más rápido haciéndolo abrazarla, si montar un caballo era difícil, montar un Moonstrider era mucho más difícil.

••••

Cyrdan observo a Rayla montando al lado del humano. Seguramente Ethari le había entregado sus monturas.

"Acaba con todo. Si no quieres

que tu crimen sea descubierto más adelante. Acaba con lo que

empezaste. Si no quieres que la malicia y la aprensión queden"

Dos elfos moonshadow yacían a sus pies muertos, ellos habrían matado a Rayla y él no podía permitirlo. Todos los elfos de luna habían preparado el hechizo, pero había algunos que se reusaban por la emoción de matar a los traidores, una muerte honorable era algo que todos los elfos del gremio de asesinos esperaba, pero morir como un traidor era algo que marcaba a toda una línea familiar, en pocas palabras, si Rayla tuviera familia de sangre con vida sufrirían la vergüenza de ser señalados como una familia de cobardes y traidores. Y serían marginados por todos los elfos de Luna, no habría un lugar donde fueran bien vistos.

Calmadamente frunció el ceño.

Su pecho palpitante se calmó.

Su respiración se ajustó y recupero la compostura. Debía de pensar bien lo que iba a hacer.

Los humanos eran bestias de instinto. Si creas un instinto para cada situación, no importa el momento ni el lugar en el que estés, serás capaz de arreglártelas como una bestia de rapiña. No había necesidad para la prueba y el error.

En ese sentido, las palabras de los ancianos eran ciertas. Los humanos eran criaturas inferiores. Él debía salvar a Rayla de esa peste.

Cyrdan observo el cielo, las aves hacían la danza de las murmuraciones, un evento especial, que traía buenas noticias. - O eso se decía - pero para Cyrdan la danza de las murmuraciones solo podía ser un presagio de mala suerte.


End file.
